Somewhere We Belong
by MarzSpy
Summary: Sakura finds herself working as a maid for the Uchihas along with her two adoptive sisters Ino and Hinata, after her family died in a war, destroying her village as well. Itachi needs a bride-to-be and Mikoto is convinced on setting them up. Challenging!
1. Little Devils

Full Summary: While a gruesome war was taking place in a small village, all of Sakura's parents had died and Sakura was left alone. With none to care for her, she tries to stand on her own and while doing so she finds 2 girls in need of a home. They soon decide to become sisters. They leave the village hoping to find a better place and end up in Konoha. They find themselves working as maids for the Uchiha house hold, and, Itachi Uchiha. They now find themselves looking for a new place where they could call home, somewhere they belong. What's this, Itachi is looking for a bride-to-be? Mikoto tries to set Itachi and Sakura up, but after everything, it comes down to Sakura's strength. Sakura said it was average, but in reality, it's far more than average could even begin to describe.

**Hello lovely readers! This is another story of mine, I hope you all enjoy :)!!**

**This is meant to be yet another ita x saku with slight naru x hina and maybe sasu x Ino… I may or may not have that pairing though! Also, in this story, Naruto is adopted into the Uchiha Clan! I don't like him being all alone :( lol… any further information shall be further in the story, where you will get the full details ;)**

**Somewhere We Belong**

Character Info:

Sakura Haruno

Age: 16

Oldest sister

Sakura has short hair like after the Forest of Death

Ino Yamanaka

Age: 10

Middle sister

Ino is not a ninja so far in the story!! She loves flowers, obviously… :)

Hinata Hyuuga

Age: 9

Youngest sister

Hinata has long hair like her older version, and knows some ninja skills, very few though

Itachi Uchiha

Age: 17

Oldest brother

Umm, stoic as ever :)

Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 10

Middle brother

Kind of OOC- since his parents didn't die, he is nice okay? :D

Naruto Uzamaki

Age: 10

Youngest brother

He still has the Kyuubi in him, and he's adopted :)

**Chapter 1: Little Devils: Meet Naruto and Sasuke!**

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata currently find themselves staring at a large compound belonging to the most powerful shinobi in the village; the famous Uchihas'. Their mouths split wide open in shock, astonishment, and bewilderment. How did they get there you may ask, well it was a simple, yet complicated act.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Sakura spotted a lady around her late 50s sweeping outside her house and approached her with hope. "Excuse me ma'am, I don't suppose you have any work for us? My sisters and I are homeless and in desperate need of some money. Could we possibly do some labor in exchange for some money?" Sakura asked hopingly. The lady was the tenth person to ask already. How much longer would they have to go to get some work?_

_The old lady looked at them in pity as she eyed Sakura, and her two younger sisters. "Oh I'm so sorry dear, but we don't really need any help and we can't afford to pay anyone, but I truly wish you the best of luck in you finding a job for yourselves. I'm sure you'll be able to find something soon." _

'_Not so likely' Sakura thought angrily. _

"_Are you sure, we come from a village that just had a gruesome war not too long ago, we really have nothing." Sakura said __**hoping **__she would give in._

_Everyone she had asked so far had looked at them in distaste, and harshly turned them down. Some wouldn't even bother hearing her out first. She never even got to explain her parents had died in a gruesome war and now she found herself homeless, penniless, and with no food. One thing she was full of though, was anger and determination. How could these people be so inconsiderate of her situation? She had heard Konoha was a nice town from where she had lived. Apparently, they weren't all too kind to foreigners. This lady was different though, she __**at least **__heard Sakura out first __**before **__rejecting her._

"_I really can't afford to give anything, I'm so sorry." The lady said before she disappeared into her own home._

"_What a nice lady." Sakura stated sarcastically out loud as she glared at the door. Just looking at the house she could tell she __**definitely **__had enough money to spare._

"_Yeah, I thought elderly people usually needed help doing stuff." Her younger sister, Ino added. Sakura chuckled as Hinata, her other younger sister, and Ino started laughing together._

"_But what are we going to do girls, we can't search all day. We're exhausted as it is, traveling for a whole day without relaxing is not very helpful either. How are we supposed to find jobs?" Sakura thought with a sigh. She felt like giving up already._

"_I-I'm sure we'll f-find something Sakura-neechan." Hinata said supportively._

_While Sakura had been discussing with the cough-_mean-cough _old lady, Itachi happened to be conveniently passing by and had happened to overhear their conversation. He quickly went up to Sakura with an idea in mind._

"_You need food and shelter in exchange for work." he asked even though it sounded nothing like a question; a statement would be more like it. Sakura nodded a little cautiously. She looked at the man up and down; he didn't seem too bad. He seemed decent enough. She guessed she could trust him. "I have work, follow." He stated simply._

_Sakura quickly gave a huge smile "Thank you so much! I will assure you, you will not regret it." Sakura said as she stared lovingly at her two sisters._

_Itachi eyed each of them. They looked nothing alike. One had pink hair, the other, blonde, and the other a dark purple. Not to mention their eyes as well. One had green, the other had blue, and the last had… a pearlish white looking color._

_Sakura noticed him staring and knew what he was thinking. "They're my… adopted sisters, you could say." Sakura stated simply. She decided not to give out too much information; that would only lead to the part that Sakura found them in an alley way about to get raped and killed. She didn't need to bring back those horrible memories for her lovable sisters._

_Itachi nodded before he turned around and started walking. Sakura grabbed Ino's and Hinata's hands and kept them close to her while they followed the strange man, who was about to save their lives. Was this man an angel sent down from heaven or what? He was giving them food, shelter, __**and **__money. What would the job be though?_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Itachi was passing by when he managed to overhear a girl needed some work. He looked her up and down. Her clothes was torn in several places and a bit dirty and untidy. He didn't know why the thought came to mind, but maybe she could help him. His parents could not find any maids. Why? Because everyone was way too damn obsessed with Itachi to __**actually **__get any work done around the house. They would usually only squeal when they saw him. Plus, Itachi kept noticing some of his clothes went missing every time he made a maid wash them. _

_Even though Itachi did not show it, that was utterly creepy and downright disturbing. Where did the sanity of the people go? Who in their right minds would steal someone's clothes like that? Oh wait, almost the entire teenage female population in Konoha. __**That's who. **__That is, only if it was Itachi's clothes we were talking about._

_Much to his best friend and elder cousin's dismay, none of his maids had ever tried doing anything like that. On the contraire actually, some of the maids felt disgusted washing his clothes, or more precisely, undergarments. While on the other hand, Itachi had to buy more almost every __**week **__for the lack of his own. Sometimes he thought his cousin had it easier. Scratch that, he __**knew **__his cousin had it easier. No fan girls, no clan duties, no little brothers, and no strict father, or over excited mother._

_And now Itachi found himself searching for some more maids. Especially now that news leaked out. Itachi was becoming of age and he would soon have to take the position of the clan's head, since he was the heir and all. It was hard enough finding maids back then, but now that everyone knew he needed a bride-to-be, he couldn't even go a day without hearing squeals, giggles, and what not all around the house. He got fed up with the by the end of day 4 and fired almost all the maids excluding just a very tiny amount. That tiny amount being all the elderly maids who had proper decency, respect, and were raised better to know not to steal someone's clothes._

_His parents got fed up of course, and forced him to find his own maids since they would be taking the once he __**didn't **__fire as their personal maids. And now, he found himself taking three girls home. Something in the back of Itachi's mind couldn't help but warn him that this was a bad idea. The girl was fifteen or sixteen, she would surely fall for his looks as well._

_But then again, the girl had said they came from a different village. She knew nothing of him, so maybe, the chances of her falling for him were slightly smaller. Most girls not only fell for him for his looks, but because of his power and status. _

_He had become ANBU at age 13, making him the youngest ANBU in Konoha, and he was the heir of the Uchiha Clan. What would girls think seeing rich, powerful, extremely __**hot **__male in need of a bride to take over the clan? Of course, they would be all over him, now wouldn't they?_

_So now the only thing stopping Itachi from hiring them was the fact that Sakura could possibly be a fan girl, and possibly not. Either way, it was worth a shot. He had most likely already gone through all the female population trying to search for a suitable maid. Sadly, he had found none, and she was the only one else he could think of._

_(End of Flashback)_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the four made their way to their new house, Sakura couldn't help but notice many, if not all, the girl population was glaring at her, and her sisters. Sakura unconsciously brought her sisters closer to her while grabbing on to their hands tighter. They had killing intent written all over them. If anyone even dared touch a single hair on the heads of her precious sisters, she would make sure they never lived to see tomorrow.

They soon stopped at the beginning of the compound. "T-This is where you live?!" said an overly enthusiastic Ino. Sakura just stared at it without saying a word. She hadn't seen a house so fancy, nice, and luxurious since… before they village was destroyed. She tried to keep her mind away from the fact that everyone she once knew was now dead, and tried to keep a steady face. Luckily, the years of training as a ninja helped her mask her emotions greatly.

"Hn" was all Ino got as a reply from Itachi, which, she gladly took as a yes and kept looking and admiring at the compound, and houses. They all went in and when they got in they were all amazed at what they saw. It looked even better on the inside! **(A/N: Just imagine the Uchiha compound lol :) )**

They followed Itachi down the street for a few minutes until they reached what Sakura believed was his home. Why would he stop there if it wasn't after all? They went inside and were immediately welcomed by a voice which Sakura easily recognized as a woman's voice.

"Welcome home dear, I guess we are having some visitors. That's strange why are they all girls?" Mikoto asked as her head popped out of a room and she examined Sakura. "Don't tell me you have a girlfriend Itachi-kun that's wonderful news!!" Mikoto said over excitedly. Sakura sweat dropped. His mother sure had a big imagination. She had met her for two seconds and she was already making up conclusions…

"No okaa-san, they shall be our new maids." Itachi stated simply glaring a tad bit at his endearment as Mikoto's entire body appeared in the hallway.

"Oh so you managed to find someone who wouldn't go crazy over you? That's great news Itachi-kun!" Mikoto said as she analyzed each of the girls. "My name is Mikoto, it is a pleasure to meet you three. May I ask what your names are and skills you may have?" Mikoto asked averting her gaze from their faces, to their clothes. They were pretty dirty and torn, she would have to ask about that later because that, wouldn't work now would it?

"Well Mikoto-san, my name is Sakura I am sixteen years old and these are my two adopted sisters, Ino, and Hinata." The three of them bowed down a little bit to show their respect as Sakura said their names.

"Ino here is ten years old and is pretty much good with anything that involves a lot of movement because she is very hyper. She is also good with flowers or flower arranging. As a little girl she was taught to work with flowers because her parents owned a flower shop you see. A bit of a warning though, she is _very _loud" Sakura said as she put her hand on Ino's head as she gave Mikoto a big smile. Mikoto nodded as Sakura moved on to the next one.

"Little Hinata here, is 9 years old and is good with washing dishes, clothes, and cleaning furniture supplies, or over all, cleaning. Hinata is very shy and especially around boys, because she hasn't really been with any except for family members. So, I strongly suggest she not be in front of too many guys. She may get very distracted and dizzy, and an overall effect may make her faint." Sakura said as Hinata blushed from all the attention she was getting.

"I am good with kids, washing, cleaning, cooking, about anything you can think of basically really. I was also trained as a ninja before war broke out in my village and we had to leave." Sakura said a little proud of her abilities. There weren't many people who could do what she could do after all.

"That's very good dear; we can surely use you around the house. Since girls are the only ones that can actually do work like this and all the other girls are pretty much fan girls, we haven't been hiring anyone thus making it harder for me to do all the chores." Mikoto explained as she sat on a nearby couch. She definitely did look exhausted.

Mikoto tried not to dwell on the fact that she said her old village broke out in a war. That would explain the torn and dirty clothing they were currently wearing. She pitied them, but now was not the time to show such matters. After all, looking at Sakura, it didn't look like she liked being frowned upon or pitied due to her current circumstances. She looked like a strong girl and Mikoto definitely liked that. She would make a great maid she was sure of it! Not only because of that fact, but Itachi had also brought them in; that pretty much assured she was good considering Itachi was very picky when it came to his maids.

"Oh I see, well don't you worry Mikoto-san, with us around, you won't need to do everything all by yourself." Ino said reassuringly with a big smile planted on her face.

"Ok then, this is how your jobs will go then. Ino, you will be in charge of the garden in the back, and cleaning the outside of the house. You will also be in charge of keeping the back yard clean. That would mean raking, pulling weeds, planting seeds, watering the plants and flowers, and what not as well." Mikoto explained.

"Hai" Ino said happily because she now knew she would get to work with flowers. It was one of her hobbies after all.

"Hinata, you will be in charge of helping me with the laundry, dishes, and furniture cleaning. Pretty much all the cleaning done inside."

"H-Hai" Hinata said shyly wrapping her arms around Sakura's legs. Even when spoken to, Hinata couldn't help but hide behind her elder 'sister'.

"And finally Sakura, you will be in charge of being a personal maid for my three children, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto. You will do whatever they tell you to ok?

"Hai, I understand" Sakura said with a smile on her face. She kind of wondered what 'everything' meant though… her mind didn't drift on the subject too long though, Mikoto was saying way too much. She had no time to not pay attention.

"Now, about your rooms, Sakura, you will get a room of your own near the boys' room so it will be easier for you. Hinata, you and Ino will share a room since I don't believe you both need a room each, is that okay?"

Hinata nodded a little bit with a shy smile.

"Hai!!" said an enthusiastic Ino.

"Also, Sakura if you don't mind, you said u were a ninja right? Maybe you could train the little ones a few hours a day, a few days a week, or something like that so they get better, which, if you want, could also include Ino and Hinata.

"I would be honored to Mikoto-san."Sakura replied. Sakura could only imagine all the fun she could have with the little once, now confirmed by Mikoto. They couldn't be more than Ino's age; that was good.

"Okay I'll lead Ino and Hinata to their rooms, Itachi can you please escort Sakura to her own room? It's the one a few rooms away from your own."

"Hn" Itachi replied as he started walking. By the time Sakura glanced at Itachi, he was already making his way past several hallways, and up a flight of stairs. Sakura quickly ran and steadied herself next to Itachi. Sakura stared at Itachi curiously… he was so… stoic…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they arrived Sakura examined her room. It was a plain white room. Her bed was a queen sized bed against the farthest wall with a large window in front of it showing some part of the garden. Next to her bed was a small cabinet with a lamp on in. On the wall next to the bed, were drawers for her clothes. The cabinet and drawers were wood with a dark tint in them. There was also another door next to the drawers, which Sakura imagined would be the bathroom. On the other wall, next to the cabinet, was a bookshelf and another door, which Sakura guessed was the closet. Next to the window, stood the Uchiha Clan symbol standing nice and proud on the wall.

That was when Sakura noticed this was _the _Uchiha Clan. It sort of made sense now. Why everyone she seemed to pass in the compound had black hair, black eyes, etc. And why Itachi was so stoic too. The Uchiha Clan was well known throughout many of the lands and villages after all; it would be pretty easy to spot one.

Sakura went in the bathroom –currently forgetting the fact that she would be working under the Uchihas- and saw a big white marble bathtub big enough for about 3 people in the farthest corner to the left, with a shower right next to it. There was a white a plain toilet a few feet away from the shower on a separate door, and a plain sink next to the bathtub. Plain bathroom really. That is, all besides the big, fancy bathtub. Uchiha's must love their baths.

Sakura thanked Itachi for escorting her and waited until he left. She then started to unpack the few belongings she had in a back pack, into the drawers. Since most of her stuff was burned down along with her house and family, she was not able to save much, except for her ninja clothes, a few regular clothes, very few books, toothbrush, tooth paste, and a little bit of money.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Mikoto finished showing Ino and Hinata to their room, she realized that they did not have much clothes with them and wanted to find out if Sakura was the same. After finding that none of them really had any clothes except for a few personal belongings, she decided to take them shopping for clothes and such. After all, Mikoto loved shopping and the fact that she had three _males -_unfortunately for her- meant she could never go shopping for girl's clothes without a true purpose. That is unless she felt the sudden urge to dress Sasuke and Naruto –and maybe even Itachi- in dresses and or, skirts, and put their hair in pony tails. Mikoto was very thankful she could now go shopping with girls. She might have three sons, but now it looked like she had three daughters as well. How thankful she was indeed.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had quickly dressed in some of the only clothing left that was still clean, and completely intact with not tears or scratches whatsoever, and headed out towards the shopping center with Mikoto eager to get some new clothes.

--------------

"Thank you Mikoto-san!" three girls said in unison with big smiles on their faces. They had just finished shopping for the things they would need. They were currently sitting down on a bench in the park drinking some water. They had bought all sorts of stuff, jackets, skirts, shirts, dresses, pants, pajamas, and personal items for Sakura.

"We will pay you back this week when we get our salary okay?" Sakura said as she bowed down towards Mikoto, showing her gratefulness and how appreciative she was of what she had done for them.

"Oh it's ok girls, there is no need to, just having you girls here and helping me is a blessing. It is pretty rare to find a girl to help us in the house because most of them would be too busy staring at Itachi to actually work." Mikoto said with a smile. Hinata then decided to speak up.

"I-Is Itachi that well k-known in the v-village that all the g-girls are after h-him?"

"Well, he is pretty much one of the most powerful shinobi in the village, excluding the Hokage of course. Not to mention he is also quite handsome. Don't tell me you haven't noticed Sakura, I mean you are about the same age and u can also marry, I'm surprised you still haven't fallen for him." Mikoto said as she stared at Sakura. Sakura showed a blank expression as if saying she hadn't.

"You too are a very pretty girl Sakura. If you were from a wealthy or powerful clan my husband would consider setting you two up" Mikoto said with a smile on her face even though Sakura could tell she let out a tiny squeal. Was the thought of Itachi and herself marrying really all that exciting for Mikoto? They had just met a couple hours ago and she already wanted her to marry his son? Really? Sakura couldn't help but sweat drop at the thought that occurred in her head. She was right though… Mikoto surely was quick to judge. If she said she liked her, then she most certainly meant it.

"Well I was actually too happy that I was able to get a job and take care of my sisters that I actually didn't pay much attention to him. But now that I think about it, he is pretty handsome." Sakura said with a finger on her chin as an image of Itachi popped into her head. If he would smile more often –which Sakura strongly doubted- he might even be handsomer.

"But I don't pay much attention to looks in a guy. I mean, it's important and all but I rather have a man that is kind, caring, sweet, you know stuff like that." Sakura said as she got a picture of the ideal man in her mind. Oh how she yearned for that guy; whoever _he _was.

"Well, Itachi-kun does have all those qualities, but he doesn't show it to girls because most girls don't bother with any of that. Even pretty girls don't seem to catch his interest anymore, not even you Sakura. You weren't all fan girly for him but you didn't even seem to catch his interest." Mikoto said in a bit of a disappointment.

But I don't think I'm that pretty Mikoto-san." Sakura said with a light blush.

"Look around you, do you not see all the guys staring at you as they walk by" Mikoto said with a little sweat drop and a smile. How could this girl be so dense? How could she not notice all the guys practically drooling over her.

"Well, I don't pay much attention to people around me, only the ones that are really important to me." Sakura said with a smile. She looked around, and many of the men, indeed, were staring at her. She found it kind of funny that before, when she was dressed in torn clothes, they wouldn't even bother giving her a hand, and now it looked like they were ready to give her **their **hands… in marriage of course.

"Mikoto-san, are we going to have to wear maid dresses while we work?" Ino asked out of curiosity changing the whole topic of their conversation.

"But of course my dear, you would look so adorable wearing them! Why else would I have you wear them?" Mikoto asked with a gleeful expression as she pictured three adorable girls wearing maid outfits.

All three girls sweat dropped at said comment. Was this the only reason most maids wore French outfits, because they looked fancy, and cute?

_Maybe…_

While all this was going on, Mikoto started imagining how cute Itachi and Sakura would look together. An idea popped into her mind and she started brainstorming ideas.

'_I suppose now I have another reason for making you wear maid outfits, Sakura.' _Mikoto thought evilly as an evil grin appeared on her face.

"M-Mikoto, is something the matter?" Sakura asked a bit nervous. She was feeling slightly afraid of whatever Mikoto's imaginary mind was coming up with. Whatever it was, it was not good. Sakura knew as much from just staring at her face expression.

"Nothing's the matter dear." Mikoto said before she started laughing an evil, motherly laugh. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Are you sure about that?" Sakura asked thinking maybe Mikoto had to go see a doctor.

"Positive dear, let's go home now, there's a lot to do around the house." Mikoto said as she hurriedly stood up and ushered the girls forward. Mikoto hurriedly made her way out of the shopping district and dragged along two innocent little girls, and her soon to become, new victim.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mikoto! This is **way **too short!!" Sakura half complained, half yelled in embarrassment as she tried pulling the dress down even the slightest. It wouldn't budge though… much to Sakura's dismay.

"Nonsense dear it's perfect!" Mikoto argued as she eyed Sakura up and down. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. It was like any usual French outfit really, but this one was a bit… _revealing. _It went up to her thighs and it showed too much cleavage in Sakura's opinion. In Mikoto's, just enough…

Sakura stared at Ino and Hinata enviously. Their dresses were nice and long… they even had black tights under too! She stared at her reflection in horror once again.

The top part seemed like a corset with white laces under her breasts criss-crossing each other back and forth until it reached the end of her stomach. After that came the bottom of the dress, it was black, and pretty short in Sakura's opinion with the usual apron around her waist. She had on some long black socks that come up past her knees. She had on the usual white gloves and some black, shoes. And to top it all off, the little maid's hat was on top of Sakura's head.

"I look like I'm ready to seduce someone, not **clean." **Sakura protested.

Mikoto giggled inwardly. _'Oh, you're ready to do both hunny' _she thought mischievously. Sakura was probably the only 16-year-old who was not in love with Itachi. That being said, she would be the only one who would have the slightest chance of capturing Itachi's heart. Sakura was a very nice girl too. The only problem was that Fugaku might reject Sakura. Mikoto just hoped Sakura's skills as a ninja were… _decent. _She just wanted Sakura in the family!And god damn it, Mikoto wanted grandchildren.

"Don't be silly you like fine!" Mikoto counter argued.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "They look fine!" Sakura said while pointing to her two younger sisters currently admiring their dresses. "**I, **on the other hand though, look… **FINE**" Sakura trailed off. It wasn't the 'fine' at all she wanted. She was going to work as a maid, not someone working at a gentlemen's club.

"It's _fine _either way Sakura." Mikoto said in a sing song voice while mentally counting down the days it would take for Sakura and Itachi to get together. Unfortunately, Itachi was a stubborn man and Mikoto could only do so much. There was obviously a limit on what she could, and could not do.

Sakura grumbled incoherent words while Mikoto turned to Ino and Hinata knowing she had won the battle.

"Just remember Sakura, I am employing you. You shall have a different maids outfit once a month." She said with an evil smile.

Sakura shook her head in a disapproving manner but stayed quiet. What else could she say? She was her employer and Sakura could not get herself fired. And she would most certainly not quit either!

"Follow me now Sakura, I will introduce you to Sasuke and Naruto." Mikoto said. Sakura nodded and started following Mikoto. "You girls stay here, I'll be back shortly." Mikoto explained as she glanced at Hinata and Ino momentarily. After the two nodded, she continued down the hall way.

Mikoto walked for about 2 minutes until they reached a door. "This here is the play room, they spend most of their time here. This is also close to your room" Mikoto said before she opened the door revealing…

"Give it back Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled as he tackled Sasuke and reached for the small toy in his hand.

"No, it's mine dobe!" Sasuke argued as he brought the toy as far away from Naruto as possible.

"Boys!" Mikoto yelled strictly. The boys immediately stopped, and looked at Mikoto still in the same position. Naruto on Sasuke, with hands reach towards the toy, and Sasuke trying to push him off while keeping the toy as far away from Naruto as physically possible. The only difference was that they were now staring at Mikoto.

It took them both three seconds before they got off of each other and were sitting down next to each other, staring at opposite walls, and whistling innocently.

"What have I told you 2 about fighting?" Mikoto said strictly.

"Gomenasai okaa-san." They both said in unison.

Mikoto sighed. They did this almost every day. "They're all yours Sakura." She said as she patted Sakura on the shoulder. "Good luck, you'll need it." Mikoto said as she left, leaving a dumbfound Sakura just staring at the two of them.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at her curiously before they looked at each other, and wicked smiles showed on their faces.

"You must be our new maid." Sasuke said, intrigued.

"More like our new toy." Naruto snickered low enough for only Sasuke to hear his comment.

"Yup! My name is Sakura, pleasure to meet you, Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura said as she walked forward and gave them a big smile.

Sasuke stared at Sakura boredly. "You look like a slut." He said simply with disinterest.

Sakura's eyes widened for two seconds before she felt her anger rise dramatically. She told herself to calm down over and over before she regained the need to not beat him senseless. "Yes, I know that…sadly." Sakura said while mumbling the last part to herself.

"Now Sasuke-teme, don't be so mean. Come with me Sakura-chan." he said while he stood up, grabbed her hand, and led her to a closet. He opened it and pulled out this big, pink thing.

'_Hmm, he seems nice.' _Sakura thought. Maybe there was hope for her after all.

"What is that Naruto-kun?" she asked playfully.

Naruto lifted it up and let the costume fall to the floor as he showed her a wicked smile.

'_Or maybe not… he wouldn't… would he?' _she thought as she stared at his face expression. _'Nope, yeah, he would.' _Sakura thought as she inwardly grimaced.

"Put it on" Naruto said.

"Now Naruto-kun…" Sakura started.

"Okaa-san told you to do anything we tell you to, did she not?" Sasuke said not appearing next to Naruto. How did he know, all his past maids had to do whatever they said because their mother would always say the same exact thing. It was tape recorded in their heads already.

"Well… yeah but-"

"Then put it on." Naruto said cutting her off mid sentence.

Sakura grimaced as she snatched the costume from his hand. "Where do I change?" Sakura asked as she glared at them.

They looked at each other once again and Sakura could have sworn she saw an evil glint in their eyes.

"Over here, follow me!" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand, and dashed out the door, to his left. They passed about 10 doors until they pointed a rather fancy door. "In there" Naruto stated.

"Are you sure, it looks a bit too fancy to be a bathroom or something." Sakura said as she stared at Naruto.

"Positive" Naruto said as he nodded, opened the door, and pushed Sakura inside. "And don't come back out until you're wearing it! We'll be waiting back in the play room!" Sakura heard Naruto yell from the other side of the door.

"Hai!" she yelled back in anger. Everything was pitch black in the room; what the hell? She couldn't even feel a light switch to turn the light back on.

Sakura started stripping and felt around to see what side went up in the outfit.

'_Mikoto's outfit is too revealing and this one's too… humiliating.' _Sakura thought with a glare. Sakura finally managed to stick her feet in and was pulling the costume up. It was right under her breasts when the lights suddenly turned on.

She winced at the light and waited for her eyes to get accustomed to the light.

"May I ask what, pray tell, you are doing in my room?"

Sakura froze. She glanced forward and her currently meek, emerald eyes met onyx.

"_Your _room you say?" Sakura repeated hoping this was not a set up. It looked like luck was on her side at this very moment though. It seemed luck could only go as far as giving her food and shelter.

"Hn" he said eyeing her up and down in disinterest even though she could have sworn she saw a flash of amusement in his eyes. She followed his gaze and finally remembered he could see her pink, laced bra. She quickly turned around and finished putting the outfit on. She then grabbed the ears and put them on. She didn't turn around just yet though; the blush was still on her face.

Itachi cleared his throat, obviously still waiting for an answer. Sakura turned around and glared at the floor. "You're little brothers '_devils' _told me this was a bathroom." She explained. She quickly turned back around. "I guess I'll be excusing myself." She said as she grabbed her clothes and quickly fled out the door.

Itachi smirked as he saw Sakura's retreating figure. It was only day 1 and his brothers were making her job a living hell..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura stood behind Itachi's door breathing heavily. Those little devils thought they could fool her and get away with it, oh, how wrong they were. They were mistaken if they thought she would let them humiliate her like that and get away with it. She quickly fixed herself up, put on the _annoying _bunny nose and whiskers and walked back into the room. She opened the door and saw Naruto and Sasuke staring directly at her.

"How was everything?" Sasuke asked, knowing the hidden meaning to it of course.

"Fine, I suppose." Sakura said sarcastically. Before she could even open her mouth once again to complain about that had done, Naruto cut her off.

"Good, follow us" he said as he and Sasuke exited the door past her. Sakura followed them, walking two steps before she rudely was stopped.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"Following you two?" Sasuke asked questioningly.

"You're a bunny" he stated simply.

"So…?" Sakura asked.

"Bunny's don't walk, they hop." Sasuke said simply with an evil smile. Sakura sighed in anger as she hopped over to them.

"Happy?" she asked sarcastically as she glared at the two young children in front of her.

"Very" Sasuke said challenging her glare with his daring smirk. Daring in what way? He could fire her at any given moment, that's how.

They walked again, now at Itachi's door once again.

"Onii-san" Naruto said as he knocked on the door.

They heard a short reply afterwards. "Hm?"

"Would you like to train with us?" Naruto asked hopingly. He added something else, knowing his brother would not reject the offer. "We'll be playing _target practice." _He said. They heard slow footsteps shortly afterwards and the door opened revealing an impassive Itachi even though he seemed to understand something Sakura did not.

She stared at Itachi curiously and seconds after, he stared back at her. Their eyes met and Sakura pouted angrily and turned the other way. How dare he look at her like that and not apologize? He saw her half naked and all he said is 'why are you here?' screw him!

"Let's go Usagi-chan" Sasuke said.

Sakura mumbled incoherent words –most being curses- and started following them, of course, hopping. Itachi stared at her oddly but she just glared back at him. She was too pissed off to be embarrassed about this… she just hoped no one would see her like this. Especially not Ino and Hinata. They looked up to her! What would they think if she was being ordered around like some slave by some little munchkins? They'd be devastated!

After they reached outside, they walked –and hopped- towards the Uchiha's private training grounds. While doing so, Sakura was wondering what exactly Naruto had meant earlier. He said they were going to go train, but then he said they were going to play target practice. Sort of fishy for Sakura. Not only that, but he had also emphasized 'target practice' and it was the only reason that got Itachi up and moving. _Very _fishy indeed.

They reached the clearing and Sakura looked around.

_No targets_

"Naruto, I thought I said u were training… on _target practice…" _Sakura said.

"We are" Naruto replied getting out some kunai.

"What's your target then? Because I clearly see none." Sakura replied looking around once again, making sure they weren't hidden or anything. Just like last time, no targets were seen.

"We'll be practicing on a Usagi." Sasuke said.

"You'll be training on a bunny?" Sakura asked, shocked that they would actually harm an animal.

"Yes, Usagi-chan" Sasuke said.

Sakura's mind clicked and her eyes got darker. Those evil little… she stared at Itachi. He was smirking. He came to train with his little brothers because _she _was the target? Uchiha's were all insensitive pricks! Even the little ones!

"Ready," Itachi stated simply. Before Sakura knew it, the boys started preparing their kunais.

Sakura sighed. She really had no problem dodging kunai's coming from children that weren't even Genin's yet. But she was wearing a bunny costume, a very ugly one at that. It was big, and weighed her down dramatically decreasing her speed by who knows how much.

"Set,"

Sakura started doing a few stretches and Sakura could see from the corner of her eyes that Itachi was examining her.

"And," Itachi stated calmly, waiting for to see this girl run for her life.

Sakura stared at Itachi triumphantly. She would not lose this.

"Go"

Kunais started being flung in all sorts of directions, being aimed at a very, big bunny. Sakura easily dodged them dodging left, right, up, down, and any other direction known to mankind. She even went underground for a few minutes hiding from them.

It had been about 45 minutes and the boys collapsed on the cool grass.

"She's. Fast." Naruto said in between pants.

"Where'd. She. Go?" Sasuke asked also breathing heavily.

As soon as he finished his question, pink feet appeared in front of them. "Aww, you little boys tired?" Sakura asked teasingly. It was time for payback. They both stood up and glared at Sakura. "Not even a single scratch, I'm disappointed. I thought Uchiha's were supposed to be powerful and mighty" She said sarcastically. A kunai quickly embedded itself next to Sakura's left big, fat, pink bunny foot.

She stared at the person who threw it. "Oh, you wish to play too?" Sakura asked with a smirk. Might as well get him back as well. Uchiha pride was always the best type of pride to destroy.

"…Hn"

As soon as that left his lips, Sakura back flipped several times, having her bunny ears meet the dirt. Kunai imbedded themselves on the floor where she used to be seconds later.

"Whoa!" Naruto and Sasuke said in amazement. They stared back at their onii-san to tell him how amazing he was but he was not longer there. Sakura looked around. He was not going to attack her; that was not the point of this… _game. _Sakura quickly grabbed one of the kunai on the floor and seconds later, several started flying at her from behind.

Sakura easily deflected them with the kunai and they all landed on the ground all around her, still not inflicting any damage on her whatsoever.

"Hey that's cheating!" Naruto complained.

"There were never any rules to begin with." Sakura said glancing back at him.

"Well now there are!" Naruto protested.

"Oh, maybe I should tell your okaa-san about the game, see if she approves of this." Sakura said, daring him to refuse her. She had the power now. How did she know, Sasuke's and Naruto's face darkened dramatically while their eyes showed fear.

"I thought so" Sakura replied as she did the splits, missing a kunai going right for her head. Sakura jumped back and found herself now behind a tree. She sighed as she took a deep breath. She was surprised she had been able to dodge all that; even when the costume was slowing her down.

Itachi appeared several feet in front of her with only 6 kunai's left. 6 kunai's he had to make useful. He quickly flicked one and Sakura ran to her right. One little problem. The kunai managed to pin the costume to the tree. Sakura was immediately stopped as she glared at the kunai. It didn't stab her, thankfully, but now she couldn't move. The kunai hit the costume a bit lower than the chest area, all the way to the left. Sakura moved her hand to take the kunai out but was stopped when another kunai pinned her hand to the tree.

"You get her nii-san!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled in excitement. She stared at Itachi, was he really planning to pin her to the tree?

_He was_

Two kunai's down, four to go. He used two in both legs next, thus leaving two kunai's left. He used one of them and pinned the costume on top of her right shoulder. She was pretty much immobilized now. If only she could take her arms out of the costume she would have a chan-

A light bulb lit on top of Sakura's head. She wiggled her arms free of the sleeves and they popped out of the suit. She thought about taking out all of the kunai, but that would take way too long. She stared at Itachi and he was already about to throw the kunai.

Desperate time called for desperate measure.

She made some quick hand signs and she disappeared. As she did, the kunai pierced right threw the bunny ears. Itachi quickly recognized the jutsu as a teleportation jutsu, she could be anywhere by now. Luckily, he had turned on his Sharingan just in time to read the jutsu.

"KYAA!"

Itachi followed the voice to a bush. Sakura's head popped out of it. She stared at the tree trunk in horror. He followed her gaze. All he saw was a bunny suit. What could be so important about th-

The bunny suit was still there…

Meaning…

"I don't have any clothes!" she yelled in anger. Itachi couldn't help but smirk as his little brother's fell into a fit of laughter. Sakura's head popped out once again as she glared at all of them. "Can someone please hand me the costume?!" she begged hoping they had some good in there, deep, deep, down.

She stared at the boys, but they were still laughing their asses off. _'Such a great help' _she thought angrily. She then started at Itachi longingly. He gave her an evil smirk.

She knew what this meant already; NO.

Sakura cursed his name several times before an idea popped in her head. She quickly made some hand signs and made a henge; it was just her, but with some clothes on. She quickly dashed towards the tree and started taking the kunai off the costume,

"Pink"

Sakura turned around and stared at Itachi curiously.

"Pink" he repeated once again, as impassive as ever, though slight amusement was shown in his eyes.

Sakura stared at him before her mind clicked. His Sharingan was on! He could see right through the henge. That damn bastard! The nerve of him to **STILL **look at her… **STILL. **It had been 1 minute, and he was still _staring! _That damn bastard!

Sakura grabbed the bunny costume and hid behind the tree. Yet another idea popped into her head and she lay the costume down and stared at the tree longingly.

'_Good bye tree-san' _she thought before she picked the tree up. She quickly swung it at Itachi and watched as his body got knocked several feet away and the two little devils cried their brother's name.

"That's what you get Uchiha-bastard!" Sakura yelled happily. She quickly hid behind another tree, dispelled the henge, and put on the now torn costume.

Sakura came back out moments later in front of Sasuke and Naruto. They tried to run but Sakura easily grabbed them by the collar, both in one hand.

She quickly lifted her fist and hit them on the head, earning them each a well deserved bump in the head. They groaned in pain as they rubbed their heads for comfort. She dropped them down and started walking towards the compound with her head held high. She had definitely destroyed the pride of an Uchiha, 3 to be exact, even though one was adopted.

As she was walking, a very angry Uchiha appeared next to her with his two little brothers hiding fearfully behind him.

Sakura smirked. "You deserved it all" she said simply.

Itachi glared but his glare soon turned into a smirk. Why you may be asking yourselves. Because this, obviously meant war. Sakura's victorious smile turned into one of curiosity. She knew this meant war the moment Itachi had turned the light switch on. She was ready for war, after all, she had just come from one. And a very bloody one at that.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry I ended it there, I was going to write more but if I did, this chapter would be way too long.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think of this story! I've had this written down for like, longer than 6 months :D lol… I barely found it, unfinished, so I finished it… I thought it was bad at the beginning, that being all I wrote before it went into hibernation… but the end was kind of funny don't you agree? :D Anyway, I tried to fix the beginning the best I could without deleting all of it lol, please tell me what you think!**

**If I get no reviews, I will not continue, even just 1 is acceptable and I will continue :)**

**Anyway I would appreciate any feed back at all!! Reviews are like fuel to an author's mind. Not only do they give them better ideas, but **_**faster updates **_**as well. ;) Also, care to tell me if Itachi is too ooc, I really want to know because if he is, then I should fix it _**

**Next Chapter: War Breaks Out**

**Update Time: 1-3 weeks, depends on how many reviews I get really :)**

**-Marzy-chan**


	2. War Breaks Out

**Hello, another chapter, I hope you all enjoy :) Second chapter is here :) I'd like to thank all those reviewers for their support!! 10 reviews in the first chapter woo!! Let's aim for 10+ this time okay? yesh? Maybe? lol :) Moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

_Recap_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_She had definitely destroyed the pride of an Uchiha, 3 to be exact, even though one was adopted._

_As she was walking, a very angry Uchiha appeared next to her with his two little brothers hiding fearfully behind him._

_Sakura smirked. "You deserved it all" she said simply._

_Itachi glared but his glare soon turned into a smirk. Why you may be asking yourselves. Because this, obviously meant war. Sakura's victorious smile turned into one of curiosity. She knew this meant war the moment Itachi had turned the light switch on. She was ready for war, after all, she had just come from one. And a very bloody one at that._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: War Breaks Out**

Sakura entered the house with her head held high, full of pride. Ino and Hinata immediately went to greet her but stopped to see the funny scene unravel.

"Sakura-neechan, why are you in a bunny costume?" Ino asked eyeing the ugly pink think in front of her.

"Just doing my job is all Ino." Sakura said, still proud.

Ino nodded a bit suspiciously. "And you're filled with pride at the moment because you're in a torn bunny costume, looking ridiculous?" Ino asked.

Sakura glared at Ino, but nevertheless, she kept her head held high. "If you must know, I have just kicked 3 Uchihas' buts. Doing all that while having a heavy bunny costume on nevertheless." Sakura said.

"So you beat 2 little children –not even Genins- and you're proud of that?" Ino asked. Hinata couldn't help but giggle in the sidelines.

"Thanks for bursting my bubble." She said with a glare. Ino didn't know just what exactly she had gone through; she shouldn't be talking. But now that she thinks about it, it was sort of pitiful, if you exclude Itachi seeing her half naked, _twice, _and having two little munchkins humiliate her.

"Hey, we are not little children!" Naruto yelled as he, Sasuke, and Itachi appeared at the door.

Ino stared at him for two seconds before completely ignoring him and focusing on Sakura once again. "So you're going to be a maid for them?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded disapprovingly. She had known them for an hour and she couldn't help but feel some deep dislike for them, and mild hatred towards Itachi as well.

"Hey, did you hear what I said?" Naruto argued angrily.

Ino stared at him lazily. "Yeah, what's your point?"

Naruto growled angrily.

"You know, I think you two would get along perfectly." Sakura said sarcastically though she couldn't help but feel proud of her little sister. She was already teasing Naruto. She was always a bit irresponsible for her age, but she sure knew how to get one someone's nerves _purposely. _A side of her Sakura could never fully understand if she was grateful, or ungrateful about. At this very moment, grateful was what she was thinking. She acted like an adult knowing exactly what to say, and what spots to hit to piss someone off.

Sakura chuckled while Hinata giggled slightly.

Naruto stared at the giggling girls. "Hey it's not funny!" he said as he glared at Hinata, fully aware that Sakura might hit him again.

Hinata quickly stopped laughing and blushed a deep red.

Naruto being the dense person he was, stepped up to Hinata curiously. "Hey, are you okay? You're turning red." Naruto stated. Hinata turned redder noticing the close proximity between the two. "Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked reaching his hand out towards Hinata. His hand was only a few centimeters away before Ino quickly slapped his hand away, none to gently either.

Hinata quickly hid behind Sakura's pink-self as she grabbed onto the bunny outfit in comfort. Sakura took her paw and gently patted Hinata on the head to soothe her. "It's okay Hinata-chan, I'm here with you." Sakura whispered soothing words to Hinata while Ino glared at Naruto. Naruto still looked confused as ever.

"You could say she has a phobia of men." Sakura stated as she patted Hinata gently.

Naruto opened his mouth but Ino cut him off. "A phobia means the fear of something." She said and Naruto shut his mouth. It looked like she took the words from his mouth.

Naruto still looked confused though. "She's afraid of men dobe." Sasuke stated simply. Naruto 'ohed' in response and stared at Hinata's blushing face. She noticed him staring and turned even redder as she hid completely behind Sakura's baggy pink costume.

"Ino, please take Hinata to the kitchen so she could cool down." Sakura said as she stared at Ino. Ino nodded and grabbed Hinata by the hand. She then dragged her as Hinata followed like a lost puppy; hopeless, and defenseless.

Sakura couldn't help but feel grateful towards Ino. Ino was Hinata's best friend since they were babies. That was what Ino told her anyway. That was how they found themselves in the alley situation. After her family died, Ino wondered off and saw Hinata in an alley, surrounded by two men. Ino knew about Hinata's phobia and quickly went to aid her, only to find herself in trouble as well. Luckily, Sakura arrived when she did, kicked their asses, and took Hinata and Ino with her.

That was where Ino's overprotective self came from when it came to Hinata. Hinata was not only her best friend now, but her younger sister as well. And the need to protect her was great, such as Sakura's need to protect both Ino and Hinata surpassed quite a lot of things. Sakura had to admit, Ino was pretty mature for her age even after being so loud and obnoxious. Mature yet immature at the same time… did that even make sense?

Sakura couldn't help but pity Ino slightly though. It was probably the war that made her like that. Seeing her parents die and all must have affected her somehow even though Ino didn't show it. She talked about her past like it was a field trip to the park. Always smiling, even when it came to the part where she saw her parents get stabbed, and then burned to death.

Sakura stopped her train of thought and glanced at the three Uchihas in front of her.

"If you will excuse me," she started, eyeing them, "I am going to discard this hideous outfit and put on something else." Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke opened their mouths to say something, but Sakura cut them off. "Don't you dare say another word unless you want Mikoto knowing what you _three_ did!" Sakura said, knowing Itachi would probably get in trouble as well.

"Itachi-niisan won't stand for this, right, nii-san?" Naruto asked hopingly as he stared up at his older brother.

He eyed his little brothers, and then Sakura. He could see the 'I dare you' look written all over her face. Well wasn't she so smug?

"…Do as you will." He stated. He heard grunts of disappointment and eyed Sakura once again.

"I'm pleased to know you rightfully know your limits, Uchiha-sama." She said sarcastically before trotting of victoriously. As soon as she was out of hearing range, he couldn't help but let a smirk graze his features.

"Nii-san, why'd you let her go like that?" Sasuke asked with a pout. They had never lost a game before.

"Foolish brothers" he stated as he walked off. He paused shortly and the end of the hallway. "She may have won the battle," he said, glancing back at his brothers staring curiously at him, "but I assure you, by no means, will she win the war." With that, he left his puzzled brothers to figure out the rest for themselves.

"Oh I get it! He me-" Naruto yelled out excitedly.

"Dobe, don't shout it out! They might hear you." He said as he punched Naruto on the head, earning him a bump, on his previous bump.

"Ouch!" Naruto whined as he mumbled incoherent words under his breath; most having to do with Sasuke being a 'teme' and how that 'hurt'.

They went back to the play room where they started thinking about plans to 'win the next battle'.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you okay now Hinata?" Ino asked as she handed Hinata a glass of water. She drank it thankfully and took a deep breath in, and out. Hinata nodded slowly as she set the glass down on the table.

"You know, this is going to be really hard considering we live here too." Ino said. Hinata nodded sadly. What was she to do? Every time she saw a boy she became nervous. Every time one talked to her, she became beet read. Every time one went towards her, she would become paralyzed. Every time one would touch her, well… she would faint.

Hinata couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get a boy friend in the future, not that she really cared; she was only nine, and too young to start thinking about boys. Kids her age should still find the need to think everyone opposite their gender had 'cooties'.

"I'm all done with the back yard, what do you need to do next?" Ino asked.

"L-Laundry"

"I'll help you then, come on." She said as she grabbed Hinata's hand and ran towards the laundry room. She had already memorized the whole house, being as big as it was. Ino had good memory too, unlike our poor little Sakura.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, I think it was left from here." Sakura said out loud as she looked left, and then right. She was a poor little bunny, lost…

"Or maybe right…" the other side of her doubted.

"Or maybe I'm lost." She said as she scowled. Curse the Uchiha's and the need to have extremely large houses. Sakura met the wall and started hitting her head with it continuously trying to kill her brain for being so dumb.

Sakura glared as she looked to her right –that now being where she came from since she was bashing her head with the wall to her right-, eyeing the piece of Uchiha meat staring at her with disinterest.

Itachi cleared his throat, now eyeing the girl bashing her head on the wall. "Please stop this idiocy right now." He said with a frown; still disinterested.

"I would, but I'm kind of busy trying to destroy my brain, now run along and mind your own business. Go do whatever you would usually do." She said as she glared at Itachi, and went right down to business, bashing her skull once again.

"As you wish" he said as he walked away, and turned… left, much to Sakura's displeasure. So she was right in the first place! Now her poor brain had suffered for no apparent reason. She stopped looking like a fool and turned left, just like Itachi had. She hoped maybe she could follow him and it would eventually lead to her room.

_Worth a shot_

Sakura followed him silently not really sure if he knew she was following or not. She didn't really care. It wasn't as if she was trying to hide; just trying to get to her room is all. She made a mental reminder to make Ino draw a map for her; it would surely help her out.

Soon enough, after passing several hallways and going up a flight of stairs, Sakura recognized the door which was originally the playroom. She mentally thanked Itachi in her head –because she would never do it in real life- and went inside, remembering that her maid outfit was still in there. She easily found it and went in her room, where she could change without knowing someone would burst through her room… right?

This question alarmed her and she immediately locked her door. It was just a necessary precaution. After she put on the clothes, she went back to the play room and saw Naruto and Sasuke there; plotting against her.

Sakura sighed. "Any particular reason why you two have decided to hate me?" she asked. She had done nothing to them, yet they made her put on a bunny outfit, and made her change in front of Itachi.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped slightly; they had obviously not heard her get in.

"Yes" they both deadpanned, but stayed quiet.

"May you two be willing to explain, the sudden urge to put me in a bunny suit and try to stab me with kunai?" she asked, trying to sound nice… it wasn't working all too well though.

"All our previous maids, or what they really are, nanny's, paid no attention to us, and focused on Itachi. They even go as far as hitting us for trying to play with her." Naruto said as he touched the bump**s** on his head, quickly sending Sasuke a glare.

Sakura couldn't help but feel bad for what she did to Naruto and Sasuke at the moment, but they truly deserved it. Those evil little devils deserved all they had gotten… if not, even more. In which case, they should be truly grateful that was the _only _thing they got.

"So, before we end up hurt, we make sure the nanny quits, giving us entertainment, and nii-san less trouble." Sasuke stated.

"…Seriously?" Sakura asked.

The two boys nodded. There was silence until Sakura burst out laughing. Both boys pouted not really understanding what was so funny.

"You two actually thought I'd pay more attention that Itachi than you two?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone else does so." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Oh please, I really can't help the need to stab your brother in the eye and punch him in the face every time I see him. If I ever pay more attention to _him_, rather than you two, it's because I am doing something torturous for him. I would never want to _seduce_ your brother!" Sakura said. After Sakura finished her sentence, she frowned slightly and looked down. She might not want to, but it sure looked like she was _trying _to. Curse Mikoto and her need to put her in such a hideous thing.

They glared at her. They didn't take too kindly to her insulting their older brother like that. "Don't talk about nii-san that way." Sasuke said with a glare, and a pout mixed together.

"Sorry boys, my mind's made up. And, I will have enjoyment in making his life a living hell." She said happily.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. Itachi was right, she may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. They couldn't help but feel slightly happy. Now that she was here, not only would they be able to torture her, but their dearest older brother would help as well! Itachi would usually leave the two be, because he could not stand the maid/nanny. But it seemed he took enjoyment in torturing this, specific target. Not only that, but Naruto and Sasuke also secretly liked being with Sakura, though they told themselves otherwise by saying they just liked torturing her. She made things fun, challenging, and exciting. Unlike the previous maids who gave up after the first three kunai were thrown.

'_The same goes for us, Sakura/chan' _they both though with smirks plastered on their faces.

"Time for dinner guys!" they heard. Sakura immediately recognized the voice as Mikoto's.

"Let's eat?" Sakura said suggestively.

The two boys looked at each other, and then at Sakura, before standing up, and rushing to her. They grabbed her hand and she happily led them to the kitchen… after being pointed at which direction to go to first, of course.

"I suppose we could have a momentary truce for this one time." Naruto said with a grin.

"Truce for now then." Sakura said with a laugh. You know, these _devils _could be angels when they wanted to. It just depended on the person is all. So when it came to Sakura, what were they? Naughty angels? Something like that would fit pretty well.

After they ate dinner, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke played outside for a little while, until it started getting dark. They soon went inside, where they split up and went their separate ways.

Sakura decided to take a quick shower since Sasuke and Naruto had decided to spend some quality time with Itachi; planning the next battle obviously, but Sakura didn't know that. Before she hopped into the shower, she heard a knock on her door. She opened it revealing her two loving sisters with grins, well, Ino with a grin. Hinata had a small smile grazing her features.

"What can I help you with today?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Mikoto said your bathroom has a big bath tub." Ino simply said.

Sakura chuckled. "Come in" she said simply as she moved aside giving her sisters entrée.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Stay still Ino" Sakura said as she scrubbed Ino's hair. Ino was playing with the bubbles all around her. Bubble baths were so relaxing. Good thing her bath tub was big enough for the three of them. Ino giggled as she threw some of the bubbles at Hinata. Hinata pouted as she got some bubbles on her hand, and blew them towards Ino. It missed Ino though, and landed on Sakura.

"Hey you" Sakura said playfully as she splashed Hinata with water. They had a bubble fight for a few minutes until they decided it was time to stop.

Sakura wrapped a towel around her body, as did Hinata and Ino, and they went to Sakura's room. Sakura sighed as she sat down on the bed. It was very soft; she couldn't wait to finally fall asleep on it.

They quickly put on their night gowns, brushed their teeth, and sat on Sakura's bed.

Hinata wore a long, velvet, light purple night gown that went a bit past her knees. It flowed nicely and had a pretty purple bow at the bottom right of the dress, where the ribbon went all around the bottom. It was a long sleeve, but the fabric that passed her shoulder was light, and translucent.

Ino wore a light blue, spaghetti strap, nightgown that went to her knees. It had a blue bow under the breasts. It also came with a bow, to tie Ino's long hair in a pony tail.

Sakura's night gown was a spaghetti strap, light pink color that went above her knees, around mid-thigh. The hem of the dress was laced. It had a pink bow at the bottom of the breast area, just like Ino's, and it showed a nice view of her cleavage. She wouldn't have usually bought this because it was too revealing in her opinion. But it was a night gown, not meant for anyone's eyes but herself… plus, it was cute. Sakura found no _real _reason to say no.

"We were lucky to find this place weren't we?" Sakura said, looking over at Hinata and Ino as she tied Ino's hair in a low pony tail. They stared at her, and nodded.

Sakura couldn't help but feel grateful to Itachi. Without him they would probably still be on the streets right now. Sakura thought about thanking him, but decided against it. She had a personal grudge against the male Uchiha. Sakura stood up, and went through some of her belongings until she found a brush. She quickly brushed her hair, and then commenced on doing the same with Ino, and then Hinata.

"So how's Mr. Handsome doing?" Ino said teasingly. She couldn't forget what happened earlier that day when shopping. Her elder sister never admitted someone was handsome before; for the time that she had known Sakura anyway.

Sakura chuckled. "Not so handsome anymore." Sakura said, switching from golden locks, to silky smooth, bluish locks.

"W-Why not?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, he's the worst!"

"I see you take no time insulting me."

Sakura glared at the door. Why must he bother her at a time like this?

"Common courtesy says people knock before they enter someone's room."

"Hn" he said, not denying the fact.

"What is your business here, may I ask?" Sakura asked, ignoring his face, and concentrating on finishing Hinata's hair.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "It is, in fact, my house, is it not?" he stated, challenging her.

"Yes, but my room as well." Sakura said politely even though she really wanted to throw daggers and the damn Uchiha.

"Hn"

"You're purpose for being here?" Sakura asked once again.

"Naruto and Sasuke wish for a bed time story." He said.

"Great, do it yourself. You're their 'great older brother' she said sarcastically.

Itachi smirked. "You are their maid, and mine as well. Do as you're told." He said simply.

Sakura mumbled incoherent words for the hundredth time that day, and Hinata and Ino couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"I assure you, this is just for a story." Itachi said.

Sakura sighed as she finished brushing Hinata's hair. "All done" Sakura said as she put the brush down, and let Hinata get up. "Go to bed girls, okay? I'll see you two in the morning." She said.

They nodded and Sakura kissed them good bye each, before they disappeared down the hallway. Funny thing was, Ino, and even Hinata glanced at Sakura, and then Itachi, and once again, Sakura, before leaving. Something was fishy around here. And Sakura was most definitely going to find out sooner or later. Some way or another, she would find out. It just depended on who would give her the information, and what method of torture she would use.

Sakura sighed as she massaged her temples. Uchiha's were so damn troublesome. "They are waiting" Itachi said.

"Heard you the first time…damn Uchiha." She said, muttering the last part to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" she said. He had good hearing; she would need to be careful around him.

"Why did you have to wait for me, I could have went by myself." Sakura said, still sitting down.

"You are not exactly capable of finding your way around the house at this very moment, are you?" he asked, even though it sounded more like a statement. Why must he always be so correct? It irked her somewhat.

Sakura glared, approving his theory. "You do not know which room is their own either." Itachi said.

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but found herself speechless. He was right, and he couldn't argue with that. She shut her mouth clothes and stood up, waiting for him to lead the way. He eyed her for three seconds before he turned around on, and turned to his left. They reached his door, and he got ready to open it.

"I thought you said _they _wanted a bed time story. I'm sure you're old enough to stop with the silly fairy tales." She said with a chuckle.

Itachi glared at her. "They insisted on spending the night at my room." He said, as he opened the door. There was a low light coming from a night light, and Sakura could see the outline of the room. Pretty big and spacious, but his room was pretty much like her own, except more books, and items being stored. It was also much more spacious. Two things did manage to catch her interest. One was the big balcony and the beautiful view, and the other, his bed.

His bed was utterly huge. King sized would not even being to describe it. It was big enough for them four, plus Ino and Hinata to add.

"Must you really have that gigantic bed?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Itachi merely shrugged. "My parent's insisted on it." He simply said as he walked towards the bed.

"They sure must spoil you." She muttered to herself.

"I heard that." he said impassively. Sakura flinched visibly; good thing it was dark enough for him to notice. He really did have good hearing. It was like he had chakra in his ears to enhance his hearing. Nah, it couldn't be.

Sakura slowly made her way to the bed. She noticed what she was wearing, was definitely not suitable for this. Her cleavage was showing too much, and to add to that, the nightgown was pretty short too. Being with these three, would surely mean something good was not about to happen. Next time, she told herself, she would just buy a simple pajama. Light blue pants and button up shirt with rubber duckies on them. Yes, until next time.

She hesitantly made her way on the bed and eyed the two demonic angels. "Is our truce still intact?" she asked. Before Naruto could open his mouth to ask what that meant, Sasuke cut him off.

"It means are we still on truce."

They looked at each other and then shrugged. "We suppose." Naruto said.

Sakura shrugged as well. "Good enough for me. But one little incident and I'll push you off the balcony." Sakura said with a fake smile.

Sasuke and Naruto gulped fearfully and definitely decided not to do anything… not while she was awake anyway.

Sakura lay down on the bed for a few seconds. "I want to be in between nii-san and Sakura-chan." Naruto protested.

"So do I!" Sasuke said. Sakura sighed; this was going to be a long night. After several minutes of arguing, Sakura had shut them up, and decided how things would go.

Now, she was next to Itachi, with Naruto on top of her, and Sasuke on top of Itachi. "Is _this _good enough for you?" she asked even though she wouldn't take no as an answer. If they said no, she would storm out of the room in anger.

"Hai" they both said.

"Good" she said.

"What type of story do you two want?"

"action!" they both said in unison. Sakura sighed as she scanned her mind for some action stories. She had to have some somewhere in her mind; she was sure she had told Ino and Hinata some. Luckily, her brain was not damaged from the previous bashing and she found one right away.

"Once upon a time, there was a fearless man. He would take on the toughest of missions, and come back unharmed…

After about 20 minutes of the story, Naruto's and Sasuke's breathing pattern slowed, telling Sakura they were not asleep.

"Are you still awake Itachi?" she whispered.

"Hm" came the soft, low, hum as a reply from Itachi.

"Can I leave now?" she whispered.

"Naruto is a light sleeper, it's best not to waken him." He said.

A low growl emitted from Sakura's throat. "You mean to say I'm stuck here for the night?" she whispered, obviously mad.

"More or less, you are correct." She heard as a reply. This was infuriating her. She stared down at Naruto; he was starting to wiggle around like a little worm. He didn't seem like a light sleeper to Sakura, quite the opposite really. She stared at Sasuke, who was now tucked on the left side of Itachi; he seemed quiet and peaceful. _That _was a light sleeper. This was almost as if she were being set up… _almost._

After about twenty more minutes of controlling her anger, Sakura decided it was hopeless, and closed her eyes and tried to fall sleep. Too bad for her Naruto didn't seem to want that to happen. He somehow managed to punch her breast, obviously thinking he was fighting in a dream, and Sakura let out a small whimper, followed by many curses. On her left side, Itachi couldn't help but be amused. He knew Naruto was a very heavy, and tyrant sleeper, but he never imagined that to happen. He knew Naruto could torture her even in his sleep. Moments later he kneed her in the stomach, causing her to hiss in pain.

She did the unthinkable, and pushed him off the bed. Much to her dismay, he did so much as roll around, until he settled into a comfortable position and fell asleep on the floor. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle, a low, evil, infuriated chuckle. They _had _set her up. Or wait, maybe it was just Itachi. It didn't seem like they knew anything about this, considering they were still sleeping, and they weren't laughing their asses off.

Sakura sighed as she picked Naruto up and put him on the bed. She couldn't just leave him on the floor, that would be just plain cruel. Sakura stared at his figure, when sleeping –and not punching and kicking- he really did look like an angel. She couldn't help but bed over, and kiss him gently on the forehead before getting back on the bed, and falling asleep between Naruto and Itachi. He snuggled up closer to her and she wrapped her arm around his little body. She could live with this… as long as the other devil behind her won't do anything. Was he even awake?

Itachi cleared his throat, as if asking what she was doing with his little brother.

'_Damn him' _she thought, grimacing at the thought.

Sakura turned around, not expecting to be _face to face_ with Itachi's. Literally! It was about two centimeters and Sakura could fell his minty breath surround her face. Sakura's face radiated a bright pink and she quickly turned towards the ceiling. "What?" she asked, glaring at the ceiling.

There was a short silence. "Your nightgown" he said, calmly as ever.

"What about it?" she asked rudely. She didn't need him making comments about her nightgown as well. Yes, she knew it was very revealing around the chest area, and yes, she knew it was pretty short.

Sakura heard a low rumble in his throat which could have been mistaken as a chuckle. "Nothing" he said simply.

Sakura forced herself to check what he was talking about. She now understood. He had a full view to her behind. The nightgown had managed to flip up, somewhere between getting punched in the boob, and pushing Naruto off the bed. Sakura quickly made sure her ass was hidden from someone's view and turned back around, glaring directly at him. Right now, she didn't really care she was only centimeters away from his face.

"Why must you always stare?" she asked, glaring daggers.

"Why must you always show me?" he asked, challenging her, and her glare, with his own smirk as his eyes flashed with amusement.

"I'm not showing you!" she growled loudly, causing Naruto to stir ever so slightly. She made sure he was calm again, before speaking up. "You just keep looking. I thought Uchihas had manners." She said.

"I warned you of what you were exposing, did I not?"

"Yeah, after getting a good look at it first." She counter-argued, none too quietly.

"Mmhherr" Naruto said in his sleep as he started moving some more.

"This is all you mmpphhrrr-" Sakura cut herself off as her eyes widened. Naruto had elbowed her in the back of the head. Yes this was painful, but this was not why her eyes widened. She stared at Itachi for any reaction, but he stayed as impassive as ever. Sakura quickly pushed their lips apart, still shocked. That was her first kiss. Her **freaken **first kiss!

She eyed Itachi; he acted as if nothing had happened.

_Of course_

Leave it to the frozen heap of Uchiha to act like he had not just gotten kissed.

"What?" he asked. He didn't like being stared at for long periods of time. He had had enough of that from the other maids already… he didn't need Sakura doing that as well.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing… will you excuse me for a moment." She said in horror, as her eyes grew distant, and her body started moving on its own. The first thing she did? She went to a wall. She started bashing her head on the wall like she had being doing earlier that day.

How could she be so stupid? That was bound to happen considering how close her face was to Itachi's, and how Naruto _obviously _liked to abuse her in his sleep.

Amusement flickered in Itachi's eyes as he saw Sakura repeatedly bash her head into the wall. He stared at Naruto who was now stretched all the way across the bed, rubbing his tummy and talking about 'ramen'. He really helped getting even with the girl. He had won the second battle, but the war was far from over.

After bashing her head for a few hundred times, Sakura went outside, in the balcony getting some fresh air. She glared at the night sky. He had planned this; he definitely had. That was why he insisted Naruto be on top her, instead of him. Why he said they wanted to sleep in his room. Why he didn't seem as amused as he should have been when Sakura got punched in the boob, kneed in the stomach, and elbowed in the head. Usually, he would have probably commented how unlucky she was or how Naruto must seriously despise her; but she got nothing from him! Absolutely nothing!

Sakura growled in anger as she felt a familiar chakra signature approach her. "You set me up." She said angrily as her chakra flared dangerously.

"And if I did?" he asked impassively.

Sakura glared at the ground beneath them; he really wanted to push him off and let him fall to his death. Unluckily for her, pushing him off from this level would not kill him, and he was far too skilled a ninja to actually fall for such silly games.

Sakura quickly turned around with incredible speed as she aimed a punch for Itachi's face. His hand caught her fist, Sharingan eyes already glowing a brilliant red.

"I must admit though, I did not know the outcome would have turned out like this. I by no means meant to steal your first kiss, I apologize, Sakura." He said, still impassively.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked simply.

"You seemed too shocked and horrified for it to be any regular one. I must say though, most girls would be happy knowing I had taken their first kiss." He said a slight frown upon his face.

"Yeah, well I, am not like most girls." She growled as she aimed a kick for his stomach, but he caught her foot with his other hand.

"You are not indeed." He said.

Sakura growled once again, just a tiny bit happy. She still had 2 weapons; her other foot, and her other hand. He, on the other hand, had nothing else to block her with. She got her other hand and aimed a punch for his head.

Itachi quickly twisted her body around using the hand and foot he had. After her punch was rendered useless, he dropped her to the ground, none too gently.

"You're lucky I have such revealing clothing on." She said angrily.

"Hn" he said simply. He quickly let out his hand and waited for her to accept it. She took it, yes, but she pulled him down harshly and made him fall to the floor. She smirked in victory as she got up herself, and dusted her nightgown off.

"Don't be so kind Uchiha." She reminded him. Why be kind to someone who's almost a complete stranger? In the shinobi world, that was dangerous after all. Said person could be your enemy.

"You were the one to remind me regarding common courtesy." He reminded her, glaring at her fiery jade eyes.

"True, but there is nothing common about our situation, now is there." she said with a grin. "But, I do suppose it's what well mannered people do…" Sakura said extending her own hand for him to take. He reached for him but she stopped him.

"But remember, I'm not well mannered." She said, before extending her hand for him once again. He took it, and she pulled him up. "I'm just your maid; I'm supposed to serve you." She said with a teasing wink before she walked inside.

"Hn" he said as he followed her inside, shutting the door behind him. Once inside, Sakura made to reach for the door, but was stopped.

"May I inquire where you are going?" Itachi asked.

"My room?" Sakura said questioningly with furrowed eyebrows, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You shall stay here for tonight… there is more than enough room." He said, glancing at his bed.

"No, I don't think so." she said turning around once again.

"As your employer, I command you to stay then." Itachi ordered. Sakura froze in her tracks as she cursed Itachi's names hundreds of times. "I can still hear you" he warned her.

"Oh I don't give a damn anymore." She growled as she went towards the bed. Itachi couldn't help but smirk. "By the way, why the sudden urge to keep me here for the night? I don't suppose you're planning to take my virginity as well." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Don't be so vulgar Sakura; there are children in the room. Besides, who knows what other type of combat move Naruto is able to do while asleep." He said with a smirk.

Sakura pondered over his answer and something caught her eye. He never said he _wouldn't _take her virginity; he just said children were in the room.

"You never answered the question properly." She argued as she hopped into bed, as far away from Naruto as possibly. He had managed to crawl his way to the very edge; meaning either way, Sakura would have to be next to Itachi. She faced Naruto, making sure he was far away from her at all times, and making sure the incident that happened a while ago would not happen once again.

"Must you believe I am willing to go that far just because of a few… _mishaps _that happened between the two of us?

"A few?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Several" he corrected himself.

"Well then, yes, I do." She stated.

"You are too sensitive, Sakura." He said.

"And because of that, I'm not as cold as _somebody _I know." She said in a sing-song voice.

"If you must know, I receive that as a compliment." He said impassively as ever.

"Well you shouldn't. And if you want me to make it an insult, then you show way too much emotion for your own good." She said sarcastically.

"… Wouldn't that be you?" he asked, even though once again, it sounded like a statement.

"As a matter of fact, it would, but I'm trying to insult you so just go along with it." She said as she glared at her pillow.

"Hn"

"Goodnight to you too"

"Hn"

Sakura sighed impatiently. "It's quite hard trying to start up a conversation with _'damn' _Uchihas who only say 'hn' and 'hm' for an answer.

"It's the middle of the night, and you find it now, the perfect time to strike up a conversation?" he asked, or stated _'one again' _Sakura thought bitterly.

Sakura merely shrugged. "I'm in too much pain to fall asleep. My stomach, head, _and _breast hurt no thanks to you and Naruto. Not to mention I have a head ache now." Sakura argued.

"I have pain killers in the bathroom."

"I'll pass." Itachi stayed silent, as if asking her why.

"Pain killers make you dizzy, though they do numb the pain. You could be planning something else and I don't find it in myself to let you bribe me into taking them." she said.

"I assure you, Sakura, those are not my intentions at all, though you do make a good point."

"You _assured_ me last time, this was for a story. Look where it's gotten me now. Stuck in a bed with kicking, punching, and _elbowing _child, a silent one, and, you of all people." She growled, whispering still.

"Hn"

"Hn" she repeated him.

"……Hn"

"Always must get the last word, don't you, Uchiha?" Sakura asked, even though –for once- it was a statement.

"Hn. Itachi's just fine."

"Itachi it is then."

"Hn."

Sakura sighed, knowing she wouldn't get much from the Uchiha next to her anymore. But the aching pain in her stomach and head would not let her drift soundly to sleep. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before, but she could ease the pain with some healing chakra. She brought one hand to her stomach, and the other to her head, and she sent chakra to her hands, causing them to glow green.

She was done healing herself in about 3 seconds; that's how skilled a medic she was.

"Much better" she muttered under her breath as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep; leaving the Uchiha examining her.

'_Well that's interesting' _he thought. So she knew inhuman strength, and medical healing. Pretty rare. He knew he heard of the abilities somewhere before; just not quite sure where it came from. He closed his eyes, deciding he would look it up later that week. He was too tired as it was; he was sleep deprived and her trying to talk to him, didn't help either.

**End of Chapter**

**Kind of boring in my opinion, but I promise the next one will be better, I have an idea all planned it too. Title may sound kind of funny, but if you think about Sakura's past outfit, it'll make sense… I hope :) lol**

**Next Chapter: Young Uchiha's had a Farm, Eaeayo (sp?) lol**

**(lol)**

**Chapter Update 1-4 weeks, depends on the reviews, as I said in the previous chapter :) the more I get, the faster the updates :)**

**Review please!**

**Oh and also, special thanks for The Blood Thirsty Silver Wolf and Wish Upon A Wall for the inspiration… you guys rock! :)**

**You other reviewers are special too! So no worries :) Reviews give my mind fuel so this is a somewhat early update! More reviews, earlier update!**

**-Marzy-chan**


	3. Naruto's Secret

**Hello there lovable reviewers and readers! Here again with another chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**This chapter was originally supposed to be different, but I got this idea right before I started writing this chapter up and it seemed to fit in much better, so I went with this 1 xD**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

_Recap_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sakura merely shrugged. "I'm in too much pain to fall asleep. My stomach, head, and breast hurt no thanks to you and Naruto. Not to mention I have a head ache now." Sakura argued._

"_I have pain killers in the bathroom."_

"_I'll pass." Itachi stayed silent, as if asking her why._

"_Pain killers make you dizzy, though they do numb the pain. You could be planning something else and I don't find it in myself to let you bribe me into taking them." she said._

"_I assure you, Sakura, those are not my intentions at all, though you do make a good point."_

"_You assured me last time, this was for a story. Look where it's gotten me now. Stuck in a bed with kicking, punching, and elbowing child, a silent one, and, you of all people." She growled, whispering still._

"_Hn"_

"_Hn" she repeated him._

"……_Hn"_

"_Always must get the last word, don't you, Uchiha?" Sakura asked, even though –for once- it was a statement._

"_Hn. Itachi's just fine."_

"_Itachi it is then."_

"_Hn."_

_Sakura sighed, knowing she wouldn't get much from the Uchiha next to her anymore. But the aching pain in her stomach and head would not let her drift soundly to sleep. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before, but she could ease the pain with some healing chakra. She brought one hand to her stomach, and the other to her head, and she sent chakra to her hands, causing them to glow green._

_She was done healing herself in about 3 seconds; that's how skilled a medic she was._

"_Much better" she muttered under her breath as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep; leaving the Uchiha examining her._

'_Well that's interesting' he thought. So she knew inhuman strength, and medical healing. Pretty rare. He knew he heard of the abilities somewhere before; just not quite sure where it came from. He closed his eyes, deciding he would look it up later that week. He was too tired as it was; he was sleep deprived and her trying to talk to him, didn't help either._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura woke up early in the morning to come face to face with Itachi's face. She stood there for about 3 seconds before she reacted and turned around. Sakura sighed. All this closeness with Itachi was _definitely _getting to her. So stood up slowly and made her way out of the room.

"Hn"

Sakura flinched. She knew he was a very skilled ninja but a light sleeper as well? Damn, just her luck. "Good morning Uchiha-sama." She said sarcastically. He said nothing and just eyed her with a bored expression. "Well then, if you would excuse me… I think I'll be… umm… leaving." She said as she quickly shuffled towards the door and quickly shut it behind her.

Sakura stood there behind the door, cursing herself thousands of times. She _really _did not want to talk to him… much less see him. It would only bring back the previous incident from the night before. She didn't need any of that clogging up her mind. Sakura walked back to her room where she did her usually routine and got ready for the day. Her only unusually routine about the whole thing was putting on the maids outfit… it still felt odd either way.

When Sakura opened her door she saw Naruto and Sasuke there already waiting for her. Sakura sighed, knowing her torment would begin soon. "Please tell me we're still on truce." She said, hoping maybe that they would answer a yes. It looked like luck wasn't in her side either.

Sasuke simply shook his head as Naruto grinned like a mad man. Sakura simply sighed in torment. "Let's get this over with." She muttered as she followed them to the play room. She followed them to the same closet and Sakura could only guess they would give her yet another bunny outfit.

"What should we go for today?" Naruto asked as he looked in the closet which Sakura now realized, was a walk in closet. It had to be about as big as her own room!

"I think we should go with that one!" Sasuke said, pointing to another pink blob. Sakura sighed. Another bunny was it?

Naruto snorted. "You're feeling awfully evil today." Naruto said as he took the outfit out. He threw at Sakura and Sakura caught with one hand, noticing this outfit was a little different. She walked away, towards her room, ready to meet her torture. Sometimes, this was just such an uneven battlefield they were fighting in. After all, they had most of the control considering they practically _owned _her.

"How long do you think it will take her?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'll give her a minute." Sasuke said with a smirk.

One minute passed… "I am not wearing this!" Naruto and Sasuke waited patiently as they heard stomps coming their way. The door slid open and in came an angry… piggy.

"Now Sakura-neechan, the correct term is… oink." Sasuke said. Naruto snickered on the sidelines.

"The bunny was one thing but a pig?!" Sakura protested. "Pigs are utterly repulsive!" she said as she cringed her nose.

"Well it is what you will be for the day." Sasuke said simply.

Sakura took a menacing step forward. They tensed slightly. She took another step, followed shortly after a few more. Sasuke and Naruto were now hesitating on whether to run for it or not. They ran towards opposite directions but were pulled back harshly when Sakura yanked them back by their collars.

"Why you little…" Sakura growled.

Itachi cleared his throat. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked up, dangerously angry. "What do _you _want?" Sakura asked, hissing.

Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow but decided not to ask. "Okaa-san requires your presence for breakfast." He merely stated, eyeing his lovable brothers.

"What's for breakfast onii-san?" Sasuke asked.

"I hope it's bacon!" Naruto said, grinning.

Sakura gave him a small glare, and looked at herself. Did he say that on purpose or was he really craving some bacon?

Sakura ignored them and walked ahead, finally remembering her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning one-ch- Wow what happened to you?" Ino asked, walking by her, and stopping with her foot in the air, while eyeing Sakura up and down.

"They happened." Sakura muttered angrily pointing behind her where Sasuke and Naruto were on either side of Itachi, holding his hand.

"And you call _me _Ino-pig." Ino said sarcastically.

"What's going on he- Oh my… I have to say I like the maid's outfit a whole lot more." Mikoto said, disappointed to see almost every inch of Sakura's skin –excluding her face- was covered by a layer of piggy skin. She had to admit though, the tail looked adorable.

"Sadly, so do I." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

Hinata appeared behind Mikoto and giggled slightly before hiding behind Mikoto once again. Same old Hinata.

They ate their breakfast fairly quickly, and they were all left, talking about nothing really.

"I know, why don't you all go for a walk in the park? The boy's haven't been out in a long time!" Mikoto explained, falling into a fit of giggles. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata sweat dropped slightly.

"I'm sorry Mikoto, but I don't know this town very well. I'll surely get lost." Sakura said, trying to not go anywhere. She was dressed in a pig's outfit for kami's sake!

"Well then, Itachi can accompany you! It'll be a great way for you to find your way around Konoha." Mikoto cheered.

Sakura looked at herself up and down. "I refuse to go with this on." She said, looking at herself in disgust.

"It's either that or the maid's outfit." Mikoto said suggestively. Sakura's eyes narrowed at Mikoto. She was _definitely _planning something.

"Fine." Sakura muttered, alone with some more incoherent words which could have possibly been curses. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She grumbled, stomping her way to her room.

She came back minutes later, fully dressed in her maids outfit. "I don't understand why I can't wear some _regular _clothes." Sakura said, glaring at herself once again.

"Be proud of the fact that you're a maid for the Uchiha's darling." Mikoto said, completely ignoring the last comment. "Oh I know, you should take Ino and Hinata with you too! Go upstairs and change girls." Mikoto said, hurrying them along.

They came back minutes later wearing shirts and pants… something Sakura hadn't worn in what felt like years.

"Oh, but _I _can't dress like that?" Sakura muttered to herself completely ignoring Mikoto's giggles, Itachi's amused stare –because he obviously heard her with his good hearing- and Sasuke's grin, and Naruto's slight nervous expression.

Wait a second…

Sakura stared at Naruto, and he indeed, had a nervous expression on his face. Sakura wondered why, but didn't think too much of it because the next thing she knew, Mikoto had literally shoved them out of the house, wishing them a nice day.

'_What the hell?' _Sakura thought, a vain popping out as her fist tightened. She steadily did her breathing exercises and relaxed a few seconds later.

"Which way to the park Mr. Uchiha." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Hn" Itachi said as he started leading the way with Naruto and Sasuke on either side of him, holding his hand, and Ino and Hinata doing the same thing right behind them.

Once again, they were received with many envious glares, and some hateful once at that too. Hateful confused Sakura a tad but just brushed it off thinking they were all just jealous she was a maid for the Uchiha's… though she really found nothing about it that would make girls willing to kill for that job.

They arrived at the park a few minutes later finding it almost deserted. It was a nice little park, and it had a pretty big play area. She ushered Hinata forward as Ino ran ahead, eager to play. They all played together, though Hinata stayed away from Sasuke and Naruto as much as possible as Sakura sat down on a nearby bench and watched them. Itachi stood next to her, eyeing them as well.

"There is something I must attend. I will be back shortly." Itachi said, nodding at her –as if saying watch them with your life or die- and walking away.

Sakura simply rolled her eyes. Of course she would watch them with her life. First of all, 2 of them were her sisters and the other 2 were her paycheck… she couldn't possibly let something happen to them!

Several minutes passed and Sakura decided to join them, and helped them by pushing them on the swings, and things like that.

"Where did Itachi-niisan go?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden.

"He had an errand to go to. He'll be back shortly." Sakura replied, pushing Hinata harder for her to go higher on the swing.

Sasuke pouted childishly. "I bet I can find him for you Sasuke-teme." Naruto said, jumping off the swings and running off in the distance, the same way Itachi had left.

"Naruto come back here!" she yelled after him. He just kept running forward though. Sakura stopped pushing Hinata and put her down.

"Come on children, we have to find that knuckle-headed Naruto." Sakura said, picking up Hinata and putting her on her back. She then grabbed Sasuke's hand in one hand, and Ino's on the other. They slowly ran towards the direction Naruto had. Sakura wished they could go faster, but the little munchkins could only run so fast. By the time she _thought _she found him, there was a big crowd.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she let go if the tiny hands and put Hinata down gently. "Wait here guys." Sakura said, pushing her way past the crowd. The 3 kids looked at each other, before following after their nee-chan.

"Aren't you unlucky the Uchiha's aren't with you, monster." A man spat as he glared at Naruto. Naruto simply looked down shamefully. He should have never gone to find Itachi. He sort of knew this was going to happen.

"Speak monster… or is it you have nothing to say?" the man yelled.

Sakura watched in the sidelines, wondering what exactly he meant by monster. Sakura took a step forward as she saw the man grab Naruto, and he struggled free. He bit the man's arm and he jumped back, letting go of Naruto in the process.

"Why you little!" the man hissed, grabbing a metal pan and aiming at Naruto, who winced his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. Sakura quickly reacted and ran towards Naruto, pushing him out of the way just as the pan was about to hit his head. Instead, it hit her head causing her to bleed.

"Sakura-neechan!" she heard coming from Sasuke, Ino, and Hinata.

Sakura fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around Naruto's small body; one hand around his waist and the other on top of his head to break his fall. She slid on the floor, Sakura scraping her body and Naruto not even getting a single scratch on him.

Naruto opened his eyes and came face to face with Sakura's face, filled with drops of blood oozing out of her scalp. "Sakura-neechan?" Naruto said, surprised.

"I told you to stay with me." she said, her voice meek and frail. That man sure had a strong arm. Nevertheless, Sakura got up and helped Naruto stand on his feet. "Are you hurt anywhere Naruto?" she asked, dusting his clothes off. "Ahhg, you're filthy." She said, glaring at his dirty clothes. Naruto simply looked down sheepishly.

"What do you think you're doing?" the man yelled, glaring at Sakura.

"What do _you _think you're doing?! I thought Konoha was a nice village. I never heard anything about hitting little kids." Sakura retorted, glaring at the man. Her tone of voice startled the man slightly and he stepped back, feeling the threat in her voice.

"He's no kid, he's a monster!" he replied, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. Naruto looked down, shamefully and Sakura couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"What has he ever done for you to call him a monster?!" Sakura asked, standing up threateningly.

"Don't you know? He has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. He _is _a monster." The man said, tightening his grip on the metal pan now stained with some blood.

Sakura's eyes widened and stared at Naruto who now seemed nervous now that Sakura knew his secret. "You're wrong." Sakura said, looking down at Naruto and patting his head. "If it weren't for him, many, if not all of you, would be dead at this very moment." Sakura stated ruffling his hair lovingly. "If anything, you should treat him like a hero… because that's what he really is." Sakura said.

"I don't have time for this. Get out of my way." The man said, taking a menacing step towards Naruto. Naruto instinctively hid behind Sakura, not wanting to get hit.

"If you want to hurt him, you'll have to get through me first. And trust me, I'm one tough cookie to crack." She said, putting her fists up.

"Fine by me!" the man said, running towards Sakura with the pan in the air. He swiped down and Sakura's fist met the man's pan. She easily broke through it and this overall stopped the man completely. The scraped metal scratched Sakura's arm as it bled more but she didn't even show a sign of pain. She then harshly pulled the pan out of her arm –making it bleed more- and easily crushed it with one hand. The crowd around them gasped.

"You want to try that again? Next time it'll be your face." She hissed dangerously before telling Naruto to move aside. It might get messy.

"Why you…" the man trailed off, running towards her with a fist up in the air. She quickly dodged left, and then right when the other fists came, and then right once again. She moved left once more before grabbing his fist and flipping him over, holding his arm and stepping on his shoulder blade.

"One wrong move and I'll snap your precious arms right out of their sockets." Sakura threatened. The man yelped in shock, feeling Sakura pull his arms ever so slightly.

"No… please!" he pleaded.

"Sakura-neechan watch out!" she heard almost immediately after that plea.

Sakura looked to her left, immediately coming face to face with a plank of wood which immediately knocked her out of her feet and onto the floor. She got up and wiped the blood off of her mouth, which didn't really do much. Her face was dripping with blood either way.

Sakura glared at the new enemy and he smirked triumphantly. "Don't think I'm done because I'm far from over." Sakura hissed, running towards the man. He got ready to hit her with the _thick _block of wood once again but it met Sakura's fists, and she broke it in half. The man yelled shocked as her fist went through the wood and met his face, punching him harshly to the floor. She stopped the chakra flow from her hand right before it hit him so the impact wasn't deadly.

Sakura ducked as a pan was once again swung at her and missed it by several inches… he wasn't anything she couldn't dodge. She jumped back and got ready to ram him but stopped after being a few feet away from him, and jumped back immediately, having kunai hit the ground right where she used to be seconds earlier. This was all too familiar… there was only one person with such speed.

"Enough" a cold voice echoed throughout the whole area.

Gasps filled the air and the 2 men who Sakura had been previously fighting tensed up and faced the owner of the voice.

"I-Itachi-sama! T-This woman tried t-to a-attack us!" the first man said, bowing along with the other one. Itachi ignored them completely, only giving them a glare –which completely let them now they were in trouble- and walked towards Naruto.

"Are you injured?" he simply asked examining Naruto's body.

Naruto shook his head. "Sakura-neechan protected me! She was so cool!" he said. Itachi barely glanced at Sakura and took in her injuries, which were only the ones on her scalp, hand, and now bruised jaw.

"I had it under control." She muttered, slightly annoyed.

Itachi didn't respond, but instead glanced at the villagers… or more like glared. They scurried to their feet and cowered in fear. He walked up to them expectantly.

"P-Please forgive us I-I-Itachi-sama!" they said, cowering in fear.

He glanced at Sakura. "I believe you may do the honors, Sakura." He said impassively and back away as Sakura smirked.

"With pleasure" she said, cracking her knuckles and lifting them both up by the collar with one hand. She pulled her injured fist back and punched them both as they flew back several feet away.

"And that's how Sakura get's pay back." She said, wiping the imaginary dust off her hands though in reality, she was just spreading the blood around.

"Sakura-neechan!" Ino and Hinata said running up to her and hugging her.

"Girls… I'm all bloody please…" she trailed off as if saying she didn't want them to get dirty. They nodded understandingly and got off of her.

"I think I've had enough adventure for a day. How about we go home now?" Sakura asked, eyeing the 3 boys in front of her with a small smile. Naruto nodded unsurely, Sasuke stared at her weirdly, and Itachi just 'Hn'ed'… big surprise.

They reached the house and they were immediately greeted by Mikoto's smiling face. "Well how did everything go- Oh my goodness what happened?!" her smiling face turned into that of shock and horror.

"I had a little run in with a few… idiots. Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, can u get me some water and a wet cloth please." She asked, smiling at each of them. They each nodded and Sakura waited until they were out of hearing range.

"You know, I would have liked to be told about this sooner." Sakura said, a bit saddened because they had kept something this big from her. She started healing herself fairly quickly, starting with her head first.

"I'm so sorry Sakura dear. Most girls refuse to work here because of Naruto himself too. That just makes it even harder to get maids." Mikoto said, looking down shamefully.

Ino, Sasuke, and Hinata arrived brining her what she had asked for. Sakura thanked them and wiped the dry blood away from her face.

"I have no problem with that, honestly. I'd just like to be informed of anything that I should be aware of. I had no clue people acted this way." Sakura said. Naruto appeared moments later.

"Mikoto, I think I need a new maid's outfit." Sakura said, eyeing her own. It was now filthy and slightly torn.

"Oh why certainly dear! I'll just have to pick out a new one!" Mikoto said excitedly.

"Well… I'll be cleaning myself off then." Sakura said heading upstairs. "Naruto, you should wash up too. We'll take a bath together come on." Sakura said smiling at him and reaching her hand out towards him, waiting for him to accept it.

"Sit still!" she growled as water splashed her face. Soon after Sakura reached Naruto's room, they were joined by Sasuke, who had also gotten himself dirty. She would wash Ino and Hinata later since Hinata could not take a shower with guys… definitely a big no.

"But Sasuke-teme just splashed me!" Naruto whined.

"We're in the water! Get over it!" she said, moving her hair out of the way. She was scrubbing Naruto's back and already had a creamish towel wrapped around her body, making sure the little boys didn't see anything.

"Can Itachi-niisan join us?" Sasuke blurted out, out of nowhere.

"W-What?" she asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah! Can he?!" Naruto shouted making Sakura question her hearing.

"No. He can't!" Sakura quickly said viciously.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, pouting slightly.

"Because… I'm in a _towel… _a very _short _one at that." she hissed staring down at her towel for a few seconds before scrubbing Naruto's back.

"So… we're here." Naruto protested.

"Yes, but you two are _children _not full grown adults." Sakura said, switching from Naruto, to Sasuke.

"What's the difference?" Naruto asked, not getting the point.

"The _difference is, _adults should not see other adults like this unless they are somehow involved in some kind of relationship." Sakura said, hoping he would understand.

"Wh-"

"It means not if they're not together some way or another." Sasuke scoffed.

There was silence and Sakura couldn't be more grateful. She was already getting a headache and Naruto's weird questions always made her feel worse. What would she do without Sasuke?

They finished their showers fairly quickly and that was when Sakura realized she had forgot to bring any clothes. Just her luck.

"Okay, you 2 get dressed again. I'll…" she trialed off, not really knowing what she was going to do. She opened the door to Naruto's room and poked her head out. No one in sight… good. Sakura stepped out and turned to her left, that being where her room was. She tip-toed silently, but hastily to her room.

Sakura flinched roughly when Itachi appeared at the end of the hallway and immediately froze, shocked. Was it just her or was he catching her in the most embarrassing moments? Sakura could have sworn she saw a flash of shock go through his face but it was easily replaced with one of amusement.

"I suggest you not hover in any place too long with your current attire, Sakura." He stated, smirk in place.

"Well I wouldn't, if Mikoto would have delivered my outfit on time." Sakura said, holding her towel tightly and glaring at Itachi.

Itachi lifted something up and Sakura eyed it in want. "Okaa-san requested I deliver this to you." Itachi said, staring at the new maid's outfit Sakura would be wearing. It was pretty much the same as the old one, but this one was a dark purple color.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would hand it over then." she hissed through clenched teeth. Itachi merely held it out to her, waiting for her to take it. She rolled her eyes as she walked towards him making sure the towel would stay down.

"I believe she asked you to give it to _me, _not for me to get it from _you." _She said, snatching the dress away from his grasp.

"Perhaps" he simply stated as he saw Sakura's retreating figure.

"Perhaps my ass. You said it yourself." She retorted.

Itachi couldn't help but let his gaze waver down lower when she had said her comment. Hey, he was a man too. He wasn't at fault… was he?

No, Uchiha's were never at fault. Especially not _Itachi Uchiha. _

Itachi found it strange he suddenly found himself staring, when many occasions like these have showed up and he had simply told the person to get dressed before leaving to his own room. But then again, Sakura wasn't trying to seduce him or anything… it just seemed to come up on pure accident right?

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he stared at the maid's outfit. Not only was it revealing, but it was also dark purple, his favorite color. Itachi was not a genius for now reason. He knew what was going on now. Mikoto was trying to set them up… but why?

He eyed Sakura once again and his gaze lingered down low once again. Itachi closed his eyes, and spun around on his heel, going straight to his room.

Whatever his mother was planning, it would surely not end well. Either someone would end up dead, or Itachi's completely stoic, composed, -and some would say asexual- self would be destroyed. Yes, definitely it would not end well.

But no, Itachi would not give up this fight easily. Both the fight between he, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, and the fight between he and his mother. He was not known as one of the strongest men in Konoha for nothing. But then again, Mikoto wasn't known as the most devious, mischievous, beautiful, sophisticated, -and not the mention the best matchmaker. Her best cases yet had been Tsunade and Jiraiya, and Fugaku and herself. Fugaku was just as stoic as Itachi was when he was younger. Most were still amazed she got through to him.

_Oh, this would be a very messy war_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Oh the nerve of him!' _Sakura thought angrily as she closed the door behind her and securely locked it. _'I should just kill him now' _she thought, letting the towel drop to the floor and changing fairly quickly, putting her undergarments on first.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror to see the adjustments done in this dress. It was a dark purple color and was exactly the same as the previous one, besides the fact that this one came with... cat ears and a tail?

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and glared until she noticed a note attached to the dress.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know what you're thinking, why the kitty outfit right? Well, I know how the kids love to play dress up and I can totally see you despise it. I'm sure they'll be okay with this and this way, you'll be wearing your maid's outfit and their outfit as well. Don't worry, I got their total consent and in fact, they were the ones who wished for you to be a cat for the day. I suppose I'll be changing your outfit daily now._

_Sincerely,_

_Mikoto_

_P.S. Remember, I am an employing you! (insert evil snickers)_

"What the hell?!" Sakura growled in furry as she realized the dress also came with a black cat collar. There was a round, gold name tag that had the name 'Sakura' imprinted on it with fancy letters. Sakura sighed as she looked for her gloves, only to realize they were kitty paws instead of her own gloves. How was she not able to see that before? Sakura was glad her shoes weren't cat paws though, instead, they were just some regular black shoes.

Damn, she looked like a complete fool. She was such an idiot for accepting this job.

Sakura shook those thoughts; no, she couldn't think like that. Thanks to this job, she was able to have food, shelter, and money. This was truly a gift… but then again, she couldn't help the urge to strangle all the male Uchiha's she had laid her eyes on. But then again, she couldn't hey but adore the younger Uchiha, and the adoptive Uchiha. They were just so adorable! That is, when they weren't scheming against her.

And then Naruto… he was a special case alright. She had to make sure to treat him nicer. Who knew what he had been through before he had been adopted. And Sasuke, Ino, and Hinata probably didn't know what the Kyuubi was, or what it had done.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she remembered her past. No, she would not let Naruto suffer like he had. He had gone through so much already… just like her.

"_f I can save my clan then I'll do it." Sakura said bravely, facing a shadowed figure._

"_Wise choice Sakura." The man said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura immediately shoved his hand back._

"_Don't think that just because I'm agreeing with this I will let you call me by my real name. Let's get this over with." Sakura hissed, following the man to a research lab. "What do you plan on doing with me?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes._

"_A simple experiment is all." The man said, smirking evilly._

Sakura shivered at the thought as brushed it aside as she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Sakura said as she finished the adjustments on her outfit, and put on the little hat which now came with cat ears.

"It's Mikoto. Can you come out please?" Mikoto said, excitement in her voice. Sakura rolled her eyes, guessing she wanted to see her in the kitty/maid outfit.

Sakura unlocked the door and stepped out hearing squeals break out. "You look so adorable Sakura!" Mikoto said, hugging Sakura in a tight Mikoto Death Grip of Love.

"Mikoto… I can't say I feel the same way." She thought with a sihg as she wiggled free of Mikoto's bone crushing hug.

"Nonsense." Mikoto said, dismissing the comment with a wave. "Anyway, we have a few things to discuss in the kitchen if you would join us." Mikoto said, hastily ushering Sakura forwards towards the kitchen.

They arrived shortly after, and Sakura couldn't help but look down sheepishly as her sisters muffled some giggles.

"Anyway, Sasuke and Naruto have to go to the academy tomorrow." Mikoto began.

"The academy?" Sakura repeated.

"Where the young ones go to learn the basics of becoming a ninja." Mikoto said. Sakura nodded in understanding. "Anyway, you will have to drop them off, and pick them up every day." Mikoto said and Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Must I be wearing _this _when I do that?" Sakura questioned, raising an eyebrow. Mikoto nodded happily and Sakura sighed unhappily.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, but if you would like, Ino and Hinata may enter too!" Mikoto said excitedly.

"But they have their jobs to do." Sakura said, eyeing her sisters.

"There's no need to worry about that. While the boys are away, technically, you have nothing to do so you can take over their jobs.

Sakura looked at her sisters and pondered on what would be best for them. "It's your choice girls." Sakura said, giving them a smile of approval.

Both girls looked at each other, as if talking to each other telepathically. They both nodded their heads, understanding each other's unheard words.

"We would love to attend!" Ino shouted happily for the both of them.

Mikoto nodded and clapped happily. "Then it's settled. You 2 will be attending the academy along with Sasuke and Naruto!" Mikoto said, hugging the 2 little girls.

Sakura sighed happily and stared at her sisters. Much to her dismay, this was all possible thanks to Itachi. She faced him and found him staring impassively at her, which sort of made Sakura wonder what was wrong with him. Either way, she sent him a gentle smile, as if saying thank you for everything. His face stayed as emotionless as ever as he eyed her a few more seconds, and then faced Mikoto, and narrowed his eyes.

Sakura looked around questioningly. Did Itachi know something she did not? She shrugged it off and decided to save it for later.

After their little meeting of some sort, Sakura was forced to go outside with Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi –much to her dismay- and watch them practice. Ino and Hinata were all done with their chores so they joined the group shortly after.

"Sakura-neechan!" Ino said, waving as she dragged Hinata towards Sakura.

"Are you all done already?" Sakura asked as she stood up from the grass and waited for Ino and Hinata to arrive next to her.

"Yup! Mikoto gave us the day off!" Ino said excitedly while Hinata nodded shyly.

"What are you doing here? It's not like you to just sit around and do nothing." Ino said, glancing past Sakura to the boys and their target practice.

"I don't think I need to butt into their own match." Sakura said, remembering the previous time when _she_ was their target. She did not want to replay that.

"Can we train to?" Ino asked and Hinata nodded, wondering the same thing.

Sakura turned around, watching Naruto and Sasuke sparring, and Itachi staring at them. As soon as her gaze lingered on him for more than 3 seconds he turned around, facing them. He was several feet away from them but Sakura couldn't take any chances, so she whispered.

"Okay. But Hinata, don't use it okay?" Sakura whispered, implying that Hinata not use the Byakugan. She stared back at Itachi who was now staring at her curiously… why did she need to whisper.

"Why can't she use it?" Ino asked, completely ignoring the reason Sakura was whispering. This caught Itachi's attention as he focused his attention on them.

"Ino keep it down!" Sakura snapped, glancing at Itachi –who know seemed intrigued- from the corner of her eye. "It just isn't time yet. Something bad might happen if you show anyone." She whispered, making sure to keep her voice really low to make sure Itachi's super sensitive ears couldn't hear anything.

"H-Hai" Hinata said, not entirely sure why she needed to. But nevertheless, if Sakura said it was a bad idea, then it was surely a bad idea.

Sakura nodded at them as she walked up to Itachi. "May we borrow a few kunais?" Sakura asked. Itachi complied and handed her a few dozen and Sakura thanked him, not missing the glance he sent at Hinata.

"If you're wondering what I said to her, it'll be a while until you find out. Not that we'll tell you or anything." Sakura said, smirking and walking away.

'_Oh, but I intend to find out.' _Itachi thought, his gaze lingering at the young Hinata. She looked awfully familiar somehow.

Okay just as we practiced Hinata!" Ino said and Hinata nodded shyly. Sakura had divided their kunais evenly so they each had 8.

"Ready girls?" Sakura asked. They each nodded excitedly.

"Start Hinata-chan!" Sakura said.

Hinata nodded as she closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra. She opened her eyes and threw 4 kunais diagonally, and waited a few seconds. After they traveled around Sakura's area. She threw the remaining ones and hit the flying kunai so that that fell to the ground, right under Sakura.

Sakura stood still, not even looking at the kunai that were falling right under her. They each landed seconds later and made a perfect circle around Sakura, who hadn't even move an inch. Itachi watched, a tad bit shocked someone at that age could do such moves. It would take Naruto and Sasuke ages to learn and perfect that.

"Nice job Hinata!" Sakura said, grinning at her direction. Hinata simply nodded with a small smile on her face as she wiped the tiny sweat running down her face. Sakura grabbed the kunai and gave them back to Hinata as Ino readied herself.

"Okay here's the rules. Ino, you focus on me and Hinata, you try to attack Ino." Sakura said eyeing her sisters. They each nodded and Sakura sighed. "Ino, you make the first move." She said standing still as Ino made the familiar hand sign.

Itachi watched in interest. She was forming a jutsu, yes, but he had never seen it before. He thought about activating his Sharingan but decided against it; it would probably me a very beginner move anyway.

Ino's body went limp and fell to the ground as Sakura stood there expectantly. Wasn't she worried about her little sister?

"I have control. You can start now Hinata-chan." Sakura said.

"Got it Ino" Hinata said as her grip on the kunais tightened slightly and she ran towards Ino. Itachi looked at Hinata questioningly… did she just call Sakura Ino?

Sakura, or what Hinata said, Ino, ran towards Ino's limp body as Hinata threw a kunai towards Ino. Ino/Sakura grabbed a kunai quickly and deflected the kunai inches away from Ino's body as it landed next to it.

Ino/Sakura ran to catch up to Ino's body and Hinata as Hinata got ready to throw a few more. Itachi watched as they each got closer and closer to what seemed to be the target –Ino's limp body- and it seemed like it would be a tie.

At the last minute, Hinata pushed herself forwards and pinned a kunai to Ino's throat, panting heavily.

Sakura/Ino froze, and sighed in defeat. "You win again Hinata" she said, bummed.

"Y-You'll get better with m-more practice I-Ino… I'm sure of i-it." Hinata said, giving said girl a smile.

"You're speed is just too much for mine." Sakura/Ino said, making some hand signs. "Kai!" she yelled as her body fell limp as well and there was silence around them, with only Hinata conscious.

Itachi was left there, wondering what exactly had happened there. He didn't have to wait for long as Ino and Sakura were no longer unconscious. Sakura looked at Hinata, her kunai still deathly close to Ino's throat.

"I suppose that's another victory for Hinata." Sakura said, smiling.

"I would have gotten her if you were a foot closer to me." Ino said, pouting. Hinata giggled as she withdrew the kunai from Ino's throat and Ino stood up, brushing her maid's outfit off to make sure there was no dust on it.

"That was some good practice, especially since you 2 are not exactly in the best fighting outfits." Sakura said, pointing to the maid's outfits, and then to her own.

"But it's rather cute." Ino stated, giggling as she looked at Sakura's costume. Sakura simply rolled her eyes and sat down on the grass and her sister's followed suit. Sakura watched as Sasuke and Naruto trained some more, and she had noticed improvement in their movements and accuracy. They could really improve when they put their mind to it.

But then again, Sasuke was an Uchiha, so he was surely to be good at most of everything. And Naruto had a lot of stamina and confidence… not to mention the Kyuubi helping him out with all the extra chakra.

Sakura and her sisters kept watching quietly on the sidelines before they went inside and went to bed, Sakura now sleeping in her own room which pleased her greatly. She laid down, now clad in light blue plants and button-up shirt with… rubber duckies on them. She really wasn't lying to herself when she told herself to wear them. It was dangerous wearing such revealing clothing in such a house. The thought sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

Sakura drifted off to sleep, finally feeling at peace in her own room, with no males sleeping next to her. Not to mention anyone punching, kicking, kneeing, elbowing, or _peeping _at her. Yes, this was nice.

"Sakura-neechan?"

Sakura's heaven was broken when a sudden voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she snapped, being rudely awakened from her heaven.

Naruto's head popped through the door, hugging a small little teddy bear. Sakura's eyes widened in horror. No… he couldn't possibly…

"May I sleep with you tonight?" he asked nervously, blushing slightly as he walked in.

Sakura sighed, she would definitely not get enough sleep tonight. Sakura brought her hand forward and ushered him in. He grinned and closed the door behind him as he hoped into bed and scurried under the blankets while cuddling close to Sakura.

"What's with the sudden change of pajamas?" Naruto asked as he poked a rubber dukie on her arm.

"It is for the simple fact that it is far too dangerous to fear that, here." Sakura said laying down. She hugged Naruto closely to her, and wrapped her arms around him. No, this was not because she felt like cuddling to the adorable blonde fluff in front of her. This was strictly for precaution. She made sure she tied down his hands in the process, and his head was gently tucked by her neck, her chin being placed on top of his messy blonde locks.

Sakura just hoped he wasn't much of a kicker…

"Naruto?" she asked. Seconds later she heard a small "mm?" so she continued. "What's up with the urge to sleep with me all of a sudden?" she asked, looking down slightly. All she could see was blonde with pitch black though.

"W-Well…" Naruto trailed off, trying to find the right words. "I'm really grateful for what you did earlier." Naruto said, heat rising to his face. "People don't usually treat me so kindly because they know I have… I have…" Naruto trailed off hesitantly.

"The Kyuubi?" she said for him. "Naruto, you shouldn't be ashamed of it. And it's very absurd how the people treat you. I would never treat anyone like that. Especially people like you Naruto. Do you want to know why?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded slowly. "Because think of it this way Naruto." Sakura began. "If they hadn't sealed the Kyuubi in you, hundreds more people would have died. In a way, you are a hero." She whispered, kissing his blonde hair. "Good night." She whispered as she closed her eyes and started drifting off to sleep.

**End of Chapter!**

**Wee, another chapter done. I'm surprised at myself. I'm updating pretty fast –much faster than before- even when school started, and I'm just overbooked with homework. I'm not quite sure how it's possible but I guess it is xD Lol.**

**Anyway, next chapter will mainly be the little ones entering the academy xD**

**Next Chapter: The Academy! (title may be changed)**

**Update Time: ehh 1-3 weeks, depends on how fast I feel and how many reviews as well! Thank you all for the great reviews so far! Really love em all!**


	4. First Day at the Academy!

**Hi people! Here with another chapter, it took longer to update this one. Sorry!**

**Part of it had to do because I was very busy, but I didn't get as many reviews either… I only got 8, when I had gotten 14 for the other 2 previous chapters… plz people, review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form.**

**Chapter 4: First Day at the Academy!**

Sakura woke up, feeling totally refreshed and happy. Oddly enough, Naruto had not even kicked/punched/slapped/elbowed her at all! It was like a miracle!

Sakura gently shook him, remembering he would be going to the academy soon. "Naruto, wake up." She nudged him as he started stirring. Sakura sighed after a few minutes of failed attempts and she did one thing she knew would wake him up.

"Naruto, Mikoto is making ramen for breakfast." She chorused happily as she saw his eyes snap wide open. He ran out the door, heading to his room to get ready. Sakura giggled happily before she noticed an outfit on top her drawers, realizing that was supposed to be her new outfit for the day.

There was a note attached to it, and Sakura opened it first.

_Dear Sakura,_

_There's been a change of plans and I have gone out for a small mission. Don't worry, I'll be back by dinner time, but I must ask you to accompany the children to the academy… By that I mean, stay there with them. Yes, I know what you're thinking 'not in that outfit I won't!' I guess I know you well enough already. And knowing you, you probably know what I would say as a comeback. I'm paying you… ha, ha, ha. So to answer your question, yes, you must wear it. I'm sure all the little kids will love it! It's so adorable trust me. Please make sure to wake up the kids and get them to school on time. Itachi probably already left for a mission by the time you wake up, if he received one. If not, then please tell him I wish for him to drop you and the kids off. And remember to stay by Naruto's and Sasuke's side at all times. Well, as much as possible anyway._

_With much love (and evilness),_

_Mikoto_

_P.S. Have I mentioned you are going to look so adorable!?_

Sakura sighed, knowing something like this was probably bound to happen. This _was _Mikoto they were talking about after all. Sakura got her outfit, clearly able to make out some bright brown, dog like ears. Along with that came a long bright brown, and an adorable, small black nose. At first, she couldn't quite understand what it was suppose to be. After a few minutes of thinking, she managed to conclude she was either yet another dog, or a fox. Either way, it was embarrassing… cute, but embarrassing.

Thinking about the fox made her think of Naruto, and then… herself. She stared at the image sadly but shut her eyes, and exited her room, going to Naruto's and Sasuke's room to see if they were both awake. Naruto was struggling to put his clothes on and trying to run to the kitchen at the same time, trying to be the first to eat the ramen. Sasuke was rather calm and almost ready, which she almost expected. She passed Itachi's door and remembered what Mikoto said in the note.

She hesitantly brought her hand to the door, but the door opened before she even touched it. Itachi stared at her curiously.

"Mikoto went on a mission and requested you walk the children to the academy with me." she said simply.

"Hn" he simply said walking past her. Sakura sighed as she walked along side him towards the kitchen. They soon reached it, having not even exchanged a single word, and Sakura started on the breakfast, making some quick food.

"Good morning Sakura-neechan." Ino cheered excitedly as she appeared through the hallway with Hinata following shortly behind.

"Well somebody's excited for their first day of school." Sakura teased, though she secretly wished she was that excited. But who would be when they had to wear that to school?

"Yup! I've never gone to an academy before." Ino announced while Hinata simply nodded shyly.

"Well, sadly, I'm going too." Sakura sighed gloomily.

"In that?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup" Sakura replied, popping the 'p'.

"You look so…" Ino trailed off.

"A-Adorable" Hinata offered, not wanting Sakura to feel bad.

"I'm 16… I'm not supposed to look… _adorable. _You 2 are supposed to look adorable." Sakura said angrily.

Ino simply laughed while Hinata smiled reassuringly at Sakura.

"Let's get this over with guys." Sakura sighed.

"Hai" Naruto, Sasuke, (now appearing in the kitchen) and Ino said as they quickly took their seats and gobbled up breakfast.

They exited the compound, and started walking towards the academy, Sakura, receiving envious glares all the way there… from the girls anyway. The males were just… staring like crazy. She felt rather odd, and couldn't help but roll her eyes when some fan girls tried to approach them, pushing Sakura aside, trying to get to Itachi.

…They were now tied to trees, crying for help. Sakura could be so evil at times…

Much to her amusement, Itachi didn't tell her to release them. She would think he would have done so, being the son, and heir of the police force in Konoha and all… in fact, he actually helped her tie them up! Well, all he actually did was stare at them, completely immobilizing them and putting them in mute, giving her a chance to tie them up without complain.

Yup… he was a _big _help. It would have been hard to get away with it if they were screaming at the top of their lungs 'Help!', and struggling to no end.

They walked in peace the rest of the way, if you exclude all the guys who would send Sakura these… dirty looks…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So these will be the new students attending my class?" Iruka, who Sakura now confirmed to be a teacher, said.

"Yes" Sakura said, nodding. After they had reached the academy, Itachi had disappeared, saying he had to go to a clan meeting.

Iruka looked back to the files in his hand. "Umm, these papers say they have no last names." Iruka said.

"We're all orphans." Sakura claimed.

"Oh, I see" Iruka acknowledged, reading the information on his clip board some more.

"Okay, everything's all good. You may go now, Sakura-san." Iruka said.

"Yeah, umm, not quite. I'm also taking care of Sasuke and Naruto, and Mikoto gave me strict orders to stay in school with them for today." Sakura said.

"Umm… not to be ride or anything… but…in _that?" _Iruka questioned, looking at Sakura's outfit. Sakura could have sworn she saw a blush on his face as well, but dismissed it fairly quickly, thinking it was unimportant.

"Unfortunately" Sakura muttered to herself. "Yes, Mikoto is very persistent in having me wear the maid's outfit all day." Sakura explained.

"I see…" Iruka said, sweat dropping. He had heard of Mikoto's rather strange behavior… but making a girl wear that all day? Even in public places? "Right this way please." Iruka said, leading them towards his classroom.

"So, anyway… what exactly do you teach the kids here?" Sakura asked, striking up a conversation.

"We teach them the basics of the ninja arts. What to do in case of an emergency, some basic jutsus. Things like that." Iruka explained.

"I see" Sakura said, staring at Hinata and Ino. If that was all they taught, then they would surely be ahead in the class. Sakura had to teach them how to fend for themselves if anything were to happen to Sakura, or she was away, trying to get some money, food, or shelter.

Iruka opened a door and went in, showing a regular classroom filled with children. He motioned for the 3 of them to wait at the door, and come in when motioned to.

"Everyone, take your seats." Iruka said. "Today, I will be introducing to you all, 2 new students. Also, there will be a visitor, but just for today. Please treat them all nicely." Iruka explained, eyeing the door, letting them know that now was the time to come in.

As soon as they came in, murmurs filled the classroom. Most having to do with how pretty the girls were(coming from the boys), how ugly the girls were (coming from the jealous girls), and, about Sakura's maid outfit.

"Please take your seat girls. Umm, Sakura, you wouldn't mind sitting next to all the children would you?" Iruka asked.

"Not at all." Sakura said, shaking her head. Sakura took a seat, sitting next to Hinata, and Ino right next to her. On her other side, was Naruto, with Sasuke on his left. Class started, and Sakura couldn't be any more bored. This was just… odd. It was like she was being taught all over again. Not only that, but she was surrounded by children at least 10 or more years younger than her… staring at her oddly…

_This was going to be one long day…_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why is your hair pink?"

"Why are you wearing that outfit?"

"Why are you here?"

"Where do you come from?"

"How old are you?"

Sakura massaged her temples as an endless list of questions bombarded her one after another. Could these little kids get any more annoying? Lunch had barely begun and since they couldn't talk to her in class, they decided to do it at lunch, where she had nowhere to run. Smart little devils…

"If you would all shut up, I'm sure she'd respond all your questions." Ino added between all the ruckus, pointing her finger towards Sakura.

The kids all looked at Ino, her and her smart words, before staring back at Sakura expectantly.

Sakura sighed. "If you all must now," she began, taking a deep breath, getting ready to rant. "My hair is naturally pink. I am wearing this, because it is my job as a maid. I am here, because I was forced to come. I am from a small village several miles away. I am 16." Sakura said all in one breathe.

"Oh" the kids all said, falling silent seconds later. Several long silences later…

"Are you a ninja?"

"Do you want to become a ninja?"

"Do you have any brothers?"

"Where do you live?"

Sakura sighed.

"Yes, she's a ninja. No, we don't have any brothers… it's just us. We live in the Uchiha household." Ino sighed, not understanding how _she _was this annoying.

Gasps filled the room.

"Y-You live in t-the U-Uchiha compound?" a girl stuttered out.

"Yeah… with Sasuke and Naruto." Ino sighed.

Sakura gave her a warning look… this couldn't be good. She saw enough in class to know everyone there was a fan girl of Sasuke.

"W-What?!" the girls cried out with ghastly expression on their faces.

"Yes," Sakura sighed bitterly. "We are their maids." Sakura admitted, not fully comprehending why she was being interrogated by puny little children.

Gasps filled the area, and she could already hear gossip spread like wild fire.

"No fair"

"Why do _they _get to be maids for Sasuke-sama?"

"I wish I could be his maid."

Again, more comments and questions rose and Sakura looked around, looking for an escape route.

More and more fan girls started piling in, all of them surrounding Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. It was getting too crowded, and the small crowd was now turning into a rampage of fan girls. "Girls," Sakura choked out, avoiding all the screaming fan girls, "Let's get out of here." She gasped as the wave of fan girls increased.

"H-Hai!" they both said hurriedly. Sakura picked both Ino and Hinata up, and soared through the sky, sitting down gently on a tree near them. The fan girls followed, but found themselves unable to climb the tree.

Ino snickered. "Weaklings" she scoffed. Even she could get up here with ease. For Hinata, it was almost like breathing; already a habit. Bit by bit, the fan girls started wavering until they were left alone. All of the girls moved on, squealing every time Sasuke did as much as mock Naruto for being an idiot.

"Sakura-neechan" Ino began, swinging her legs freely as she enjoyed the cool breeze.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Sasuke and Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. Your point being?" she asked.

"Well… with the news, Sasuke might get murdered." She said in a sing-song voice.

Sakura frowned, seeing just how right Ino's logic was. "Damn" she said, frowning unhappily. "Now I have to go look for them." she sighed, rolling her eyes and jumping off. "You coming girls?" Sakura asked, looking up.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around here and enjoy the view." Ino snickered while Hinata smiled gingerly.

"Suit yourself." Sakura said with a shrug as she walked towards the surrounded Sasuke, angry Naruto, and squealing fan girls all around a small bench.

"Can I be your maid?!"

"No, me!"

Sasuke glared, annoyed by all the girls. Curse Sakura for telling them!

"Need some help?" Sakura teased and Sasuke glared at her direction.

"You told them" he pouted sourly, while glaring.

Sakura shook her head, tsking in the process. "Ino accidently let it slip." She replied, though, in her opinion, it didn't slip at all really.

"Sasuke-sama!" one girl shouted, wanting his attention.

"Just help us!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura smirked evilly.

"Are we still on truce?" she asked. Naruto and Sasuke gulped as they looked at each other hesitantly. They looked back and nodded at Sakura. "You guys _so_ owe me." she said, cracking her knuckles as if she were about to beat up some girls.

In truth, all she did was pick Naruto and Sasuke up, and make then join her until the lunch bell rang, and they had to go back to class.

----

Class went rather slow, Iruka asking questions, and having people answer them. It looked like Ino was rather popular in the class, with her sassy personality and out-going self. She had already made several fan boys, including Hinata, who wouldn't stop blushing every time the teacher called on her. Apparently, the boys found her shy personality cute.

To say the least, most girls were jealous, no matter how young they were, and some were even spreading rumors about who was prettier. No matter what though, Hinata came up on top, and the fan girls feared for their lives, thinking that maybe Hinata and Sasuke would end up together.

'_Silly little kids.' _Sakura mused, listening at all the gossip. _'Worrying about love when they're 6 years old? Seriously?' _Sakura couldn't help but smirk when she heard a girl a few seats behind her say something about Hinata looking like a true princess, no matter how jealous she truly felt inside.

Yup… that was her princess… her heiress. She had very good skills as a shinobi, and one could only hope for the best in her future. Sakura stared at her little white-eyed princess and her thoughts drifted elsewhere when she did, notice her eyes.

Konoha… if she was correct, then, _they _should be there as well… the Hyugas'. She would have to talk to them eventually… find out how this happened… How was it that A Hyuga, a very powerful one at that, came to be abandoned in her small little village when she was just an infant?

Her eyes then shifted to Ino. She was a Yamanaka as well… there were Yamanaka's in Konoha as well. The only difference was that her real birth parents actually lived in their previous village. They were probably her aunts and uncles living here. Would they take her little sisters away from her? Would she be left all alone once again?

"Nee-chan?" Hinata whispered, staring curiously at Sakura.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, blinking a few times to focus. "Umm, yeah?" she asked, still sort of distant.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry etched in her voice.

Sakura smiled gingerly. "Nothing's wrong Hinata." Sakura replied, patting Hinata softly on the head. "Just… thinking is all." Sakura said, smiling at Hinata, as if telling her there was nothing to worry about. Hinata simply nodded in response, and turned back to Iruka, who was now explaining how to make a simple clone jutsu. A few minutes later, they started practicing in class, and Sakura was very proud to say (even though she knew this would happen from the beginning) that Ino and Hinata passed with flying colors, making perfect clones of themselves. Sasuke had passed with flying colors as well.

'_Figures… Uchihas are all perfect in every aspect.' _She thought sourly, rolling her eyes as an image of Itachi popped up in her mind.

Sakura paid close attention when Naruto came up. He was clearly not able to do it. Not only was his chakra control below average, but he had to fight the seal as well. Things wouldn't be easy for him until that seal weakened, that was for sure. She clutched her stomach uneasily, a few images of her past flashing through her mind at the speed of lighting.

"_What are you guys going to do to me?" Sakura hissed, seeing some men playing with some needles injected with some type of liquid of some sort._

"_We will be injecting some… special chakra into you, you could say." One of the scientists replied, flicking the needle slightly, his glasses flashing as he fixed his glasses, pushing them up. Sakura stared at the chakra nervously… it felt demonic… it scared her. It was blue, almost as if it were glowing… but, the demonic chakra and killing intent was enough to make ferocious animals crawl under a hole…_

"Very well done Shikamaru. Next up, Neji Hyuga" Iruka snapped her out of her thoughts, making her come back to reality. Did he say… Hyuga?

Sakura's gaze landed on a boy with long-ish brown hair, and pearl-white eyes. He seemed rather strict, and smart… a soon to be prodigy most likely. She would have rolled her eyes but something stopped her…

_Hyuga…_

His clone was flawless, and as he walked back to his desk, he stopped right in front of Sakura and eyed her. They eyed each other with the same amount of interest, until his gaze shifted to Hinata, who quickly hid behind Sakura, who responded by moving in front of her protectively.

She would protect her sister… from whatever harm. Even if it came from a 7 year old boy… who happened to come from her clan… and seems to know already…

_Damn…_

He walked back to his seat, taking a seat and staring at Sakura once again, not letting his eyes leave her figure.

'_Creepy kid… he's like a future Itachi…' _she muttered inside her head, feeling her eyes shift to the Hyuga kid with the pony tail. _'Mehh… I'll give him a year before he's a mini-Itachi…' _Sakura frowned slightly, not figuring out why anybody would want to be like that…

Class finished fairly quickly after that, leaving only one more interesting thing in the day, when Iruka unexpectedly asked her out to eat one of these days. She complied, telling him it had to be on her day off and that she would have to speak to Mikoto about it first. After all, she didn't exactly know _when _her day off was.

He replied by blushing like crazy, and saying thank you, which she returned before taking all 4 kids home, where food was waiting for them.

"We're home." Sakura said as soon as she entered the house, having the sweet scent of food fill her nostrils.

"How was the first day of school Sakura?" Mikoto asked cheerily, and Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sheer stupidity it sounded like. A 16 year old girl like herself, going to her first day of school?

"It was fine Mikoto." Sakura replied, sitting herself on the kitchen table, Itachi and Mikoto already there, waiting for them to take a seat. "Mikoto… when's my umm… day off?" Sakura asked as she thankfully took the plate filled with food that Mikoto handed to her.

"I suppose it could be Saturday or Sunday. Why do you ask?" Mikoto said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you must know, Iruka asked me to go out with him this weekend." Sakura said, hearing Mikoto choke on her tea.

"W-What?" she asked, thinking she was going deaf.

"He asked me out on a date." Sakura shrugged.

'_In that case…' _Mikoto thought bitterly. Damn, she shouldn't have let Sakura out of the house wearing that revealing dress. Mikoto's eyes shifted to Itachi, wanting to check if they had made any progress. All Itachi did was sip his tea, and look uninterested… yeah… they definitely made _a lot _of progress.

"I see…" Mikoto said after a little while, disappointed her son didn't react to the news. "As long as Itachi doesn't have anything in store for you that day, then it's all good." Mikoto explained.

All eyes shifted to him. Mikoto was looking expectantly, hoping his soon would say he had plans for her, so she couldn't go. Sakura was looking hopingly, wanting to go on the dinner date. She hadn't been out much in Konoha. And when she was, she got hit by some bystanders… yeah… that wasn't the experience and thrill she was looking for when touring around Konoha.

"There are none that I can think of at this instant." Itachi said, taking a bite of his food. "I see nothing wrong with it."

"Great! I'll go for Saturday then. Thanks Itachi, Mikoto." She said, eating her food.

Mikoto looked down in disappointment, wondering why her son had to be so mean… he couldn't just fall for Sakura like any _normal _man would? Damn him!!

'_Scratch that, mommy loves Ita-kun no matter what… I just need to work a little harder…' _Mikoto thought, her disappointment replaced with sheer triumph. She would succeed! There wasn't a single case she couldn't solve!!

On the other side of the table, Itachi couldn't help but observe his mother. Was she expecting him to stop her from going on a date with his younger brother's teacher? And if so, why? He didn't feel anything for Sakura besides a tiny portion of respect for her skills as a ninja, and her fierce personality, and that was all.

His mom worked in mysterious ways… He felt the need to roll his eyes at her mother's somewhat stupid idea just right now… he knew her plan, it was pretty clear… and it was rather dumb to think he had some sort of interest for her, when they had only met for… 2, 3 days was it?

Dinner passed by with little conversation, having a stoic prodigy, and a quiet, disappointed, and scheming mother. There wasn't much to talk about really… All Sakura could think about was her date, while Mikoto could only think about getting Sakura and Itachi together, while Itachi on the other hand, was trying to figure out how he could stop his mother from fulfilling her evil scheme.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good night girls." Sakura said, kissing them both on the forehead and exiting their room, sighing in contemplation. She really couldn't wait until Saturday. It wasn't that she liked Iruka like that, but she was rather lonely, not knowing anybody in Konoha. Not only that, but it would be great being outside and touring around. Iruka seemed nice too… there wouldn't be a problem.

Walking to the kitchen, she bumped into Itachi, and joined him in the kitchen for a small conversation.

"Umm… thanks for letting me go on Saturday…" Sakura began, smiling slightly.

"Would there be a reason for not permitting you to depart on your… date?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I just had the impression we were at war, and you were trying to make my life a miserable living hell." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "I guess I was wrong." She said with a shrug.

"Are you suggesting I not allow you to go? Because if you further insist, I may consider taking that plan of action." Itachi dared, smirking. Sakura merely glared in response, getting a cup of water. "Don't misunderstand Sakura, we are at… war you could say. I just believe ruining your social life would be most improper and intolerable. Wouldn't you agree?" Itachi replied, leaning on the counter slightly.

Sakura shrugged. "I suppose. But last time I checked, which happened to be a mere 2 days ago, Uchihas' didn't exactly play fair. That was a low blow using Naruto as a weapon." She said, glaring at Itachi.

"I believe I did say social life. Besides, I must say, that appears more suitable when you're sleeping with Naruto or Sasuke."

Sakura looked down, frowning at her sky blue pajama shirt and pants with golden yellow rubber duckies. "Well thanks for the compliment." Sakura said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You know, I find it unbelievable I come here to thank you, but you make me leave angry, wishing to punch you through a wall."

Itachi smirked. "Well, maybe you should control your emotions more."

"Or maybe you should stop being a pain in the ass and accept my compliments without finding a way for them to turn around and bite _me_ in the ass." Sakura retorted, griping her cup of water tightly.

"Such name calling will cause me to regret giving you permission to go." Itachi warned.

"Oh, I thought that was _most improper and intolerable_." Sakura said, mimicking his voice and words.

"I do not sound like that." Itachi stated, frowning slightly.

Sakura snorted "Like I care" she stated, smirking slightly. It felt so good fighting fire with fire.

_Crash_

_Splash_

_Smash_

_Crack_

"You should" a voice behind her whispered in her ear. Before she knew it, she was on the floor, Itachi holding her arms back tightly, so no movement would escape from her.

"You bitch" she hissed sourly. She puffed her cheeks, which was sort of hard to do against the tile floor.

Sakura had been tackled to the floor, wetting herself with her cup of water. She smashed her face on the cold, tile floor, and the glass shattered into many tiny pieces.

"Careful Sakura. Such responses like those are the reason you are in these predicaments." Itachi whispered teasingly in her ear. She could almost hear his smirk. Was that even possible?!

"Nooo…" Sakura trailed off. "I'm in these predicaments because you can't take an insult, or a compliment for that matter, without having the last word." She responded, glaring hard at the tile floor.

"Perhaps" he said, his smirk growing bigger, and yet again, she was able to _hear _it.

"Take, that, damn, smirk, off, your, _face_." She hissed, somehow managing to switch their position with her awesome ninja skills, but Sakura now being on top of Itachi, having her legs on either side of him, while having her hands on his throat, ready to choke the hell out of him. Sakura smirked triumphantly at Itachi's shocked face. This was the first time she saw _this _emotion. "I like this position much better." She stated, smiling wickedly.

Itachi recomposed his face expression, replacing it with a glare.

"Aww, Uchiha-sama is angry." Sakura feigned a ghastly face expression. Itachi's glared deepened, and he flipped them over once again. Sakura was about to push him off but he grabbed her hands, and pulled them on top of her head. Sakura frowned, noticing he also managed to leave her legs immobilized. She stared directly at his dark orbs, his slightly damp hair on one side, dripping small water drops down her shirt…

She looked down to her pajama shirt and thought. She reached, and bit off the light blue, translucent button. She smirked, before she blew, hitting Itachi with the button on the forehead.

He looked disgusted, as the button stuck to his forehead, no thanks to her saliva. He jerked his hands away, and removed the button from his forehead, flicking it away. Sakura took this to her advantage, and flipped them around once more. "I'm victorious!" Sakura cheered happily. She stood up with pride, planning to leave before things got out of hand and they destroyed the whole kitchen.

Apparently though, Mr. Itachi Uchiha didn't like losing…

He tripped her, making her fall on him yet again and Itachi snaked his arms around her securely. At first, Sakura was thinking maybe it was to make sure she was okay, but that theory was scratched out due to the fact that she and Itachi weren't exactly on friendly terms. When she tried to get up, that theory of rejection was supported because Itachi wouldn't let her move.

"Itachi," she hissed, "Let. Me. Go!" she demanded, whispering slightly so she didn't wake anybody up.

"And if I refuse?" Itachi asked smugly. "I believe you are completely refrained from doing anything."

He was right… her arms were caught in between his chest and her own, and his legs had managed to chain her to the ground.

Sakura stared straight at him, great despise emitting off of her in great waves. Sakura struggled some more, sighing in defeat minutes later. She couldn't use her inhuman strength in this situation… she was pretty sure it wasn't in the Handbook of Maids that you were allowed to injure your master… her inhuman strength would only be able to break him… not injure him slightly, enough for him to release her.

"Now, will you refrain from the attacks and vulgar name-calling?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow, his smug smirk still in place.

"Yes Itachi-sama" _'Yes, mother fucker'_

Sakura felt Itachi let go of her, and found herself able to move. Sakura pressed her hands on Itachi's chest, and pulled herself up, now in a sitting position like before, still on top of him. "You know, I don't quite understand how we get to this point. A minute ago I wanted to thank you, and look where it has gotten us." she sighed, glaring at Itachi.

"Hn"

"What is going on he- Oh dear…"

Both their eyes snapped to the hallway, where Mikoto stood there, not sure whether to be mad, or filled with glee. People would think wrong after all, seeing them on the floor like that. Not to mention one of Sakura's button's was undone, and broken, lying somewhere on the floor. And that gave most a small view of her cleavage…

Sakura and Itachi looked back at each other for a few seconds, before they used their speedy selves to get off of each other, and stand up straight.

"This isn't what it looks like Mikoto." Sakura started, trying to pick of the shards of glass on the floor.

"There is no need to hide-"

"Nothing happened, Okaa-san." Itachi assured her, and Mikoto gave her son an odd look. He didn't really expect her to believe _nothing happened. _

"We were… arguing… and I guess we got a little carried away." Sakura said, sweat dropping.

Mikoto shook her head disapprovingly. Not only was that very un-lady like, but how were they supposed to fall in love if they spent every minute of their time fighting?!

"I guess?" Mikoto questioned.

"A little?" Itachi added as well, noting how Sakura had been choking him a few seconds ago… all though he _did _trip her… Mikoto would never have to know though… His mother was something even _he _was scared of when she got angry.

"A lot" she corrected herself, rolling her eyes before glaring at Itachi.

"Just clean up this mess… I'll have your punishments by tomorrow." And with that, Mikoto was nowhere to be seen, probably going to bed.

"Punishment?" Sakura asked herself, fear rising dramatically inside of her. "You…", she began, glaring at Itachi. "You… you started all of this." She growled, trying to control her anger.

"Good night" Itachi said, walking right past her, ignoring her comment completely. It really wasn't _his fault _entirely. It was Sakura's fault too… she was the one who couldn't control her emotions…

"What the…"

Before Sakura knew it, she was all alone in the kitchen. "Thanks for leaving me the pleasure of cleaning this up." She said to herself, obviously being sarcastic. She cleaned the kitchen quickly, before going up stairs, and changing her pajamas. They were all wet after all… no thanks too

_Itachi_

Oh how she loathed him… Why couldn't he make her life a while lot easier and just jump off a bridge?!

Sakura sighed, not wanting to think anymore… All of this was just too much for her. She needed her sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_What should I do now? They still have their punishments.' _Mikoto thought as she laid on her bed, hugging a pillow.

'_I could always make them… no… that's too obvious…'_

'_How about… no… I need an explanation for making them go out on dates…'_

Mikoto pondered about it, until something in her mind clicked. _'I know! I'll make them sleep in the same room! Mikoto you are such a genius! But… Itachi-kun would most likely ask for a reason….' _Mikoto thought some more, finding herself in some trouble because of Itachi's intelligent brain. '_I got it!' _Mikoto thought gleefully, snapping her fingers in success.

Mikoto sighed, hugging the pillow and looking next to her. Fugaku would be back from his mission in a few days… how would he react to Sakura being here? And most importantly, how would he react when he found out she was trying to get Itachi and Sakura together? That would be most troublesome. After all, Fugaku wasn't one to find marrying just anybody acceptable… He had set his eyes on Hana from the Inuzukas' or one of the Hyuugas' since it seemed Itachi rejected marrying one from his own clan, finding it disturbing marrying your cousin.

Mikoto sighed, wishing everything could go her way. Fugaku would approve Sakura on the miraculous whim that she was extremely powerful and came from a powerful clan. Itachi and Sakura would fall deeply and madly in love with each other and get married by the end of the year, and they would have 5 children before she reached the age of 40. Oh… that would be a blessing.

But then again…

Fugaku was very strict and would most likely reject Sakura, unless she was, extremely powerful. What if Itachi and Sakura despised each other too much, and they wanted to kill each other whenever they had the opportunity to do so? That would mean… no grandchildren until Naruto or Sasuke were of age… which was a long… _long _time…

Goodbye 40 with 5 grandchildren…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sat on the kitchen table, yawning slightly. Her dreams had been haunted by Itachi and what Mikoto would do as her punishment. She now had on her regular maid's outfit, with white ears, a nose, and a slick white tail with tiny hints of gray. Sakura had guessed it was a wolf… a gorgeous one at that. If it wasn't a wolf, then maybe a dog… Siberian husky maybe? Either way, dog, or wolf… it had to be one or the other.

Mikoto served food and sat down in the table gracefully, studying Itachi and Sakura. "So… it has come to my attention you 2 don't exactly get along very well." Mikoto spoke while using a knife to cut some of her pancakes.

Sakura felt like snorting. _'Of course we don't get along very well. I was choking him last night.' _Sakura thought, trying not to roll her eyes at the stupidity of that statement.

"It isn't exactly dislike Mikoto." Sakura said, trying to lessen her punishment.

"Just not on even terms yet, Okaa-san." Itachi said, apparently scared of his mother as well. They both eyed each other for a split second, making a truce for now… obviously, no one wanted a punishment.

"Yeah… I'm sure we'll get along after a while… it's only been like 3 days." Sakura said.

"I wasn't born yesterday Sakura." Mikoto said giving her a sweet smile, though it looked eerie and grim from her point of view. "I know perfectly well where you and Itachi stand on this battlefield." Mikoto spoke.

'_Oh you have no idea Mikoto.' _Sakura thought, sweat dropping mentally.

"What do you suggest, Okaa-san?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I believe you should both learn how befriend each other… to get accustomed to each other and everything." Mikoto said.

Both Sakura and Itachi looked at each other, and then back at Mikoto, their eyes now deadly slits. "Are you implying we spend more time together, Okaa-san?" Itachi asked.

"I can't… I'm busy taking care of the children." Sakura made up the quickest excuse she could make up.

"As am I. I have a mission in 2 days, Okaa-san." Itachi said.

"I am implying you share a room for a while." Mikoto said, giggling a little.

The table was silent, all the occupants not understanding what was going on, how to respond, or what to do.

"…How is that going to work?" Sakura spoke up, putting her eggs aside and placing her forks down. "I mean… he has a mission and all too." Sakura said.

"Are you actually admitting your consent to this?" Itachi asked, confused slightly, as he glared towards Sakura's direction.

"It's not like I have a choice, is it?" Sakura said.

"I can arrange something. Being the wife of the Uchiha Clan Head has its advantages." Mikoto said, winking.

"Right… I'll get the kids and make sure they're ready for school." Sakura said, standing up, and heading down the hallway.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Itachi cleared his throat and stared at his mother. "What stunt are you trying to pull, Okaa-san?" Itachi asked.

"What stunt Itachi-kun?" Mikoto asked in a sing-song voice.

"You're making it obvious you wish for me and Sakura in a… relationship of some sort." Itachi said.

"Oh dear, I just wish for you two to have a happy friendship, if that's the type of relationship you were speaking of." Mikoto said with an all-too sweet smile. It unnerved Itachi slightly to say the least.

"Okaa-san, you are forgetting who you are dealing with." Itachi stated, a slight smirk on his face. He wouldn't give up either wars'… even if one of them was with his own mother, and the other with the person his mother wanted for him.

"As you are. I'm not knows as Konoha's number one matchmaker for nothing." Mikoto's smile was still etched on her face, and Itachi was finding it hard to break her, like he did to almost everyone.

"So you admit you are trying something." Itachi responded, seeing as his mother let it slip accidently.

"I never said that, I was just stating some facts, my dear, naive Itachi." Mikoto gave him a grin… that was so unlike her. She never grinned. She only smiled, laughed, and giggled… she was definitely planning something. It was a something Itachi already knew, but could not stop…

Itachi stared warily at his mother, while Mikoto just kept smiling sweetly at him. Itachi's gaze turned into narrowed slits, but her smile didn't falter… she sure had some strong determination, he had to give her that.

Shortly after their glaring and smiling contest began, Sakura came back down with the children all ready. They ate some quick breakfast, and got ready to leave the compound. "Itachi, why don't you tag along?" Sakura suggested with a sweet smile… too sweet in Itachi's opinion. She was planning something.

"Aww, Sakura… You see, she's at least making an effort Itachi. You should try that too… why don't walk with her." Mikoto said, thought her tone of voice and wicked smile told him it was more of an order, instead of a suggestion.

"Hn" Itachi said, for once in his life feeling meek in front of his mother. She always had so much logic in her actions, and she was very wise. Itachi loved his mother profoundly –though he hated to admit it sometimes- and never had a reason to disobey her. So how was he supposed to refuse his mother now? Was that even possible? If people truly knew Itachi, they would think of him as a mommy's boy, which was only partly true. His deep respect for his mother gave him a weakness, and not many could actually find a single flaw in Itachi's entire life.

Itachi mentally sighed, not understanding how he had gotten into this mess. Oh, yeah, he had to hire Sakura. His eyes narrowed viciously at Sakura, who only looked at him in confusion. It was all her fault for coming and making herself interesting in his mother's eyes. And now, it was as if she had to be interesting in _his _eyes. But then again, Itachi had never come across a girl so wild, strong, and brave as her, he had to admit that.

"Hn" Itachi finally said, disrupting the silence. He saw Mikoto smile a victorious smile.

They left, and walked in silence, excluding all the noise Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke were making. Hinata was exceptionally quiet, after all, there were 3 males around and she couldn't feel any more nervous.

Once Sakura dropped them off and gave them each a kiss on the forehead, she and Itachi made their way towards the compound, not noticing when they took a detour and landed in a park.

Well, they did notice, being skilled shinobi and all, but they didn't comment on it until they found themselves sitting down on a small park bench. "You have something to discuss?" Itachi asked, though it sounded much more like a statement.

"You obviously know what Mikoto is trying to do." Sakura said, nodding at his direction.

Itachi nodded, not fully comprehending if she knew his mother was trying to get them in a… relationship.

"And she'll obviously not leave us alone until we seem to be friends." Sakura continued, staring at a few passer biers, who seemed to be glaring enviously at either Sakura, or Itachi.

Itachi nodded, understanding Sakura didn't _quite _know what Mikoto was actually trying to do. She was smart obviously, but being a bit dense, was a high possibility.

"What do you suggest?" Itachi asked, ignoring the last comment.

"Simple, we pretend to be friends –because we obviously dislike each other now- and then Mikoto would get off our cases." Sakura said, smiling warmly.

"I do not believe it to be so simple, Sakura. Okaa-san is a… special case."

"And why is that?" Sakura pouted, obviously thinking her plan was full-proof. Okay, not really, but she did think it would get Mikoto of their cases for a while.

Itachi fought against telling her the real truth. "Okaa-san wishes for us to have an intimate relationship with each other."

……… No, he could never just say that. Knowing Sakura, she would probably explode in anger.

"Okaa-san is rather… difficult to convince." Itachi said after a while of thinking it through.

Sakura snorted, catching Itachi's curiosity, and attention. "She looked at me for 3 seconds and declared I was your girl friend. After that in took her 1 minute to confirm that she loved me." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"She's difficult to unconvince once she has made up her mind otherwise." Itachi stated.

'_And that is why this war is almost impossible.' _Itachi thought to himself, not understanding how he could come out of this war without Sakura by his side, unless he killed her, which he could obviously not do.

……Or could he?

……

……

…No, he couldn't. He was the son of the Chief in Law Enforcements… he couldn't just _murder _someone like that… unless it was an 'accident'… No, that wouldn't work either. Itachi Uchiha never had 'accidents'. If Itachi wasn't the son if the Chief in Law Enforcements… then death, wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Once Okaa-san makes up her mind, she refuses to change her logic and ideas." Itachi stated. This was a stubborn side to his mother, but it wasn't one which was usually a problem. Mikoto was always right, so there was no need to argue with her. Well, almost right anyway. She was making a very big mistake by trying to set the 2 of them up. Couldn't she tell they were just not obviously meant for each other?

"Well then, we'll just have to prove her we can become the best of friends. No more fighting from now on, okay?" Sakura said.

Itachi let out a tiny little sigh. This was really unfortunate. He wanted to prove to his mother they just didn't _get along… _at all. He didn't wish for her to get the idea that there was a chance between them because there obviously wasn't…

_Was there?_

Oh great, no he was doubting himself.

"Itachi" Sakura whined, not hearing him respond.

"If you insist Sakura. But I can assure you, this will not appeal to either of us in the future." Itachi stated, knowing this would be total disaster and complete chaos. Ehh… he guessed it wouldn't hurt too much. He had been in many near-death situations and he had managed to come out unscathed… how bad could this be?

_Oh if only he knew…_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We're back Mikoto."

Silence…

"Mikoto?" Sakura repeated, walking into the kitchen. There was a small note on the fridge, written in rather rushed hand writing.

_Went out to speak to the Hokage about Itachi's upcoming mission._

_I won't take too long, I'll most likely be back by12:00!_

_Water the flowers in the back and do the dishes!_

_Oh, and see if Itachi needs anything!_

_-Mikoto Uchiha :)_

Wow… was she honestly going to see if they could squeeze Sakura into his mission? Seriously? Mikoto was very defiant.

"Okaa-san?" Itachi asked Sakura, as if asking where she had gone.

Sakura leaned on the fridge, showing Itachi the letter. "She's trying to see if I could tag along in your mission. Tell me, do you think she'll have much success?" Sakura asked.

"As resourceful as she may be, they cannot permit you in the mission, unless you are trusted enough to do so. You are not even a Konoha civilian either, so the chances are unlikely. That is, until Okaa-san pleads enough for them to give in, and test your capabilities, your trustworthiness, and your honesty and bravery." Itachi explained, obviously displeased his mother would get her way with this.

"I see…" Sakura trailed off. "Well then, I'll be moving some of my clothes into your room. We will be roomies after all, for who knows how long." Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Remember Itachi, we're friends now, so no fighting." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Was that not, just in front of her presence?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… but I suppose we should have some practice before we actually put it to the test so… here it goes." Sakura said, sighing, before giving Itachi a bright smile. "Thank you for letting me bunk with you, Itachi. I really appreciate it." She said, bowing slightly.

For some unknown reason, something inside of Itachi brightened up, but he sure as hell didn't show it. "Good acting, Sakura. Perhaps, this isn't a lost cause after all" He praised slightly.

"Why thank you, Itachi-kun. It'll be a pleasure sleeping with you." She said, but then realized that sounded… somewhat odd. Apparently, Itachi noticed as well, for he raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Oh you know what I mean, don't give me that look." She glared.

"As you say, Sakura. I'll assist you while you move your items." Itachi said as he started walking down the hallway.

Sakura smiled, and ran to catch up with him. "You're not so bad at acting as well, Itachi.

"This is no act. This is just a mild gesture to show it'll be a pleasure doing business with you." He smirked, seeing confusion cross Sakura's face.

Sakura snorted. "Itachi Uchiha never does anything unless it benefits him as well." Sakura stated.

"My benefit is that Okaa-san will finally cease her silly antics." Itachi stated, and Sakura nodded in understanding.

Maybe convincing Mikoto wouldn't be so hard after all…

**End of Chapter**

**Yay, another chapter done! This chapter was long-ish… I suppose lol…**

**Please people, review!! This chapter took so long cuz I didn't get as many reviews as before D: so please, if you want earlier updates, review :) **

**Also, my internet wasn't working, and I had to wait for my brother to visit so he could fix it :/ sorry people… but at least I got it done :D**

**Next Chapter: In Bed, Once Again (title may change)**

**-Marzy-chan**


	5. Flashbacks

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or from**

**Chapter 5: Flashbacks**

"No! Don't open that!" Sakura growled, abruptly closing the drawer Itachi had opened, hoping he hadn't seen anything.

Itachi smirked.

Damn… he had seen. That was the drawer for her bras and panties.

Maybe convincing Mikoto _would _be as hard as she thought.

"You know what Itachi? Just be a good little ANBU and stand at the corner of the room while I prepare my stuff." Sakura said glaring, while pointing to the corner, next to the door.

"Hn" Itachi said, going the direction exactly opposite, and laying down on her bed, as if he owned the place.

Well… technically, it would all be his when he became the Clan Leader… but that wasn't the point, Sakura assured herself.

Sakura glared at his cockiness but dismissed it. She was trying to _befriend _Itachi. Not get into another cat/dog fight which would turn out to be totally useless because in the end, the owner of both the pets –which would be Mikoto in this case- would turn out to be victorious.

Quickly getting out some clothes, she placed them on the bed, and took out a book on medical ninjutsu, and put it on top. "I'm done" Sakura said, waiting for Itachi.

Itachi nodded. "Do you need me to assist you?" Itachi asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's quite alright, Itachi." She responded, taking the clothes and book, and exiting the room, Itachi not even a step behind her.

He passed her when they were near his door, and opened, stepping aside and letting her enter first. Since when did he become a gentleman, Sakura wondered.

Surely he must be, but, not to her, obviously. Her previous encounters with him would be proof of that. That had been some of the worst humiliation Sakura had ever gone through in her life, all one short week with the Uchihas… damn them.

Itachi flicked on the light she had not been able to previously find –unluckily- and Sakura was one again in the beauty that was his spacious, elegant room. It seemed suit for a prince, really.

'_Well, he must be considered nothing short from royalty.' _Sakura thought, frowning slightly.

"Does the room not please you?" Itachi asked.

"No, I love the room." Sakura said, turning to him. "Just thinking, you probably get everything you want." Sakura shrugged. "And would you have actually done something about it if the room, did in fact, not please me?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

Itachi's lips quirked into a smirk. "Of course not." He stated, and Sakura frowned; way to be blunt.

"Then what was the point of asking?" Sakura asked, glaring.

"You could have always slept in the bathroom." Itachi responded with a small shrug, pointing to another room, which she assumed to be the bathroom.

Sakura's glare deepened. "Just tell me where to put my stuff, _Your Highness._" She said sarcastically.

Itachi went to his drawers, and opened two of them, empty. "I have more than enough room." He assured her. She nodded and thanked him –though she really didn't want to- and started putting her clothes in it while Itachi grabbed some clothes, and locked himself in the bathroom; shower, obviously.

Sakura decided to finish up the list of things Mikoto had instructed her to do, and went down to the kitchen, starting with the dishes.

After that, she contemplated on whether or not she should wait for Itachi. It was because, she didn't exactly know her way around the Uchiha household. She barely knew her way inside, so how could she expect to know the way around it?

Thinking about it, she decided it would actually be best she _not _wait for Itachi, because of the simple fact that that could only lead them both into more trouble. Besides, it was only in the backyard; it wouldn't be too bad.

Grabbing the watering can Mikoto had left on the kitchen counter for her, she filled it up with water and went outside, making her way to the back, where the garden was kept. Looking at it, she had realized Ino had really taken good care of it, in the short time she had been here. Ino really did have a talent at beauty; she could make a great fashion designer or something similar to that, if her career as a ninja never worked out; not that Sakura doubted in Ino's abilities.

After doing everything she needed to do, Sakura found a large tree, almost familiar, and she decided to sit under its shade and let herself relax for a while. She closed her eyes, letting the cool summer breeze play with her hair. It was an unusually breezy day, considering that past few days had been exceptionally hot. It would only be a matter of time before the temperature reached 100 degrees, or even more.

Sakura had managed to doze off for what seemed to be half an hour, until she heard somebody clear their throat, from a distance. Looking up, she finally noticed why this tree seemed so familiar. This was the tree that she had seen right outside Itachi's bedroom, she had finally realized. Now he was standing there, looking at her oddly. Sakura couldn't really see him, because the sun was in the way, so all she saw was a bright figure; that was all she needed to see though. Of course Mr. Perfect would shine.

"What?" she asked lazily.

"Have you no work to do?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For your information Uchiha-san," she said sarcastically, "I have already finished it." She retorted.

"In that cause," he spoke, jumping down from his balcony and landing only a few feet away from her, "I have some things you may be able to assist me with." Itachi said.

Sakura flinched away from the sun, covering it with her hands. That was when she was barely able to take in what was in front of her.

Itachi had no shirt on.

…

…

It didn't take an idiot to fully understand that was very… irresistible, and even Sakura knew it. She tried to not be fazed by it, so she stood up –almost shakily, but thankfully not too noticeable.

"I can't just relax?" Sakura whined, though she obviously knew the answer to that question.

"You are being paid to follow our every command, are you not?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura muttered several curse words under her breath, before sighing in defeat. "What do you need me to do?" Sakura asked.

"Vacuum my room and polish all the furniture." Itachi stated.

Sakura tried not to roll her eyes, but she couldn't help it. "Fine, fine." She said, stretching and yawning at the same time.

Itachi jumped back to his balcony, and Sakura followed shortly afterwards with ease, landing on the thin railing perfectly. She hopped down lazily, making her way back to his room.

"Where exactly is the vacuum and stuff?" Sakura asked, staring at him with a blank expression.

"You should really learn your way around the house." Itachi responded her, flashing her weird a look.

"I'm still working on it; don't rush me." Sakura replied, a small pout on her face.

Itachi let out a tiny thing that could be a sigh, as he went out the door; he gestured her to follow him and she sighed once more, following him. She had suddenly become very lethargic, she noticed. Maybe being with Itachi sucked all the energy away from her, just like said vacuum they were looking for did to the dust.

After Itachi gave her the vacuum, and a polisher and rag for the furniture, he led her back to his room (because she obviously couldn't find her way back) where she started to get to work. First she polished all the furniture, and then she vacuumed, making the room look so neat and spotless, it seemed to shimmer and glisten in the sun light. But then again, it wasn't like much light got in anyway. He kept the windows and curtains closed.

"Can I open up the windows some and let the cool breeze in?" Sakura asked, staring at Itachi, who was at his desk, working on some paper work.

He nodded shortly, and Sakura thanked him for his kindness –because she never got much from him- before opening the curtains and letting the sun in, and then opening all the windows, saving balcony for last. She opened the balcony window wide open and letting the cool breeze fly past her, playing with her hair, and her dress as well.

She smiled in bliss, liking the wind in her hair. It gave her a rather calm feeling; as if she was free, and no one could stop her...and no one could take her…

"_What's happening to me?!" Sakura panicked, her eyes squeezing shut. Her whole body started to ache badly, and she couldn't do anything to stop it._

"_It looks like the Curse Mark is taking its full effect."_

'_Curse Mark?' Sakura thought in panic._

"_Well, this hour will determine whether she's fit to have the ultimate power, or if she should just wither away with the rest of them."_

Sakura snapped her eyes closed, tears at the corner of her eyes. These sudden flashbacks… what did they mean? Sure, she had them every now and then, but lately, they've been happening a lot. And the worst part of all?

_She didn't understand what they meant._

_She didn't remember __**anything **__like that happening to her._

'_But the pain feels so real…' _Sakura thought sadly, gripping the clothes on top of her heart tightly.

"Sakura?"

Shivers were sent Sakura's spine at the sudden voice. "I-Itachi?" she asked hoarsely, her voice breaking slightly.

"Is something the matter?" he asked from behind her, only a few feet away.

Sakura frowned. "Just… recalling something… unpleasant, you could say."

"Hn" Itachi didn't press on any further, and she could only be grateful that he wasn't a nosy person.

Sakura wiped her tears away, sighing, as she turned around. Itachi was still standing there, with mild curiosity, but he turned around a while after Sakura had, going back to his desk to work on some paper work.

Sakura took a deep breath, before going back into the room. She grabbed one of her books, laying down on the bed and reading it silently to herself.

Around an hour later, they heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm" Itachi said, as if telling the person enter. Sakura could tell it was Mikoto, by the chakra signature she sensed.

"Hey Itachi, have you see Sa-" she said, entering the room, but stopped when she saw Sakura lying on his bed. "Well, would you look at this. You two seem to be doing fine." Mikoto said cheerily.

"Well," Sakura began, glancing at Itachi for a split second, "We took into consideration what you had said, and we believe you're 100% right." Sakura said.

"I am?? I mean, of course I am." Mikoto said.

"So, Itachi and I, have decided that we will face our punishments, no matter what." Sakura finished.

"Hn" Itachi added.

"Well then… I'm glad you've both decided to cooperate. And, I will have to speak with you about going on missions with Itachi." Mikoto said.

Sakura nodded, putting her book away.

"The Hokage said you must take a test, which will then place you on either Genin, Chunin, Jounin, ANBU, or Black Ops. But, you are not allowed to go on missions higher than a C-Rank until you have lived here for a full month." Mikoto explained.

Sakura flashed a face at Itachi, who seemed to be contemplating the answer. He knew this would happen, it was only a matter of time before all Itachi would be eating, breathing, and seeing, was Sakura, no thanks to his mother.

"I see" was all Sakura said, as she took in all the information.

"Now, I have assured Hokage-sama that you would easily pass Genin and Chunin, but he just wants to make sure anyway. He told me to ask you what your previous rank was too." Mikoto continued.

"My previous rank…? As in, my ninja ranking?" Sakura asked.

Mikoto simply nodded, expecting a lot from her.

"Well… I never took the Jounin test… so, I guess Chunin." Sakura shrugged hesitantly.

Mikoto's shoulders dropped. "But… but you're stronger, right?" Mikoto tried to assure herself.

Sakura frowned, as if saying 'I don't know'. "I haven't really trained in a long time, so who knows what has become of my skills." Sakura said, and she saw Mikoto's eyebrows crease as she made a big frown. "I might as well still be a Chunin."

"Ohh… well, I guess you better start training again, if you want to be a high-ranking ninja." Mikoto said dully, most of her hope already drained. "The test is in a week…" Mikoto trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Sakura nodded. "I'll take it under consideration." Sakura smiled.

"Okay… well, I guess I better start dinner." Mikoto said, dismissing herself, as she turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her.

There was nothing but silence, in which Sakura planned to return back to her book. As soon as she opened the book, Itachi interrupted.

"Why did you lie?" he asked curiously, looking up from his paperwork.

Sakura's eye twitched from the corner of her eye. "I didn't lie." She stated.

"Ahh," he paused shortly, standing up, "but you did." He insisted.

"And how could you possibly know that?" she rolled her eyes, putting her book down once again. And it had begun to be interesting… it had just started explaining the process of how healing chakra could actually kill you, if a very experienced medic wanted to do so.

"You're Chunin?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I was in my home village." She insisted.

"And now?"

"As I said, I haven't trained in a long ti-" **"What the hell are you doing?!" **she hissed.

Itachi had suddenly decided it would be fun throwing kunai at her at such an immense speed… and it really _wasn't _funny.

"Stop that!" she panicked, ducking, and jumping off the bed.

_He didn't_

"Don't you care you're destroying your room?!" she pleaded, quickly evading another kunai, jumping up high in the air.

"Not in the least." He dead-panned, throwing yet another kunai at her.

"Well I do! I'll be living here for a while after all." Sakura complained. Sakura grabbed the kunai expertly after Itachi threw it, and used it to counter the other kunai coming her way.

"That is not of my concern."

This made Sakura stop for a while, glaring. "Oh, what happened to becoming friends." She glared, and since she was too busy getting angry, she almost hit by two kunai flying at her. She ducked quickly, missing the kunai by a hair. Actually, it had managed to _cut _her hair slightly, and Sakura could pout. Great, now she had split ends.

"Believe me, this is helping to further deepen our bond." He smirked, but his eyes stayed serious. Why was he so persistent in finding out Sakura's true power?

After Itachi had run out of kunai, which had been about 15, he stopped, looking half impressed, and Sakura merely glared. "No mere Chunin could have dodged those kunai." He stated.

"Big deal, I have speed above average." Sakura shrugged.

"The big deal is," he paused, "Most ANBU would have difficulty dodging that."

"Okay, so what if my speed is advanced?"

"You managed to hit me while throwing kunai with Sasuke and Naruto."

"So?" she questioned.

"I have never gotten injured in battle." He states, matter of fact tone in place.

"You must have been caught off guard. After all, who expects a pink-haired girl to pull up a tree from the ground." She raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi Uchiha is never caught off guard." He stated.

"Conceited much?" she half joked, chuckling.

"No, it was a fact." He stated smugly.

"Be it fact or fantasy, why does it concern you?" she asked.

Itachi smirked. "You seem to be hiding something." He whispered in her ear, somehow appearing in front of her. The close contact sent even more shivers down her spine.

Sakura had to hold back a gulp.

"And I intend to find out what it is." He said, before turning around and leaving the room.

After the door had shut, and Sakura was sure she was out of ear shot, she let out a long, exhausted sigh.

'_Great… now I have __**4 **__Uchiha's on my back.' _Sakura groaned, flopping back on the bed. Seconds later, Itachi came in.

"I expect you to remove the kunai and leave the room spotless."

And with that, he left once again.

…

…

…

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

"Mikoto, I'll be leaving to go pick up the kids now." Sakura said, and Mikoto nodded.

"Can you pick up some tomatoes afterwards, I'd be grateful." Mikoto said.

"Of course, no problem Mikoto." Sakura assured, and Mikoto handed her some money, before she left house.

Once Sakura was out of the Uchiha Compound, she couldn't help but take in the fresh air. She had had enough of those Uchihas'. Well, mostly Itachi, and somewhat Mikoto (because of the outfits), and Sasuke and Naruto… because they could be just plain cruel at times.

A sudden thrill ran through her body. While she had dropped the kids off, she had not been able to see Iruka. She was hoping she could tell him that she could definitely go on the date with him on Saturday.

As expected, Sakura saw Iruka at the front gates, and as he spotted her, he flashed her a wide grin, a small blush on his face.

She smiled, waving at him as the kids ran towards her, greeting her with a big hug. "Hi Iruka" she said, giving him a kind smile.

"Hello Sakura. How's your day so far?" he asked her.

"It's very good, thank you. How about yours?" she asked.

"It's been troublesome, what with these kids messing around all day." He said, and Sakura laughed.

"Saturday" Sakura said, after finally being able to calm herself.

Iruka looked at her, almost lost, as if asking what she was talking about.

"I'll definitely be able to go on Saturday." She smiled.

Iruka blushed red almost immediately. "G-Great!" he stuttered, and Ino and Hinata giggled from behind Sakura while Sasuke and Naruto, for some odd reason, either pouted or frowned.

Sakura giggled. Iruka was so funny… he leaked his emotions like an open book; much like she did when she was around Itachi. It wasn't her fault… Itachi could just be so _damn __**aggravating!**_

"Is it a formal date, or what?"

"Just wear what you would normally wear." Iruka replied, trying to settle his blush.

"Sure thing!"

"I'll pick you up around 6:00 P.M.?" he suggested.

"Perfect" she replied. "Hey, I gotta run. I'll see you tomorrow." She assured, waving at him, before she grabbed Hinata's hand in one hand, Naruto's in the other, and then started walking away, with Ino and Sasuke right next to her.

"Bye" Iruka said, staring at her retreating figure, a blush appearing on his face. Was she like a perfect woman or what?

* * *

"I'm back." Sakura said, opening the door and having the little kids rush in there.

"Boy I'm starving. I hope we have ramen." Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

"Of course you do." Sakura muttered to herself.

"That's all you ever want." Ino exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

After they had all finished eating, it was around three in the afternoon. Sakura helped Mikoto do the dishes, and then she helped the kids with their homework.

"But it's so hard!!!" Naruto complained.

"There's nothing hard about learning about the first Shinobi Rules!" Sakura complained, shaking her head. She stared at Hinata, Ino, and Sasuke. They seemed to get it just fine! She stared back at Naruto… why'd he have to be as dumb as he was??!

Naruto pouted, and Sakura groaned.

"It's all about _memorization _Naruto!"

"But it's so hard!" he complained, grabbing his head in pain. All this learning was making his head hurt.

"Think of it this way," Sakura began, "If you don't learn these simple rules, you won't be able to become Hokage.

Naruto's face dropped. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Well…" Sakura trailed off, "_sure_ you do Naruto. Because these basic skills are the beginning of everything! You need these to learn basic jutsus! And by learning basic jutsus, you learn very advanced jutsu, and look, you're already Hokage." Sakura said.

"Wow! It's that easy?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"Umm… of course not, Naruto. Just think how many other people are out to be Hokage." She explained.

Naruto scoffed. "The best competition out there is Sasuke-teme and he's no match for me." he said triumphantly, sticking his head up in the air in pride.

"Take that back Naruto-dobe!" Sasuke growled, pouting.

"Why? We all know it's true!" he complained.

"No way!" Ino protested, standing up. "If someone's to be Hokage, it'll surely be Sakura-neechan!" Ino said, smiling at Sakura, while Hinata nodded in agreement. Sakura merely smiled at them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a few seconds. "No! Itachi-niisan is the best!" they both chorused at the same time.

And thus, a big argument began, going for about 30 minutes, all the while, Sakura just sat back and watched them argue simultaneously.

After that, Itachi had walked in, obviously wondering what all that noise was.

5 pairs of eyes immediately went to the door, where Itachi stood, his eyebrow raised. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, and then ran behind Itachi.

"Nii-san, Ino and Hinata say Sakura-neechan is stronger than you." Naruto whined.

"That's not true, right?" Sasuke said, looking up cutely. "Tell them you're stronger." He continued.

Itachi smirked, and looked at Sakura, who merely shrugged in reply. By that, she obviously meant she didn't start this, and she had no clue what to do.

"Of course it's not." He dead-panned.

"You see!" Naruto shouted in glee, high-fiving Sasuke.

"I knew Itachi-niisan was stronger." Sasuke agreed.

Ino pouted, looking at Sakura cutely. Sakura knew she was doomed. Once Ino gave her the puppy-eye look, she was dead. "Sakura-neechan" she whimpered, and Sakura gulped.

"Y-Yes, Ino?" she asked nervously, almost afraid to reply.

"T-That's not true… _right?_" she asked.

Sakura looked nervously from Hinata and Ino, to Itachi, and back at them.

"_Riiiiight…?" _Ino trailed off.

Opening her mouth, Sakura could only let out a small sigh; she knew she was dead. "Of course not Ino. You've seen me in action before right?" Sakura said.

Ino and Hinata nodded. "Yeah"

"Well, that wasn't even my best." She half whispered.

Hinata and Ino's mouths opened wide in shock. "S-Seriously?" Hinata asked.

"Seriously" Sakura confirmed.

Hinata and Ino started snickering madly while Sakura just smiled endearingly at her loving sisters.

And all the meanwhile, Itachi was wondering just what exactly 'her best' was.

"Let's go get you guys ready for bed!" Sakura announced all of a sudden, trying to change the subject before Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto got all competitive again. "I'll give you girls a bath, okay?" Sakura said, and Ino and Hinata nodded.

"I expect you both to shower too." Sakura said, giving Naruto and Sasuke deadly slits, and they gulped fearfully in reply. "Itachi, can you make sure they're squeaky clean please?" she pleaded.

Sakura saw Itachi get that evil glint in his eyes, and she gave him a warning look, her eyes narrowed. "Remember our deal!" she mouthed out to him.

"hn" he replied, taking the boys by the hand and leaving.

"……What deal?"

Sakura flinched at the words Ino spoke. She didn't actually expect for Ino to read her lips. "Ohh… just a little deal that I'll help him out if he becomes nicer." Sakura dismissed it, taking them by the hand and leaving as well. Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto were nowhere in sight now. Most likely, Itachi took them to his room.

"Is that it?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Sakura assured. "Let me just go and get my clothes." Sakura added, turning to the left, instead of the right.

"Why are you going to Itachi's room?"

Sakura flinched once more. This time, it was Hinata's soft, timid voice that spoke up.

Sakura looked back slowly, almost hesitantly. "It's… part of the deal?" her answer came out more like a question, her voice becoming squeaky.

"Riiiight" Ino trailed off, while Hinata giggled beside her.

Sakura glared at them, before entering Itachi's room.

First thing she saw? Itachi with his shirt off, removing Sasuke's clothes.

Sakura tried not to blush. Not from the half naked Sasuke, no. But from the half naked Itachi. Sure, she had seen it earlier that day, but she wasn't about to get tired of that any time soon.

"Sorry… just need to get my clothes." She said hesitantly, walking over to the drawers. She pulled out the clothes she needed, along with her now favorite rubber ducky pjs, and left the room before anyone could question her. Frankly, she didn't need any more 6-year-olds interrogating her.

"So… why exactly do you have your clothes in there?" Ino bombarded her with questions yet again.

Sakura sighed. Curse Ino for questioning her so much, but then again, it was Sakura who taught them to always question…

"If you must know the truth, we got in a fight last night and this is Mikoto's way of punishing us." Sakura sighed, going into her room, and drawing the bath.

"By making you guys… _sleep together_?" Ino asked, a hint of humor in her words.

"I don't understand her logic either, Ino." She sighed.

"M-Maybe she things y-you'll learn to l-live with e-each other if you s-spend more time together." Hinata said, shrugging.

"That seems almost impossible. But that's why Itachi and I made the deal. If we act friendlier to each other, Mikoto will think we've learned to live with each other, and I'll be able to move back into my room." Sakura explained.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. Even _they_ didn't need to be genius prodigies to see what was going on here. Mikoto definitely wanted these to love birds _–ha not- _together.

They, unlike Sakura, were not dense when it came to love, couples, and what not. Sakura probably didn't know Iruka had a very big crush on her! She just thought it was a friendly date, and it was a great way to roam the village.

If only she could tell the sick puppy look Iruka would get every time he thought about Sakura, looked at Sakura, spoke about Sakura, or just over all, anything to do with Sakura.

And also, Hinata and Ino would never miss the way Iruka seemed to often ask about Sakura… even when they had only been to school for 3 days.

"Do you think Mikoto might be scheming something, Sakura-neechan?" Hinata asked.

Sakura, who was now taking off the maids outfit, put a finger on her chin. "No, surely not. Mikoto just has strange ideas." Sakura dismissed it.

Hinata and Ino looked at each other, and sweat dropped.

_How dense could their older, most beloved sister truly be?_

* * *

Tucking the girls into bed, Sakura decided to read the girls a story.

"The princess was stubborn, so stubborn in fact; she never knew she fell in love with the prince the moment she laid eyes on him. Sure he was mean, but there was a sort of kindness inside of him which seemed to brighten her spirits, not that she took notice. Though he was to be her betrothed, the thought of an arranged marriage infuriated her, so she always thought she hated the man. It wasn't until months later, when the prince had to go to war, that she suddenly realized she missed him. That she loved him-"

"Sakura-neechan?" Ino interrupted her reading.

"Yes, Ino?"

"How is it possible? To hate someone you love…" Ino trailed off.

"Well Ino, one could be convinced they hate a person, but they never think about it, and search for their true feelings." Sakura began. "The prince might have seemed mean, but maybe there were small acts of kindness that she fell in love with, along with his characteristics and traits."

"Have you ever been in love… like the princess… and not seen your love?" Ino tested.

Sakura shook her head. "I have never fought with someone so much…and to be truthful, I have never fallen in love either." Sakura shook her head.

"W-What about I-Itachi?"

"What?!" Sakura couldn't help but blurt out, dropping the book on the bed. Ino picked it up gingerly.

"Yeah, I mean," Ino began, flipping the pages of the book, "you guys fight every day." Ino added.

"Yeah, that's the point. We fight every day! I can't possibly carry such emotions for him!" Sakura exclaimed.

"The princess and the price fought every day, and they always included someone throwing something at the other." Ino read directly at the book.

Flashbacks hit Sakura like a brick in the face.

Sakura throwing a tree at Itachi.

Itachi throwing kunai at her.

Sakura throwing a punch at him.

'_Damn…'_

"That doesn't mean anything." Sakura dismissed.

"The princess always denied her feelings for the prince." Ino read on.

"I'm not denying anything!" Sakura snapped.

Hinata and Ino giggled. "I think it's time you both go to bed." Sakura glared.

"Hai!" the two said at the same time, laying down and closing their eyes, though they still had mocking smiles on their faces.

Sakura sighed. "Good night girls." She muttered, kissing their cheeks and foreheads, and turning off the lamp.

Sakura went towards the door, passing the mirror. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could have sworn she didn't see her reflection on it. Rather, an image of a man… sort of. Long slick black hair, with snake-like eyes. Sakura stopped, looking back immediately in a defensive pose, but there was no one… just herself, and her two girls in bed.

Sakura looked around warily, her ninja senses activated. If her girls were in danger, she wouldn't hesitate to kill…

She stood there for a few more minutes until she deemed it safe, and left the room. She walked down the hallway, the hairs on the nape of her hair standing. She felt strange… as if she wasn't alone…

It was dark in the hallways; dark enough so that she wouldn't be able to see anything more than 15 feet away from her.

She turned around briskly. There, standing in front of her, stood a man; the same man from the mirror. He was tall and slim, his slick black hair framing his face. He was pale, almost ghost like, and he had wicked smile on his face.

Sakura blinked once.

_He was gone_

Sakura looked around warily… what was going on? Sakura let her chakra spread out around her. There was nobody here… Sakura sensed for Ino's and Hinata's chakra signatures, and they were still calm…

Again, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. She was about to turn around, fighting stance ready, but the figure got to her before she could finish turning around. He bit her in the neck, and severe pain rushed through her body. Sakura opened her mouth to scream in agony, but nothing came out.

Her eyes watered, and her vision blurred, and everything started fading.

Until all she saw was darkness… and then there was light again.

_Sakura's whole body ached. She felt stinging pain every inch of her body. She looked around frantically for the ninja. All she saw was red, as red as blood. She gritted her teeth harshly and balled her hands into fists._

"_MAKE IT STOP!" Sakura pleaded, looking around frantically._

_There was no one there… she was alone._

_Sakura tried to move, but she noticed she was strapped down by tight leather straps._

_Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. The pain… the pain was too unbearable._

_Sakura heard an animal-like growl, and it wasn't until several seconds later that she found out it was hers. Sakura struggled against the straps, and she didn't know how she did it, but she broke them. Sakura stood up frantically, taking off the rest. Looking at her hands, she saw her nails grew long and sharp. Sakura jumped off, looking for a mirror. She couldn't find one, but she settled for the metal tray containing all these different tools. She threw the tools on the floor carelessly and looked at her reflection._

_Her hair had grown messy and crazy, and it was no longer pink, rather a grayish color. Her eyes were now as black as night, and her whole face was unrecognizable. Her lips seemed purple, and she had a strange scratch on her face._

_Suddenly, Sakura was kicked to the ground. Her vision blurred and all she saw was gray hair, and round glasses. "Oh my, it seems she's gone haywire. The transformation is incredible though. I'm sure Orochimaru-sama will be pleased with the outcome."_

_Sakura's world went black shortly after._

Sakura let out a frantic scream, though it was low, and muffled.

She was now against the wall, her body drooping against it weakly. Tears were streaking her face, and her hands were holding the lower part of her neck, almost her back. She could feel the pain…

'_What's happening to me?!' _Sakura thought frantically, trying to pick herself up.

Her chakra was out of control, flaring wildly. It would only be a matter of time before she attracted attention… Oh wait, too late.

Itachi was down the hallway already, a kunai in his hand, his Sharingan on and spinning dangerously. He hurried to her side, bending down next to her.

"Sakura?" he asked warily.

Sakura was still in a daze, and even though she was staring directly at him, she felt as if she were staring through him.

Itachi shook her violently, making her snap out of it, but even then, staring at him, she looked confused, lost, and _scared._

Itachi could only wonder what had happened to her.

"Itachi…" she let out but a whisper and her emerald eyes seemed to penetrate him. There was so much confusion and fear in her eyes, and Itachi didn't know why. Itachi's blood red eyes scanned the area dangerously, his hands ready to throw a kunai at whatever object he laid his sights on.

"Sakura" he tried to calm her down, "Pull yourself together."

But to no avail, she could not calm down. Her chakra was still wild and out of control, and she couldn't stop shivering in fear. Her eyes were now puffy, surrounded by tear stained cheeks.

"Don't wake Hinata and Ino up. You wouldn't want them to see you in this fanatical state, would you?"

Luckily, this calmed her down slightly, the awareness appearing on her face. Her chakra receded, of course, forcefully, and her breathing calmed slightly.

Sakura tried to take deep breaths in order to calm herself down, but she still had that image of the man in the back of her head… and she could feel the bite on the nape of her neck, and it _hurt._

Much to her total and complete shock, she felt herself being lifted up. If that didn't completely make her breath hitch in her throat, then she didn't know what would. Hey, at least he had made her harsh breathing stop –along with most likely, her heart- and it also froze her chakra as well.

Sakura still had both her hands on her neck all the way Itachi carried her to his _cough _their _cough _room. He turned on the light, laying her on the bed. He then left, telling her he would be back soon. He came back 30 seconds later, a cup of water in his hand.

Sakura was still too scared to even mutter a thanks. She took the water as if it were some sort of life source, gulping it down quickly. Afterwards, she just held it in her hand, staring at her own reflection in the remaining water. The waves of excruciating pain had wavered, and now it was just a numbing sort of pain. Her whole body felt sore though.

"Sakura" Itachi's voice startled her, and she looked up, trying to wipe away her tears. One of two thoughts popped into her mind.

He would surely think she was weak now, considering she just had a mental break down for no apparent reason. Has Sakura been hallucination it all? Surely not, because even if she had no proof that the man was still there, she knew the pain she felt was as real her love towards her sisters.

The other thought at the back of Sakura's mind was, what if Itachi was going to question her?

"Itachi" she tried to make sure her voice didn't crack, but she found it rather hard.

"I want answer." He merely stated, looking at her dead on.

"…I…" Sakura began, not knowing where to begin. "I don't even know…" she summed up, sighing. Something about Itachi's calm, composed exterior made her feel calm; safe almost.

Itachi didn't glare at her, or raise an eyebrow, or even smirk. Apparently, he could understand that now was not the time to joke, and Sakura was really grateful for that.

"I was tucking the girls in… and passing the mirror I thought I saw a figure…" Sakura began, and Itachi had to confess he was shocked Sakura even decided to share with him.

"And then walking down the hallway I thought I saw him again… and then… he… _bit me_." Sakura said, a hint of repulsion lacing her words. She grabbed her neck, squeezing it tightly. "And then these… _flashbacks _ran through my head. And it hurt so badly, I couldn't even stand up… and then you came." Sakura said, feeling like it was all dream.

"He bit you?" confusion was laced in Itachi's words.

"Yeah" Sakura said, rubbing her neck. Though most of all her body hurt, that specific spot hurt eve more.

Itachi sat next to her, grabbing her hair softly and moving it to the side.

The small gesture made Sakura blush, and she was praying Itachi didn't see it… It was just that the movement seemed somewhat… intimate… of some sort.

"Sakura" his voice had warning in it.

"What… what is it?" Sakura asked.

He stood up, pulling her wrist, making her stand up as well. He made her stand in front of the mirror, and he tilted her head to the right slightly.

Sakura gasped. "_What _is _that_?!" she panicked, touching the weird shaped tattoo on her neck.

"You tell me." Itachi stated, giving her a blunt look.

Sakura moved her sky blue pjs, trying to get a better look at it. Sakura jumped, seeing it swirl. "Okay… this is definitely not a tattoo." She muttered, seeing the black, turn to a fiery red and spin uncontrollably. It stopped suddenly, turning back to its black, then it started seeping back into her skin, until it disappeared all together.

She looked up, the same peculiar look on Itachi's face.

"We have research to do tomorrow." She said bluntly.

"We?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're not curious to know what this… thing is." Sakura raised an eyebrow as well.

"And you're positive you don't know?" he asked with an intense stare.

Sakura squirmed. "When I zoned out earlier, out on the balcony…" Sakura began, looking down. "I had another flashback… and someone called it… the Curse Mark." Sakura said hesitantly.

"Hn" Itachi merely said, turning off the lights and going to bed. Sakura's eyebrows creased. She sighed, going to the other side of the bed and going under the thick sheets and covers.

_5 minutes passed…_

"…Itachi?" she half whispered.

"Hmm?" Itachi's hummed replied.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

It took a while for Itachi to reply, and Sakura had to turn his way and scoot closer to make sure he was still awake. "You owe me." he muttered, and she could see the smirk on his face gleam in the moon light.

"You know something Itachi?" she almost hummed.

"Hm?"

"You're evil." She said bluntly.

She could have sworn she heard a snort. "Barely figuring that out, Sakura?"

"No… I just thought it'd be nice to remind you." She retorted with fake friendliness etched in her tone.

_5 minutes later…_

"…Itachi?"

Itachi let out a short groan. Really, this must be the only woman who could make him exhausted just by talking, or listening to her.

"Do you still have those pain killers?" she mumbled softly.

"Not afraid I'll drug you, I see." He stood up, and Sakura heard movement.

"Well," Sakura sighed, "my body is really aching… I rather be drugged." Sakura shrugged. "Besides," she added, kneeling up, seeing Itachi with some pills and a cup of water, "I'm pretty sure I won't get raped, and Naruto's not sleeping with us tonight."

Sakura thanked Itachi, drinking the pills and giving the cup back to Itachi. Sitting there, watching Itachi do everything for her, made her realize Itachi could truly be dependent when she needed him the most. But then again, this was the first time she _truly _needed him to be there. The other one was when she needed that damn bunny suit, and let's just say, he fell short from helpful… actually, he was quite the opposite.

After the pills took effect, Sakura fell asleep like a baby, and Itachi heard no more of her the rest of the night, much to his pleasure.

**End of chapter**

**Whoa… this chapter took a long time to make D:**

**I apologize for the inconvenience, I'll try to make the next update much sooner!**

**And hey, just in time for Christmas!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!**

**Now, you guys mind dropping a Christmas present and reviewing? =3**

**-Marzy-chan~~! :)) !!**


	6. Pillow Fights

**Hey! Finally got the next chapter up! Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form!!**

**Chapter 6: Pillow Fights**

After Sakura had fallen asleep, she woke up about an hour later. You couldn't blame her really; even her dreams were being haunted by the same man…… or whatever he was, for that matter.

Sakura shivered just at the thought of him. Who was this… _Orochimaru_? A flash of the man went through her mind involuntarily, a smirk plastered on his face.

Thinking back now, she had forgotten to tell Itachi that man's name. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it, turning to her left and looking at Itachi. Sound asleep.

She really didn't want to wake him after all he had just done for her. When it really counted, Itachi could seriously be there for a person. Any other time, screw you; you're on your own! Yup, that's how it pretty much was.

But still, Sakura thought, not just anybody could say Itachi helped them, from what she'd noticed. The only people Itachi ever seemed to help were Sasuke and Naruto, and that was a one-case scenario.

Sakura stared at him for a while longer.

'_You know, like this… he looks almost… __**nice**__. Good looking too." _Sakura frowned. Damn, Mikoto was right. He doesn't tend to show his kindness… What Mikoto said back then, made much more since now than it did 5 hours ago.

Sakura turned away seconds later, afraid Itachi would suddenly open his eyes because of the freaky skilled person he was. Hey, in her opinion, it didn't sound that far-fetched, and it seemed totally plausible. Just think about it, this dude was ANBU at age 13! And he didn't even take the Jounin Exams! Geez, little freaky kid he must have been.

Sakura shook her head in disapproval at the mere thought. Yes, she had already heard the rumors of Itachi. How could she not? He was rumored to become the Godaime, or Rukidaime. The mere thought of Hokage made Sakura think of Naruto.

Would he be upset or ecstatic Itachi made Hokage…… _instead of him_?

That would be a sight to see, Sakura mused. She'd definitely have to be there years from now when the battle took place. Of course, she'd probably have to break them up afterwards, though she was sure Itachi wouldn't really be fighting. It didn't seem to her like he actually cared about being the most powerful shinobi in Konoha…

Sakura's eyes widened slightly after realizing what she was thinking. Staying here for years? Sakura had only looked at this place for an option as a temporary home, not a permanent one. She didn't think she'd find a good home here, what with the way the villagers had treated her before she had met Itachi.

Also, the thought of these 'flashbacks' of some sort seemed to pop in her mind. Never before had she remembered any of that, so why now? Sakura wasn't certain, but she _knew _they only started happening when she arrived in Konoha.

Sakura knew perfectly well she didn't want to have these nightmares any more… so what was she to do? She was really tempted to pack her things and leave, but she knew Hinata and Ino wouldn't like that at all. They loved this place already, and Sakura couldn't take that away from them. Not after all they had been through these past few months.

And what was Sakura to do? Leave them here in the care of the Uchihas' while she left to go find some piece of mind? Or maybe the Hyugas' and the Yamanakas'? No… they had already lost enough family. They didn't need to lose anyone else.

So what else was Sakura to do? The only option she saw was to stay here and suck it up? Surely it wouldn't be that bad, considering it seemed Itachi was actually with her on this one. With a little comfort it wouldn't be that bad, would it…?

The mere thought of Itachi being the person to comfort her sent negative shocks through her brain. The two definitely didn't seem to go together, unless 'not' was in between the two words. Few times had he actually been truly kind to her, so why would he start now? This little… curse mark, surely wouldn't be the cause.

There was a small fear inside of Sakura though, with every thought that she came up with about the curse mark.

What if the flashbacks and attacks became worse? What if the 'Orochimaru' person actually did bodily harm to her? And worst of all, what if it started to physically harm Ino and Hinata?

She would surely not put up with it. Sakura made a mental swear to herself that if anything ever happened to her girls because of this… _thing,_ she would leave, and personally make sure she would hunt down Orochimaru, and kill him the worst possible way she could think off.

No one got away with hurting her friends and family and got away with it, shoot.

But who exactly would she categorize in that field? 'Friends and Family'…

Ino and Hinata would always be there, no matter what, and she guessed she could even let Naruto and Sasuke pass. Mikoto was really kind to her too, no matter how evil, so she guessed she was in there too. Iruka was there too, definitely, considering he must have been the first friend she ever made here, besides Mikoto, if you could consider it a friendship between a maid and their payer, though Mikoto often tended to think of Sakura as a young daughter.

What about Itachi?

The thought mentally shut down her brain for several seconds, and she unconsciously let her eyes drift to Itachi once again, after she had remembered how to breathe again.

Sakura's first impression of Itachi was: A life saver. She could even go with the terms of: warm-hearted soul to begin with. I mean, what normal person would just take someone off the streets and let them live with their family, just like that?

I mean, sure, Sakura looked innocent, what with her pink hair, and she also had 2 adorable younger sisters alongside her too, but that didn't stop the villagers from treating them like total _crap._

Sakura almost burst out laughing at the mere thought of her past feelings for Itachi. She must have been on crack or something.

What was Sakura's second impression? It had been stoic, and busy, considering he didn't talk much, and she found out he was the Clan's heir. Surely he would be kept busy, right?

Ahh, now, finally, the third impression. _Total __**Jackass!**_

Yup, that was probably, for the most part, the true impression Itachi should always be looked up with. But then again, there were also many finer points to Itachi, because 'jackass' definitely did not sum it all up.

There was also insensitive, for he didn't give a damn Sakura had been half naked in front of him several times before, and he didn't stop to even apologize for not helping her, or for even seeing her in such an exposed state.

There was also this over control-live side, sense he seemed to like always been on top, _literally._ Just like when they had that fight on the kitchen floor, he was trying to do anything to make sure Sakura was _down, _and him, up.

No matter how right she felt her third impression was right, she knew there was now a fourth, and final impression…for now, anyway.

Fourth Impression: Gentle, Kind, and Respectful

He had been very gentle with her when she was still in her total state of shock and paranoia, making sure to not make any sudden movements that could alert her, and he even picked her up gently when she was far too nervous and jumpy to walk herself.

He had also gotten her the water and pills she had asked for, and he had taken her story seriously. She guessed most people would probably just put her in an asylum and be done with it, considering most wouldn't even bother to find any truth in her words.

He was also respectful by not pressing on any further than needed too, or asking anything Sakura did not want him to ask. He gave her the space she needed, which she was awful thankful for…

But still, she felt there was something… _missing_. All those words had described the last impression she had, but she had also felt something else, yet she couldn't quite figure it out. She felt warmth deep inside of her, and it gave her an almost fuzzy feeling, she thought. Sakura had been in such a horrid state she couldn't focus too much on the feeling.

More and more, Sakura realized that the word she was looking for was _security._ He made her feel safe. But then again, he was super skilled, so that itself explained most of it all.

But there was a different type of security she felt when around him…… She didn't know why, but it felt like it was _her _security; only hers. Like he was her own personal comfort zone, of course, when they weren't fighting.

Sakura shook the thoughts out of her head. She didn't want to think of Itachi as a _kind _person. She knew that would only lead to disaster, because then Sakura would grow a soft spot for him, and she _knew _he would use that to his advantage, to manipulate her or whatever. Itachi was conniving, she knew as much, so she had to make sure to stay wary of him.

But how was she supposed to stay wary of him if it seemed he was the only person she could trust right now, in her serious time of need?

Well, she was in some deep trouble.

* * *

Sakura awoke to the most gorgeous sight on earth. A very well-toned, muscular chest…

That was, anyway, until she finally snapped out of it and realized it was Itachi's though…… Seriously, if it were somebody else's body she might feel a little better about feigning sleep, just to get a peek.

_Wow_! The thought got crossed out of her head. Sakura would _never _be caught snooping on Mr. Bastard at all!!

So, at said thought, she almost flew up right onto a sitting position, and she quickly glared at Itachi. "Why don't you do that in the bathroom?" Sakura glared.

Itachi stopped putting on his black shirt for a few seconds, glancing at Sakura. "I find no need to, frankly." Itachi continued, pulling his shirt on, and adjusting it.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Such manners you have." She retorted, mostly to herself, as she stood up and yawned, stretching at the same time.

Her yawning was so rudely cut off when her maids outfit was thrown directly at her, so it landed on her face. "Why thank you." She said sarcastically, glaring daggers at Itachi as the uniform dropped to the bed.

"Hn" he smirked.

Sakura sighed before she locked herself in the bathroom, muttering several curse words involving a selfish, arrogant, pompous bastard. Itachi merely stared in amusement… maybe she just wasn't a morning person?

… or maybe she just deeply despised him…

Nah, couldn't be.

Sakura exited the bathroom after 15 minutes, fully ready with her new uniform now on her body, instead of head.

"Okay, Itachi, remember," she began, approaching him. "Nice… you and I, are _friends._" Sakura gave him a wary look.

"Hn"

"That means to insults, rude comments, physical, mental, or emotional harm, and…" Sakura frowned slightly, wondering if she should add anything to the list. "-and I guess that's it then."

"As long as those terms of agreement are entitled to you too." Itachi noted.

"Hai, Hai, let's get going. I don't want Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Ino to be late for school." Sakura grabbed Itachi's wrist and dragged him out the door. Well, she tried; he was putting up a fight. Too bad her strength didn't let him struggle _too much_.

Everyone quickly ate breakfast, and then Sakura left to go drop the kids off at school.

Coming back to the Uchiha Compound, it was already 11:00. Mikoto has asked her to run a few errands while out, that's why. Oddly enough, Sakura was becoming less self-conscious about her appearance as the hours went by. Though most still gave her odd looks (especially the males species), most knew about Mikoto's rather odd habits and behaviors, so they didn't seem to find her a complete nut-job. Besides, Itachi's new maid had by far been the most famous news around Konoha that week.

It was a beautiful Thursday morning. It'd be even more beautiful if it weren't so damn _hot_, in Sakura's opinion. And not to mention she was wearing a long-sleeved dress too… she would seriously need to speak to Mikoto about it afterwards. What was it now, 90 degrees?

"85" Mikoto chirped heartily.

"Mikoto, it's hot either way." Sakura glared.

"Don't worry dear, soon enough I'll get you something better to wear. Summer's coming." She giggled.

Somehow, Sakura felt there was a hidden meaning to Mikoto's words… there _always _was, after all. "And what would I wear?" Sakura inquired.

"When it reaches the 90s I'll let you wear your own clothes, don't worry. I wouldn't want you dying of a heat stroke. I'd lose my best maid." Mikoto laughed, walking down the hallway. Sakura followed her lazily, trying to take in where they were going. She believed it was the laundry this time.

"So, how was your sleep last night?" Mikoto changed the subject.

Sakura laughed nervously. "It was umm… fine, I guess." She was about to say 'interesting' but Mikoto would probably take that the wrong way.

"You guess?" Mikoto questioned.

"I had a tiny bit of trouble sleeping, is all. I've never slept with a person of the opposite sex next to me… especially not one who I am not associated with, or have a relationship with, after all." Sakura sighed, shaking her head and she and Mikoto started folding laundry. She tried to avoid the bigger pairs of boxers and boxer-briefs, realizing they either belonged to Itachi, or Fugaku… she didn't think she even wanted to find out who's they were.

Instead, she stifled a laugh when she saw tiny orange boxers with ramen bowls on them. She didn't have to be a genius to guess whose boxers _those _were.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." Mikoto assured.

"Still, I don't suppose you make your maids sleep with your son often." She tried not to glare.

Mikoto laughed. "Of course not." She looked at Sakura with a funny look. "Those maids would probably rape my little boy." She continued. "And besides, you're not just any maid…" Mikoto assured.

'_You're the maid that will eventually capture my little boy's heart.' _Mikoto thought gleefully, her smile becoming even bigger and her squeals and squirms erupting from her body.

"Mikoto?" Sakura asked unsurely, wondering if maybe Mikoto wasn't exactly sane at the moment… But then again, Mikoto wasn't someone you could necessarily call the sanest person on earth… quite the contraire, actually.

"It's nothing dear. Go take these to Itachi's room please."

Sakura didn't even notice when Mikoto had folded all that clothes and put the basket in her hand. Pants all the way at the bottom, shirts in the middle, and… boxer-briefs at the very top…

Sakura hid her blush and turned around. Should she be the ones embarrassed about having his laundry, or should Itachi be the one jealous, because she was holding his undergarments? Either way, she was embarrassed. Sakura returned back to the kitchen, and then made her way to Itachi's room… she couldn't memorize certain paths, so she had to start from the beginning.

She was just hoping Itachi hopefully went on a mission, or was doing who knows what in who knows where, and she could just slip in the room, drop it off, and leave. Later, she could just say Mikoto dropped it off there… yeah, that would definitely work…

… and it would've been a full-proof plan too, had Itachi not been in his room when she opened the slide door.

Sakura pretended like nothing was off, considering Itachi had stared at her with bored eyes when he heard the noise. So maybe he didn't find this odd…? Well, it was to be expected, considering he had had previous maids before… Maybe they had done this type of work too…

"Ahh, umm, here's your laundry." She muttered dully as she left basket of clothing at the corner of the bed.

"Hn" Itachi didn't move from his desk, like Sakura had expected him to.

Sakura stood there for a few more seconds, and then decided to leave… hopefully, Mikoto still needed her for something…

Sakura slowly walked towards the door, and glanced back for a mere second. She then reached her hand for the door, escape the only thing in her mind.

"Sakura"

Sakura flinched slightly at the sudden call and her hand froze in mid-air. She turned around slowly, staring at him with a curious, almost innocent expression on her face.

If it weren't for Sakura's incredibly fast instincts, the book Itachi threw at her would have hit her in the face. Her oh-so innocent and curious expression turned to one of anger. "What the hell?" she glared.

"I visited the library earlier." He began. Sakura immediately quieted down. "The book contains numerous list of the hundreds of curse marks known to shinobi. Get started." Itachi merely said.

"Get started?" She gave him a look. "Why am I supposed to waste my valuable time doing research?" She glared.

Itachi gave her a look that said it all.

She _had_ no valuable time to waste

She had absolutely _nothing_ to do

This was _her _curse mark anyway

He was _ordering _her to do it _(damn her maid status)_

"Why can't we do this together _some other time_?" Sakura protested with a frown on her face.

"I am a very busy person, Sakura." He stated.

"Really? Because just a few days ago you found enough time in your schedule to play _target practice _**on me**_**.**_" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, and let's see… you had enough time to drop the kids off yesterday, and take a stroll in the park with me, and go shopping for clothes with Mikoto, Ino, Hinata, and I, and you **definitely **had time to argue about my Chunin status and try to kill me." Sakura glared. "Should I go on?" she couldn't help but show a triumphant smirk.

"It's your curse mark." Itachi dead-panned.

"-which you want to find out about." Sakura added to his sentence with a little chirp.

"Sakura" he gave her a warning tone. He really didn't feel like discussing this with her… mainly because of the fact he knew she was right. Truthfully, he just didn't want to do the research… he wasn't a very research-y type of person at all, in his opinion.

"Itachi" she said back, using the same tone.

They both held their gazes strongly and defiantly for what could have been 5 minutes, until Sakura initially withdrew… no one could beat Itachi Uchiha at a staring content… and especially not a _glaring_ contest.

"Oh come on Itachi… it's only fair we _both_ do the research since we _both_ want to find out about it. Besides," Sakura paused, smirking, "Mikoto made me move in here for a reason. She wants us to spend more quality time together so we learn to get along. _This _could be our quality time." Sakura raised the book in her hand, her smirk growing even bigger. She knew she had gotten Itachi by the mere mention of Mikoto.

Itachi's brows furrowed slightly and he glared. "I am currently busy organizing some files containing copies and documents of past mission reports and clan meetings." Itachi stated.

"I'll help you organize them then. The sooner we find out about that thing, the better." Sakura pulled up a chair next to him and stared at him, waiting for him to agree. Hell, it wasn't as if she would take no for an answer anyway. She didn't need his _approval, _she was just trying to be nice by waiting for it. But, if he said no, she'd still do it anyway.

"No"

Just as predicted, he refused. Damn, maybe he seriously didn't like picking up the books… for research anyway; she had seen him with books several times before. "Too bad" she argued, gently taking the papers from his hand and looking at the contents. "So how do you want these organized?" Sakura asked.

Itachi closed his eyes promptly, as if withholding a roll of his eyes that were threatening to emerge. "Organize the mission reports by date and ranking, but by no means, can you _read _the mission descriptions." Itachi instructed, giving her a strict stare that said 'disobey and suffer the consequences'

"Yes Taichou" she said teasingly, faking a small pose by sitting down with her back completely straight, and moving her hand to her head, where she made a saluting pose.

Sakura could have sworn she heard Itachi mutter something like 'idiot' under his breath. Either way, Sakura glared. "I believe my terms of agreements have been crossed."

"I am more that positive that didn't cause you any hurt on the inside."

"You still broke the terms of agreements." Sakura protested.

"We never did set up punishments or boundaries, so until further notice, I am proven not guilty." Itachi dismissed.

"Sneaky little arrogant bastard." She glared.

"Who's breaking the agreement now?"

"I am innocent until proven guilty." Sakura huffed and turned her head to the side, opposite side of where Itachi was seated.

Itachi smirked. "Get to work" he then picked of the papers of the clan meetings and began organizing them.

Sakura peeked one eye open and saw he had already begun to organize his papers.

Hmm, was it just her, or had he stopped arguing with her sooner than expected? She had at least been expecting for him to push her off her chair, or throw a kunai at her.

"Oh, and Sakura" he snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Itach-"

Before she could finish, Itachi kicked the legs of her chair forward, causing her to fall backwards. "No one insults Itachi Uchiha and gets away with it." He didn't even look up from his papers.

"Cheeky little bastard." She tried to pull his chair from the floor, but Itachi firmly planted his feet on the ground, making it known he would not, under any circumstances, let himself be tripped by a mere little stunt. It was like admitting defeat to a baby… "You think you're all that just cuz you can pull a chair." She seethed.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I am capable of much more, I assure you, Sakura." He smirked. And no, he was not trying to sound cocky. When you had power like his, it was hard not to sound cocky… even when you were only trying to warn people, or state facts…

"Sakura, I have your laundry!" Mikoto chirped out of nowhere when she opened Itachi's door. "Oh my, what happened Sakura? Itachi, don't tell me you did this." She glared an almost deadly glare at Itachi.

Sakura looked from Itachi, to Mikoto with a twinkle in her eyes. She just _loved _having the power. "Actually Mikoto, I was tipping my chair back and I fell. Itachi here was just about to get up like a kind gentleman and help me up… I think I sprained my ankle." She made a small little grunt as she rubbed her ankle lightly.

Itachi gave Sakura an almost untraceable glare as he pushed his chair back slowly and got up. "Are you able to walk, or do you assistance, Sakura?" Itachi asked as he bent over next to her, and lightly felt her ankle. Well, actually, he applied way more force than actually needed. Sakura flinched at the harsh contact in glared at Itachi.

"No, it hurts too much." Sakura shook her head, hiding a smirk. Still, it wasn't like Mikoto could see it anymore; her back was facing the doorway, where Mikoto still stood, almost in awe at what was happening in front of her eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened for several seconds and her cheeks turned red as Itachi picked her up bridal style. She was only expecting him to help her _up_, even if her ankle wasn't actually sprained.

"If you wish to play like that, fine Sakura. You're only going to suffer defeat." Itachi muttered under his breath as he walked her over to the bed.

"What ever are you talking about Itachi?" she faked an innocent tone though her face showed a scowl. "I was just trying to prove to Mikoto that we can stand being under the same room without _tearing each other to shreds."_ She almost spoke viciously at the part as she wrapped her arms around Itachi neck, digging her nails into his skin sourly.

From Mikoto's point of view, it looked like a prince and his princess… oh, if only she knew.

Itachi cleared his throat as if trying to prevent the words that wanted to come out of his mouth. Instead, he brought Sakura down gently on the bed and began to examine Sakura's ankle. "Yes, definitely a sprain." Sakura could almost hear a hint of sarcasm laced in his words. Of course, why wouldn't there be, her foot wasn't really sprained.

"It hurts." Sakura complained.

"I'll get some bandages immediately." Itachi nodded, going to his bathroom, where he kept medical supplies and such.

Once Itachi had entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him, Mikoto went hurling herself at Sakura, squealing like a little girl on crack.

"What is it Mikoto?"

"Itachi's never shown this much kindness to anyone. I think he likes you." Mikoto said, putting Sakura's laundry basket next to Itachi's and sitting down next to Sakura's feet. "Here, let me examine your foot to make sure it's truly alright."

Sakura panicked. "No, no, it's quite alright Mikoto. Don't worry, it's just a small sprain is all." Sakura assured, moving her foot away from Mikoto's approaching hand.

"Are you sure?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura nodded. "Positive"

"And Mikoto, there is no way he likes me, or I like him back." Sakura assured.

"Really? Couldn't you have just… I don't know, _healed _your sprained ankle?" Mikoto had a mischievous look on her face. Sakura gulped.

"I have the bandages" Itachi appeared from the bathroom.

"Well then, I won't disturb you two any longer." Mikoto giggled as she stood up and left. She turned around and gave Sakura s mall wink.

Both Sakura's and Itachi's eyeballs were glued to Mikoto as she made her way to the door. Once closed, they listened for her retreating footsteps.

"See what you've caused." Sakura glared profoundly at Itachi. "Now she thinks there's something going on between us." Sakura swung her legs off the bed and got up.

"You're at fault for saying those things." Itachi shrugged.

"If you didn't pick me up like that she wouldn't be thinking that." Sakura went up to him and started poking his chest harshly.

"If you didn't fall we could've avoided this too."

"Why do you think I fell?" Sakura glared.

"You broke the terms of agreement." Itachi simply stated.

Sakura grabbed a pillow and yelled into it, trying to somehow let out all her anger on that one pillow… poor pillow.

"Arrogant bastard! You can never accept some things can be your fault! Insufferable prick!" her muffled words kept on going and going. Itachi just stared at her with an amused expression on his face.

Sakura glared. This was getting her nowhere. Maybe there were some… _other ways _she could let out her anger… involving the pillow too.

Sakura took the pillow and threw it at Itachi harshly, and grabbed a few more pillows and charged at him.

Maybe an all-out pillow fight wasn't exactly the deadliest way to go, but hey, when that pillow hit Itachi's face, she felt a bunch of anger being released. In fact, she almost felt giddy again.

Itachi quickly grabbed the pillow and glared at Sakura. Oh, she was _so _not getting away with that… he didn't even care if it looked childish to have a pillow fight…

He threw the pillow right back at her only to have her deflect it with her own and have It land on the floor.

Sakura lifted her pillow, ready to strike from above, but Itachi grabbed the pillow before it made contact with his face. He pulled it towards him, giving Sakura the option to either be dragged with it, let go, or pull back with equal force. Unfortunately, she didn't want to break the pillow, so she guessed the last option was out. And being brought that close to him didn't float her boat, so she decided to just let go, not taking into consideration that she just gave him more ammo…

This time Itachi aimed around her waist, and threw there. This time Sakura moved up and jumped, throwing another pillow at him. Bright side was, she hit him in the face. Down side, she landed on the pillow which Itachi had thrown earlier, which made her trip and fall forward.

And curse her luck, when she fell forward, she toppled over Itachi and they both ended up falling down, Sakura on him.

"Damn pillow" she muttered sourly, rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a pillow, which was later removed by Itachi to reveal his scowling face.

She hid her blush behind a grin. "I think this means I win." She felt victorious.

"Don't count on it." He glared, grabbing his pillow and almost gently hitting her face. He smirked as she pouted.

"What is going on here?" Mikoto didn't know whether she should be happy or furious.

"We were having a harmless pillow fight." Sakura giggled brightly as she and Itachi looked at Mikoto, Itachi obviously seeing an upside-down figure of her.

"Ahh" he merely agreed, smirking.

If it weren't for the fact both of them seemed almost pleased by the pillow fight, Mikoto would have doubted their innocence.

"Well, if you're both so giddy to have a pillow fight, I'm sure neither should disagree to go pick up the kids in a while." Mikoto smiled.

Sakura looked down at Itachi momentarily. She stared at his blank expression for a few seconds before looking back up. "I'll go… Itachi's busy organizing some files at the moment." Sakura nodded.

"Ahh yes, I can see that." Mikoto gave him a look. Yeah, he seemed _really _busy being under Sakura… not that Mikoto minded all too much, really.

"I'll go too." Spoke up.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go prepare dinner. You two could umm… _keep organizing files_." She mused, half joking, half teasing. She closed the door behind her and her footsteps were heard leading down the hallway.

"But I thought-"

"There is always time for Sasuke and Naruto." He nodded.

"More like 'there is always time to torture Sakura' if you ask me." she grumbled.

"That is why I didn't ask you." Itachi smirked.

"You're evil" Sakura glared at the man only 1 inch away from her face. Why was it she still didn't realize how embarrassing this position was?

"Hn"

They stayed there for a few minutes, Sakura obviously waiting for Itachi to either push her off in some rude way, or ask her kindly to remove herself. Itachi was obviously waiting for Sakura to either release him from her hold, or begin hitting him with pillows again… Since neither made a move, they stayed there for almost 5 minutes… for the most part, they were glaring at each other, or playing hateful games with their eyes…

"…Itachi…" Sakura said innocently.

"Hmm?" he hummed, looking up.

"…I think I sprained my ankle…"

She could have sworn she almost heard Itachi let out a laugh. "It's not funny." She proclaimed, glaring.

"I find it rather amusing." Itachi raised his eyebrows.

Sakura glared, but rolled herself off of him until she landed gently to his right.

Itachi stood up promptly afterwards and reached out to grab her. Sakura stared at him oddly. He merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"You're never nice to me… how do I know you went just knock me to the floor afterwards and start throwing more pillows at me?" Sakura questioned, reaching for his hand.

"You'll just have to trust me, I suppose." He grabbed her hand swiftly and pulled her up quickly.

Sakura almost lost her balance as she supported herself with her left foot, that one obviously the one not sprained. She soon collided with a bulky chest.

'_I swear, if he did this more often he could be doing this on purpose.' _Sakura tried to hide her blush as he helped her to the bed, took her shoe off, and started bandaging her foot.

"You know, I could heal it."

"But then what will we tell Kaa-san?" Itachi noted.

Sakura sighed… if she didn't heal it, Mikoto would think maybe she just wanted Itachi to do that for her… if she did, Mikoto would become suspicious… what to do, what to do.

"Whatever, let's finish the papers so we can go get the kids." Sakura said.

"Hn"

* * *

"Itachi, how often do you play with Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura wondered as they exited the Uchiha Compound.

"Not very often." Itachi stated. "I am usually too busy"

Sakura decided not to snort at his 'busy' comment. From what she had seen, he didn't have that much work at all… but then again, she'd only seen him for a few days, so she couldn't really judge.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, it's just that the first time they asked you to play, when I was in the bunny suit, they seemed almost ecstatic you chose to play with them… and they look up to you so much too…" Sakura trailed off. "I always made sure to have time for Hinata and Ino, no matter what… but when I first saw Sasuke and Naruto they seemed almost…" Sakura couldn't explain it.

"Deprived?" Itachi filled in the blank.

"Yeah…" Sakura nodded. "I think it'd be nice to do something for them… just so they don't grow up with memories of a horrible childhood." Sakura looked up at Itachi with a bright smile.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, almost interested in her suggestion. Though he didn't show it too much, he cared deeply for Sasuke and Naruto… "What are you suggesting?"

"Well…" Sakura snickered as she began discussing with Itachi. 10 minutes passed, and by then, they were already at the gates with the kids tackling them.

"And you're sure we have extra?" Sakura whispered to Itachi.

"Hn"

"As in, _a lot_?" Sakura asked.

"Hn"

"But don't we need to finish the files first?"

"Hn"

"I feel like I'm talking to a wall." Sakura glared at Itachi.

Itachi was about to say it again, but decided they had had enough fighting for the day… and honestly, he wanted to make tonight special for Sasuke and Naruto, and hell, Hinata and Ino, he guessed. Besides…

He glanced at Sakura momentarily. _'We have an uneven score to settle.'_

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino asked curiously.

Sakura giggled and winked at Ino while a finger on her mouth. "Shh, it's a secret." She half whispered.

Hinata and Ino looked at each other in curiosity, and then stared at Naruto and Sasuke, who seemed to be as equally confused as them.

"Listen up kids." Sakura said, and 4 pairs of small eyeballs jumped to hers. "We're going home, and then we'll eat dinner. Afterwards, you'll do your homework, and then we'll go outside for an hour or so for some training. Then we'll all take a shower and have a special surprise, 'kay?" Sakura chirped.

"Is it a nice surprise?" Naruto asked curiously. If it wasn't , he'd rather not have it at all and skip his bath.

"I don't know, ask Itachi." She smiled brightly.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Itachi pleadingly, as if asking if her were joining it. "It'll be most stimulating, yes." he agreed.

The kids clapped and whoo'ed in happiness. "But, you 4 better make sure you're absolutely perfect for the day if you want the surprise." Sakura smiled, feeling she had absolute power.

Naruto and Sasuke grumbled. Staying out of trouble was just hard for them… not for Hinata and Ino though. For the most part, they would only help Mikoto with the chores around the house; they had already done the homework at lunch time and they didn't need any training, for they were far more advanced than what the academy was teaching as of current time.

"You guys got it?" Sakura asked.

"Hai!" came to enthusiastic cheers from Hinata and Ino.

"Hai…" two low grumbles were heard from Naruto and Sasuke.

Ha, tough luck. Sakura flashed Itachi a thank you grin. She didn't know what possessed Itachi to actually agree to this, but hell, she was thankful he did anyway. Still, she had a feeling he mostly agreed because it was in his best interest, if you include their 'war'.

'_Mmm, I wonder what the score is.' _She grinned.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry I had to stop it there people, especially since it's been forever since I've last updated. But, I think the next chapter will be more enjoyable if it's not split in half right when it gets to the good part X)**

**Hmm, there was something I needed to say… Ah yes, **

**I've been thinking of making a new story… and no, this time, it's not Itaxsaku haha… I've been having an odd like towards Gaara x sakura now, and I made my first attempt at a chappy… if you would like to hear the summary (and or story) please pm or tell me in a review… I have much difficulty debating whether or not a story is good enough to post here, so help is greatly appreciated ^_^**

**Okay, I promise to get the chapter up sooner than this one took, for I already have the idea in my head… I've been updating a lot these past few days… let's hope it keeps up like this for a while :P**

**Any and all feedback is much appreciated :)**

**-Marzy-chan~~! :))**

**P.S. didn't have much time to proof-read, for I didn't want to keep you all waiting for too long… how you don't catch that many mistakes!**


	7. It's Getting Steamy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Purely fan made. I own nothing but the plot (:**

**Chapter 7: It's Getting Steamy**

Sakura felt slight pride as she laid her eyes on Itachi's room. White, feathery pillows were covering Itachi's _entire _room. While Itachi took out the kids for some shuriken and kunai practice, she had moved out all of his furniture besides the bed…

Oh yeah, and without his permission too.

'_Oh well… he __**did **__say do whatever suits you, right?' _Sakura chuckled slightly. _'This **definitely** floats my boat.' _He might be mad afterwards –hell, she was _positive _he'd be furious if anything, seeing as all his stuff was now stuffed in her room as if it were some sort of storage. Damn was she lucky she was freaken strong or what? But anyway, she had more important matters to attend to than press on about Itachi's future annoyance.

Pillow Heaven

That was officially the name of said room. She could fight in here with Itachi and they'd never get hurt ever again! Too bad it couldn't be so…

'_Remember Sakura, this is all for the kids.' _Yeah… and it wouldn't hurt to get back at Itachi either… Besides, what was the score now? Two to four? Damn… Itachi was winning by two; she would have to win this one plus another in order to be tied with him…

Still, she was intent on not failing anymore; she had shown Itachi too much weakness already –when would she start being on top? Being against Itachi and actually winning was really hard… he seemed to always have another move planned out no matter what the ultimate outcome might be.

In the middle of Itachi's room, on opposite sides, were several pillows stacked up high; forts, you could say they were. And of course, all the ammo you need; they were surrounded by it after all.

Sakura sort of wondered where Itachi got all the pillows from…It couldn't be they had hundreds of them hidden somewhere for this very occasion, as if it were a common thing to go full-blast and have an ultimate pillow fight every weekend.

She almost got a mental image of Itachi in a pillow fight… luckily, she had blocked it out just in time; she would have been scarred for life, no doubt about it.

Still. She would indeed have to admit maybe Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Hinata in a pillow fight would be quite the adorable scene.

Of course, and then there would be her and Itachi having their sparring session… I mean, their pillow fight…

'_**Ultimate **__pillow fight.' _Sakura corrected, an almost wicked grin on her face.

All for the kids…

Damn… well, it wouldn't hurt to admit she was at least a _little _bit excited to kick Itachi ass- I mean, play fight… Besides, seeing how Ino and Hinata would react would of course make it all worthwhile…

Maybe Sakura should do this more often; you know, _for the kids_…

Of course, it'd have to be something different… and she'd obviously need Itachi's permission too, considering he _was _her employer and all.

Sakura looked at the time. She had fifteen minutes before Itachi would return. She was nearly done anyway, she just had to put on her pjs.

She wore a light pink button up shirt and pants, with bunnies and light blue clouds surrounding it, and tied her hair up with a light blue bow.

Once done, Sakura wondered how exactly she could win in this… pillow fight, against Itachi.

Sure she was a good fighter –and an even better pillow fighter- but…

'_It's… __**Itachi**__...' _she tried not to cringe at the thought of his name. Curse his superiority and all-around perfect-ness when it came to his shinobi skills. She had a very analytic eye –it wasn't hard to notice his smooth and graceful strides, or the way his aim was always perfect, and his deceiving ways (She had experienced that first hand). He was an all-around perfect shinobi; graceful, but deadly.

The more Sakura thought about it, the more she felt like punching something.

It irked her, to say the least.

Sure she was also graceful, and a pretty darn good kunoichi to boot, but even she knew she was hardly a match for someone at Itachi's level.

'_If only I was born of royal blood.'_Sakura sighed pitifully. Surely his Uchiha blood had something to do with how skilled he was. At first Sakura thought he was just arrogant; the fact that Itachi was even able to give her a run for her money had proved her wrong. Yes, she was definitely above any other exceptionally well trained shinobi when it came to speed, so for him to have been able to keep up with her –and even pin her down with the bunny costume- was no joke.

'_Well…maybe I can take some satisfaction for beating Naruto and Sasuke.' _She tried to look for the bright side.

It didn't sound as nice as she hoped…

Frankly, she could beat them with one hand tied to her back, and a blind-fold on. _And _having a bunny costume on, yeah.

So Sakura decided, she'd just leave that to Hinata and Ino, better. Yeah, she'd feel much prouder watching _them _kick sorry Uchiha ass. Then, she'd gloat about it later on that night to Itachi, who would most likely take it somewhat offensively, and maybe push her off the bed…

'_That's why there's an extra heap of pillows on my side of the bed.' _Sakura felt like doing a little happy victory dance.

Yup, she had pre-planned this already. There was no way she could possibly get hurt in this little phase of their war. Not with all these pillows anyway...

(Or rather, she hoped)

The remaining time she was left making snacks in the kitchen. These snacks incuded cloud shaped mini sandwiches, bunny shaped cookies, kunai shaped brownies, and things like that. And just as the timer went off, Sakura heard movement outside the compound. Sakura turned around, a tray of chocolaye chip cookies on her gloved hands, as the kids erupted through the door.

"You only won because you caught us off guard!" Naruto shouted.

"No, it's because we're naturally talented and all around better than you two losers!" Ino gloated, sticking her tongue out at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto growled in anger, while Sasuke just muttered incoherent words and looked up towards Itachi.

"At least Itachi-niisan can beat Sakura-neesan." Hell, if he couldn't gloat about himself, why not about Itachi?

(He and Sakura had similar ways of thinking, no?)

"In your dreams!"

Before another argument could erupt, Sakura rushed to them and popped a cookie in each of their mouths. "How's it taste? I feel like I went overboard on the sugar." Sakura said thoughtfully, staring at the kids intently. She had not yet finished perfecting her cookie recipe.

Their thoughtful expressions soon turned into amazement. "Zugoi!" Naruto exclaimed. He had never tasted something so wonderful such as this! Heck, the only thing that could possibly compare to these cookies was ramen!

"It's good?" Sakura seemed relieved.

"It's perfect!" Ino assured, while Hinata nodded assuringly next to her.

Sasuke didn't say much, but his enthusiasm was shown as he tugged on Itachi's pants. "Try it" There was a small pout on his face.

Itachi blinked once, before curiously picking up the half bitten cookie and taking a bite. There was a tingle in his tongue, and it felt like the cookie was melting into heavenly goodness in his mouth. He looked up at Sakura, slightly startled. "Not bad" he smirked.

Sakura smiled. She knew that was his way of saying it was good, in a way. "There's plenty more were that came from." Sakura smiled.

Naruto made to get one more, but Sakura quickly slapped his hand away from the tray. Naruto growled and pouted, rubbing his hand sourly.

"One, the tray is hot. Touch it and you'll get burned." Sakura instructed, showing her oven mittens to Naruto. "Two, you're filthy. Go shower and we'll see what we can do about getting food into your bellies." This statement was directed to the group as a whole.

The four of them were gone before Sakura could even finish her sentence. Sakura was left bewildered, staring at the kids as they dashed to their seperate rooms. "Wow, I never thought my cooking would be that effective..." Sakura whistled in amazement.

She turned back to Itachi, who was picking up another cookie from her tray, which she had set down on the table.

Sakura smirked. "Couldn't get enough, could you?" she teased.

Itachi looked up, the cookie in his mouth. He blinked once, and then narrowed his eyes slightly, taking the cookie out of his mouth.

Sakura couldn't help but notice how irresistably adorable Itachi had looked at the moment, but all thoughts were brushed aside for the time being. "Never knew Itachi Uchiha had a sweet tooth."

"Never knew someone as ugly as you could cook." his solemn look (with a tinge of amusement in his eyes) made her anger flare.

"Take it back!" Sakura growled.

Itachi blinked, unfaced, as he took another bite of the sweet cookie. "No." he began walking off to his room.

The only thing that left Sakura from throwing the tray of cookies at him was the fact that he was most likely planning to go to his room and probably do some paperwork...

_'Which he will find are no longer there.' _Sakura smiled deviously.

As expected, Itachi returned to the kitchen about 40 seconds after he had left, his eyes glaring furiously at Sakura. "Would you please explain what you have done with my room?"

"Well, I moved all the furniture out of **our **room." Sakura smiled triumphantly. "You did allow me to do whatever I wanted." her steady gaze met his angry one.

"..."

Itachi did not reply, turning around and walking off.

"So... where you going?" Sakura asked, following behind him slowly.

"Your room"

"For what?" Sakura inquired.

"I have yet to finish my mission reports and important paperwork." Itachi replied.

"Oh no you're not." Sakura glared, tugging on his sleeve and making him stop. Itachi glared at her. "This is suppose to be a fun day for everyone." Sakura glared back. "How do you expect Sasuke and Naruto to have fun if you're off doing paperwork somewhere else?" Sakura tried reasoning, becoming slightly nicer, hoping it would convince Itachi.

"They'll live." he said, turning back around and going towards her room.

"Hmmm, it'd be such a shame if anything happened to those files..." There was a hint of a threat in her voice, which was slightly contemplating what could happen to the files. Truth be told, she made sure she hid his paperwork extra well. They were actually still back in the room, under all her clothes in the drawers.

Itachi proceeded to stop, and Sakura did a little victory dance in the back of her mind. Itachi turned around and glared at Sakura. "You wouldn't"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Sakura's smirk and all-around devious facial expression screamed at Itachi "Try Me"

"You work for me." Itachi glared.

"I work for Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura corrected. "And I'm sure they'd want me to do _anything _in order to have you be with them."

"..."

"Now, go wash up, go put on some pjs, and get ready for a pillow fight." Sakura instructions were followed by a big, bright smile that radiated sunshine (and a lethal dose of 'do it our your paperwork will pay for it' too).

Itachi immediately walked to his room, and Sakura couldn't feel any more powerful. She got the damn Uchiha to do what she said! Man, she should have stolen his paperwork _ages ago, _even though if you think about it, she'd only been living in the Uchiha Compound for about a week or two...

Sakura loved the ultimate decision she had now, but she couldn't help but feel this would ultimately turn out horribly for her later in the future...

* * *

So there, Itachi sat on his bed after have taken a shower in his bathroom. The only problem was, Sakura had completely removed all the furniture in his bedroom, so he didn't quite know where all his clothes were... All he had seen in the bathroom was a few towels, and the clothes he had just stripped from...

_Absolutely no shirt..._

_Absoltely no pants..._

_Absolutely no **anything**..._

Curse his luck for deciding to hire Sakura.

Curse his luck for allowing Sakura to be a live-in maid.

Curse his luck for allowing Sakura to throw this little slumber party for his younger silbings.

Curse Sakura.

He couln't leave his room. What would his dear mother think, seeing him walk around the house half naked? It was indecent, and inappropriate. So, he could do nothing more than just wait for Sakura to return to them room, and hopefully bring some clothes for him to wear. If he knew any better, he could swear she could have done it on purpose... It was plausible, after all. Oh, and he'd make sure he'd make her pay. Itachi wasn't conceited or anything, but he knew.

He knew he was freaken sexy.

And of course, Sakura being a girl, no matter how bold and brave (and completely unlike every girl he's ever met with the exclusion of Hana and Shizune), she would find him attractive, what with his top half still wet and moist from his shower, and not to mention his abdominals were beyond perfection. Some said he was God's greatest creation (which, deep down inside, actually unnerved him).

He only had to wait 1 minute.

"Itachi, the kid's are ready, so you can come down to eat cookies with all of u..." Sakura had been too busy trying to balance the basket of laundry in her hands, she had only managed to look up once the door was closed behind her. She dropped the basket of fresh, clean laundry.

And there Itachi was, in all his half naked glory, his face only centimeters away from her own.

Sakura gulped in fear and nervous-ness. "W-W-What are you doing?" she mustered up all the strength she could find to send a glare at him, though if you ask Itachi, it was half-assed. He'd seen the glares Sakura was capable of, and that hadn't even been enough to send a cat running.

"I just took a shower." Itachi said.

"No way, I would have never figured that out!" The sarcasm helped Sakura gain a little bit more back bone, as she tried side stepping away from the door as to get away from Itachi. Unfortunately, Itachi followed suit and again blocked her passage, this time caging her in with his arms. All back bone Sakura had gained was quickly annihilated right then and there.

"As it turns out, there was not one single article of clothing for me to wear, because an incapable, inept maid lacked the brains needed to understand a sane person wears clothing after a bath." Itachi said, his minty breath tickling Sakura's exposed skin, such as her neck and face, and the decent about of cleavage that showed because of her v-neck.

"W-Well excuse m-me, but the clothes hadn't finished d-drying. And here I was, bringing you the damned..." Sakura looked down, trying to avoid Itachi's piercing gaze, only to have a visual of the rest of his body, luscious with dam water, and built with strong muscles. "Ahh..." The next few words she was about to stay got stuck in her throat, and she promptly lost all train of thought.

Itachi smirked slightly, but his it fell as he continued. "You were saying, Sakura?"

Had Itachi purposely made her name roll of his tongue in a sensual manner? Sakura sure as hell seemed to think so. Sakura was dazed, not knowing what was more lethal, the irresistable body, or his face, that contained those never ending ebony eyes, chisseled face structure, and sparks of mischeif in his eyes. Anywhere she looked, he was there, from his beyond muscular arms caging her in, to his shoulders and neck that moved every time he inhaled, his chest rising in a manly manner that sent her to a fan-girl state. The fact that his abs were screaming at her didn't help either. If she tried looking up, he was there, staring down at her (curse her height!).

**'Che! He's playing with you! Don't let him get to you!' **Something inside her snapped, and she realized he was doing this on purpose.

_'So, he wants to play dirty, does he?' _Sakura inwardly narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Something changed.

Sakura's face expression changed from scrunched up in horror (obviously due to the fact that she liked what she saw, and she didn't like it one bit) from one to... What was it?

No, her face expression hadn't really changed at all.

Her eyes had. Her eyes had become just a few shades darker, glints of mischeif and anger in them.

"My deepest apologies, Itachi-sama."

And just like that, Itachi could feel the tables were turning. Was he imagining it, or did his name just sound so superb when she said it the way she just had?

"I have your clothing right here." She indicated it was in the basket with the glance to the left, where the laundry basket lay forgotten on the floor. "But that's beside the point, Itachi-sama..."

"Oh, and what is the point?" Itachi questioned. He felt like he should have just gotten the basket and locked himself in the bathroom, but something inside of him was intrigued, and wanted to know just what exactly Sakura was up to. Another part of him just didn't want to lose this part of the war that was going on...

"I have failed you..." she muttered slowly, looking down in fake-shame as she whimpered. "Please, accept my apology!" Sakura threw herself on Itachi, her face landing on his chest as she let fake tears slide down his chest, as she purposely let every inch of her body touch his.

Itachi's jaw clenched as he narrowed his eyes. Itachi didn't respond.

"Oh, please Itachi-sama!" Sakura begged once more, grabbing Itachi's shoulders and letting her soft hands graze down his long arms, and then holding his hands, looking up at him with doey-eyes.

"You are forgiven" Itachi didn't sound or seem like he was fazed, but the way he refused to stare at Sakura's green eyes for more than a second, and the way his body sitffened told Sakura everything she needed to know.

**'Hell yeah, we have him now!'**

But oh no, Sakura was far from done.

"Please, if you would allow me..." Sakura swiftly lifted his arms up and let go of his hands and she went to the laundry basket and grabbed a set of clothes, boxers, a plain black v-neck, and his usual black pants. She grabbed the shirt first and then put the other articles of clothing between her legs to hold it in place. "Let me assist you..." she finished off her sentence with nothing but a mere whisper. She lifted up his arms and ruffled the short together to quickly put the shirt over his head. She made sure she "accidentally" brushed against Itachi's skin as much as she could. Then she got his arms stuck them through the sleeves, and then slowly (almost painfully slow in Itachi's opinion), she brought the shirt down.

"Now..." Sakura faked a blush, her hands lingering above the waist-band of the towel wrapped around his waist. She reached to where the towel was held together, no longer able to hide the small smirk.

Itachi's mind was going in a frenzy. Wow, all the potential she could possibly have as a kunoichi (yes, of all the possibilities, this had been the first thought to pop into his mind). Then of course, came the obvious question: would she really do it? And then another thought popped into his head: did he want her to continue? A part of him knew this nonsensewould never have gone on had it been any other woman, so why Sakura?

Surely part of the reason was because of their ongoing war and everything, along with that fact that Itachi had to admit, yes, Sakura was not ugly, and he'd go as far as saying she was a... fairly attractive kunoichi. Afterall, he had seen the commotion she had caused in the streets of Konoha...

Sakura's finger tips touch the towel, and before Sakura could blink, her hand was being lifted on top of her head, while Itachi's other hand firmly held the towel in place. "That will not be neccassry, Sakura." he assured, his face once again centimeters away from her own. "I thank you for the assistance, though." Itachi was so close to her... so, so close. He grabbed a strand of her hair and let it slip through his grasp, and then grabbed some more of her pink locks and smelled the scent; it was like a mixutre of green apple and flowers... it smelled delicious.

This time, Sakura did not have to fake the blush, for it came to her naturally, not that Itachi could tell. "I will excuse myself then," Sakura smiled, bowed, and then exited the room.

Once Sakura had exited the room, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. That was most definitely a close one...

But now a thought occured to him.

Who had won that round?

A part of him wanted to say it was him, because he got the last laugh, but he knew fully well that Sakura had got the better of him... After all, had it been anyone else, they would have either been hit in a pressure point, or kicked out of the room as soon as they dropped the laundry basket...

And most importantly... why had he felt the need to smell her hair? Though he would never admit it, he had done it out of instinct, not out of strategy to win the game.

With a slow and deep inhale, he stared at the door for several seconds before he got the rest of his clothes and began changing.

* * *

As Sakura shut the door behind her, and began walking, her blush came back, this time ten-fold. She had been trying to hide it as best she could... but that... stunt he had pulled had sent her heart fluttering like millions of butterflies, and her heart rate she could swear had been a thousand beats per minute.

She had been doing so good too... she could have sworn she had him, hook, line, and sinker... but...

Why had he done that?

And most importantly, why had it affected her so?

Maybe because that was a sign of affection, not a sign that he wanted to win... Or at least, to her it was. She knew he had probably planned that out, just to get her off of him...

_'Curse you Itachi... you win once more...' _Sakura sighed, and began doing breathing excercises before she entered the kitchen, not wanting to show her sister her sweet defeat just seconds ago. She must have stood by the passageway for about 2 minutes, until she felt ready to go in the kitchen. And even when she did...

"Why are you red, Sakura-neechan?" Naruto was the first to blurt out loudly.

"Its... umm.. the heat." Sakura stated, fanning her face with her hand and pretending to be immensely hot.

Naruto's mouth curved into an 'O' promtply afterwards.

"I see you wasted no time digging in on those mini sandwhiches... even though I _specifically _said to wait for Itachi-niisan."She used their endearment for emphasis.

The children all looked at each other nervously. "It was Naruto's/Ino's idea!" they all shouted at the same time. Obviously, Sasuke took Naruto's side, while Hinata chose Ino's.

"So, which one of you two was it?" She looked at them quizzically.

"Does it really matter?" Ino grinned brightly, hoping it would get her out of trouble.

"Mmm," Sakura put a finger on her chin, "no, not really." she smiled gingerly at the kids, who in return laughed and smiled back, just as Itachi came rounding the corner and entering the kitchen.

"Itachi-nii!" Sasuke and Naruto said ecstatically, before hiding the mini-sandwhiches behind their backs. Sakura merely laughed and their childish attitude before sitting on one of the only two chairs still available. Unfortunately, they were right next to each other. Sakura saw this and immediately stared at Itachi, who had assumed the same thing at the same exact time and looked directly at her as well. As soon as their eyes met, they glared, and then sat unceremoniously on the table, all thoughts about their previous battle gone from their minds (well... for the most part...)

Ino looked from Sakura, to Itachi, then back to Sakura, and once again to Itachi. "Did something happen...?" she wondered out loud.

"Baka, something always happens." Sasuke muttered from right next to her, on her left, taking a small bite of his sandwhich.

"Well excuse me..." Ino huff'ed, crossed her arms across her chest, and looked towards the opposite direction of Sasuke. Seconds later, she opened one eye and peered out towards Sasuke, and found him not conversing with Naruto about target practice, in which Ino merely growled udner her breath, pouted, and slowly deeper and deeper into her chair.

Sakura merely giggled at the small interaction. _'Seems like somebody has a crush on Sasuke-chan.' _She smiled giddily at Ino, who was too busy fuming to notice the small act. Sakura then stared at Sasuke. _'Too bad he's not interested... oh, it's because he's so young, I bet. He probably still believe it coodies and such.'_ The thought made Sakura chuckle slightly.

* * *

Night had come upon them fast, and suddenly, it was time for the funnest part of the night...

_'The pillow fight.' _both Sakura and Itachi thought as they entered their room with the kids in front of them. As soon as they saw the place, the "ooh'ed" and "aww'ed" at the scene before them, before running around like crazy children on a sugar-rush usually are. (Yes, Sakura had given them brownies and cookies before the pillow fight just to make the game all the more interesting.

The soon developed into a pillow fight, and Sakura and Itachi merely leaned on the same wall and watched as the kids laughed, ran, fell (pillows everywhere definitely was a benefit, Sakura noted), and laughed some more.

"Kids" she chuckled, obviously amused.

Then, she suddenly remembered she and Itachi had done this earlier too...

As if on queue, she looked up at Itachi, who was looking at her with a smirk. She laughed lightly. "Hey, I'm trying to stay an inner child within." she answered the unspoken question in Itachi's mind. Itachi's smirk deepened, but he questioned her with telekenisis no more.

"Now aren't you glad I decided to do this?" Sakura spoke out a minute later, trying to start a conversation.

"Hm" he hummed out slowly. "But," he paused, and Sakura looked up at him curiously. "I'll be more glad once I do this." Itachi finished his sentence, and right after, a pillow hit Sakura square in the face.

It made impact for several seconds, and then dropped to the floor, but by then, Sakura's face was aleady scarlet with anger. "What was that for?" she glared angrily.

"I am attempting to reconstruct my inner child within." Itachi smirked as Sakura recognized the lines, and her anger increased, only to stop once he was sure she would soon explode. Then she smiled, and Itachi dubbed her crazy.

"Well, if you put it that way, I can help you regain your inner child." she grinned happily.

"Ah.." Itachi agreed and smirked as Sakura tried hitting him with a pillow, which he easily dodged.

* * *

It had been a long night, Sakura had to admit as she layed on the pillowy floor with Hinata and Ino on her left, and Naruto and Sasuke on her right, followed by Itachi right after them, who was merely closing his eyes, not that he was asleep or anything. Just mentally worn out from all the activities Sasuke, Naruto, and even Sakura had him doing the entire night... he hadn't done anything like _that _before in his entire life.

Still, he had to admit... even though he had had his doubts at the beginning (like when Sakura hid his files, and especially when he had no clothes)

This had, dare he say it, been worth it.

Well, he had totally kicked Sakura's butt at the pillow fight (and gotten her back for earlier today as well), and not to mention he had made Sasuke and Naruto _extremely _happy for being there and all. And maybe, just maybe, Mikoto would see Itachi was trying really hard and didn't deserve the torture of having her trying to wed him and Sakura together (because he was sure that was his mother's intentions all along).

(Or maybe, just maybe, she'd see this as a huge success in her plan and go deeper and deeper into her diabolical plan)

Who knows what would really happen though...

**(A/N: though I'd bet it'd be more like option 2... xD)**

Soon enough, it was time to go to sleep... at least, for the kids anyway. Sakura tucked in Ino and Hinata in their own rooms, telling them good night and kissing them sweetly on their foreheads.

"This was the best day ever." Hinata smiled cutely at Sakura, who merely smiled in return. Oh, she was definitely feeling the love.

"Yeah. You're-" Ino pauses momentarily to yawn, "the bestest" she said groggily. Hinata merely nodded in agreement. The fact that that wasn't even a real word didn't faze Sakura, and her smile widened.

"I know" she said proudly with a ginger laugh.

Itachi was standing by the door of the room with Sasuke and Naruto already half asleep on both of his arms. In reality, he wasn't much of a kid-tucker-in-ner, so he was waiting for Sakura to tuck in his own bundle of joy for him.

And maybe, just maybe, Itachi had to actually agree with Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. He had never seen any woman, besides his beloved mother, that is, that was ever so good with kids. She showed them love and compassion, but did not smother them, nor spoil them (Mikoto always had had a little difficulty in this area). She was also strong and brave, like a mother bear. They'd do anything in order to protect their cubs.

In a sense, Sakura had proved just that when she had protected Naruto from the villagers a while back. What had surprised more though, was the fact that she had done it without hesitating, even when she didn't know the poor little guy. And he fact that she later found out he was the Kyuubi-vessel didn't change her mind either.

Not to mention she had conforted Naruto afterwards too.

She was good at cooking and cleaning, which not only made for a good mother, but a good wife as well. She was exotic and did things her well, and never stood for any crap.

With every passing thought, he was beginning to understand more and more why exactly his mother had wanted her with him so. If you sum it all up, she was the perfect Uchiha. Minus the exotic green eyes and unnatural pink hair, that is.

Still, he began to frown as Sakura turned around and walked up to him, taking Naruto from him with a smile, and then walking off to their own rooms. This was _Sakura. _The girl he found he wanted to smother to death half the time. To tie her up and hang her from a tree. To throw kunai at her for _fun_. He rarely had enjoyable conversations with her, and when he did, they quickly turned around to bite both of them in the ass. She was short-tempered and impatient, which were two traits he rather disliked in a person, and she always wanted to contradict him.

Surely that would not make for a good couple.

Mikoto would beg to differ though, as she stared at Itachi, who had the kids in his arms, waiting for Sakura.

Mikoto was lucky she was a skilled ninja or Itachi would be able to spot her out immediately. Actually, even with her skill he would be able to, so that must mean he was distracted... _'By Sakura' _Mikoto smiled victoriously. She then watched as they left, Naruto in Sakura's arm, engaged in a small, but seemingly pleasant conversation to the children's room. Whatever Itachi was doing wasn't convincing her that he did not like Sakura, or was not in the least remotely interested in her. In fact, all the hard efforts he was doing to _stop _Mikoto was actually proving her right.

Mikoto giggled lightly as she walked off to the kitchen.

Now, Mikoto was a very analytical woman. She went way past the surface emotions and went deep, deep, _deep _down inside. Of course, she was married to Fugaku, second in showing no emotions only behind Itachi (she had had years to wear down his facade), so she had become an expert at this.

The fact that he was trying to get Mikoto to stop was his brain sending him mental warning. Why? Because he knew there was a chance that what Mikoto was trying to make happen, _would_ inevitably happen. He'd fall for Sakura. There was also the fact that he was _trying _to make her stop. If she was unimportant and not even waste his time, he'd pay no attention to Sakura, and would brush aside the thought of Mikoto trying to, for a lac of better words, hook them up. Mikoto would see her mistake, either let it go or fire Sakura, and then move on, and that topic would never be spoken of ever again.

But, seeing as Itachi was trying to prove Mikoto otherwise meant he saw Sakura as a potential threat to his current life style, and he didn't like it. And of course, he knew that Sakura did in fact meet the requirements, which meant he would have to take matters into her own hands if he ever wanted Mikoto to think Sakura nothing but a mere maid; totally disposable.

(Of course, he'd never admit all those things to himself. That would only mean he did in fact find Sakura interesting, attractive, and all around perfect, which he would never be caught dead admitting.)

_'Mother knows best, dear'_

**End of Chapter**

**Okay, things are heating up now! Aren't you all excited to see Mikoto's plans start to unravel, and the secret behind Sakura and Orochimaru's connection?**

**And hey, I updated this soon after Sakura's Heavenly Mistake... i full-filled my goal xD**

**As promised, these are the two stories I would be updating (this plus Sakura's Heavenly Mistake), and the next one I am focusing on is Christmas with the Uchihas (just in time for Christmas again) Wow, I still can't believe is has taken me almost a full year to complete that story _ Someone slap me now. o;**

**Anyway, after that i'll see how my writer's block is going and either work on Her Love, and New Sakura, seeing as that is the most popular as of now, and I have quite an idea for it ^^**

**So, that's basically it for this author's note.**

**Just one one question**

**Which story would you like to see updated ASAP? Options are: Her Love, Why Us, Christmas with the Uchihas, Sakura's New Past, New Sakura, and Sakura's Heavenly Mistake.**

**I plan to go with the plan previously stated unless you, the readers, (the whole purpose for my posting/updating) want something else. So if you do, send me a message, or drop a review, or find some way to contact me (though i do believe those are to only two ways xD) and tell me!**

**All feedback is much appreciated!**

**-Marzy-chan~~! :))**


	8. Date with Iruka

**Chapter 8: Date with Iruka**

"Say, Itachi," Sakura began, after peeking into the room of Naruto and Sasuke once more, and the closing it quietly and walking away with Itachi alongside her, "Do you have any missions tomorrow or anything?" Sakura questioned.

"Are you asking me on a date, Sakura?" Itachi inquired, albeit playfully of course, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura rolled her eyes, excusing his lame excuse as a joke (still, she was slightly surprised he had done so to begin with). "More along the lines of… you know…?" Sakura touched her next slightly as if making her point, too nervous to say it out loud.

Itachi understood instantly. _'Her curse mark.'_

"Ahh" he spoke.

"Does that mean you're free? "Sakura questioned. Hey, cut her some slack, she had only been with the Uchihas for two weeks, so she had yet to be fully accustomed to their short replies and such, and not to mention what they all meant at any given situation.

"I have a clan meeting." He replied, staring down at her for a second or two before looking back up and entering his room, Sakura seconds behind him.

"Oh…" Sakura frowned slightly.

"But it finishes around midday." He added seconds afterwards, making his way through the pillows still on his floor. He decided he would just put that off tonight and make Sakura clean it tomorrow while he was at his meeting. She was, after all, his maid, and not to mention she had also _put _the pillows there... and while she was at it, she might as well put all his furniture back as well...

"Does that mean you'll help?" Sakura looked hopeful.

Itachi let out a microscopic sigh as he went to his side of the bed, and Sakura to her own respective one, as they pulled the covers down together. "We'll see" Sakura grinned slightly. She knew that was a yes in his dictionary. So with that thought in mind, Sakura jumped in bed and made herself comfortable in a fetal position, hugging a pillow to her chest. Itachi stared at her oddly for several seconds, before going in bed as well, and then turning off the lamp on his night table.

"Itachi?" Itachi felt like groaning as he opened his eyes and glared at Sakura's sleeping form. She had not opened her eyes, but was instead squeezing the pillow tightly, running her hands over it slightly as if it were a soft teddy bear.

"Hm?" he hid the anger in his tone. Seriously, why was it she always felt like starting conversations when all he wanted to do was sleep, and ignore the fact that he was not the only one in _his _bed?

"Thank you"

Itachi didn't reply. His glare disappeared all together as the words escaped her lips, and he closed his eyes seconds afterwards.

* * *

"This is useless." Sakura tossed another book across the large bed onto a corner, where seven books were already stacked.

And for once, Itachi couldn't help but agree…

As Itachi had presumed the night before, he had gone off to his clan meeting while Sakura cleaned up the room, put back all the furniture, made breakfast, and dropped off the children at school. Coming back home, he had stopped at the library and checked out any and all books that had anything to do with 'curse marks' and such.

"All of these are curse marks, but none of them are the ones that appeared on my neck." Sakura frowned, tossing yet another book aside, leaving it open in the middle while also catching Itachi's attention, who had seemingly been scanning through a book but had actually been deep in thought; he was a good multi-tasker. The two pages showing had many different types of curse marks, and a small description of them, but none of them were… _her _curse mark.

Itachi didn't reply, closing the book he currently had, putting it on the pile, and then picking up another one of the two dozen books he had gotten from the library. Now normally, one could only check out four books, but he had... _special contacts,_ you could say, so he had a limitless supply of books he could check out at once.

Either that, or the girl who checked out books was actually checking _him _out and didn't mind loaning a few extra if it meant being able to stare at him while he searched for the books he required… Still, it had worked out well on his behalf, so he didn't really have much to complain about… But this was all beside the point, or at least the point he wanted to make.

Honestly, a part of Itachi, or in all actuality, _every inch_ of Itachi's being wanted Sakura's supposed curse mark to be in one of these books, because if it weren't, than that only meant it was one of Orochimaru's creations…

And undoubtedly, he would be forced to report this to the Hokage, which he was sure Sakura wouldn't take all too kindly in him doing so. After all, she had confided completely in him, and had in a way made him promise he would tell no one.

That had been why he had even bothered to check out so many books to begin with. First of all, Itachi was a very intellectual being –that much was obvious. So for him of all people, to not have been able to recognize the curse mark Sakura had on her neck was slightly unnerving.

And if he honestly couldn't say he recognized it, and it was called a _curse mark _for a reason, then it sure as hell most likely meant trouble.

Oh, and supposedly, Orochimaru had given it to her.

Things could _definitely_ not be good now, if it hadn't been before.

After an hour and a half of searching, but having no results, they decided maybe it was best they continued some other time…

"You are aware it is my duty to report this to the Hokage if this poses a threat to Konoha, right?" Itachi couldn't help but bring it up. Hey, if he were to tell the Hokage, he would at least be straight forward with Sakura and tell her the truth.

"Yeah, I know…" Sakura said slowly. "But let's just… keep it a secret for a little while longer…alright?" Sakura smiled at him, even though Itachi could clearly tell it was forced and hid the turmoil Sakura was going through inside.

"Ah…"

Itachi was left to do more paperwork while Sakura went off to clean Sasuke's and Naruto's rooms, and then went to do the laundry once more, along with Ino's gardening, what had now become a usual routine for her since Ino and Hinata had enrolled in the academy.

The hours ticked by as Sakura began doing her duties in the house, all the while thinking about the curse mark she contained.

Though Sakura had become really, really good in hiding the small nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach about the whole curse mark thing, she knew Itachi was far too skilled to fall for any of that. And even though in her mind it seemed bizarre, he was really the only one she could confide in as of now. She surely could not tell Ino and Hinata, not only because they were too small, but because she didn't want them to worry about her, and because she didn't want them to be involved in her problems.

Thinking back to Itachi's words, she couldn't help but frown as she began pulling weeds in the garden. She really couldn't hold anything against Itachi. It was his duty as a fellow Leaf Shinobi to report anything dangerous to say the least.

Sakura's curse mark, though she did not know much about it, was dangerous, she knew. If she were in Itachi's position, she would tell a kage too, no doubt about it. He was most likely looking out for the well-being of Naruto and Sasuke.

'_He's a good big brother.' _Sakura couldn't help but smile slightly at the random thought that had floated in her mind, as she wiped away a small streak of sweat from her brow. It was odd because it was barely nearing the end of February, and it was blazing. The only good thing about the weather was that Mikoto had stopped making her wear maid outfits since two days ago. Light green tank top and white shorts with green flip flops. That had been, for the most part, what her outfit consisted of, of course with different colors and combinations and such.

'_It's nearly March28th…' _she thought distinctly as a side note.

Still, she was getting side-tracked now.

Back to her previous thoughts on the curse mark.

How was it she had gotten it to begin with?

The thought made Sakura stop temporarily as she tried remembering when the hallucinations or short flashbacks began occurring. _'Since fourteen.' _Sakura could distinctly remember that much, but before then, most of everything else was a bit fuzzy. _'Orochimaru…' _she thought once more, frowning slightly, trying to recall the name.

She knew she had heard that name before, besides in her flashbacks, that is. And no, that didn't mean bingo books or wanted posters and such either… The more Sakura thought about it, the more her head began to throb. Trying to pry open information that had been locked within her brain was hard work, obviously. So after about twenty minutes with no success, Sakura decided to give up and try again sometime later. If she couldn't find them herself, they would reveal themselves to her over time, as she guessed it.

After picking up the children from school and dropping them off, Sakura helped Mikoto cook and made the preparations for dinner.

And afterwards, she was left to giggle over the 'date' with Iruka, which had been planned and set for tonight at 6:00. Though if she were honest, there hadn't been much giggling on her part as Ino and Hinata took turns combing her long-ish hair in front of their vanity mirror in their room.

"I told you, this is just a friendly date of sorts." Sakura began. "Our relationship is merely platonic."

Hinata giggled lightly, but did not bother to reply. Only the students of Iruka would actually know the real answer to that. He'd often ask Ino and Hinata, and hell, even Sasuke and Naruto about how Sakura was when no one was around (or at least, when he thought so), and he would often be caught not paying attention in class because he would be too busy thinking about Sakura, though he tended to deny as much. Some would even go as far as saying that the four would get 'special treatment', for being acquaintances to Sakura, though the only one to actually abuse this new found power over their sensei was Naruto, since he often found he actually needed it, such as to get out of trouble or make up lame excuses for not completing his homework, or getting out of cleaning duties after school.

"Right… you tell me how the date goes, then." Ino merely offered off-handedly as she jumped on her bed. "What are you wearing?" Ino asked.

"Oh, it's casual." Sakura replied.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Can I pick your outfit please?" Ino pouted slightly, and Sakura couldn't help but comply, not being able to resist the doe-y like eyes Ino had. In all reality, Ino didn't want her sister to look totally boring on her first date _ever_. And not, it wasn't that she actually wanted Sakura and her sensei together (though Iruka in all honesty _was _a really nice guy), but she, along with Hinata and Mikoto if she knew about it, thought maybe Itachi would get jealous or something.

(Pshht, as if)

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura found herself in short, dark jean shorts with a ripped hem to give it some edge. She kept the light green tank top that reminded her of Easter and matching flip flops, and added a cream white cardigan to top it all off, just in case it got cold, though Sakura highly doubted it. Her hair was up in a slightly messy bun with the rest of her hair falling to her shoulder, and added a simple silver necklace.

Ino wolf-whistled teasingly.

Hinata gave her an almost shy smile as she gave her two thumbs up.

"Enough" she teasingly messed with their hair as she checked herself in the mirror once more. Casual enough, she supposed, even if it was sort of, kind of, really revealing. Then she turned back to the children. "Remember to finish your homework, and take your baths. You should have an hour or two to play with Naruto and Sasuke, but it should be off to bed after that." She instructed.

Ino sighed, and shook her head, though for the most part, it was because she had been hoping Sakura would have forgotten.

"I don't know how long I'll take, so I'm saying this now." Sakura kissed their foreheads quickly. "I'll see you two later."

"Bye Sakura-neechan" they chorused right before Sakura shut the door to their room, giving them a small wink before she disappeared through the sliding door. Sakura appeared in the kitchen, where Mikoto and Itachi were having what could be considered to be 'small talk' to Itachi, though he mostly listened and hummed out replies when needed to.

"Sakura you look stunning!" Mikoto squealed in delight as she looked at Sakura.

"Uhh, thanks." Sakura offered a shy and embarrassed smile. She looked at Itachi, who had been staring at her as well, though Sakura knew it was because she had entered the room, _not _because she looked 'stunning' enough to attract his attention. She didn't know why she had expected a compliment on his behalf, or at least a small "Ahh" of sorts, but she got none as he promptly turned away and began pouring himself some more tea. Sakura frowned slightly. _'So kind' _she thought sarcastically. Still, she should have thought as much. Why had she even expected him to say anything to her in the first place?

"Is Iruka coming by?" Mikoto questioned.

"He said he'd pick me up at 6:00." Sakura nodded as a confirmation.

Mikoto nodded in understanding as she finished doing whatever she was doing, and then walked towards Sakura. "Well, I'll be excusing myself for tonight, since I don't think I'll see you the remainder of the night." Mikoto began. "Good night you two." She bothered to give both Itachi and Sakura a kiss on the forehead before walking down the hallway Sakura had just come from, and disappearing after reaching a turn.

In all reality, Mikoto just didn't want to be there when Iruka came around. She might she have the sudden urge to run him off and make Sakura stay, all for the sake of there not being any man (besides her son, of course) who Sakura would have eyes for. But no, this was a good learning experience for Sakura, she presumed, considering Sakura was, from what she could tell, as innocent as the young ones. She probably never had a boyfriend before, or any attraction towards a member of the opposite sex, so of course, she would not develop anything for her son with how things were going. She'd need Iruka to help her learn affection and such before Mikoto could actually say they had a remote chance of being together.

'_Yeah_,' she resolved as she turned. She'd let them be for now.

There were several seconds of silence after Mikoto left, Itachi not bothering to start a conversation (why would he in the first place?) and Sakura, thinking of what she could possibly say to break the ice… the _glacier _was more like it, anyhow. "Umm, Itachi, I was hoping you could watch the kids for me this one night." She finally spoke, approaching him as he settled on the kitchen table, reading one of the several papers that had been on the table, already opened and some read. This was what he had been doing, prior to his conversation with his mother.

"Ahh" he didn't bother to look at her.

"This includes to play with them for a few hours, make sure they do their homework, bathe, and go to sleep on time." Sakura made sure he understood what he had to do.

"You owe me" he merely replied as a side-note, flipping over the paper and going on to the next one behind it. Really, she did owe him one. Why should he do a job that was supposed to be done by her to begin with? Hell, he was _paying _her to play with her little brothers. And now, not only did he have to take her shift, but he also had to find some way he could entertain _her _little sisters as well. Ughh, she sure was troublesome.

"Right…" Sakura sighed, closing her eyes momentarily, before opening them up once more and glancing at the time on the microwave. It read 5:55. Five minutes she would bother to converse with Itachi, she supposed, considering there was nothing else she could do. She sat on the chair across from him. "So… is this all you do?" Even though Sakura already knew the answer to that, considering she had lived here for two weeks now, she still bothered to ask.

"Ahh" he confirmed.

"You don't go on dates or anything? I mean, I've only been here two weeks and I already…" she trailed off, as if making her point. Only two weeks here, and she already had a date, let alone had men begging for her to glance their way.

"I have no time for idiotic and meaningless dates with girls I don't plan to bother meeting, let alone get to know." He responded, putting down the paperwork and picking up his tea for several short seconds, before putting the tea back down and resuming his previous actions, reading through some paperwork.

Sakura laughed slightly; that was such an Itachi-ish answer, if she had ever heard one before. "Geez, you don't even give them the time of day, do you?" Sakura questioned half-teasingly of course. "Of course, that might be because they're all fan girls, huh?" She had heard, and even seen, of how most, if not all, girls around their age (and maybe even older) reacted when Itachi was around, or in general, reacted at the thought or mention of him.

"Precisely" he nodded in agreement.

"What about going out with some friends, or something? Mikoto told me you and your cousin Shisui were rather close."

"Why are you inquiring, Sakura?" he raised an eyebrow and decided to not answer her question, instead, diverting her attention onto a different topic, much more preferring it when the topic of conversation wasn't about him, or when all the attention wasn't fully on him.

Sakura merely shrugged. "I don't know… all this work must not be good for you… besides, you should enjoy your freedom before you become the Clan Leader and all…"

Itachi didn't bother to reply for the longest of times. In all honesty, he didn't have much freedom as it was now. And what freedom he did have was usually spent playing with Naruto and Sasuke, and his new found interest, bothering or arguing with Sakura, though he wouldn't go as far as saying it was an interest… merely something to… ahh, keep him entertained, of sorts.

"I'm to be wedded by my birthday." He spoke suddenly, making Sakura look up in shock. She nearly choked on her own saliva, to be completely honest. "So to go out in public is, in the least, troublesome, as of now." He continued, finding her reaction slightly amusing, but of course, not showing the slightest hint of said amusement.

"R-Really?" Sakura stuttered out. "Who is she?" Sakura asked, referring to who exactly his future wife would be. _'That was surprising._' The whole time Sakura had been here, she hadn't seen Itachi even look at a girl, nor had anyone mention he was engaged to anyone, so to finally find this out, mere minutes before she went on a date no less... she definitely wouldn't be able to concentrate on her date much now, she thought with mild irritation.

"She is not yet chosen." Itachi shook his head slightly. "If I do not find a bride of my own, one will be chosen."

"Oh…" The words sounded much sadder than Itachi thought they should have. In all honesty, Sakura couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Itachi, not being able to pick the one he wanted to spend his whole life with. Well he could, but what if he hadn't met her yet? He had to pick before his birthday or else… or else he'd have to be forced into a marriage with someone he knew nothing about. The thought sickened Sakura to no end.

Itachi looked up from his paperwork. "I would have thought Okaa-san would have notified you of this." Itachi snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

No, Itachi hadn't been hiding this teensy little detail from her –he had honestly thought Mikoto had shared this with her. After all, she was planning to get them together, so she _must _have implied somewhere along the lines that they had to get together before his birthday, or his wife would be chosen for him, and the idea of green-eyed Uchiha babies would be down the drain for Mikoto.

"Why would she tell me of your… engagement?" Sakura searched for the right word.

"No reason" he shook his head slightly, refusing to actually acknowledge the fact that his mother found Sakura good enough to be his wife –because if he was being completely honest, in a way that he would never admit, of course, if his mother said she was good enough, then god damn it, she was, and Itachi hated to admit that. "But, that is why you stand here today." He tried changing the subject once more, knowing full well Sakura would pry on this subject if he didn't advert her attention from it some way or another.

"Huh?" Sakura quirked her head to the side in confusion.

"Had the news of me needing a wife not leaked, there wouldn't have been a frenzy of girls assaulting me, nor would my maids have acted so…"

"-rashly?" Sakura filled in, guessing for the word Itachi had been searching for.

"Ahh" he nodded.

"So," Sakura tried to recollect her thoughts for the slightest of seconds, "if it weren't for you needing a wife, you wouldn't have fired all your previous maids, which made you search for new maids to fill in their previous positions?" Sakura questioned.

Itachi nodded. "It was sheer coincidence I ran into you two weeks ago."

Sakura smiled slightly. "Well then, I guess I'm lucky you need to find a bride, even though I am sorry it comes at your expense." Sakura said slowly. "Aren't you against this? I mean… marriage is supposed to be a special thing between a man and a woman who love each other dearly…" Yes, Sakura was one of those girls who believed in that special someone, and meeting the right guy, and marrying and living happily ever after with them.

"It is not up to me to decide. It is for the well-being of the clan." But to Itachi on the other hand, all of that 'special someone' was mere bull crap. "Besides, there hasn't been anyone to catch my eye as of now, so I can't say I mind too much."

"But what if you do meet the right one later on, but it's too late?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

Itachi didn't reply. Firstly, he doubted he would ever meet this 'right one' Sakura kept referring to, mostly because he didn't truly believe in this love shenanigans Sakura was going on about. Nowadays, for Shinobi and people of high class and stature anyway, marriage was mostly used solely for the purpose of strengthening ties and political or social benefits throughout a family, or nation. There wasn't much of a difference in his particular circumstances, in any case.

"I'm sorry… I'm asking too many questions." Sakura frowned after about the tenth second of silence. She thought Itachi just didn't want to reply because he knew there was no turning back from this marriage. In all honesty, it was because he could hardly care less.

There would be no 'right one' for him in the future.

He wouldn't regret his decision of not picking his future wife, for he knew his father would only pick the best of the best for him, and that was good enough for him, because he knew that his wife would be completely _not _unlike any other woman he had met, and he would never harbor feelings for her, or any other girl he would meet in his life time. He would live on with said woman, eventually, produce an heir (even though the thought slightly bothered him), and then teach said heir to grow up strong enough to inherit the Uchiha family name, and later on, assume leadership over duties as the clan leader. Then said heir would either find a mate, or have one chosen for him, and the cycle would start all over.

Really, it wasn't uncommon for wives to be chosen for them in his clan. It was mostly because most Uchihas were taught to be void of any and all emotions for the sake of being perfect weapons, thus lacking the skills needed to mentally and physically establish a connection with another, thus having a mate they truly actually cared for. His case would not be the first. In fact, his father had been put in a rather similar situation as well. The only difference was, he had chosen his mother at the last second (no exaggeration), for reasons unknown –but, as Itachi found slightly startling, his parents loved each other truly, much like one didn't truly expect. That is why he currently found he had a younger brother, instead of being the only Uchiha child of the main household, like most.

Itachi's thoughts ended shortly afterwards, once he reminded himself that he was getting way too off topic, and he needed to return back to his paperwork and finish reviewing and going over all of them before he went to bed.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be Iruka then." Sakura looked at the clock once more –he had arrived just in time. "Well, I'll see you later then, Itachi." She didn't quite know what to say to him after such an awkward topic (or at least, what was an awkward topic in her mind, for she was always particularly sensitive when it came to the topic of marriage and such).

"Hn"

Sakura quickly walked to the door, where she saw Iruka, clad in some dark jeans and a black button up shirt. "Hi Iruka" she greeted kindly.

"Good Evening Sakura" he did rather well hiding his blush this time around. He must have had a lot of time practicing for this occasion, most likely. "Shall we go?" he offered her his hand.

"Right" Sakura nodded once more turning around. "See you" she said once again before stepping out and sliding the door closed behind her.

"Who was that?" Iruka asked, making small talk.

"Oh, it was Itachi." Sakura merely responded. Iruka merely nodded in return. "So, where exactly are we going?" Sakura questioned seconds after.

"Just a quick dinner and a stroll around Konoha." Iruka replied.

Had the problems of the curse mark, and the new found pity for Uchiha (because of the whole wedding thing, of course) not been in her mind, she would have been beyond excited. She had yet to travel around Konoha. The only places she actually knew how to get to as of now was the academy, and the marketplace. Still, she was good enough at acting to show a pleased and excited smile at him as they rounded a corner, to a street that was filled with bustling people all around, though still somewhat quiet.

* * *

Iruka's presence was, to say the least, relatively pleasant. Unlike Itachi, she could speak and expect a properly built sentence back as a reply, not any monosyllable crap, along with interest and fascination in his voice, posture, and face expression, letting her know she truly held his full attention. He was kind and made her laugh, and the small quirky things he did (out of nervousness, of course) made her laugh quietly to herself all throughout the night.

Yes, Iruka was practically the exact opposite of Itachi.

Sociable and kind (though Itachi could be when he wanted to)

Interesting and Funny

Brown hair and smooth tan skin

The more she thought about it, the more differences she could list between Itachi and himself –and Sakura much preferred Iruka, to say the least. Realization hit her as Iruka began describing how wonderful it was to have Ino and Hinata in his class, and she couldn't help but frown slightly.

What realization had hit her though?

It was a rather simple realization, really.

She was on a date with a wonderful, kind, intelligent, and handsome male, one who treated her like a lady should be treated no less, yet all she could think about was _Itachi _and his dozens of faults, and how he treated her exactly the opposite as Iruka did. And even with prince charming handed to her on a silver platter and with all the perfection Iruka was compared to Itachi, _Itachi was still on her mind._ He didn't deserve the attention Sakura was giving him now, zoning out Iruka just to mentally glare at Itachi. All rational thought in her mind told her Iruka was the best way to go, to want, but her body and heart couldn't really get off the topic of Itachi, and how he always picked on her, called her names (ugly being one he was quite fond of, much to her great chagrin), had a way of making her wish she were never born, and always made her regret she had thanked him or done some random act of kindness for him just minutes before. Yes, Itachi truly was the vain of her existence.

'_Go away' _she tried shooing him away from her brain, glaring at any and all mental images she got of her killing Itachi, because even those weren't helping her pay attention to Iruka. She might have sounded sadistic, but even those thoughts sounded pleasing to her.

"Yes, and Naruto and Sasuke are quite a handful as well." Sakura heard Iruka say.

"Yes" Sakura agreed quickly. "Once, they decided it would be most delightful to dress me up as a bunny and use me as target practice." Sakura shook her head in dismay. "Of course, they were no match for me, but Itachi-" She had briskly stopped her sentence not because she was hoping Iruka would catch on, but because she noticed, with much displeasure and chagrin, that Itachi was back in her mind.

"Is that so?" Iruka laughed lightly, and Sakura followed suit, though her laugh was forced, her voice slightly annoyed as her eye twitched furiously.

It had to be the new found information that kept her mind glued to Itachi, it just had to be. "Nee, Iruka, you've heard about Itachi's… predicament, of sorts, haven't you?" Sakura asked him all of a sudden, thinking that maybe after she got some reassurance of his current situation, then she would finally give him a rest.

"Predicament?" he questioned slowly before recognition flashed through his face. "You mean the arranged marriage thing?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, that" Sakura nodded her head.

"What about it?" Iruka took the time to drink his tea as he patiently waited for Sakura to speak her mind.

"Well… I don't really know what I'm trying to say by bringing this up..." Sakura shrugged. "I just… find it sad… And that's saying something, because I detest Itachi with a great passion." She quickly added the last sentence, not wanting to make it seem like she was sad because she couldn't get her own fair share of the Uchiha meat.

"Yeah well, Itachi is willing to sacrifice his happiness for the sake of others." Iruka nodded slightly. "Besides, it's not like he has much to lose as of now. He hasn't ever had anyone he was particularly interested in." Iruka said. In all truth, he only knew all this stuff because he had gone on quite a few missions with Itachi, and had heard so, so much about him from Sasuke and Naruto, and not to mention the gossip around the streets about him had literally _exploded _ever since word got out.

"He hasn't?" Sakura looked at him oddly. "Not even a little childhood crush?" Sakura questioned. I mean, sure Sakura knew he wasn't the most _social _of people, but even she had expected slightly more of him. He was, after all, pretty attractive, even though she hated to admit it. Iruka shook his head in response seconds later. "Oh come on!" she exclaimed loudly. "_Everyone _has had childhood crushes. You know, those that last for, like, two days and what not!" Sakura shook her head in dismay. "He _must_ have been born with a stick up his ass. I'm convinced now." And back she was back to insulting him!

Iruka didn't know whether he should find it amusing that she regarded such a noble man like that, or be scared for her sake, for if she ever insulted him in front of a fellow Uchiha, high ranking ninja who had ever been on a team with Itachi, or a mere fan girl, she might just find herself in a pickle. Thinking rationally, Itachi was the heir to the clan, so every Uchiha obviously regarded him with high esteem and admiration. The same went for fellow Shinobi. Those who had been on dangerous missions with Itachi could clearly see how efficient he was, and how he tried the best he could to make sure everyone survived and came home unscathed and perfectly fine, even if it meant taking extra damage to his being or delaying the mission however long he needed to.

That is, after all, why as of now, the success rate for him was one hundred percent, and why he had absolutely no casualties on his record.

And well, fan girls spoke for themselves…

"Right…" Iruka let out a nervous chuckle.

* * *

Dinner was over fairly quickly.

The walk hadn't been much different either.

But if there was anything Iruka had gathered from any of this, it was that there was obviously _something _going on between the Uchiha and Sakura.

After all, conversation seemed to always drift back to him unconsciously, all because of the doing of Sakura.

"I'm serious!" Sakura shook her head, exclaiming loudly as they stared up at the kage monuments. "The most I feel towards Itachi is great anger and loathing." Iruka kept insinuating maybe she and Itachi had more going on than previously thought.

"I'm sure you do." The fact that she hated Itachi with a great passion had been clear, from how Sakura mentioned she often found herself dreaming of mutilating said man, a thought that he found slightly unnerving. Still… even behind the lines, Iruka could tell there was just… _something more. _Something he wouldn't be able to tell without observing the couple first. Or to be more specific, without getting inside each other's minds.

From what he knew, Itachi was harder to read than a chunk of stone, and one could never be so certain as to what exactly was going through Sakura's head at any given moment, and from what Sakura had told him, they fought like cat and dog, and were as different as day and night. _'Still… neither dog nor cat would have anything to do without the other, and the sun depends on the moon' _It was a good comparison on his part. Without the cat, the dog would have no one to hate and chase, nor would the cat have anything to do when their daily routine of eating, sleeping, and climbing up the occasional tree got boring and tiring.

Sakura was the dog, fierce, loud, and quick to show fangs. Itachi was the cat, quiet, calm, and usually kept to himself, yet somehow always found time to tease the dog, who could not climb up the tree to eat him or reach him from his place on top of the fence, like Sakura could not touch Itachi because of his place as her payer, and the highly esteemed Uchiha heir. Sakura was the sun, vibrant, sunny, and always happy. Itachi was the moon, dark, lonely, and tended to not be noticed, or truly seen by many. Itachi was the moon who chased the sun, wanting to always feel its vibrant rays… to feel the happiness it brought to many.

Yeah, his comparisons had been dead on.

A rational part of him told him that if Itachi truly didn't like Sakura at all, like she had made it sound like, then he would have fired her ages ago, or never considered hiring her to begin with, because let's face it, he and Sakura had had _more _than their fair share of problems together.

No, he could not interfere with what was being created here.

This would be, he understood with mild disappointment, the last time he bothered Sakura. Though wonderful in every aspect (though she could do without the temper), she was simply not the woman for him. She needed someone who she would not trample over and manipulate with her fierce anger and quick-to-blame attitude. Someone who wouldn't quite make her submissive, but would not submit himself. He had to be strong like Sakura, with a heart of gold, just like hers.

Yes, if you connected these qualities, it was Itachi all the way.

Not Iruka

Not anyone else

Even though any man would be truly lucky to have her.

Itachi just had to understand that simple concept, too. That maybe, just maybe, this perfect girl was right for him too…

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Itachi was still awake when Sakura came back from her date at roughly 10:45. Err, correction, it seemed like he was awake. He had passed out on the kitchen table, his head resting lightly on his arm, his paperwork sprawled around him. Sakura sighed slightly. Itachi sure was troublesome, alright.

Things had gone surprisingly well on her date with Iruka, considering Sakura kept bringing up Itachi every two minutes, which dutifully did not go unnoticed by him.

By the time their dinner was over, it seemed as if something inside Iruka had clicked. As if he had an epiphany and now understood something he previously did not. As to what that was, and why it had occurred somewhere in the middle of their date though, Sakura had no clue.

Still, Iruka was a nice, nice guy. He made her laugh, treated her like a princess even.

'_But he's just a friend…' _Sakura smiled slightly once more as she approached Itachi as quietly as possible. Yes, Iruka was just a friend. No matter how perfect he seemed to be, he didn't make her feel the way she expected love to feel… the comfort one would feel when around someone they cared deeply for.

The comfort she often felt around Itachi when they weren't yelling at each other, or casually talking. To be more specific, when Sakura was freaking out over the curse mark…

_She could at least return the favor_

She contemplated on whether she should just place a blanket on him and be respectful and not wake him up, or wake him up and lead him to their bedroom, and save him the trouble of having a sore back the next morning.

Sakura gently shook his shoulder slightly and saw his eyes snap wide awake the moment she gently brushed him. "Itachi, it's me." Sakura whispered slightly. The alert disappeared from Itachi's eyes moments later, replaced with exhaustion as he relaxed. "Come on, I'll help you to the room."

Sakura wasn't dumb. She had, for the most part, been awake when he stayed up late doing who knows what, and when he woke at morbid times in the morning to begin training, go to missions, meetings, etc.

His life wasn't an easy one.

Sakura was sure he was sleep deprived, and to some extent, in need of a week or two vacation's time.

Badly.

It also helped prove her point when Itachi didn't refuse her assistance and leaned most of his body weight onto her as she led him to their room.

'_You know… like this, he seems almost like a kid.' _Sakura refrained from laughing at the thought mainly because it would cause Itachi to fully awaken, and that would spoil one of the only times Itachi wasn't glaring at her.

Once reaching the room, Sakura lead Itachi to the bed, where she pulled the covers down and sat Itachi on the bed. She helped lay him in bed, pulling the thick blankets back over him.

Frankly, he was asleep once again as Sakura pulled the covers back on him.

Sakura sighed with a roll of her eyes, a small smile on her features as she went to brush her teeth and put on her pjs. Before going to bed as well, she opened the balcony door to let the cool breeze in, and then relaxed as it played with her long hair.

Today, for once, hadn't been half bad.

* * *

Waking up, Itachi couldn't exactly recall how exactly he had gotten to bed the night before. If he remembered correctly, he had fallen asleep on the kitchen table…

The answer was clear when he saw pink in his line of vision.

It must have been Sakura who had brought him up here. Then again, it wasn't like his _mother_ could lift him up anyhow. Making a mental note to remind Sakura to _never _do that to him ever again (thankful or not, he had a pride to look after). Still, he had to admit that not being sore for a mission _was _particularly useful…

It was about 4:30, the time Itachi usually woke up, when Itachi left his house and headed towards his cousin Shisui's house, where he was already outside and waiting for him, yawning slightly.

"You know, I really don't understand why you insist on leaving so freaken' early." Shisui yawned tiredly, scratching his head slightly.

"Hana-san is waiting." He merely brushed his comment off and kept walking, not even stopping to wait for his most beloved cousin. Shisui, already used to his behavior, merely grumbled slightly, and then sped up to catch up to Itachi, and then fell into place with him.

The mission was extremely simple, really. Just a B-Rank to deliver some important paperwork to the Feudal Lord in the Fire Country. He figured it was best to start early so as to make it back in one night if they didn't meet any disturbances, which he highly doubted anyway.

Once meeting Hana in front of the Inuzuka Compound, they headed off towards the main gate, where they began their fast-paced journey to the Fire Country.

* * *

Sakura couldn't say she was surprised to find Itachi not beside her when she woke up… not that she wanted him there, or anything. She herself had woken up early, at 6:00, yet he was already gone, no sign of him there whatsoever. It only furthered to increase her displeasure when she went to the bathroom and found the mirror not foggy.

'_He woke up at 4:30 again' _Sakura concluded, rolling her eyes. She could tell because the mirrors, not being foggy from his shower, meant that he had done so quite a while back.

It wasn't that Sakura really cared or anything (at least, that's what she told herself), but she noticed he usually went to sleep between the hours of twelve and one, and usually woke up at 4:30. And, to put it simply, three to four hours of sleep every day was not good.

It was just her medical instincts kicking in… and, yes, mild concern for the person she had, dare she say it, grown slightly fond of, when they weren't fighting, that is.

Sakura decided worrying this early in the morning was not good for her mental and physical well-being, so she let it drop, going to get dressed herself, finding a small note taped to the mirror.

'_Mission – be back tonight'_

Well, at least she wouldn't have any trouble for the rest of the day…

* * *

The day was ultimately boring, Sakura decided as she tossed herself onto the bed and stretched out upon it. The highlight of her day was probably when it had started raining at around 7:00, and when one of Itachi's fan girls had been too busy glaring at Sakura, she hadn't realized a pole in front of her, ans slammed right into it.

Even though that was still amusing, it was slightly pathetic. The highlight of her day she have been something like successfully winning a round against Itachi. Of course, you couldn't quite win a round _without _Itachi though…

Still, Sakura was still slightly happy about the whole 'rain' thing. Of course, this was only due to the wind blowing in some clouds –it would probably be gone by tomorrow, or at best, the day after tomorrow. '_I'll miss you rain.' _Sakura frowned slightly, gazing out the window of her room, and listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain, and the small howls of the wind. If she didn't know any better, she would say this was a small rainstorm of sorts –a sign of the fleeting winter, which was trying to make its leave a memorable one.

Sakura yawned slowly. It was already 11:00, yet Itachi hadn't arrived like he said he would have…

…Not that Sakura was keeping track or anything…

She growled slightly as she turned around and squeezed a pillow to her face. She had just been expecting him to come, is all... She sure as hell didn't _want _him here. Yeah, today, Sakura had not gotten kicked of sorts, insulted, or mocked the whole day, nor had she been forced to take out her anger at a random tree in the Uchiha training ground, or yell at Itachi. _'Yeah… totally a good day.' _Sakura assured herself, letting her grip on the pillow loosen slightly as she brought it down to her chest and hugged it.

…So why was it she felt dismal?

An hour ticked by, mind you, an hour in which Sakura _could not _get a wink of sleep. _'Okay, he officially lied.' _She made a mental note. It was now twelve, meaning it was a new day, and she had not yet sensed his presence anywhere.

…Not that she was worried, or anything…

'_It's rational to worry over someone when they're outside in weather such as that.' _Yeah. That was it. That _had _to be it… for the sake of Sakura and her sanity, because if she ever even thought about _questioning_ why she was worrying so much, to the point of not being able to sleep, then…

Well, she didn't quite know what would happen.

Yet she could not yet feel at peace, so as a last resort, she went down stairs and brought up a glass of milk, and set it down on the night table next to the bed, and then pulled down the covers and entered the warmth.

Yeah, the milk had definitely done the trick…

Or was it the fact that she was sleeping on Itachi's side, not hers, being able to take in his scent that smelled of warmth and spice? (And to her, comfort?)

'_His side is the only one with a night table.' _Sakura frowned slightly, further pulling the blankets over her, and tightening the grip on her (Itachi's) pillow. Slowly but surely, with a little more assurance that Itachi would be back in no time (though she'd never admit it), she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sakura heard a door open, and then close slowly.

Her eyes immediately opened. Seeing how dim it was outside, she would guess it was around three, or so. _'That's Itachi's chakra signature.' _She nodded dully as she quickly fled from the bed (mostly nervous he would see her like that) and then as quietly as possible, rushed to the kitchen.

"Itachi?" she questioned, seeing his figure leaning against a counter.

He turned slightly, and Sakura could instantly tell he was exhausted. He had bags under his eyes (more than before), his body was hunched over in a way Itachi would never be caught doing, and he was leaning on the counter for support.

"Sakura…" his usual greeting sounded like it was painful to let out.

She quickly moved up to him. "You're arm…" up close now, she could see he had a pretty deep gash on his arm, though nothing that couldn't be healed. And before Sakura could actually tell him anything else, she felt his weight fall on her, and had she not been skilled enough, they would have both toppled over from the sudden weight. His forehead landed on hers, and Sakura could feel Itachi's heavy panting on her face. '_He has a fever.' _Still, her blush showed just how flustered she was, even though she tried adverting her thoughts and focus on his condition.

She dragged him to their room, and then entered to bathroom (she was sure he'd be furious if he found blood on his carpet), where she set him atop the toilet. She grabbed a kunai from his pouch and expertly cut off his sleeve and assessed the wound. It wasn't poisoned, nor infected, so it was fairly easy to clean up and patch up. He also, as Sakura, as Sakura discovered by removing his bloody clothes, had a gash around his abdomen, which she quickly took care of too, wrapping some bandages tightly around it.

Damn it, she'd be able to do more had she not wasted her chakra making clones to do her work for her, and had taken out the young ones for some training. Itachi had passed out about 10 minutes ago, his face growing hotter and redder. After Sakura finished wrapping him up (wrapping an unconscious man sitting on a toilet was harder than she had expected), she disposed of his clothing and then carried him to bed, his side of the bed already uncovered due to her sleeping there earlier. She quickly got a most towel and placed it on his forehead, and then just sat in bed and stared at him for 30 minutes.

She really did have a good reason to have been so worried…

**End of Chapter**

**Ehh, kind of boring chapter, really…**

**Now Sakura's going to have to play nurse xP and slowly Sakura's whole 'curse mark' thing will be unraveled and such.**

**Next story I'm working on in New Sakura, and then I'm planning to do Sakura's Heavenly Mistake…**

**Anyway, I think that's all I have to say…**

**Any and all feedback is much appreciated!**

**-Marzy-chan~~! :))**


	9. Fevers, Confusion, and Akiko

**Disclimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 9: Fevers, Confusion, and Akiko**

Itachi did not like this.

His head hurt badly, and he could not even open his eyes. His muscles ached, and he had no distinction of where he was, not that he was too worried anyway. His throat was dry, and he could not even bring up the strength to say anything. He was hot all over, and was sweating profoundly.

He had a fever.

It was funny, because Itachi could distinctly remember just once before, where he had been in the same predicament.

The last time he had felt like this was when he was thirteen, or to be more specific, when he had been training for the ANBU exams. He had over-worked himself, chakra and stamina all but gone. He had passed out in the training grounds, only to awake an hour later, while it was raining -he was generally soaked from head to toe. The walk home hadn't helped him one bit either. By the time he reached his home, he was an unnatural hue of red (at least for him), and could not properly stand on his own.

Mikoto had flipped out.

Hell, she had _scolded_ and _attacked_Fugaku for making him work so hard for a measley Shinobi ranking for hours and hours on end. Mikoto had personally taken care of him, and never left his side until he could properly stand on his own (Mikoto loved her boys dearly, child or full-fledged adult, and she'd be damned if she let her children get molested by hormonal medics on her watch!). Yes, this was one of the many reasons Itachi held so much affection for his mother, and always, until just weeks ago, did everything she had asked or demanded of him.

Note the 'until just weeks ago'

The first time he had ever dared disobey his mother -not being in some form of personal relationship with Sakura.

Still, there were certain boundaries, and his mother had to respect that he would not, under any circumstances, 'get' with Sakura. _'Are you trying to break your poor mother's heart?'_ he could almost hear what she would say if he addressed this matter properly. She sure was a troublesome woman, he'll give her that.

His train of thoughts were stopped shortly afterwards when he felt, what he supposed was now, his bed shift. So he was in his room, that much was good.

He felt the moist towel on his forehead being lifted up, and then a cool hand being placed on his forehead in it's place, to check his temperature.

Itachi would have thought this was his mother once again, not leaving his side; an endearing thought on his part. Yet, no, it couldn't be. First of all, though the hand was small and soft like hers, this hand was distinctly softer -most definitely having not done so much manual labor for several years unlike her. Not to mention that for now, he had another person occupying his room...

This, was Sakura.

Still, there wasn't much he could do as of now. He was panting profoundly and he hadn't even engaged in any physical activity! One of the many reasons he hated fevers... There was a sigh, and Itachi distinctly heard something along the lines of "Stupid Uchiha" before the hand left his forehead, and was once again replaced by the moist cloth.

The bed shifted once more, and most of all noises were too soft for him to hear in his current state.

* * *

Sakura yawned and stretched her painfully sore muscles, hearing her joints crack slightly.

Man, was she tired.

She had barely gotten any sleep the previous night. If she were to be honest, she'd admit the reason was because she had been worried about Itachi... If she were in denial and being stubborn though, she'd say it was because he had taken up most of the bed, she having placed him smack in the middle of the bed, so as to make him comfortable, which left her a very tiny portion of the bed because she didn't want to accidently brush against Itachi and wake him, like she knew she probably did often any other day.

She estimated it was about 6:30 now. Time to wake the kids.

With one last sigh, and a rub to her tense neck, she exited the room as quietly as possible.

Opening the door to Sasuke and Naruto's room, she wasn't surprised to find them both still asleep. "Kids, time for school." she yawned out. Just like everyday, it was only Sasuke who reacted, or woke up, at least. Sasuke, just like Itachi, was not a morning person, so after waking up he stayed in bed for five more minutes to get accustomed to the bright-ness and loud-ness that was Naruto. Yet, Naruto was still snoring away slightly, still awake and unfazed by Sakura.

"I'm making ramen, and whoever is not down in thirty minutes will not get any." This usually did the trick, and it did so now too. Naruto was up as soon as he heard ramen.

Sakura then slowly went to Ino and Hinata's room, only to find they were already up, and nowhere to be found, bed already made. Sakura deduced they were probably making breakfast.

Sakura appeared in the kitchen, her eyes shut for several seconds as she walked to where she remembered the kitchen to be, and then rummaged through the cabinets for some instant ramen. Today, since she had gotten practically no sleep, she really did not need Naruto yelling at her for lying to him again just to get him up. But really, in all honesty, Naruto should have expected this. Sakura did this practically everyday in order to wake him up. One would think he'd learn after the second or third day, but no, apparently not.

Sakura began boiling the water, while also starting up the coffee machine, a routine that had become a habit now. As she had learned, most of the adults in this house drank coffee, excluding herself, but she guessed, just this one time, it wouldn't hurt to have an energy boost. She understood why Mikoto usually needed, having to maintain the large house with what used to be only two maids, which were not live-in ones, mind you. Besides, Mikoto had all but fired them ever since Sakura had come around (she couldn't have them intefering with Mikoto's plan, you see). They were, rather gossipy after all, and Mikoto didn't need Sakura to wound up dead in the middle of the night, not that she doubted that would ever happen (she was sleeping alongside Itachi, after all, and no matter how much Itachi didn't like-like Sakura, he wouldn't have blood in his room).

"You look lovely, Sakura-neechan." Ino's sarcastic comment snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she seemed slightly confused for several seconds. "Oh... yeah..." Sakura yawned once more. "Itachi came home late last night with some injuries and a high fever. I was taking care of him all last night."

Sakura had failed to notice Mikoto walk in at the same time. "Itachi's injured?" Mikoto seemed more than about ready to run to his room, her face expression determined and worried all at the same time.

"Oh, umm... he was." Sakura corrected quickly. "Or umm... he's better." Sakura frowned slightly. Had she not been iddly wasting her chakra on making shadow clones to do all her chores, and using the remaining of her chakra to show off just how amazing she was with her strength to the munchkins, then maybe she would have been able to help a little bit more than she had previously. "He had some nasty injuries, but none I couldn't handle, and definitely not anything to go to the hospital for." Sakura assured Mikoto, who seemed to let out a sigh of relief at Sakura's statement.

"So he'll be fine?" Mikoto questioned.

"After a few days of careful healing and bed rest, yes." Sakura confirmed. "He has a nasty fever." she added, as if explaining the bed rest part.

"Fever..." Mikoto thought ou tloud to herself. If she remembered correctly, the last time Itachi had gotten a fever had been when he was thirteen... A horrible time it had been... well, for Mikoto anyway. She had worried about Itachi so, so much... really, now wouldn't be any different...

Had Sakura not been there as well...

"Well, I see you are more than a capable medic, Sakura."

"You betcha she is!" Sakura didn't even have to respond, for Ino made sure she did that for her, adding a giant grin to her statement. Sakura merely nodded her head, as if saying "yeah, what she said"

"In that case, I want you to stay alongside Itachi at all times." Why Mikoto emphasized that, she didn't quite know. "He must be better as soon as possible, and I'm sure with your care, he'll be able to achieve just that, Sakura."

"Yeah, but I need to drop off the kids... and my chores..." Sakura frowned slightly.

Mikoto shook her head. "Don't worry about those. Itachi's health is top priority. I'll drop off the kids, and take over your shifts."

Sakura looked peculiarly at Mikoto, eyeing her as if she were deranged. Why didn't Mikoto just look after Itachi?

'She must not know medical technqiues...' Sakura mentally nodded her head, accepting the answer. "Alright, I guess..." Sakura finally complied (even though, in all honesty, she had no choice) after several seconds of silence, rummaging through the cupboards to finally pull out a mug, and serve some coffee in it.

With all that said and done, Sakura walked off to Itachi's room, sipping the bitter coffee with an almost sour sting to it.

* * *

The door opened, and then slowly closed seconds later.

'Kaa-san' the thought seemed almost hopeful to Itachi. But really, it should be hopeful. He rather hoped his mother didn't try to take this as a time to let Sakura interact with him.

Itachi mustered up the strengths to open his eyes.

He was not met with black hair and coal black eyes.

He was met with outrageous pink hair and emerald eyes that were much too bright for his liking.

"Oh, you're up!" Had Sakura's voice sounded relieved? He dare not think it. 'trick of the fever' he assured himself. "You had me worried." Even if physically and mentally exhausted, he couldn't help but notice Sakura wasn't looking peachy either. In fact, she looked just as tired as him, besides the pink hue that was flushing his cheeks.

So she had been worried...

"H...n..." It took Itachi a while, but he managed to mutter something.

She came up to him, placing her cup of coffee on the night table, and then sat on the bed beside him. "You gave me quite a scare last night, y'know." She checked his temperature once more.

Then her hands began roaming.

She pulled off the blankets, harshly it seemed (but that was just Itachi), as she placed her hands under his shirt, and on his chest.

Her movements seemed rapid, and every single touch seemed to ignite fire, and send lightning sparks through his skin and nerves.

Was he being molested?

It felt like it.

Truthfully, Sakura was just checking how his injuries were going, checking his muscles, and pulse.

"S-Sakura..." his parched throat and fever made his alerting tone sound more like a mewl of sorts.

"Calm down," Sakura could almost feel where his train of thought was going, chuckling lightly. "Trust me, if I had any intention of raping, Mikoto wouldn't have let me near you."

**'And we would have done it long ago.'**

Sakura ignored the comment, and finally done, covered Itachi back up. "I'll need to change your bandages in a few minutes. I'll go make you some soup right now though. Rest as much as you can." Sakura said it as slowly as possible, to let Itachi understand what she was saying to him.

"Kaa-san?" Itachi merely questioned.

"Umm... she put me in charge of you for the time being... she's dropping off the children, I do believe."

Itachi didn't respond, mainly because that wasn't the question he had been trying to ask.

Why was his mother not taking care of him?

Either way, his question had gotten answered. Mikoto was using this as a way to make them closer.

Before he knew it, Sakura was gone, and he was left there, staring at the door.

When did she become so fast?

* * *

Sakura came back what seemed like three hours later. It had actually been five minutes. She carried with her a tray which contained chicken noodle soup, a glass of orange juice, and two slices of toast.

She unfolded the legs of the tray, setting it down on the corner of the bed, then helping Itachi get up in a sitting position. Afterwards, she set the tray on Itachi's lap, and then sat down right next to him. "Can you feed yourself?"

Itachi tried glaring slightly. It had been more than pride that had caused him to do so. Itachi did not want to admit help from Sakura -having to be taken care of by her was more than enough... He didn't want to admit to his mother he needed Sakura at a time like this.

He lifted his hand and grabbed the spoon. He scooped some up, and brought it to his mouth, and then gulped it down. Yet, to his surprise, he found the spoon that had been full of chicken noodle goodness, barely contained two drops once it entered his mouth.

Frankly, his hand had been shaking from the moment he had lifted it up, to the moment he was putting the spoon in his mouth. All the soup remnents lay on the tray, and partly on his face.

Sakura merely laughed.

Hard

Itachi glare.

"Sorry, sorry." Sakura steadied her laughing. "This is just so priceless." Luckily, Sakura had brought a napkin with her, and proceeded in wiping Itachi's face. She grabbed the spoon this time, bringing it up to her lips, and sipped the tiniest amount. She blew on the spoon slightly, cooling it off, before she brought it to Itachi's lips.

They stayed shut. He looked at her oddly, as if asking why she had tasted the soup to begin with.

"Come on Itachi, I'm not a disease." she frowned at him slightly. "I was just making sure it wasn't too hot for you."

He didn't seem convinced.

Sakura glared slightly. "Fine!" she drank the remnents on the spoon and placed it down on the tray, and then left. For a second, Itachi thought Sakura had gotten mad and decided to go take up her issues on a tree somewhere nearby, but rather, she returned promtply after, a new spoon in her hand. She sat down alongside him once more, and once more, filled the spoon with soup. This time, she did not try it, nor blew on it. She just directly gave it to Itachi, who this time, had his mouth open ready for the soup.

The liquid met his lips, and he immediately seethed, the liquid spilling out of his mouth almost immediately.

Instead of laughing like last time, Sakura merely gave him a look. Sakura didn't say anything, grabbing the napkin once more and wiping his mouth. She grabbed the spoon once more and gave it to Itachi. Unlike last time, he did not open his mouth this time around. "What Itachi? This is what you wanted." He looked up at her, his stare as cold and steady as a stare could by while one had a fever. "Does that mean we're doing this my way?" she raised an eyebrow at him, her look clinical.

He didn't respond.

Sakura got the spoon once more, brought it to her lips, sampled, blew, and then gave it back to Itachi. He did not open his mouth. Sakura waited for about 10 second, her stare on him as steady as ever, until he finally complied and opened him mouth. This time, the soup did not burn him. But something else did.

'Sakura DNA in my mouth.' Itachi did the best he could to not cringe at the germophobic thought.

This was the last straw.

He officially hated his mother!

Still, Itachi was hungry and tired, and was not about to put up with Sakura, so bit by bit, he drank all the soup, excluding every now and then when Sakura stole a bite or two of his soup and gulped it down herself, which only furthered to make him involuntarily shiver.

It was like making out with Sakura

Goodness, this was the first time he had shared something such as this with anyone! That is, anyone besides Sasuke, and Naruto, but that was fine, because he knew for a fact that their lips were too pure to contain anyone else's germs.

But Sakura...?

Sakura was pretty.

She attracted attention.

Surely... this would not be the first time she had interacted with someone with her mouth... right?

Goodness, the thought made him cringe.

"Last bite." Sakura's comment made him snap out of his train of thoughts as she gave him the last bite. "All done now. Do you want the toast too, or no?" she questioned him.

Itachi closed his, as if saying no, and Sakura nodded, picking up the tray and exiting the room. She returned a minute later, and yawned slightly, sipping the coffee that had been left forgotten on his night table.

Itachi merely looked at her warily. What other torture did she have for him?

"It's time to change your bandages now, Itachi."

Ahh, so the truth was revealed.

Sakura set him on the corner of the bed, his feet dangling off the edge. She pulled his shirt off slowly, and the breeze immediately hit Itachi's vulnerable skin, feeling like pricks. Sakura undid his bloody bandages, and examined the abdoment, her hands glowing green.

Now that she had been able to rest for a couple of hours, she now had enough chakra to at least heal all of his injuries... Or, she would, had she actually gotten proper sleep and rest. It took a while, but Sakura finally finished patching him up, until he had not a single scratch on his body.

Sakura examined her handiwork, running her hand where the scar used to be, and feeling nothing but perfectly chisseled abs. The thought made her blush.

'No, it's the lack of chakra.'

She layed him back down on the bed, this time without any bandages, and quickly went to dispose of the dirty ones.

By the times she came back, Itachi could see just how exhausted she was. She sat down next to him, and sighed once more. "You shoud get some rest Itachi. That's all you could do now..."

Itachi knew she was lying, but he could tell she was just too tired to look after him any longer, so he decided to do both of them a favor, and closed his eyes, not that he actually went to sleep or anything. He waited until he heard Sakura'd distinct breathing patter slow until he opened them once more, finding her hunched up in a sitting position, which looked extremely uncomfortable, mind you.

Itachi sighed once. If this kept up, he wouldn't be the only one who needed bed rest. Mustering up all the strength he could (which was a lot more now that he had properly eaten, and had no more injuries), he brought Sakura over into a laying position alongside him. Surprisingly enough, this didn't wake her, which only proved to show just how exhausted she was. He tried putting distance between the two, but found it too hard, and gave up after... 30 seconds...

Maybe he just didn't feel like trying...

* * *

Sakura's eyes opened slowly. It was dark and quiet, and she could distinctly hear the pitter patter of the rain outside.

_'How long have I been asleep?' _The thought was very distant. This was one of the few times one woke up after hours of power napping and found it dark and raining, and decided maybe it was better to use the bathroom quickly and go back to bed, and snuggle back up to the warmth of the blanket, and if you were not single, the body heat of your special someone.

This was how Sakura felt, right down to the 'special someone', even though she didn't quite know it at the time.

The thought of "having to check on Itachi" crossed her mind, but she decided, hell, he wouldn't die, so instead turned to the other side, her eyes once again closed as she tried welcoming sleep. Well, she would have, had she not heard an "hmmpph" when she brought her hand up, her elbow stretching out. Startled, Sakura looked to her right to find Itachi, an elbow in his eye as he glared sourly at Sakura.

_When had they gotten so close?_

"Sorry Itachi." she panicked slightly though melodically and relaxed, whispering as she removed her elbow from his eye.

Itachi just hummed out something and closed his eyes once more.

_When had he become so forgiving?_

Sakura stared slightly at him, ignoring the fact that her face was a mere inch from his own, and just stared at him. She brought her face closer than it already was, placed her forehead on his, and checked his temperature. This time around, it was moderate. She guessed, he'd be feeling much better by morning.

Itachi hadn't even bothered to open his eyes and complain about their close proximity, even though something deep inside of him alerted him of it. She had just touched him enough times, and he was getting used to it.

_When had they become so used to physical contact?_

Things were not right. Yet, neither Sakura nor Itachi could really bring themselves to care this time around... With one last sigh, Sakura leaned back once more, even though she was still fairly close, and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her.

The thought of it being Itachi who she had her body so, _so _close to didn't cross her mind.

* * *

It must have been a little over dawn when Itachi awoke, this time feeling much, much better, though his throat what still slightly sore, and his head hurt slightly.

Frankly, the bright pink color he was waking up to wasn't helping, either.

He decided not to panic.

Not to blink, flinch, or even breath, for that matter too.

He had slept next to Sakura.

No, he had slept _right _next to Sakura.

Why had he not pushed her away last night again? Given her room and parted away from her?

Because he was sick, and irrational, and stupid, and all the things in between that he could possibly think of in order to insult his intelligence. This was why he hated being sick. You didn't act rationally, and you found yourself doing things you would never do in real life, such as accepting help from a pink haired fluff on annoying-ness, as well as sleeping alongside her... oh, and partly having your arm on her _waist_.

What was going on in the world?

He removed his hand quickly, swiftly, so as to not wake up Sakura, and got up slowly, and headed towards the bathroom.

(after the intial shock of waking up with Sakura inches away from him, he noticed that he hadn't gone to the bathroom in days, and really needed to go)

When he exited the bathroom once more, he found Sakura already awake, though she still had bed hair and was slightly tired.

(The thought "cute" crossed through his mind but he mutilated, annihilated, and trashed it before it could fully process through his head)

"Good morning. You feeling any better?" Sakura managed to hum out.

"Hn" He couldn't quite look at her directly in the face, for reasons unknown.

"Well, I think you should stay in bed for the rest of the day, at least."

And so, he did.

Without even questioning her authority.

_This. Was. Scary._

Itachi _never _obeyed a woman if it wasn't his mother...

_Especially _not if the woman's name was Sakura.

Nevertheless, he was too tired to argue (physically), so he just laid back in bed and went to sleep.

He awoke once more when Sakura entered the room with a tray stacked with pancakes, orange juice, and syrup, strangely, wearing the maid outfit his mother usually had her wear (she hadn't worn it in days now). "The kids are already at school, and Mikoto said something about an Akiko coming over? She seemed kind of glum about it, now that I think of it." the comment seemed iddle to Sakura, and she didn't quite know why Mikoto had made her inform Itach of it, and especially why exactly she had sounded rather bitter about the company (Mikoto usually took news of guests rather well... or maybe too well, if you ask Sakura).

"Akiko?" Itachi questioned, this time sitting up, ready to feed _himself, _thank you very much.

"Yeah, I do believe that is what Mikoto said. Do you know her?" Sakura questioned casually as she set the tray on his lap, and he began pouring some syrup on his pancakes while Sakura just sat near the corner of the bed.

"It's not relevant." Itachi merely shrugged the comment off.

"Well **I **can't deem it irrelevant if I don't know what the relevance is supposed to _be_." Sakura made a dry remark, but dropped it, seeing as, first of all, she didn't really care, and second of all, now that Itachi was better, he wouldn't be as easy to deal with as before...Now that she thought about it, she kind of missed the sick Itachi... the one that would listen to her and would bend at her will...

**'And the one that cuddles with you.'**

Sakura nearly chocked on her saliva, but smoothly avoided it, though it did seem like she spasmed a little bit (an action Itachi noticed with dull amusement, but let rest).

"When will she be arriving?" he ignored her.

"She said around midday, if I remember correctly." Was it just her, or did his mood just suddenly become slightly foul? Nah, maybe it was that he felt much better now, that he was becoming more and more like himself. Yeah, she could practically kiss the nice-

**'cuddling'**

-Itachi goodbye, for the rest of her life.

Not that she cared or anything.

No, of course she didn't care. She was just stating a fact, was all. No more Itachi being remotely kind to her. Yeah, that was it...

"Very well..." Itachi quietly began eating after this statement, and Sakura just sat there for several seconds, momentarily forgetting what she should be doing... Well, what else was she supposed to do? She was supposed to be in charge of Itachi while he was still sick -and technically, he was... Mikoto had gone off to go grocery shopping after dropping of the kids, so there was really nothing to do...

So, she just watched him eating.

Which would have unnerved Itachi greatly, had he really been paying all that attention to it. Yes, he could pick up his fork this time, and bring it to his mouth and eat, but that didn't mean he wasn't quivering slightly. Well, at least it wasn't soup this time around.

He knew this wasn't his mother's doing. It was his father's -and maybe the constant reminder of the Akiko girl too. Even though he hated to admit it, he was in no mental or physical health to go compete with his father and the girl (because that is what he saw it as: a competition). And yes, he really did hate to admit it, because Itachi Uchiha was never ready for anything... and he would say that it was so now, if it weren't for the fact that if he didn't play his cards right... then..

then he'd be stuck with _her _for the rest of his life, assuming he didn't kill her. Honestly, the girl was even worse than Sakura! Her voice was scratchy, and she dressed they were going to the beach _every day._Not to mention wierd eyebrows.

Well, for the most part, that was all him. finding the worst in her as an excuse to not marry her. Her voice was not _that _scratchy, and there were many girls who dressed worse than she did (besides, that had only been once, which was because it was exceptionally hot, and because she _had _been planning to go take a swim in the lake to begin with). Her eyebrows were a little thick, but were not bad for being natural. She was slim and petite, and intelligent to boot (though nothing could compare to minds such as his or Sakura's). She had, after all, been Fugaku's pick.

Nevertheless, Itachi was less than pleased with his father's choice; come on, he had picked a great woman such as his mother, why couldn't he do anything remotely similar for him too?

The only _real _downside (Itachi's opinion not included) was that she was a devoted fangirl, and tended to always... _touch him_... (inappropriately, no less!)

It took him a while, but breakfast was completed, and Sakura put the try aside as she went to the bathroom and started the shower. She returned, grabbed the tray, and then brought it down to the kitchen. When she returned, she had a fresh batch of laundry with her, which she put down at the corner of his bed. "You need a shower."

And she was right, so he didn't say anything, but merely got off the bed (slowly) and made his way over to the bathroom, Sakura following shortly behind him with a towel and some clothes for him, which she placed on the marble counter next to the sink. "If you need anything, I'll be outside." with that last comment, Sakura left, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Itachi emerged from the bathroom about twenty minutes later, fully dressed in black pants and a gray long-sleeve, a black Uchiha insignia at the bottom right, which could be no bigger than an inch. His strides were long and quick, and Sakura could easily tell he was acting so for a reason. "You know," she drawled on slowly, "that Akiko girl, whoever she is, isn't here yet, so you could relax. You're still sick, after all." Sakura was hardly paying any attention, laying on the bed with her feet up, crossed, as she looked through a fashion magazine she had gotten from the mail.

Itachi chose to ignore her, mainly because of the fact that, if she could notice it, then who else would be able to too? Akiko, devoted fan girl or not, willing to follow his commands withouts a moment's hesitation, would not pass up the chance to become his wife. If Sakura could notice it, then maybe she could too, as well as possibly use this to her advantage.

She kept talking though. "It's obvious you're unhealthy. You're paler than usual."

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Sakura?" he narrowed his eyes at her. Well, at least he could do that.

Sakura rolled her eyes, no longer fazed. "Yeah, right next to your sick butt." she sighed. "But, now that you mention it, I suppose I could make some tea." frowning, she folded a page on the magazine so she wouldn't lose her page, and then slowly got up, exiting the bedroom.

Geez, the nerve of him! She stays beside him all day and night for two days, and he doesn't even seem appreciative! The audacity of his! Did he really have no consideration, or kindness, for that matter? Sakura fumed over this particular subject until she finished pouring herself a cup of tea, plus the sugar. There was a knock on the door, and Sakura immediately looked up.

_'I've never seen those chakra signatures before.' _she noted dully, as she made her way to the door. Reminding herself that she was currently a maid, hence forth _paid _to be polite and follow orders of any Uchiha in particular (or guest, for that matter), she sighed once, smiled warmly, and opened the door.

"He-"

"Yo!" Sakura was rudely cut off as a man strolled right past her and welcomed himself in, tossing himself on the couch on the living room as if it were second nature to him.

A girl followed in shortly afterwards. "Please excuse his behavior." she was neither polite nor snotty with her comment, but she stepped in too, not waiting for Sakura to regain mental stability because _she swore_, if the man did something that rude once again, she would surely have his head.

"There's no need to excuse my behavior." said man scoffed. "I practically live here," he contemplated his response for several seconds, "whenever I'm not mad at Itachi for kicking my ass, that is." he added.

"Pardon my... rudeness (Sakura was mentally rolling her eyes), but I don't exactly know who you two _are, _and in case you two can't give me a legitimate reason for having barged in here, I'm afraid I will have to ask you two to leave, for the lady of the house is currently not in." Sakura responded, mostly directing said statement to the guy. Still, Sakura felt she sounded completely retarded with her statement, as well as knew she sounded so, because the two people who had just come had looked at her oddly.

The man sighed. "She must be the new made Mikoto-oba was telling us about. My name is Shisui Uchiha, and this is Akiko Uchiha."

"I am familiar with Akiko, but I was not told you were coming." Sakura responded.

"It's because he wasn't _supposed _to come." Akiko rolled her eyes. "He greeted me half way here, and decided he would stick around." she glared at him slightly. "Mind me asking, but where might Itachi be?" she immediately changed the subject, her eyes becoming shinier than usual, her facial expressions glowing.

"He's uh... in his room..." Sakura looked at the girl strangely. Was she... was she seriously _happy _to see Itachi? She must be insane. Completely mental.

"Great, fetch him for me please." Akiko stared at Sakura, going her a slightly disgusted look at her appearance, before snatching the tea cup that was in her hand. And with that, Akiko turned around quickly and walked to the living room.

"H-...Hai..." Sakura stared incredulously for several seconds until she, robotically almost, stalked down to Itachi's room. She was now contemplating which of the two Uchihas was best. _'That's it. All Uchihas' alike are prudes. Arrogant, idiotic, insolent, prudes.'_

"Itachi, two of your idiotic cousins are waiting for you in the living room." she didn't even wait to barge into his room to begin her angry statement.

"Two?" he questioned.

"Akiko, and... Shisui, if I recall correctly."

His eyebrows seemed to raise in question for the slightest of seconds, but they returned back to normal shortly afterwards, checking himself in the mirror once more before leaving his room, Sakura following shortly behind him. "Brew tea-"

"Already did" she cut him off, feeling just the slightest bit accomplished.

"When will Kaa-san be arriving?" he questioned, rounding a corner.

"She should be back any minute now." Sakura replied.

"Good. I expect you to stand there at all times."

Sakura scowled bitterly. "What? But why?" she complained. "Isn't this some private Uchiha bussiness or something? Why do I need to stay here?" And she had been hoping to go back and finish up that magazine too...

"Because..." he said slowly, threateningly almost, but he never continued his sentence, for they had entered the living room.

"KYAA! Itachi my darling!" Should Sakura have found it shocking that she had tackled him into a bear hug the moment they had appeared? She sort of saw it coming, finally adding up the pieces (or what she thought was all of them)

But then, the most unexpected, unpredictable, _unheard _of thing happened.

_She kissed him._

In the mouth, no less!

Confusion much?

Oh, you better bet your ass...

**End of Chapter**

**Wow... it has taken me forever to update, and I deeply apologize for it ! xO But, at least I got up within the weekend, like I said I would =D Working on finishing up New Sakura now, so let's hope I can get it up by tomorrow?**

**Any and all feedback is much appreciated.**

**-Marzy-chan~~! :))**


	10. Shisui and Akiko

**Chapter 10: Akiko and Shisui**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters**

_Recap_

_"Itachi, two of your idiotic cousins are waiting for you in the living room." she didn't even wait to barge into his room to begin her angry statement._

_"Two?" he questioned._

_"Akiko, and... Shisui, if I recall correctly."_

_His eyebrows seemed to raise in question for the slightest of seconds, but they returned back to normal shortly afterwards, checking himself in the mirror once more before leaving his room, Sakura following shortly behind him. "Brew tea-"_

_"Already did" she cut him off, feeling just the slightest bit accomplished._

_"When will Kaa-san be arriving?" he questioned, rounding a corner._

_"She should be back any minute now." Sakura replied._

_"Good. I expect you to stand there at all times."_

_Sakura scowled bitterly. "What? But why?" she complained. "Isn't this some private Uchiha bussiness or something? Why do I need to stay here?" And she had been hoping to go back and finish up that magazine too..._

_"Because..." he said slowly, threateningly almost, but he never continued his sentence, for they had entered the living room._

_"KYAA! Itachi my darling!" Should Sakura have found it shocking that she had tackled him into a bear hug the moment they had appeared? She sort of saw it coming, finally adding up the pieces (or what she thought was all of them)_

_But then, the most unexpected, unpredictable, unheard of thing happened._

_She kissed him._

_In the mouth, no less!_

_Confusion much?_

_Oh, you better bet your ass..._

* * *

Sakura stared blatantly at the odd almost alien-like sign of public affection. Itachi... being _kissed?_

Let alone having him not push her _back? _What was this world coming to?

Sakura was so shocked, she couldn't even move for several seconds. She was still in the process of registering what exactly was happening. _Itachi is being kissed!_

Slowly, after about six seconds, Itachi budged her off. "I am not feeling too well, so please refrain from physical contact Akiko-san. I would not like you to catch something I may have."

Akiko merely pouted in response, but stepped back a bit.

"Hey Itachi!" Shisui acknowledged his presense from his place on the couch, raising his hand up as if making his presense known.

"Shisui" Itachi acknowledged.

"So I heard from Mikoto earlier today that you had a fever. How's my little cousin dealing?" Shisui snickered. Man, he loved it when Itachi was sick; it was one of the only few rare times he had some form of advantage towards him.

Itachi merely glared, glancing at Akiko slightly, as her pout deepened.

Because, as everyone knew, fevers were not contagious, which meant that he had only said that to get her off of him.

-But that's arlight, Akiko thought, because either way, he was weak right now, which meant she could probably catch him off guard.

"Hey, maid-chan, get me some tea please." Shisui glanced back and smiled teasingly at Sakura.

Sakura glared. "This maid has a name, y'know." Sakura half-snapped

Shisui sat up, actually startled that the maid had bothered to reply (most are intimidated by the bunch, so just tend to do as they are told), as he looked at her. And now that he actually had the time to do so...

_'Hey, she's a cutie.' _he smirked. "And what may that be, cutie-pie?"

An anger vein appeared on the corner of Sakura's head. "You can refer to me as Haruno." she glared.

"Aww, why so cold?" he faked a heart expression.

Sakura didn't respond, mainly because if she did so, it would be snappish, and she _might _just hurt the Uchiha's pride (which ususally didn't go well for her, and she didn't want to get fired just yet.)

"Sakura, we shall be moving this meeting out back, so please bring the tea and snacks out there." Itachi merely commented, eyeing Sakura, almost as if trying to see what she would do. She merely nodded a response, and all Uchihas' respectively left, Shisui getting up, eyeing Sakura for a few more seconds than needed to (not that she knew, because her back was facing them all), and then left, a little behind Akiko and Itachi, his hands lazily behind his head.

"Man Itachi, you never told me you're new maid was a total _babe._" Shisui snickered once they were out of hearing shot, and he was sure Sakura could no longer hear them.

"Should I have alarmed you of the fact that some think her attractive?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Well _of course!" _He exclaimed, as they reached the outside of the house, where there was a small porch, and a round table with chairs. "I may just start visiting you more often!" And for once, Shisui was actually not kidding.

"I advice you refrain from making moves on her, Shisui." his voice seemed slightly upset, and he left it at that, because he didn't want to go into full detail of how Shisui would get his _ass _handed to him if he offended Sakura in any way, shape, or form. This could either be due to the fact that his throat hurt and his voice was slightly hoarse, or it could be due to the fact that he was just slightly awaiting exactly that to happen, to perhaps amuse himself a little, but it didn't really matter anyway. Shisui had already buried his own grave with the "cutie-pie" comment.

"Whoa, am I sensing a little protective-ness, Itachi?" Shisui snickered.

Itachi glared slightly. "Don't be absurd. She is the only adequate maid in the whole vincitiy that I could find that does not steal my clothing; I would deeply appreciate it if you didn't run her off with your harrassing of her." he merely responded.

"Is that so then?" Shisui smirked. "Well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I toyed with her a little, would you, Itachi?" he gave said man a daring look.

Itachi returned the look passively.

To be honest, he _would _mind, thank you very much. Don't as him why, because he himself didn't know (he had after all settled for the "she is the only maid I have" act). "Just as long as she still works for me at the end of the day." And he had left it at that once more. What would be the issue? Sakura was a big girl, she could take care of herself. Besides, Itachi didn't _really _care if she was being harrassed by Shisui. It would be amusing, wouldn't it be?

Wouldn't it be...?

Either way, nothing would happen...

**_Right_**...?

"Here are your snacks."

And said victim appeared carrying a tray, some teacups, along with a matching kettle, and a plate full of arranged snacks, all of which were left-overs of the previous "Pillow-Fight Night" they had had just a couple days ago, along with some Mikoto had made earlier that morning.

"Well I'd surely love to munch on you." Shisui rested his head in his palm, which was now propped up on the round table as he gave her a sickeningly sweet, almost dream-like smile.

One of Sakura's steps faltered as she tried to regain her cool. The corner of her lip lifted a little, showing how repulsed she was by his actions, but it was gone nearly as fast as it appeared, being replaced by a fake friendly smile, of sorts. She set the tray down in front of them, and then took a step back, bowing a little to show the respect a normal maid should. "Is there anything else you would like, Uchiha-sama?" she asked, mainly directing her question to Itachi, because she sure as hell did not want to attend to Shisui's needs, and Akiko seemed to be bitch.

"I would, actually." Shisui lifted a finger, so as to attract her attention.

_'Oh boy.' _Sakura mentally rolled her eyes, but smiled outwardly nonetheless. "What can I do for you, Uchiha-sama?" she asked.

"Feed me." his response was blatant, and straight to the point, that Sakura was almost taken aback by his statement.

"E-Excuse me?" did she hear right? He couldn't have seriously just told her to _feed _him, could he?

"Yeah, you heard me. Feed me."

Sakura glanced at Itachi, and gave him a "You have to be kidding me" look, but he merely responded with his own passive "Just do it" look, even though he himself did seemed troubled by the statement.

With a sigh, she complied, and sat down on an empty seat next to Shisui, and began... _feeding him._

_It couldn't get any more humiliating than that._

Conversation dragged on, about some stupid Uchiha bumbo-jumbo that Sakura could seriously not care less for. Once all the snacks had been eaten, Sakura made to leave, but Shisui had told her to stay, and put her on another silly task to do for him.

_Massage his neck_

This man... was _unbelievable_.

_'I should just snap his neck right now. Or hit his pressure point, even. It's right there. All I need to do is pinch and apply a little pressure, and bam, he's out cold for at least three hours.' _Sakura was already planning his demise, staring at the junction between the neck and shoulders solidly, already pin-pointing where the nerve was.

Suddenly, he spoke once more. "Maid-chan, can you get me some soda please?" his voice was all to sweet as he rolled his neck around, marveling at the sensation of it all. Oh yeah, did Sakura forget to mention she had the hands of pure and utter perfection? She could not only cook, clean, heal, and not to mention kill, but she could also do wonderul, wonderful things with them, such as massages.

"Certainly, Uchiha-sama, any specific soda in particular?" she asked, as polite as can be, though on the inside furious.

"Hmmm, nothing comes to mind, no." he dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"If you will excuse me then," Sakura may have sounded a little too happy than she should have (because she was leaving his presense, of course), but she could hardly care at this point. She turned around, and made to leave.

_**Smack**_

And that had been the last straw.

Sakura jumped in the air and squeaked a high pitched squeak, meanwhile, Shisui just smirked.

He did _not _just slap her ass.

But then of course, the smirk on his face and the sting on her behind said differently.

"Excuse me!" she turned around, bewildered, glaring at him.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" he looked up connivingly, innocently almost.

"You-! And then-! I-!" Sakura could not even _begin _her setence properly; she didn't even know where to start! **'Itachi**!' she mentally thought, out-raged at employer's cousin; she was completely out-raged as she turned to look at him, only to find that his expression, like always, could not be read. It was blank and seemingly bored, and one could see Itachi totally did not care that she had just been sexually harassed in public.

Itachi didn't respond, didn't say "Shisui, that was a horrbile thing to have done", and not even "Yes, Sakura?", escaped his lips, acting as blissfully unaware as he always did when Sakura was furious.

_'Fine then, if he won't do anything about it...'_

Sakura took 2 deep breaths, before recollecting her thoughts, and glaring at Shisui. "Yes, Sakura-chan?" he asked curiously.

She smiled sweetly seconds later, although the threat was imminent. "Nothing, I'll be right out with your soda, Uchiha-sama."

And so she walked away...

"Hmmm, nice ass..." he merely commented as a side-mark once she left.

Itachi refrained from rolling his eyes, glaring, or even staring at Shisui for that matter.

"Shisui, you're such a perv." Akiko rolled her eyes. "And for her not to say anything... goodness, she must be a whore. Why do you keep her around Itachi-kun?"

At said comment, Itachi glanced a very deadly glare at Akiko, which shut her up altogether. "You have no right to disrespect my maid, family or not." Itachi spoke. "And that goes for you too, Shisui."

Shisui merely shrugged, seeing that Itachi wouldn't actually _do_ anything about this to back his words up...

_Not that he would need to._

Sakura came back moments later with a cup filled with a dark, bubbly liquid, obviously being soda. She stood in front of Shisui, and just stood there for a few seconds.

"Well, Sakura-chan, are you going to give me the soda?"

_'Oh I'm going to give it to you alright...'_

"As you wish, Uchiha-sama." the kindest, _evilest, _smile was placed on her face.

And then...

She did the unthinkable.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, she _poured it on his head_.

And yes, even Itachi looked amused, not to mention shocked, as _both _his eyebrows raised. And promtply afterwards, he let out a chuckle.

"I hope you like your soda cold, _**Uchiha-sama**" _her teeth grinded together and she spat venom at his name. And as she turned to walk away, he gripped her wrist roughly and turned her around. In response, Sakura innocently quirked her head to the side. "Does the soda not please you, Uchiha-sama?"

There were several seconds of silence, where it seemed as though he were contemplating whether or not to be furious at her, or play along with her act, and then Shisui just simply smirked. "Oh no, it pleases me just fine; its just the way I like it." he played along with her act. _'Cold, and all over my body' _he though, with a mental roll of his eyes. "But if you would be so kind as to escort me to the bathroom."

"Certainly, Uchiha-sama." and she had been hoping that he got the message she was trying to send to him too...: STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU UCHIHA-FREAK.

Walking down the hallway, Sakura leading the way, she couldn't help but glower. She had expected him to scream at her, or at least do something to give her an excuse to smack him senseless. But he was playing along, mind you, playing along much to happily than he should be, and she didn't like it one bit. "Here's the restroom, Uchiha-sama."she bowed slightly as she backed away, giving him room to enter the bathroom.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. And I don't suppose that you have an extra shirt that I may be able to borrow, I seem to have had an accident."

"As long as you're sure Itachi-sama wouldn't mind." she said.

"I borrow shirts from him all the time, not to worry."

"Certainly Uchiha-sama, I will be back shortly. And so he had waited for her at the doorway of the bathroom, while she entered Itachi's room. grabbed a random white shirt, which happened to be a v-neck, and returned minutes afterwards. "Here you are, Uchiha-sama." she handed him the shirt, we he quickly took.

"One more favor, Sakura-chan. Can you dispose of this shirt for me?" And without notice, he took of the shirt he currently had on.

And... well, Sakura would have been lying if she said her eyes didn't directly go to his pecks the moment the flesh was revealed. But, she looked away fairly quickly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she had, for a lack of better words, been checking him out.

But apparently, it wasn't quickly enough (Either that, or Shisui exposed his chest on purpose because he _knew _any girl, Sakura or not, wouldn't pass up the chance to stare at well-built muscles that were currently on display). "You like what you see, Sakura-chan?"

Was Sakura hearing correctly, or did her name come out as a purr? "I don't feel obliged to answering that, Uchiha-sama." she ignored him as she grabbed the soda-filled shirt from his hand. "If you will excuse me, I am going to go dispose of this."

Well, Shisui had to hand it to her, she sure did have good self-control, not that it would stop him. Besides, she'd crack under the pressure soon enough.

Again, Sakura felt pressure on her wrist as she was turned around, and pushed back into a wall, softly almost, but none too gently. She was so taken aback by his actions, it took her several seconds to register what he had just done, and then recover. "What do you think you're doing?" her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing really." he grinned, but he made no move to let her leave as he caged her in with his arms. as she glared

"Well-" her thoughts were cut off as he brought one of his hands to her face, and used a finger, just one finger, to trace the edges of her face, making small little circles every now and then. Wait, what was she going to say again? She completely forgot. Damn it all!

But no, Sakura wouldn't back down. She stood there, back against the wall, all the while glaring at the Uchiha with all her might. She knew what he was trying to do, _what he wanted, _and she would not give it to him. Yet, as his finger reached her lips, and he outlined those too, Sakura's heart thumped a little harder than before, as she quickly smacked his hand away, already feeling that his head would soon follow his hand if she didn't do anything about it.

"Cut it out, Uchiha." the "-sama" at the end of his name was now all but gone; she didn't need to pretend anymore: she knew his intentions, and she didn't need to give him the satisfaction of knowing he held power over her simply because he was an Uchiha. She made to move, push past him or _something_, but his arms caged her in once more, and he would not let her leave. She retaliated by glaring once more, which seemed to be just about the only thing she could do at that point.

"You know," he began, after the staring treatment had gone on for about three minutes, "you just fighting back turns me on that much more." again the statement sounded slightly like a purr.

Her glare faltered slightly for the slightest of moments, and that was all he needed.

_Weak spot_

His face got a little closer to hers, and in response, she looked down, away from his own face, where she was only met with that gorgeous _body _of his again.

_'Damn it...' _she couldn't help but inwardly frown. She was beginning to go weak in the knees just the slightest bit, and her face turned the slightest bit pinker than it had already been.

He used his hand to lift her chin up, so she had no other alternative to stare at his face. His face came a little closer, and hers got a little farther. Soon enough, Sakura's head could no longer go further, considering she was already backed up against the wall is it was. "Uchiha" her attempt at a warning was meek, and definitely not strong enough to assure the Uchiha that he would come to deeply regret his decision of kissing her if he followed through with his plans.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan... you'll enjoy it... soon enough." the words became but a whisper as his face got closer and closer...

_'No...' _Sakura panicked.

* * *

What was taking them so long?

Itachi was beginning to become impatient. To bring someone to the bathroom, it only took 30 seconds, max a minute. So why was it they were up to their eight minute already? (Not that he was counting, or anything...)

At around the fourth minute his eyes began to glance at the door every now and then, so as to see if Sakura was returning soon, and by the sixth he had began to uncomfortably, though microscopically, shift in his seat (not that he himself noticed that he had been doing so).

Akiko was talking to him, her arm wrapped around his, completely absorbed in the conversation she was having with him, which included only _her _talking, and absolutely _nobody_ listening.

He cleared her throat to cut her off suddenly, as he got up. "If you will excuse me for the slightest of moments Akiko, I must go take my medicine real quick." And he left, not even waiting for her to acknowledge the fact that he had left, and was already inside a second later.

* * *

_'No...'_ Sakura repeated in her head. Why was she getting kissed? How had she gotten in this predicament? The corner of her eyes watered slightly, but she shut her eyes closed, trying to ignore the desperate feeling wash over her.

It was just a kiss Sakura.

At least it wouldn't be her first one.

The awful reminder made her recall just _how _she had lost her first kiss, the first time she had slept with Itachi, because Naruto had elbowed her head in his sleep.

Yet, she realized, she'd rather kiss Itachi a hundred times over than have this Uchiha do it. Not this kiss. Besides, she never really _did _like to think Itachi as her first kiss, considering it wasn't really one; their lips had bumped into each other, is all. But this situation was different; be it a forced kiss or not, it was intentional, hence forth, a kiss.

Things seemed to go in slow motion as she felt the heat of his face. An inch away it must have been, his face that is, when Sakura felt skin on her lips, yet it did not feel like lips, of all things.

She opened her eyes to find the oddest of sights, a hand on her lips, seperating her own and Shisui's, with Itachi standing next to them, pulling at Shisui's ear with the other hand. "I told you not to harass my maid." his eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"Ow! Itachi, that hurts!" But Itachi didn't listen to his complaints as his grip on Shisui's ear tightened and he pulled Shisui away from Sakura, putting space between the two.

"I will not have you dishonor the Uchiha name by sexually assaulting someone." he glared. _And where was he with that comment when she had gotten her back side smack?_

"I was just having a little fun." he whispered to himself lowly, looking down.

His glare seemed to have gotten deadlier, if possible, and he simply said. "Get decent and wait out back." and, just as a precation, he added the "or else" look afterwards, which sent him shuffling quickly out of the hallway, as he pulled on Itachi's shirt.

Itachi then focused his attention on Sakura, who was still too shocked to register anything.

_She had almost gotten kissed..._

_And Itachi had saved her..._

Upon closer inspection, Itachi could see the slightly red eyes and the water at the corner of them, one of them already falling slowly down her cheek. Yeah, leave it to Shisui to make a girl cry. _To make Sakura cry_

The small thought made him angrier than he previously was for the slightest of seconds before he pushed it aside.

He lifted his hand, and wiped the tear away, an action which sent the butterflies in her stomach into a small frenzy. "Sakura, are you alright?" the statement seemed to have been said out of common courtesy, but Sakura knew better.

She tried laughing it off. "Yeah, I'm fine." she wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Just the thought that he was..." she couldn't finish his sentence. "And any later and he would've..."

It felt wrong. Being pushed up against the fall with his lips aimed at her. She didn't like him. Hell, she didn't even know him. He wasn't the one she should share a kiss with, when she didn't even like him! He wasn't the one.

_He wasn't Itachi_

Not that she saw it as that anyway. She was a strict believer of soul-mates, and saving yourself for "The One", so for her to have nearly been kissed by _him _of all people...

As much as he was against physical contact to begin with, Itachi figured he had just touched Sakura too much to have it seriously trouble him already, and this _could _be considered, he supposed "a time of need" for Sakura. So he grabbed her hand, brought her to him, and embraced her in a small hug of sorts, trying to give her comfort in any way he possibly could without getting too affectionate.

_'I told him not to try anything.' _He couldn't help but glare at the wall. He knew his cousin was a flirt, and he knew that Sakura was very sensitive (her innocence way back when, when they had shared an accidental kiss proved that), and he _knew _something was bound to happen. He should have been more aware of his cousin's intentions, should have _known _something was up when Sakura didn't come right back from leading him to the bathroom, when Shisui had been here countless of times, and he knew the house inside and out.

_He should have stopped Shisui._

But if he had done so, he would have gotten an ear-full from Akiko, and all three of them, Sakura included, would think something was up between Sakura and him, and he couldn't allow that.

-Not that the situation at hand now didn't seem to prove just that, but he let that thought drop.

"Is it strange..." he heard Sakura begin saying from her place somewhere between his chest and neck, "that I'm crying over this?" yes, her voice, you could tell, was cracking slightly, and he felt little moist drops on his neck.

"No" he merely answered. She was sweet and innocent, and didn't expect things to turn out the way they did.

She didn't ask anything else, and he didn't do anything else, and he just waited for her to calm down, which didn't seem to take too long as she finally lifted her face away from him, wiping away a few more tears, before smiling once more, a _real _smile this time. "Thank you, Itachi." the words were real and came from the heart, and even Itachi found it odd that she found her little gesture that... _reassuring _for her.

"Hn" And so he turned around and walked away, not even uttering her to follow him back outside.

But that was okay, because Sakura was grateful, and she was learning how to put up with the Uchiha, and she owed him. "Itachi," before they went outside, Sakura stopped him "it wouldn't be too much trouble if I smacked your cousin around a little bit, would it?" her once cheerful expression turned hard and cold, all intent on getting revenge set.

Itachi's lips quirked up into a smug smirk. "I think we can make something work."

* * *

"Why would you _train _while waiting for your parents?" Akiko wasn't that big on fighting to begin with, even if she were a successful ninja herself, even though she was considered MIA, because she never went on missions anymore (shopping was too important to her). She was only a ninja because it was a... duty, of sorts to all Uchihas, and she only went as far as she did because of her Sharingan, with no real special skill besides support.

"Because I haven't done it in a while, Uchiha-sama." this time, the happiness in her voice wasn't faked; this would be a _blast_. Now dressed in different attire, the ones she would _usually _wear as a ninja, she was much better suited for the upcoming fight she would have with Shisui, not that Sakura really knew how Itachi had gotten him to accept to having a little sparring match with her anyway.

But then again, as long as she got to beat him to a bloody pulp, she couldn't say she really cared all too much.

"Any ground rules?" Shisui smirked, now having borrwed Itachi's attire, which was better suited for the fight, because he had come unprepared.

"Yeah, no Sharingan." Sakura smiled.

"I wouldn't _dream _of using in on such a pretty girl like yourself, not to worry Sakura-chan."

And just because Sakura was such in a good mood, she merely smiled in response.

Soon enough, the fight was on, Itachi and Akiko a safe distance away.

The fight started very slowly, both of them trying to analyze each other's key points and weaknesses, so as to use it to their advantage.

Sakura began planning out traps, and ways she could lure him in, but she didn't have time to think it thoroughly as Shisui suddenly disappeared from her field of view. Almost instantly, she dodged left, just missing Shisui who had appeared from on top.

She threw several kunai, which he easily evaded by back-flipping several times, but Sakura appeared behind him quickly enough, which surprised him to end, as Sakura aimed her at his face. The blow landed, but he disappeared as soon as it made contact, as he was replaced with a log.

And then it was silent for the longest of moments...

A fire jutsu was hurled towards her moments later, coming from a random location in a random tree surrounding the clearing. Sakura countered it with her own powerful water jutsu, which left mist to fill the air, and everything was foggy.

_'Maybe I can cover some ground now.' _Sakura smirked.

* * *

Onto Shisui's side of the battle field, he had to admit he was impressed with her speed; he had barely gotten out of that punch, if he were being honest. And not to mention her jutsu was done remarkably well; she must have good chakra-control, he deduced.

Before he had time to think of anything else, he suddenly felt her presence behind him, and he evaded left and jumped atop a tree, only to see the one he had been hiding behind previously go down with a rough "snap"

_'Whatever jutsu that was, was meant to kill.' _He had no time to analyze the situation for the next second, the tree he was currently on too, began to fall. He jumped back to the floor, and all was eerily still.

He saw a shadow, left, but he turned, and he saw nothing. Then right, he saw it once more, but he had no time to react for she was gone as fast as she came. She was playing mind games with him, he could feel it.

"What, you nervous?" the voice was literally right behind him, but when he turned ready to attack, she was gone. _'She's good... real good..' _A small beat of sweat dropped from his eyebrow as he tried looking around once more.

_'Well, he should be.' _Sakura smirked as she eyed his figure from a distance away, atop a tree. She was used to environments such as this, seeing fog nearly everyday, be it from dust or mist, during the war in her home village. Not to mention that with her quick speed and nimble attacks, she practically had him.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind emerged, and the mist was cleared from the area, and Sakura had to close her eyes shut and bring her arm across her face so as to protect them from the wind.

"There you are!" Sakura clung to the tree branch with her hands, and then let herself fall forwards until she was practically backwards, sitting on the branch upside down, and then used her legs to push her away right before the tree was blasted. She landed face first, curling into a tumble, and she was back onto her feet in seconds. Shisui was on her almost immediately, now commencing taijutsu.

_'My specialty' _Sakura smirked slightly, though she was quick to hide it. She pretended as though she couldn't keep up, just to ge the feel and rhythm of his attacks, before she switched to offense. And boy, when she did, Shisui was completely blown away. Because his Sharingan was not activated, and because he could not see a distinctive pattern in Sakura's attack waves, he was pushed back immensely until he was pushed back against a tree. She aimed a punch, and he quicky ducked, only to have the tree behind him break in half.

He had no time to be shocked as he latched onto Sakura's out-stretched hand twisted it, but what he didn't expect was for Sakura to jump, flying into the air, following the direction her arm was being twisted towards, until sher was once again behind him a kick aimed at his stomach.

And sure enough, he disappeared before the kick could make contact.

_'He really likes to use that body-flicker technique' _Sakura frowned.

If things kept going like that, Sakura wouldn't get anywhere. She'd attack and bring him to the brink, yet when she went to deliver the final blow, he would just disappear, only to reappear somewhere behind or on top of her, and begin the cycle all over again. If she wanted to win, she'd have to change her tactics a little. If she didn't stop, she would just tire quickly, which would give him the upper-hand, and in the end, decide the out-come of the battle.

* * *

Shisui noticed with slight curiosity, that halfway through their battle, her completely fighting style changed. She stopped charging at him, and she stopped her attempts at taijutsu whenever he commenced it.

He watched her from atop a tree as she made some handsigns, and moments later, the arena filled with thick fog, like it had been earlier on in the match, and Shisui just watched with narrowed eyes.

_What is she planning?_

It didn't matter.

He wouldn't lose.

He wouldn't _let _himself lose.

After all, what Itachi had bargained was... well, he wanted it, and that was that.

**End of Chapter**

**I would have continued the fight, but the chapter was getting long-ish, and if I had done so, then I wouldn't have added this part xD**

**Plus, I'm leaving for Vegas for 4 days and I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer!**

**Next stories I'm working on are Sakura's New Past, and Sakura's Heavenly Mistake, so I'll see when I can get those up.**

**Any and all reviews appreciated! I would love to hear what you guys thought about the whole one-sided shisxsaku and the small itaxsaku that went on xD**

**-Marzy-chan~~! :))**


	11. The Wager

**Chapter 11: The Wager**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form!**

Itachi had to admit, this fight was turning out to be better than he had expected it to be... _much better. _Sure, he had been expecting a show, something to keep him entertained, and perhaps give him a reason to _not_ talk to Akiko (because he was focusing on the fight, of course), but this had turned out to be much, much more than that. Sure, he had known that Sakura was better than your average kunoichi, and he had known Shisui to be extremely skilled too, but man... her fighting style was something that he hadn't quite ever seen before. He really did have to look into it.

Her jutsu's were flawless, not wasting any chakra that was not needed, her taijutsu commenced gracefully with every hit dead on (had Shisui not used the body-flicker technique at the last moment, that is), her speed utterly _incredible_. Not to mention the mind games she was playing in the fog: _too good_. He saw what she was doing: she was trying to weaken his mental state as to get him riled up and that would perhaps cause him to slip up from time to time. He supposed it would do little to no affect on Shisui though, for Uchihas' were built to be emotionless machines in and out of battle, and to remain calm at all times. But he supposed he had to commend Sakura for even trying. It did seem like Shisui became a bit more alert.

The battle waged on, Sakura quickly growing increasingly tired because of Shisui's constant escape. He had to admit it, Sakura sure was pushing him to the edge. How many times had he used the body-flicker technique in the past 5 minutes? Past 15 times, he was sure. Still, Itachi knew, if Sakura didn't change her tactics soon, she would lose, a thought that made Itachi unpercievably upset because of the consequences it may lead to.

_"May I pull you aside real fast Shisui?" Once returning to the table outside, Sakura had been left to tend after Akiko and left to get more tea and snacks, for she had eaten them all out of sheer boredom of being left alone. Seriously, what was going on here? How did she suddenly find herself all alone, without Itachi?_

_"Look Itachi, I already said I was sorry." Shisui began as soon as he had the time, planning to give a while speech on how he would never do such a thing again, even though it would probably be about the fifteenth time Itachi had heard that very same speech (Shisui had it down and memorized by around the fourth time)._

_Itachi merely held his hand up, implying for him to stop his long rant before he could begin. Hearing such a thing over and over really was beginning to be bothersome, and not to mention annoying (Itachi didn't have time to waste on petty words and empty promises, after all). "I know, and still, I am not the one you should be apologizing to, yet again I tell you this." Itachi said. "But that is all beside the point. Sakura wishes to spar with you."_

_"To... spar with me?" Shisui was beffudled._

_"Yes" Itachi acknowledged with a simple nod._

_"...What? But why?" Hell, Shisui wasn't even aware of the fact that Sakura was a ninja!_

_"As she put it, she needs to vent out her frustration on you somehow." he smirked as he said it._

_"Look Itachi, I'm all for a great sparring session but she's-" If she were a capable kunoichi, she wouldn't be working as a maid, that's for sure. So why would he waste his time with petty fights?_

_"She is more than capable enough, I assure you." Itachi cut him off. "Or would you rather it be me who teaches you a lesson about how it is not appropriate to treat a lady the way you did, Shisui?" he raised a delicate eyebrow. He wasn't completely against this idea either, for reasons unknown to him._

_Shisui merely swallowed a bit harshly than before, but his spirit did not waver. "Well... what's in it for me?" _

_"What's in it for you indeed..."__ Itachi contemplated. He knew Shisui very well, and he knew that Shisui wouldn't simply spar with someone he deemed unworthy (A.K.A. Sakura, **a maid**), without getting something in return that could possibly benefit him. Because let's face it, this was all a wager, regardless of the fact that Sakura wasn't currently aware of this, even though she __would probably learn of this later_. _After all, she had been in this house long enough to understand that wagering, deals, and contracts meant **everything **to Uchihas'. If Sakura won, she got the satisfaction of simply beating him up to a bloody pulp, whereas he in return, got nothing. After all, how could he possibly obtain any sort of fame or ego from beating up Itachi's **maid** of all things?_

_"Well..." he contemplated, "how about this..."_

He knew he had probably risked a lot, at least in Sakura's mind. And he knew that if Sakura ever found out, she would kill him, but that was okay, because he had the utmost faith in Sakura (not that he would ever admit it). After all, Sakura had a few key advantages, even though she herself most likely did not know know of them at the moment. Shisui was underestimating her abilities, which could clearly give her an upper hand. And then there was the other key item, which, if she played her cards right, could probably help her win the battle entirely, although it may be considered a bit _cheap_. Regardless, she was a kunoichi and had the right to use everything she had.

Shisui. Was. Attracted. To. Her.

Extremely attracted, if he were being honest.

It was all really quite simple. Kunoichi's were reknown and so adequate at their jobs because of their ability to seduce others. Now Itachi _knew_ that Sakura wasn't at all very well trained at the area, and probably disliked it with a great passion, but she had skill. He had seen as much, _experienced _as much from their little episode a few days back. If she could only realize that she could easily overcome him with that simple trick...after all, Shisui was an extreme pervert...

_'Come on Sakura... show me what you're made of' _His eyes darkened a bit as his mind became greedy for knowledge. He wanted to see Sakura's techniques, so he himself could analyze her true skill... he wanted to see what she was hiding, what she was capable of.

He heard kunai clashing suddenly, and he had to turn on his Sharingan to be able to identify what was going on inside the fog filled area.

* * *

Sakura had sprung a trap, having hundreds of kunai being hurled at her all at once. Swiftly grabbing her own kunai, she began to deflect them all with a bit more difficulty than she had expected.

Shisui really had worn her down.

He suddenly came up from behind her and hurled her to the side, kicking her by the waist. She landed against a tree with a thud, groaning as she hit the floor with a small thud. She was quickly back on her feet, only to discover that Shisui was nowhere to be found once more.

_'Damn bastard' _she winced sourly noticing he had drawn the slightest amount of blood.

But she had no time to act upon the need to stop the bleeding, for once more he had revealed himself, this time by creating another fire jutsu. Sakura, once more, countered it with her own jutsu, only to discover that the fire dragon had merely been a diversion so he could get around her without her noticing him. When she finally did notice him, it was far too late to do anything to stop him. She braced herself for the inevitable attack, thus reducing the damage to her being as she, yet again, had been hurled towards another tree.

Then, as she had expected, he disappeared, and this time, she did the same, giving her time to heal herself up.

* * *

Okay... maybe Shisui had gone a little too harsh on her... After all, he wasn't quite sure how skilled she was, and it wouldn't be fair if he beat her to a bloody pulp as well as win the bet. After all, Shisui was a gentleman! (But Sakura would beg to differ).

Once he had attacked her, she had disappeared, which left him with the annoying task of having to find her. Although he _did _want to go easy on her, he really wanted to win the bet. Maybe he could make this quick and painless? Subdue her by knocking her out, perhaps by hitting a pressure point? Yes, that way the victory wouldn't be bloody, and she wouldn't be able to resist or protest.

Yes, that was definitely be the best way to end things quickly.

But, in order to sneak up on her like that, he supposed he'd have to tire her more. After all, she was a speedy little demon, that kunoichi. But it was okay: he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, especially with such delicious prey like that.

Yes, it was only a matter of time as it was...

* * *

It was only a matter of time now.

Yes, it was only a matter of time, Sakura thought, assuring herself. She was heaving against a tree, holding onto her stomach and trying to stop the bleeding. She had set off a trap of shuriken, not quite being able to deflect them all while still fighting off Shisui's fire jutsu (damn him and his affinity for fire!).

It probably wasn't the best of tactics, she'd admit. But hell, what else could she possibly do? It wasn't like his all mighty Uchiha-ness had given her much of a choice. What _could _she do against an Uchiha? She found fighting head on was pretty damn fruitless, especially with this one, because he found the need to evade everything. Hell, she would prefer fighting Itachi even, for he at least face her without running away (because, let's face it, he probably wouldn't _need _to run away from her, as much as she hated to admit this).

She was tired, worn, and injured...

-Just as she had planned.

She had to lure him out... make him think that he had her... that victory was merely a few steps away. That was, after all, the only way that she could possibly catch him off guard and land a blow hard enough for him to either admit defeat or fall unconscious.

She felt his presense come closer, but at the moment, she couldn't find herself to care, still putting pressure on the wound on her stomach, trying to stop it from bleeding quickly before she was forced to move once more.

"You could just give up, you know." Shisui appeared from the fog filled area.

Sakura merely scoffed, looking up at him. "I don't _do _defeat well." she growled.

"Come on, we both know who shall be victor. You'd only be harming yourself more." he approached her. "Besides, such a pretty face is best left unscathed..." he carressed her cheek lightly, making her shove her head away from his touch.

Shisui merely stared in adorating and amazement. So worn out, but still able to fight back. Just how much more adorable could she get, honestly? _'Then again... the struggle makes it all the more worth while too.' _he thought with a sly smirk.

_'Just a few more seconds Sakura... just a few more second...' _she reminded herself.

"I feel bad about winning like this, I really do." Shisui drawled on. "But, you see, what Itachi offered was just _too good _to pass up."

_'What?' S_akura was confused. _'They made a wager?' _Sakura had not been aware of this...

"I mean... look at you!" Shisui blushed slightly as he admired her.

_'**What?'** _What did _she _have to do with this wager? Whatever. She didn't have time to think. Now was her time. He was as off-guard as she'd ever catch him this time around.

Act now, think later.

Sakura lunged forward, one hand aimed back for a punch, the other quickly healing the wound on her stomach. She put enough force on the blow to send him hurling backwards against a tree, quickly reacting to make sure he didn't have time to escape her once more.

Shisui had _not _expected her to fight back. Especially not after she had looked so defeated. His vision was blurry from the hit he had gotten to his head. By the time he was able to process anything and get out of his disoriented state, she was in front of him once more, lifting him up by the collar, only to punch him away once more, this time hurling him a distance back, back to the real training ground, instead of the forest surrounding it.

Sakura rushed to him, her hands glowing a light blue in color. Shisui didn't know what to think of this. Frankly, not only had he **not **been expecting her to even get up, but he had no experience whatsoever with medical techniques of the sort. After all, medics usually used their techniques to heal the wounded, not to fight back. As far as he knew, these new techniques still had yet to be presented onto Konoha.

And, yet another advantage Sakura had. She had been Tsunade's pupil, after all. Everything she had learned had been mainly healing techniques, among many other things she could learn with her perfect chakra control. And among these, were the chakra absorption technique. _'Once he runs out of chakra, he can't use his damn body-flicker' _Sakura grumbled evilly. No, she knew that with a chakra scalpel instead, she could immobilize him and end this quickly. But then again, what would be the _fun _in that? She wanted to enjoy beating Shisui up, after all.

Every. Single. Moment.

With an evil smirk, she lunged.

It nearly reminded Shisui of a lioness pouncing on her prey.

* * *

Holy. Shit.

This was the only thing Shisui could possibly think, _register _even, seeing fists hurled towards him from all sorts of directions. He had to admit, he most likely screwed himself over by accepting to her terms of _No Sharingan._

God, kill him now.

Seriously. God would probably be much kinder with his sentence anyway. He could live with a smite or two... Sakura? Ehh, not so much...

He was becoming weary. He certainly did not have as much energy and stamina as her, don't ask him why; he thought he had a lot of stamina to begin with! He was surprised she could still go so strong, even after he had worn her out so much with his body-flicker techniques.

To be completely honest, Sakura just had a lot of drive and motivation. Something she had gotten from years of the need to protect and survive.

Maybe Sakura was enjoying this a bit too much. She had already cornered him to a tree, an evil smirk on her face as she sharpened her kunai. She knew she probably turned the tables a bit cheaply, and had he not underestimated her, this would have probably been a much tougher and closer rally all together. But even so...

Sharingan or no Sharingan...

Had this been a real battle... had Sakura been fighting for real, with no mercy... she would have won, hands down. The dark thought made her pause slightly... No, she'd rather not think about it.

"Give up yet, Uchiha?"

Of course he did. The only real point there was to asking him that was to remind his _oh-so precious ego_ that he had lost this battle. But of course. Sakura had never intented to lose anyway. And Sakura was smart enough to not get herself caught up in anything she couldn't handle or take on. And she definitely knew she could take on this Uchiha.

With a gulp, and a sigh of defeath, he finally lifted both hands in the air, completely defeated and cornered like prey.

"Hai, Hai, Sakura-chan, you won. I admit defeat." Man, if anyone **ever **heard that he was defeated by Itachi's maid of all things, it would surely mean the end of him, and all the popularity he had managed to build among the many males of Konoha, namely Uchihas'.

(Then again, one wouldn't be surprised that Itachi had tough maids as well... Hell, it may even be a requirement in the maid resume: _We only accept maids Jounin rank or higher, for protection purposes, of course._ Hell, the more Shisui thought about it, the more it made sense to him. At least, if anyone ever found out, he could fall back on that idealism)

The sick, evil, animalistic smirk that had been on Sakura's face quickly disappeared, and in it's place stood a perky, all too bright smile. The kunai quickly twirled in her fingers for several seconds and was then quickly put away in her kunai holster, and she was quick to hold out her hand for Shisui to take. "Well then, it was nice sparring with you, Shisui-san." she giggled an all too-sweet giggle, and Shisui was almost hesitant to take her hand.

_'She's bipolar... simply crazy...!' _Shisui sweat dropped. How could she one second look like satan's very own offspring, and the next, look like a total angel? No, it just wasn't possible. Either Shisui was dellusional (which he highly doubted), or this was just one very messed up chick. Well, she really was something, he'd give her that.

With a sigh and a hesitant second, he accepted her hand as she pulled him up. Together, in what could be an eerie and uncomfortable silence (at least in Shisui's behalf. _It couldn't be!_ Why though? Because Sakura was humming to an all too giddy tune for having nearly killed him seconds prior. But why eerie? Well, of course, it was because Sakura may be all giggles and merry smiles, but the aura itself felt deadly enough to kill) back to Itachi and Akiko, who had not yet moved from where Shisui and Sakura had left them an hour or so earlier.

"Very well fought, Sakura."

Wait a second, had that been praise...? Coming from _Itachi?_

Well, the obvious reason was because he had been able to _feel _Sakura's deadly aura, and since she had won, there were only two plausible reasons for it. Either Shisui did not admit defeat, or Sakura had found out about the wager. But Shisui was a man honest to his word, even though most thought the exact opposite of him, so the first theory could quickly be thrown out the window.

Oh, Itachi could feel he was in for an earful tonight... He could only try to lighten up the mood the most he could.

"A deal was a deal, Itachi." Shisui sighed, hands behind his head as he sighed. "I'll comply to our part of the bargain."

Itachi's eye twitched for a fraction of a second. Way to go Shisui. Tell her she was part of a wager, why don't you. Itachi merely sighed slightly. Alas, it couldn't be helped. His cousin, no matter how dear he was to him, was not the smartest bushel in the bunch, and he had learned to accept that, no matter how many times it had somehow ended up screwing him over at times.

Still... it would be nice if Shisui had a bit of common sense every now and then. Because as everybody knew, no girl liked to be part of a wager, especially when they were what was being wagered... a prize, of sorts. No, no, it simply would not do.

Oh, poor Shisui. Of course, this was why he had many male friends, and was popular among the males of Konoha... _**but not the** **females**._

He really did need to learn how to treat women better. Sure, his intentions were, overall, not completely perverse (he was an Uchiha after all, and all had manners and respected women fully), but if he kept up his attitude, he would surely not have a wife any time soon without the help of arranged marriages and his noble lineage.

Returning back to the compound, they found Mikoto already there, fixing up lunch for everybody. "Oh, everybody's back now!"

"Good evening Mrs. Uchiha!"

"Why hello Akiko! I told you already, quit the formalities, and call me Mikoto." Mikoto laughed heartily.

"Mikoto, let me assist you with those." Sakura instantly stood by her side, getting ready to prepare the sandwiches herself. She was the maid after all, and it was only right.

"Oh, no, look at you Sakura! You're all wilthy, what happened?"

"She and Shisui had a sparring session." Akiko butted in. Sakura merely smiled in response.

"Oh, well this simply will not do! Go upstairs and wash up. No maid duties for you tonight, put on something nice, I insist." Mikoto hurriedly ushered her away from the precious sandwiches she had been making.

"Bu-" Sakura tried to protest.

"No buts! Now _go_." with one last push, she managed to get Sakura out the kitchen and towards her room.

Sakura sighed. Mikoto sure could be a hassle... And what exactly did she mean by "something nice?". Would there be a formal dinner, of sorts? That would be more of a reason for her to put on her maid outfit and prepare everything!

_'I'm not a guest. Simply a maid. Mikoto is misunderstanding my purpose here.' _Sakura sweat-dropped. Nevertheless, a shower was very much needed right now, if she were to look presentable in front of anyone, maid uniform or not. Starting up the shower, she returned to her room to retrieve some clothes, finding Itachi laying down on his bed.

Great, the person she least wanted to see right now... She was sure he was resting right now, due to his fever still not having disappeared, but she could hardly care. She met his steady gaze with a fierce glare, before she rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She needed a shower, first and foremost. She would interrogate him later.

* * *

Sakura came out of the shower, undergarments on, and towel securely wrapped around her being. Now that she thought about it, she still didn't know what she would wear. _'Something nice...'. _She squatted down, rummaging through her drawers for anything that could be considered "nice" to Mikoto. What was the event for anyway?

Sakura was somewhat glad Itachi was not in the room at the moment (not that she really cared where he was at all), for she was only in a towel, and even though he had seen her in way worse attire, it was still slightly embarassing, not that he seemed to care about her feelings, or her at all, for that matter.

_'Curse that bastard! How **dare **he bet on me!' _The mere thought reminded her of the bet he and Shisui had met, and even though she didn't quite know what it was about, she knew it was about her, and it infuriated her to no end. She still had to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Oh, and there he was! The devil himself! He appeared in the doorway, with a load of fresh laundry. He stared at Sakura. She glared back at him.

Okay, she was definitely mad still... not that he had expected any of that to change with a mere shower, after all...

He moved casually across the bedroom, where he left the fresh clothes on the corner of his bed. He could feel Sakura's eyes at the back of his head all the while... He turned around, slowly almost. "Is there something I may help you with, Sakura?" he questioned her.

"Well, as a matter of fact, _there is_." she stated, roughly shutting her drawers closed and squatting back up, one hand securing the knot that held her towel together. "What had Shisui been talking about? A wager of sorts... what was it?" Sakura demanded.

"Is it really any of your bussiness?"

"Why yes, I do believe it is. Considering I'm the one that was being _wagered._" she glared profusely at him.

"Hn"

Sakura scoweled at him.

"I had simply promised him a date or two with you had he won."

"..." Sakura was at a loss for words, her mouth agape. She looked like a wish out of water, opening, closing, opening, and then once more, closing her mouth yet again. "_**Simply?**_" that was the only thing she could say, her anger quickly rising. "You offered him a date with me had he won? Maybe more? Have you gone mad?" Sakura was extremely tempted to punch him, claw at him, smack him, kick him, **anything **that would help her vent out her range and frustration on him. "And you didn't even consider asking me of how I would feel about this, right?" she glared.

"Shisui refused to fight you unless there had been some form of benefit for him. Knowing him, there was only one thing he wanted that you could give him. Money was certainly out of the question."

"Right, right," she nodded, "a **perfect **reason why you should throw me in there instead, instead of not asking me of what I thought or wanted." her glare hardened, if that were even possible.

"It was all under control." he assured impassively.

Sakura glared fiercly, it angering her even more that he could stay so calm and not find an apology in need. "Under control? How would a fight against me and him be under control? And to think you had an ounce of kindess in you! I can't believe I was fooled by you! I thought since you had helped me out earlier, perhaps you had changed, but no! That was foolish of me to think!" she kept ranting on. If he was trying to find a way to get out of this one, oh, he was so w-

He cut her off, before she could continue making her long rant even longer. "I had the utmost faith that you could, and would defeat him easily. There was nothing for me, or you, to lose by wagering something that he certainly would not get."

Okay... maybe _that _got to her, just a little...

Her anger quickly subsided.

_He believed in her... believed she could do it._

My, those were mighty kinds words, coming from him, at least. She stood there, not knowing what to say. It must have been a couple of minutes, Itachi simply waiting for her to lash out at him or something, while she stood there quietly. "And might I ask, what was your side of the bargain?" she questioned.

He opened his mouth, but pasued for a few second, before answering her question. "Well, there wasn't much to wager, considering all you had wanted was to enjoy victory against him, was it not?" Sakura quickly nodded. "Well, that in all, was what you had to gain from this experience, so there was nothing to wager."

"I... see..."

Silence.

There wasn't much Sakura _could _say at this point, besides blatantly apologizing for having exploded on him, when there was no real reason for it. _'I should be thanking him...' _For Itachi to have said that... thought that about _her_, even when she knew for a fact Shisui was an ANBU (she had seen his tattoo when he had taken off his shirt, as part of her oggling), and since he was an Uchiha, most likely skilled too... well, to put it shortly, Itachi had never done such a deed, such as to ackowledge her in any way, shape, or form. Still, Sakura didn't want to apologize to him. She was much to stubborn, and was much too embarassed to say so. Her words hung in the air, regardless, as she looked shamefully down at her feet.

Itachi stood there for a few seconds, before he walked to his closet. Rummaging for a few seconds, he pulled out a dress, and walked back to Sakura. "Put this on. It'll suite you." he handed it to Sakura, before he exited the room, obviously giving her the privacy she needed in order to change. Sakura didn't pay any attention to the fact this this was a way to accept her apology.

Had he stuck around a bit sooner, he would have seen the blush on Sakura's face quickly grow.

* * *

Itachi had been right. The dress certainly did look lovely on Sakura, and Mikoto didn't waste any time pointing that out.

It was a tan-ish dress, with a collar, and round brown buttons all the way down. At the waist, there was a brown belt, and two pockets, again met with the same buttons. It went down til above her knees.

She didn't bother mentioning that Itachi had been the one to pick it out, and she definitely did not question how Itachi knew exactly which dress to pick out (as if he had already been wondering what would like nice on her to begin with!).

Hell, why would she?

And why did the thought still make her blush?

Nevertheless, lunch on the balcony was upon her...! She fidgeted slightly under the creepy stare Shisui kept giving her. Sure, she supposed she _did _look nice...

_'-thanks to Itachi' _he small reminder quickly made her blush.

-but he did _not _have to look at her like that.

"Alright, lunch is ready!" Mikoto appeared out of the doorway with a tray filled with delectable sandwiches and lemonade. She quickly began to put everyone's plates in front of them, quickly adding a "stop druling Shisui-kun, it's very unpolite to oggle a girl in such a manner," while putting his plate in front of him, quickly smacking him atop his head in order to get his attention. It worked, as he snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"I, ughh, sorry Mikoto-san." he flushed from embarassment.

_'Now that I beat him in battle and he has no edge, he seems like a lost puppy.' _Sakura mentally rolled her eyes, quickly thanking Mikoto for the meal, and offering her services in whatever Mikoto needed. She quickly denied any and all help.

_'After all... why would I have you do that?' _Yes, there had been a reason for Sakura dining with them all. Akiko was a probable candidate for Itachi's future wife... And in Mikoto's eyes, that role was to be filled by _Sakura_. Sure, Akiko was a nice girl and all, looks, skills (enough), and good at cleaning, but she was nothing compared to Sakura, who was superb in all aspects.

So, up front, Sakura joining them for dinner was mainly to show Akiko just how _superb _her and Itachi got along, to perhaps show her she had a challenge, then again...

Mikoto had actually forgotten about one teensy little detail: As of now, Sakura and Itachi couldn't be left in the same room and not have something go wrong... Oh well...!

So far, everyone had been peachy. Then again, lunch had barely begun.

"I still can't get over how cute you look in that dress Sakura! Doesn't it look adorable on her, Itachi-kun?" Mikoto said once she sat down on her own seat, next to Sakura, with Itachi sitting right next to her, Akiko beside him, and leaving Shisui to take the spot in between Akiko and Mikoto.

Mikoto didn't quite understand why Sakura jumped a bit, startled, but ignored it as she focused her attention on Itachi, who merely stared at her.

She was doing it again. He refrained from narrowing his eyes. "It suites her." he replied to his mother, earning a giggle from her. He saw this coming, knew what she was going to do, but at this point, he couldn't find himself to care all too much, He wasn't particularly fond of the Akiko girl his father was attempting to suite him with, and even though his mother's idea of _Sakura _was laughable, if it got Akiko off his back without grabbing his father's attention, he could go with it. Besides, he still had a fever, and was in no sort of position to play mind games with his mother.

Besides... he could think somebody looked _nice _without it having too many affectionate feelings behind it... right? Then again, he wasn't all too familiar with this whole "emotions" thing. Yet, it slipped his mind at the moment that he had said the same thing to Sakura a mere ten minutes ago...

Sakura couldn't really do anything besides blush and scream maniacly in her head. _'Curse you Mikoto!'_. Why was she doing this here...? _Now? _In front of Itachi's fiance, even! She didn't even need to look to know that Akiko was sending glares at Sakura.

Was Itachi complimenting a girl on their appearance seriously that big?

Well, it had to be, or else she wouldn't feel butterflies in her stomach when she connected "it suites her", to "adorable", to "cute", right? Either that, or she had just eaten something bad, and was now catching a fever, for her face, she could feel, was getting a lot hotter with each and every passing second.

_Itachi had called her cute._

**_Her _**_c__ute._

**_HER !_**

Kami kill her now.

**End of Chapter**

**I tried to update it by New Year's, but it didn't work as planned x.x But I at least got it up, after like, 6 months ... I truly apologize x_x**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the cute fluff I put in ^_^ AND Mikoto's devious-ness xD**

**Any and all feedback is much appreciated !**

**-Marzy-chan~~! :))**


	12. Mind Games

**Hello ! Another chapter up, posted relatively early xD haha Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form.**

**Chapter 12: Mind Games**

The on-going lunch was still terrible, perhaps worse than it had been before.

Why did Sakura feel so... _tense...?_ Almost as if there was some sort of an on-going battle occurring in this very same table... But what fighting could there possibly be? Between family, no less!

Of course, it didn't occur to her at the time that Itachi was fighting both Mikoto's and Akiko's mind games, while also throwing in some glares and a few witty remarks her way every now and then, which only made her want to pound his face into the ground over and over again even more than she already did.

_'He called you cute Sakura' _This was the only mental reminder that refrained her from doing so and completely froze her on the spot. Had she not been so utterly _shocked_, she might just feel compelled to pound him into the ground some _more_. _Stupid Uchiha. Making her all confused and feel this warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. He didn't deserve to make her feel that way._

"How come you didn't compliment _me o_n my appearance, Itachi-kun?" Akiko whined.

Itachi sighed a microscopic sigh, one Sakura was only able to notice from her place beside him.

"Does one honestly require a compliment from me to feel themselves worthy of the public eye?" he questioned. She saw what he was doing: answering her question by asking another one, seemingly making it seem as if he were asking "do i really need to say it?" asd if it were obvious, while having him actually not.

"Yes!" Akiko was not phased, knowing fully well what he was doing too.

_'Why does he seem so hesitant to comply to her wishes?' _Sakura couldn't really understand it. As far as she knew, Itachi wasn't particularly fond of Akiko. Hell, she'd go as far as saying he didn't like her at all. But it was one measly compliment. He had given _her _a compliment for Christ's sake! So why wouldn't he do it to her? It's not like he had to _mean _his words or anything...

Then again, it's not like she would ever understand how this whole Uchiha arranged marriage mumbo-jumbo worked anyway.

Another microscopic sigh escaped his lips, again, only noticed by her.

Why did Sakura feel so bad for him? Why did she pity him and his predicament? And why was _Mikoto _not doing anything to distract Itachi or Akiko, or change the subject, as she had done so several times before already when Itachi found himself caught in one of her webs once more. It just didn't add up to her.

"Excuse me Akiko-san, but it is time for Itachi to take his medicine. If you would excuse us real quick." She stood up abruptly, Itachi staring at her oddly for a second or so before briefly nodding, and standing up shortly after her.

"Ahh. Thank you for reminding me, Sakura."

"Well, it only _is _my job." she brushed off his acting, as she had already learned it to be, and they both quickly disappeared behind the sliding screen door of the house, becoming invisible to everyone else in the round picnic table.

* * *

"You know, I was just joking about the medicine thing, but you really _should_ rest," Sakura sighed in aggravation, her hand placed on Itachi's forehead. His fever, although better than the day before, was beginning to spike once more, and he had progressively gotten worse since this morning. "You're starting to become hot once more." she stated bluntly, searching the pantry for some medicine.

"I mustn't. It would be rude; there are guests." Itachi declined the option quickly. Not only would standing Akiko up be considered rude, but it would also be showing a sign of weakness: if he left, it meant that he could not stand the challenge of fighting Akiko's games. And as he knew it, his father was looking for a strong, conniving wife for the future Head of the clan, one who could put up with all the crazy bull shit the Elders did. Showing the sign of defeat would mean that Akiko was too much for him... _just conniving enough to be his wife._

And no, he would not have it.

"You'll get progressively worse if you don't lessen the strain you're putting on yourself." Sakura didn't sound concerned, but just felt the need to notify him that if he didn't stop now, these battles of his would become harder and harder to win, let alone spot and not fall into. _'This idiot' _she refrained from rolling her eyes.

Itachi said nothing, merely taking the medicine from her and swallowing the gross-tasting concoction in silence.

They stood there for a few minutes, Itachi not quite ready to go back outside, and Sakura not quite ready to let him meet his doom. "...You really don't like her, do you...?" Sakura frowned in distaste.

Itachi merely looked at her. Despite the haziness in his eyes, and the slight flush of his cheeks, his eyes said it all. He didn't like her one bit. Her voice, her attitude, her _annoying-ness_...

And Sakura could only frown once more, sighing as she shook her head. As much as she _loved _to see Itachi suffer, for some reason, if it wasn't _her _making him suffer, then she didn't quite find it all that appealing, if she were being completely honest with herself (or maybe it was just Akiko in general she didn't like...)

"Look, I'll help you out as best as I can, but I won't make any promises."

Itachi was hesitant to accept her helping hand.

_But what would Mikoto think...?_

At this point, he couldn't really afford to give Mikoto any more advantages as it was... Things were far too risky, much more than Sakura or Mikoto could even tell... But... the thought of Akiko nearly sent shivers down his spine.

He had no choice. It was either Sakura, or Akiko.

_Sakura it was, then._

* * *

The atmosphere in the room had changed completely once Sakura and Itachi had returned, somehow, Akiko noticed. Mikoto seemed to notice too, and she seemed delighted about it, for some reason.

Itachi, who she had been able to tell was a bundle of nerves up until just minutes ago, seemed completely soothed and relaxed, perhaps a little more then he should be when facing up against her.

She was a smart cookie. Her mother had raised her well: do this, don't do that, be wary of this.

The Uchiha Clan was a bit of an odd nut. Women, though still strong and mighty in their own respect, were some what of _mating tools _for the Uchiha, and nothing more, for the most part. Wrong as it may be, that was just how it was. Which allele combinations would make the best? The smartest? the Prettiest? The most powerful? It was all part of an elaborate scheme to become the best.

So, naturally, if any women wanted to get far in the Uchiha Clan, the only way to do so was to marry someone up in the higher branches of the clan. That is, unless, you were a given prodigy such as Itachi himself, but the odds of that were slim to none.

So she had to settle with what she had. Her natural conniving wit, and her decent enough looks. Not particularly anyone to turn heads and leave men staring, but enough to make an impression if she played her cards right.

Yes, her mother had taught her well.

But Itachi... he had been a tough nut to crack. Hell, she wasn't quite sure she'd cracked him yet -scratch that, she was sure she hadn't. She had heard of his fever, knew what that meant, and had jumped on the opportunity.

Everything she had ever tried prior to this had failed: he had seen through all her tricks, broke them down, and given her back the pieces. Today had been the only time she had really gotten an advantage on him, and she couldn't let that go to waste.

She had to admit though, maybe she had been a little too ecstatic once finding out she was a candidate to be Itachi's future wife. But of course, who wouldn't be? I mean, look at him. He was definitely a sight to see. Then again, the wealth and high stature didn't hurt either, but what the hell.

She wanted him. Maybe a little too much than she probably should. Her mother had always told her: It's all a game, and the only way to win is to not get caught in the game.

Technically, she wasn't supposed to _like _Itachi. She just needed to be the one who birthed his children. This way, she assured power to her family, which was above all else, the reason her mother and father were pushing her, ushering her to try anything and everything to win Itachi over and be the one who was standing alongside him at the alter several months from now.

But the vital mistake in this was... well... it was _Itachi_ who she was talking about. _Every girl liked him!_ Fondness towards the opposite species gave way to mistakes and made girls act all silly and irrational at times, which certainly did not do.

And for this reason, she found herself in a pickle on several occasions.

When he gazed deep into her eyes, she wasn't supposed to blush and fumble with her words, at times losing her train of thought.

When they played with words and tried to catch each other's mistakes, their "mind games" if you will, she wasn't supposed to doze off and begin oggling him.

And most certainly, when there were other girls in the vincinity (especially those who were future candidates, or those who were fairly attractive), she was _not _supposed to lose her cool and begin glaring at them all, which nearly everyone tended to do, despite the rules.

She was supposed to stay focused, rational, and do everything she possibly could to not become a hindrance or any sort of annoyance to Itachi, and perhaps try to impress him from time to time.

She couldn't help it. She liked him. He was cute, he was tall, he was powerful, and he was wealthy. And did she mention cute?

_Oh gawd he was cute._

Look, she was doing it again! How much time had passed since Itachi and his maid had returned? How long had she been staring at him, and glaring at Sakura? It certainly couldn't look too good on her part.

* * *

Akiko must have been glaring at them, or her specifically, for what could have been at least three minutes. Had Sakura not been on a mission of rescuing Itachi from her, she would have found it a bit unnerving.

But no matter. Itachi had told Sakura about her. Sakura knew how she played, and she was ready.

Question after question, trick after trick, sly remark after sly remark.

Sakura was able to spot them all, some with a bit more difficultly than the other ones but nonetheless spotted, giving Itachi small brushes of her fingers under the table near his knee, sometimes poking at his leg when he saw that his speech was faltering or his words were becoming mumbled in order to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

Distraction time.

"So, Akiko... you're a ninja, right?" Sakura quickly butted in before Akiko could open her mouth once more.

Akiko quickly narrowed her eyes, but she nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Do you specialize in any skills?" Sakura quickly asked once more. Itachi was getting tired, she could tell by the way that he blinked, leaving his eyelids closed a bit longer than he should, or by the way he microscopically slouched over, or by the way that he seemed to lean on the arm rest of his chair a bit. What most gave it away was the way his eyes would flash to her quickly, too quickly to have Akiko notice, as if asking her for assistance, or to help him. This was why she found herself practically interrogating Akiko now.

"Ninjutsu" she quickly replied, eager to get off this topic and return back to Itachi. _'This girl's annoying'._ she frowned, her eyebrows furrowing just the slightest bit.

"Well, might that be because of your Sharingan, then? I mean, you _are _capable of perfectly copying every jutsu, right?" she questioned. "Or at least, that's how I think the Sharingan works, I'm not too sure. Mind explaining it to me? I'm not from this region, so this Sharingan stuff is relatively new to me."

She had done it.

"Well, there isn't much to explain." Akiko felt like slapping her. She was doing this on purpose now, she was sure, considering that she had, for the most part, kept her mouth shut the entire lunch, only starting to speak since her and Itachi had returned from giving him his medicine.

She got into a relatively broad explanation of the Sharingan, meanwhile Sakura nodded in understanding from time to time, though she honestly wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. _'Itachi's condition is worsening' _she inwardly frowned. Though she knew he was stubborn and would refuse to leave any sooner than he should, she also knew he could definitely not stand being outside. Although it was relatively nice weather, there was a bit of a chilly wind, which wouldn't do him any good to begin with.

And Mikoto didn't seem ready to dismiss Itachi any time soon, despite the fact that she kept sending Itachi worried glances from time to time, which she thought went unnoticed (but Sakura caught everything occurring at the picnic table).

Hell, Mikoto _couldn't _do anything. Mikoto knew exactly what Akiko was doing: in fact, Mikoto had played the same game with Fugaku. She had no right to interfere. After all, this was a game... a battlefield where wit went against wit. There were no rules, no boundaries, and no limitations. Akiko was allowed to play as dirty as she so chose, and Mikoto couldn't just go and choose sides and interfere. Being the Head of the Clan was a privilege only the best females of the clan got, and she was in no position to choose who was the best (at least, as she was _supposed _to see it, and comply to).

Her son was strong. He _had _to get through this in order to prove that he was too much for Akiko, and she was not good enough to be the Head. Then again...

_'I may not be able to do anything, but Sakura can.' _she inwardly smirked an Uchiha-like smirk, a bit uncharacteristic of sweet little Mikoto.

Anyone, even if interest was not shown, was a possible candidate for Itachi. Every single female within Itachi's age was completely and utterly viable, so all posed a threat to whoever wanted to get their hands on Itachi. Akiko was aware of that. So, technically speaking, Sakura taking Itachi away would not be "interfering", at least in the way that Mikoto could not. As Mikoto had said, there were no rules, and no boundaries. If Sakura so chose to steal Itachi away at this moment, she could... _as long as Mikoto did not interfere._

And so interfere she did not. After tossing in a few hints here and there, she kept her mouth shut, mainly conversing with Shisui, as he too knew his place and what Mikoto was getting at, genius or not, although their conversations were half-assed, and both kept an ear tied to what was happening on the other side of the picnic table.

But still, Mikoto frowned, glancing at Sakura. Despite the fact that she was trying to help Itachi get through this, she still didn't fully understand. Didn't understand that only _she _could help Itachi. She might as well give her a little boost, at least.

"Excuse us real fast, Akiko." Mikoto had cut Akiko off mid-sentence, which caused her to shut up all together. "Sakura, may I see you at the kitchen quickly? I need help taking the dishes back,"

Sakura, who had been deep in thought, snapped her head towards Mikoto. She barely realized that, yes, they had been done with lunch a while back. "Why, certainly Mikoto." And with that, Sakura got up, albeit a bit too quickly, almost as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing, helped Mikoto pick up the empty plates, and brought them inside only a few steps behind Mikoto. Sakura saw this as a good as ever time to bring up to Mikoto that Itachi needed _help_ -should not, and _could not _keep this up. She watched with a steady gaze as Mikoto began washing the dishes slowly, patiently, almost as if she had all the time in the world to do so.

"Umm... Mikoto-"

Mikoto cut her off. "I already know what you're going to tell me, Sakura." She didn't even look back. "I wish there was something I could do, I really do. I can tell Itachi is definitely not healthy enough at the moment, but these matters... I simply cannot interfere in. You understand this, right, Sakura?"

"I..." Sakura had no words. No, she really _did not_ understand. So, Mikoto wanted to interfere, but she _couldn't? 'And why the hell can't she?'_ The thought angered Sakura.

"The position as the Clan Head... Itachi's wife... it is a very sought after position." she began slowly. "Only the smartest... the ones deemed fit enough, can acquire that name.. that title, if you will. Because of this, I _musn't_ interfere." Sakura didn't even notice when Mikoto had finished washing the dishes. "Do you understand now, Sakura?" she finally turned back to face Sakura, seeing Sakura with a baffled expression.

Sakura was quiet for the longest of moments. After what seemed like several minutes, she looked back up, and nodded slowly. Sakura, having finally taken in what Mikoto said and analyzed the entire thing, began to slowly understand what Mikoto was talking about. Mikoto was not interfering because she couldn't. This was why Itachi had asked _her _for help, and had not insisted she tell Mikoto he wanted out. This was why these mind-games were oh-so very important, and why Itachi refused to be the one to bail. It was all slowly starting to fit together, the more she thought about it.

_This was all a competition._

Mikoto wasn't to interfere because she had no right to. Only others who were seeking for the title of Clan Head could, because they were part of this "competition" that although not spoken of, was there, hanging in the air.

And with that understanding, finally came the understanding that _she _was the only one who could help Itachi.

But did she want to? The only way to save Itachi now was by showing Akiko that she too was a threat. And how the hell would she prove that? Would Itachi be okay with it? Surely he would, seeing as he had accepted her help... _right?_

Damn it, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Itachi's head was beginning to ache at a numbing level. Once Sakura and his mother had left, Akiko had once again begun hammering him with questions that he could hardly keep track of now, especially without the help of Sakura. Hell, now that Sakura had gone, he had physically tensed up more. He knew it, and he knew that she noticed it.

_Why did he feel much more relaxed around Sakura?_

He didn't know how long it had been, but they had finally returned (thank god), and Sakura had quickly cut in. "Back to the Sharingan discussion Akiko, if you would please." Akiko, one could tell was displeased, but nevertheless dropped her prior conversation (or interrogation, if anything) with Itachi, and focused her attention on Sakura.

Sakura had changed, Itachi noticed through half-lidded eyes, finding it best to rest now while Akiko was busy chit-chatting away to a mind-less Sakura (she always got the dazed look in her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing the slightest bit when deep in thought. Don't ask why he knew that).

She must have been three minutes into her explanation now, but hardly anytime seemed to pass for Itachi. The throbbing pain made it too hard to concentrate on how much time had passed, of all things.

"Interesting" Sakura cut her off suddenly, and Akiko sharply sucked in her breath, shocked.

Mikoto merely grinned from the other end of the table, leaning back and getting ready to see what Sakura had decided to do. Finally, for some action. It was about time, really.

"Truly, it all sounds very interesting. Thank you for your wonderful explanation." her tone could only say she found this topic to be utterly boring. "Itachi," she changed the subject and snapped her head towards him, "you don't look so well to me." she frowned. Akiko's eyes flashed towards Itachi. It was true, but what did _that _have anything to do with the Sharingan? Or with that silly maid, specifically.

_'She better not try anything. I have him right where I want him' _Akiko grumbled. Yes, she felt bad that she was practically torturing Itachi, but she had to do what she had to do. _'All in order to become his wife...' _the thought made her heart flutter for the smallest of seconds, her heart beating a bit harder than before.

Itachi was wary of her actions, but did not question her. Hell, he couldn't think straight enough, nor did he _feel the need _to question her. She was his only hope at this time.

(Which still didn't explain just _why _exactly he felt the need to just trust her, but he didn't linger on the thought)

"Come here," she motioned for him to get closer, and he inclined his head towards her as she had ordered. She scooted closer to him, placing her forehead on his, their noses touching, "As I thought! You're burning up." (Sakura could see Akiko with a ghastly expression on her face in the background, her knuckles white as she gripped her napkin).

_'I've never been that close to Itachi!' _Akiko thought, aghast.

Sakura continued. "Now I'm going to have to tuck you in and watch over you again." she frowned.

_'**Again?**_**' **Akiko paled.

"Feeding you was so difficult too, especially when you didn't want to eat."

_'She fed him too?' _Akiko wanted to cry.

"Not to mention I had to sleep alongside you all night to make sure you didn't get any worse." Sakura sighed, shaking her head in dismay. "Then again, I can't say I'm not used to it."

_**'She's slept with him?' **_Something within Akiko snapped, and she was all too aware of the evil smirk Sakura was sending her way. _'No way...' _Akiko slumped down in her chair, feeling helplessly lost and defeated. She didn't even notice Sakura excuse herself and take Itachi with her.

_She had lost... but how..._

Stupid irrational and silly emotions.

* * *

"Y'know... that was easier than I had thought..." Sakura smirked in accomplishment. See, she could do this stuff too! Pfft, Akiko was _no match _for her devious conniving self. "... Itachi?" She turned back, curious to know why he hadn't responded to her, after several seconds of waiting in silence. The next thing she knew, she was against the wall, Itachi's body pressed flush against hers, his forehead resting on her shoulder.

"Thank... you..." his breath tickled her neck, and she quickly felt her face flush red.

Then his body become limp, and he slumped against her some more.

He had reached his limit.

She was quick to catch him by the shoulders, adding a bit of chakra so she didn't topple over from the sudden weight and they both fell.

Sakura sighed. Seriously? He was going to pull this again? Right _after _she had spent all her valuable time making him better too? With a grimace and a few grumbles of profanities, she was back to carrying him to the room.

He was panting now, his breathing pattern having become erratic. He must have been holding back outside, for the sake of not looking as weak as he felt in front of Akiko. The thought angered her. _'If he was weak he should have said something' _she glared at his unconscious figure, who was now covered up under the thick blankets, moist towel on his forehead. This was all so very stupid to her.

Competition? She could punch someone at the thought. Marriage was not supposed to be a competition. It was supposed to be a special thing between two people, not some... _game _that took someone past physical exhaustion.

_'If that Akiko girl really did love Itachi, she wouldn't have made him suffer the way she did.'_ Sakura grumbled. Edge, her ass! If Akiko needed some form of edge to get to Itachi, then she obviously wasn't what he needed. He was obviously too much for her. _Too good._

She wished Akiko would just give up, but something told her she wouldn't do that. Not until she had tried everything she possibly could, anyway.

She frowned, looking at Itachi. Why did it anger her so much that _she _had gotten him to such a state? Why did she want to punch her in the face?

_Why, why, why?_

* * *

Sakura felt a stir. She had left Itachi to rest, while she did her daily chores around the house, refusing to leave them all to Mikoto. She came back, exhausted, and had passed out at the foot of Itachi's bed, her head resting somewhere near his hand. And now, finally, he was up. Sakura felt a whole bunch of her nerves disappear all at once, for some reason.

"You're finally up!" Sakura yawned.

Itachi stared at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry? Can I get you anything?" Sakura was quick to get on her feet, albeit clumsily, but still up nonetheless.

"Time?" he merely muttered.

"The time? It's three. You must be thirsty, I'll get you something." Sakura was out the door before he could even say anything to refuse her, or even register what she was saying, for hat matter. How was she so alert, when she just barely woke up?

Obviously, when she said three, she had meant in the morning, seeing as it was nearly pitch black outside. Really? She had to do this again? _All for him.._

She came back with a glass of water, and helped him drink it.

"Are you still thirsty?"

"No"

"Are you hungry?"

"No"

"Are you comfortable? Do you need anything else? Don't be afraid to ask."

"No." his no was much more firmer than the previous two times, a lot more emphasis and force added to them.

"Are you _positive?_" Sakura asked once more.

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

Sakura looked at him, her gaze becoming angry for a few seconds. "Because you're my friend. Someone _is _allowed to care about you, you know?"

There was silence. He glanced away from her, no able to look at her emerald eyes.

"...You should rest." Sakura merely stated, not knowing what else she could say. The awkward atmosphere was too much for her. "I'm going to go take a quick shower."

Itachi didn't respond, his eyes closed, but merely listened as the heard the door to the bathroom shut and the shower starting. How did him stirring just the slightest bit wake her up? And why was she so quick to do everything for him?

_Someone is allowed to care about you, you know?_

And _why _did her words affect him so, so much?

Why indeed.

Itachi stared at his dark ceiling, his mood foul. She sure knew how to _piss him off,_ that's for sure. He didn't know how long it had been, but he later heard the shower stop running. He closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep once he heard the door open several minutes later, and Sakura emerge from it. From there, he heard bustling. He felt Sakura take the moist towel from his forehead, felt her warm hand on his forehead, and heard her sigh.

"Stupid Uchiha" he heard her grumble, before she placed the towel back on his forehead.

Minutes later, there was silence, and all he could hear was their breathing patterns.

He opened his eyes. There she was again, on the floor, her face near his hand.

_There was more than enough room on the bed. _

She didn't have to be so considerate, just for him. He glared, using his hand to flick her on the forehead. Her eyes snapped open. He could see just how tired she was, at that very moment, bags heavy, face slightly pale. "Do you... need something?" she asked slowly, just about ready to go run to the kitchen for something.

"Get on the bed, you'll catch a cold."

"You need room. You should be comfor-"

"Get on the bed. It's not a suggestion." Itachi glared.

"But-" Sakura was ready to protest.

"Someone is allowed to care for you, you know."

He got her with that one, he knew, as her alert expression fell. She knew he was right, but she hated it. Still, she knew, neither Hinata nor Ino would stand for what she was doing either. So with a less than accomplished sigh, she got up, stiff muscles and all (it seems like she had spent hours in that very same position), she walked around the bed, and laid down alongside Itachi. "Are you su-"

"Yes, now shut up." He closed his eyes once seeing that Sakura had comfortably situated herself on the bed, with no intentions of getting out later. He could practically feel Sakura roll her eyes.

Then there was silence. He peeked one eyes open.

She was already asleep.

Itachi refrained from rolling his eyes. She sure was a peculiar girl.

She mumbled some, stirring, and a stray strand of hair fell from her face. Itachi's hand instinctively went to go put it back in place, but it froze mid-air.

_Why the **hell **did he feel the urge to do that?_

_Why, why why?_

Why indeed.

He was sick.

Of course. Stupid irrationality. He couldn't help but glare at her long and hard, but even then, his glare faltered, and his eyes softened to what could nearly be an endearing look.

_It was nice to have someone worry over him in a way only his mother had ever done._

* * *

Itachi awoke to a bright, sunny day. Finally, the rain clouds had gone, and with it, for the most part, his fever.

_'Just a small headache' _he noted with relief. Although the headache would be a bother, it was tolerable, compared to the other head-numbing migraines he had received the day prior.

He turned, expecting to see Sakura knocked out cold, asleep, but awoke to an empty bed.

_Where was Sakura?_

"Naruto! Breakfast is ready! Get your butt out of bed this _instant_!"

Well, that had answered that question. He heard bustling, and then found his door being opened. "Oh! Itachi," she seemed startled. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you." He merely shook his head in response. "Very well. Breakfast is ready. Would you like to go down to eat with us, or would you like me to bring your breakfast to you?"

"Wait 'til the kids are gone." he merely hummed out. Even though he hadn't seen Sasuke and Naruto in days, Naruto was obnoxiously annoying once he got food in his system, and he still had a headache, better or not.

"Of course." she smiled warmly at him, before leaving the room.

"Alright, if I don't find Naruto at the table by the time I get there, he's not having ramen for a week!" He heard a small crash (Naruto obviously falling off his bed in a hurry), and heard him yell "You're no fun at all, Sakura-neesan!" as he dashed downstairs, pulling on his shirt and buckling his pants all the while. He didn't even bother to brush his teeth or comb his hair.

Sakura chuckled. "It's not my job to be fun, sorry."

And then there was silence. He heard bustling downstairs, obviously the kids, but soon enough, he heard his mother taking off with the kids, leaving him alone in the house with Sakura.

Eventually, she re-entered his room with a folding tray table. "We have chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries, as requested by Hinata, some toast, and orange juice."

He noted with dull amusement that that pancakes had a smiley face on them, made by the whipped cream and strawberries. She didn't bother explaining. He'd only laugh at her anyway. She placed the tray on his lap as he sat up, and she sat across from him, legs crossed. He questioned her for a few seconds, before he noted that there were two plates.

"It's much nicer when you don't eat alone." she flashed him a grin before he could question her.

So question her, he did not. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they ate. "So," she paused slightly so she could drink her juice, "what's on today's agenda?" she questioned.

"What day is it?" he questioned.

"March 3rd." she commented.

Well, was it that day already? A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "It's time to introduce you to the Hokage."

**End of Chapter**

**I really enjoyed writing up this chapter xD Could be why it was updated relatively early (seeing as I've had crap updates for the longest time D;)**

**Anyway, really excited to see what you all have to say about this one :] Lots of fluff and SakuraxItachi moments XD **

**Any and all feedback is much appreciated!**

**-Marzy-chan~~! :))**


	13. Hokages and ANBU Exams

**Chapter 13: Hokages and ANBU Exams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

Sakura felt fidgety as she waited for Itachi to emerge from the bathroom after finishing his shower.

_'The Hokage...' _the thought lingered in her mind. This first impression would be very important: if the Hokage did not approve of her... anything could happen, even her having to leave the village, though she doubted it would go that far (Mikoto, after all, had taken a strong liking to Sakura, this much she knew, and Mikoto was a very influential figure in Konoha, seeing as she was one of the Clan Heads of one of the most prominent clans of Konoha).

But still... In a safe spot between Mikoto and Itachi (she supposed Itachi owed her big time, and she even _knew _he wouldn't get rid of her any time soon, seeing as she was one of the only capable maids he could find nowadays), it was important that she made a lasting impression on the Hokage. After all, if she showed that she truly was loyal to Konoha, then maybe he/she would allow her to go on missions, gaining her a better income than she was already gaining. And with more money obviously meant the opportunity to allow herself to indulge in shopping and spoiling her girls silly.

Besides, she wouldn't mind the time apart from Itachi. Friend or not, he still was a prick to her whenever he felt healthy enough to not need her, and she wouldn't mind not having to deal with him every time he was home.

Sakura was so concentrated on her thoughts, she didn't even notice that Itachi had already emerged from the bathroom, and had been staring at her with partial amusement, seeing her facial expressions change every thirty seconds.

(And _this girl _was a high ranking kunoichi? In what country?) Itachi could almost scoff.

"Sakura, are you perhaps ready to go?" Sakura looked up.

"Oh, yes, certainly." she nodded, tucking her thoughts away, completely oblivious to the fact that Itachi had been staring at her for at least three minutes now.

And so, they left the compound, walking at a normal pace. The treck was unnerving, to say the least. Sakura just _knew _Itachi could sense her nervousness. She wasn't doing a good job at hiding it, regardless.

"You'll do fine, Sakura." Itachi did nothing more to assure her, merely flashing her a quick glance before looking straight ahead once more, as if denying the fact that he had even said anything to begin with.

"You really think so?" Sakura seemed hopeful.

"You are more than a capable kunoichi, that is certain." was the only think Itachi offered, refusing to say anything _too _nice to her.

"What's your Hokage like?" Sakura changed the subject.

"She's..." Itachi searched for the right words, "brash, but truly cares for her people."

"She's new, right? I heard from the villagers that the previous Hokage had just retired a few months back." Sakura stated.

Itachi nodded. "Sarutobi-sama"

"Yes, I think even I have heard of him." Sakura racked her brain for any information she could recall of him, but was coming up short. Regardless, it wasn't too important anyway.

"He still lurks around the Hokage tower though, guiding the new Hokage."

"A kage that needs tutelage." Sakura mused. "That's golden." The only thing that Sakura wondered now, was what kind of Hokage was so irresponsible that the previous had to baby her around? And more specifically, what exactly made her so irresponsible to begin with?

Frankly, she got her answer before she even entered the Hokage Tower.

"PUT THAT SAKE DOWN HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Sakura glanced at Itachi, almost as if asking if this was _normal _at this time of day (it couldn't be past noon yet). Nevertheless, she couldn't say she wasn't amused, at least. Itachi merely responded by walking forward, ignoring all the screams, along with Sakura's amusement.

Yes, give it to Tsunade to make a fool of herself in front of someone from a stray village before she even manages to meet her, of all things. He almost felt the need to sigh.

Itachi approached the door to her office and knocked twice, waiting for a response.

"Whatt'ya want?" Tsunade responded.

_'Why does that voice sound so familiar?' _Sakura mentally questioned.

"Stop being so rude!" she heard another female voice, this one, also familiar. "Who is it?" she spoke out once more.

"Uchiha Itachi" Itachi merely responded.

"Ahh yes, Itachi-san! Please do come in." the same voice replied once more, and Itachi quickly opened the door and let Sakura walk in first.

Sakura was glued to the floor once she saw the people in the office. The blonde Hokage was up on her desk, trying to refrain the black-haired lady from taking her sake away, her other hand firmly pressed against the other girl's face as she tried her best to reach out the the sake bottle.

But, this wasn't at all what had Sakura frozen in shock. In fact, the same seemed to register in the blonde's face (who Sakura now knew was the Hokage)

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura?"

They were all respectively in shock as they shouted out each other's name in unison.

* * *

"You all... know each other?" Itachi questioned, once the initial shock had worn off, and they were all now sitting properly and some couches with tea in front of them.

"Yes" Sakura acknowledged with a nod.

And now that Itachi finally thought about it, it all made perfect sense. Sakura's inhuman strength... her skills... her _temper..._

But how...?

Itachi didn't even have to voice out his question.

"It was during the Shinobi World War..." Tsunade began, almost as if recalling the events as she said them, her eyes darkening as she relived her past. "Sakura's village was just like any other affected by the war at the time. In complete ruins with orphans on every corner."

Sakura looked down as she remembered it as well.

"Sakura was one of the lucky few who still had remaining family members. In fact, they had been a prominent clan before the war had taken most of them out." Tsunade eyed Sakura as she flashed Tsunade a look that said -don't say too much, but it was gone nearly as quick as it had come. Itachi managed to catch sight of this, and wondered what exactly they could be hiding, but let it rest, for now.

"Still, that did not mean that daily life was not a struggle for Sakura. Her mother was growing increasingly ill as the days progressed, and her father was no longer with them. It was just Sakura, along with a few cousins and her sister. Sakura, being the eldest, had the most pressure put on her for survival. While traveling to Ame..." Tsunade swallowed the lump in her throat, "Jiraiya... Orochimaru," she had to pause for a second as she said his name, "and I came across this village. While passing through, we spotted Sakura fighting off bandits trying to steal the only food Sakura had managed to collect for her family, just a few loaves of bread. Orochimaru had insisted we pass through without doing anything... that that was the way of life for people like them, but Jiraiya had argued that there was something in Sakura's eyes... a fire that drove her." Tsunade said slowly.

"At first we just watched as Sakura tried standing her own against them, even managing to throw a few blows at them, but she could only do so much against three or four of them. Eventually, Jiraiya intervened and saved Sakura. Afterwards, he gave her some of our food and we went on our way." Tsunade ended.

"And that had been the last time I saw Tsunade-sama for a very long time." Sakura picked up where Tsunade had ended. "Life had been hard, and Jiraiya's kindness could only go so far. Food was scarce, and even the more than generous amount he had given me had quickly run out. Mother was the first one to pass away." Sakura looked down, slightly pained as she remembered everything. "My sister was the next to go down, struck with illness that just couldn't make it through the winter."

"It had to be a few months afterwards, that I saw Tsunade and Jiraiya once more, and Orochimaru..." Sakura was now slightly aware of where she recognized that name, flashing Itachi a small glance which he obviously caught, before she continued.

"They were surprised that I was still alive, and even more so once discovering that most of my family had passed away. Tsunade had decided to stay behind and help train me a bit, stating that Jiraiya himself was busy doing the same for others, and Orochimaru wasn't much to help orphans as it was anyway. Orochimaru stayed there as long as he did though, because he was injured, and still needed Tsunade to heal him daily." As Sakura said this, small pieces of knowledge began to form in her head, as well as a small growing headache. "Soon enough, they had to leave, and I was once again left to fend for myself. One night not long after, bandits raided our village and slaughtered most of everyone else. I had tried so desperately to save my cousins but..." Sakura had to swallow the lump in her throat. "I could only do so much, even with the training Tsunade had given me... After all, I was still so young, and Tsunade had only stayed with me for about a month" She frowned slightly.

"Afterwards, having no family or recollection of anyone I could go to, I sought out Tsunade-sama, not knowing what else I could do..." Sakura continued. "After much effort and nearly starving to death, I found her, and she had trained me just like before, giving me food and shelter." Sakura flashed Tsunade an endearing smile. "Not long afterwards, I met Shizune. We trained fora long time, until Tsunade-sama's loss..." Sakura trailed off, as if implying the loss of her brother and her beloved. "Afterwards, the family we had made sort of... dispersed..." Sakura explained. "Tsunade was much too depressed at times to even remember her own name, and Shizune had decided this life -filled with alcohol, violence, and gambling, was no life for a child as me. It had become especially hard to maintain me and all my needs, with neither of them having a constant line of work. I myself decided I should no longer burden them and left one night, never to be seen again." Sakura finished her story.

"I was able to live off of, as well as improve on my skills, with what Tsunade had taught me for those short-lived years. A few years later, I found Ino and Hinata, and... well... the rest is ancient history." she flashed Itachi a grin, almost as if telling him "and not long afterwards, I met you."

"Well, Sakura, this could only mean that we were meant to cross paths again." Tsunade gave Sakura a grin. "And seeing since I already know you and your capabilities, as do I trust Itachi's word, there shall be no need for this "loyalty test" and any of that other crap nonsense." Tsunade dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed. "Sarutobi-sama would not agree with the way you are doing things." she scowled.

Tsunade merely rolled her eyes. "That old bag can do as he wishes. Sakura is my disciple, and I trust her more than anybody." Sakura felt warmth in her chest as Tsunade said the word "disciple", even using it as the present tense (and for some reason, she could feel this would not be good for her deep down inside her, but nevertheless...!)

"Oh really now?"

Sakura jumped slightly, startled by the new voice in the room.

_What the... but when had he...?_

Sakura didn't even know how long he had been standing there, but it must have been long enough, for he gave Sakura a look of close examination, as if testing to see if Sakura truly was who Tsunade said she was. Sakura didn't need her chakra to sense the raw power that leaked from his old, but still fit form. His face had, all over the place, age spots, splotched in random places, but his body was that of a shinobi's; standing straight and tall, with broad shoulders and legs ready to jump at any given moment.

Sakura was simply awed and amazed. Here he was, the Third Hokage in the living flesh! My, she had heard so much about him...

Tsunade dismissed him with another wave of her hand, as if knowing he had been there the whole time. (Sakura absent-mindedly wondered if Itachi himself knew that he had been there the whole time as well, because she was sure that only her and Shizune registered shock in their facial expressions.) "I trust this girl with my life." And even though she waved him off, she cast him a glance that showed utmost serious-ness and determination that simply could not be deterred.

Sarutobi, amused expression and all, seemed to be playing with Tsunade's own serious gaze, until he finally gave in with a small, grandfather like smile. "Well then, Sakura-san, it is with utmost pleasure that I, Sarutobi, welcome you to Konohagakure." Sakura felt relief wash over her. Sure, Tsunade had given her the okay, but she felt like Sarutobi had been the real target to impress all along, regardless of the fact that her old mentor was actually the current Hokage.

* * *

"You sneaky bastard." Sakura felt the need to punch Itachi.

Yes, he had to go and state that she was _ANBU _material to both Tsunade and Sarutobi. And even though Sarutobi trusted Itachi almost as much as Tsunade trusted Sakura, and Tsunade acknowledged that Sarutobi sure had an eye for spotting remarkable shinobi, it was protocol that they simply could not break without discussing with the council (but who ever wanted to deal with _ them_?) to test all ANBU participants.

But what Sakura found most surprising was that she wasn't just going through a series of tasks that tested her strength, her intelligence, her speed, her stamina, each and every test immensely harder than the last. No, it was only one trial, and it had been rather simple.

Frankly, they had locked her in this fenced forest that they liked to call "The Forest of Death" (would she say she was at least a bit intimidated by the name? Sure, why the hell not). Her opponent? None other than Itachi Uchiha himself. It was a simple task, which Sakura knew to be not so simple: capture a bell from Itachi, or have him admit defeat (and like _hell _Itachi would ever do that!).

_'Pretend the bell is actually a scroll containing important information that Itachi here, stole. You tracked him back to his village to retrieve it, and that's that.' Tsunade stated simply, holding out in front of her a small silver bell._

Sakura found this only slightly ironic, for she was sure, by god, that Itachi himself had stated he should be pitted against her. God forbid somebody battle Sakura head on, and he not be there to witness her true power (because surely, no one but the Hokage/s and proctors were allowed to watch, and he was neither). So what better way to watch and get all the juicy details than by volunteering to be the person she was pitted against, practically giving him front row seats to all he wanted?

And, now that she thought about it, this had probably been his plan all along. It would be so unlike him to _not _have planned out everything after all. Yes, Sakura snarled, this had Itachi's name written all over it.

_'Curse that Uchiha bastard.'_

She was glad, at least, that she had been able to go home and eat a decent meal, while also notifying her sisters, as well as Mikoto, that both she and Itachi would be absent for a few days (The Hokage had assured her the test would run for more than a day, although there was no minimum or maximum time limit).

"Any last words, Sakura-san?" Sarutobi smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah, tell Itachi I'm going to wish he had never been born." she snarled viciously, and in return Tsunade smirked.

"My, my, isn't somebody thirsty for some Uchiha blood? Already?" Tsunade was only wondering what the Uchiha had done to get her disciple so riled up when she had only been living in Konoha for a little over a month. Then again, Sakura had inherited more than her skill and acute act for healing from her, so she could guess part of it could be Sakura's 'no-bullshit' attitude to everything.

"We will tell him as soon as we let him enter." Sarutobi ignored Tsunade's comment, merely smiling once more as Sakura nodded, and the fence closed behind her. She looked around her for a few seconds, before dashing off somewhere northeast.

Sarutobi's expression soon fell into a small frown as his eyebrows furrowed. "Remind me to tell Itachi not to go too hard on her." Sarutobi mumbled to Tsunade, shifting his pipe. True, he did not doubt Tsunade's words, but Itachi _was _ANBU Captain, leader of his entire division and ranked highest in the charts (since the age of thirteen, mind you). To put it frankly, Itachi was not a force to take on lightly, and everyone knew that. If he were being honest with himself, Itachi could probably rough him up quite a bit, and even Tsunade would struggle greatly against him. To sum things up, he was easily kage level and up to par with both him and Tsunade, most likely being her heir. And Sakura... she had only had a few years of tutelage under Tsunade, and after that, she was left on her own with self-teaching as her only means of training, and that could only take someone so far... He did not wish to discourage Sakura, but the odds were greatly against her.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "Why, that is exactly what we should _not_ do, Sarutobi." Tsunade huffed slightly. Sarutobi merely gave her an odd glance. "Believe it or not," Tsunade began, as she stared back to the fenced gate where Sakura had been minutes prior, "Sakura showed such great potential, even at such a young age. Such potential one hasn't seen since the Fourth..." Sarutobi's eyes widened at the news. "Isn't that right... Itachi?"

Sarutobi was not at all surprised once Itachi appeared in front of them, bowed with one knee on the floor, as is usual to appear in front of the Hokage. Yes, he had noticed that Itachi had been lingering in the forest around them, listening in to their conversation, but he hadn't thought much of it up until now.

Still, Tsunade continued. "I'm sure even you have noticed. The power that leaks from her body. The strong and powerful strides she takes. Her _speed_." Tsunade could picture it almost as if it were yesterday, training the young Sakura in simple endurance training sessions. She had such speed that could pit against Gai's Gates, if she were trying that hard. That was saying something.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Itachi merely responded with a nod, as he stood straight up. Sarutobi merely shifted his pipe once more, showing interest. After all, Itachi never openly admitted that someone was, to say the least, someone to watch closely.

Tsunade grinned. That's right. This was _her_ disciple. And Tsunade had only taught Sakura one method of dealing with problems: facing them head on, no fear, no hesitation. "Hit her with everything you've got, Itachi. We'll be watching closely."

Itachi nodded once more, before bowing again, and disappearing, only to appear once more on the other side of The Forest of Death.

And with that, he sped off, opposite direction of Sakura, for once, not being able to hide the thrill he felt.

_'Show me your power, Sakura.'_

* * *

Sakura now understood why Tsunade and Sarutobi had said it would take a few days. The vast expanse known as The Forest of Death was... well... _vast. _Beyond vast, if she were being honest. How did a place so large exist in such a small village as Konoha? She couldn't even remember how she got there, anyway.

But first thing was first.

If it would take days, Sakura needed to find a fresh source of water. And she was sure that Itachi probably had this place memorized like someone would their name, making it all that harder on her.

_'He's probably got all the water sources booby-trapped already, with my luck.' _Sakura glared at a random tree, a she kept hopping from place to place. She had been alerted that Itachi would enter the arena thirty minutes after her, giving her enough time to get a feel of the place, but she realized quickly that thirty minutes was nowhere near enough time needed to actually do just that.

_'Unknown territory in enemy defenses' _Sakura noted duly. Yes, they sure were integrating a bunch of skills and techniques one would need to survive all sorts of different environments here in this very test by practically simulating a real mission, if you will.

Not to mention it was getting dark already. Or, at least she thought it was. The trees here were just so darn _giant_. She could barely even see the sky, and the canopy made everything seem dark. Yes, night would approach her much quicker here than it should.

_'I have to set up camp, or at least a place to sleep for the night.'_

* * *

Itachi stalked his pray. Slowly, steadily, swiftly. Branch by branch, stride by stride, he followed her every movement, dancing within the shadows and remaining stealthy. Yes, there was no way she would be able to sense him.

She was smart, not searching for water this late at night. She probably had the sense to reckon he had already booby-trapped every source of water in a way that was undetectable if you didn't have light aiding your eyes. And booby-trap them, he had; in fact, it had been the very first thing he had done once entering the arena.

And now, he was left watching her lithe body quickly jump across trees, searching for a place she deemed safe enough to lay her head. She finally chose a spot on one of the giant tree branches, even going as far as starting a tiny fire.

Another smart move, choosing to make her resting point at the highest peak of the trees. Not only would she have vision of everything else below her if she needed to keep a look-out, but it also protected her against the forest's natural dangerous, such as wild beasts.

Now, to test her aware-ness...

* * *

She had sensed him the moment he had gotten within a fifty foot radius of her, could see from the corner of her eyes him stalking her within the shadows, though it looked like nothing more than a shadow itself, or a leaf falling slowly in the wind.

She had been too alert; had known Itachi was playing it serious this time around. This was no longer a game of tag. It was a mission. And Sakura knew Itachi always meant business when it came to missions. Her senses were unbelievable heightened, no thanks to the war she had lived in. Every night had been a struggle to survive. Which empty house was it safe to go in? Which one contained bandits? Were some approaching shinobi getting too close to the tree she was hiding in? Was that creepy guy she had seen in an alleyway two blocks down following her? She had learned to sleep with one eye open, chakra fanning out to detect even the slightest of movements that could not have been made by animals.

She would not be fooled by his suppressed chakra, no matter how elusive and well hidden it was. She knew he thought it was enough, because it was nearly hidden to perfection. But she had seen better, and she also knew he could do better. He was merely testing her, not knowing whether he was underestimating, or overestimating her skills, which was a good thing for her, considering he was indecisive about most of her capabilities.

She had run around aimlessly for over twenty minutes, until she finally concluded he was stalking her. No, he would not attack her now. He would wait until her guard was down, and she was not expecting it. When she was asleep. And, she noticed with feint amusement, the only way she could catch him off guard was by pretending to be caught off guard, then too quickly become the hunter, instead of the huntee.

_'Let the games begin, Itachi.' _she mentally smirked.

* * *

Sakura had been right. It didn't just get dark in the Forest of Death at night. It got _pitch black_, to the point that the only thing she could see were the feint outlines of the trees without being able to concentrate on the image.

Yes, Itachi would attack any time soon, she knew.

She had made fake booby traps around her, making it seem like she was being cautious, and then she had settled into a deep sleep... _or so it seemed_.

Her microscopic chakra fanned out across the area, and she could distinctly feel the bundle of chakra hiding behind another tree, just a smidge higher up than she was. He shifted from his squatting position on the tree branch, deeming it safe enough to move now that her breathing pattern had slowed to a lulling pattern, and her chakra was densely hidden.

He decided he would toy with her.

He approached her 'campsite', all the while disabling all the booby traps Sakura had made. He approached her, got a foot within her hunched figure. _'She let her guard down too easily.' _Itachi's eyes bore into her side, staring at her hunched up form.

But suddenly, chakra spiked behind him and he had to dodge to the right in order to just miss a punch aimed to his abdomen. Itachi had no time to show his shock, as he had to back-flip several times to dodge the array of kunai that lodged themselves where he had been standing just a second prior. _'What the-'_

"Surprised?" He turned around, but found that he could not spot Sakura. Clever girl, using the darkness as a weapon. His eyes quickly bled crimson, now being able to see the pink-haired girl huddled up on the tree branch for what it really was: an illusion. He had been watching her steadily the whole time, and had not even felt her chakra flare slightly as she commenced the jutsu.

She was good.

But he was better.

The only good thing was that they were _both _fighting in complete darkness. A deadly dance of fists with nothing but their sense of smell, hearing, and touch to lead the way. The next time she tried to approach him, teasingly of course, he had backed her against the trunk of a tree, kunai aimed at her throat. "You're not the only one who can wield weapons in the utter darkness, Sakura," he mumbled, smirking at her shocked face, which he could only see because their faces were inches away. But the expression was quickly replaced as she managed to squirm out of the grip of his kunai by harshly stomping on his foot, making his hold on the kunai weaken.

And so the taijutsu commenced, and Itachi found his Sharingan to be nearly useless, for he couldn't predict her movements if he couldn't _see_ them. All his Sharingan did was improve his vision the slightest bit, allowing him to see the outline of her figure, although he knew that had to be a great improvement to what Sakura was dealing with. He heard swift movements before she struck, which was the only thing that let him know what she was attacking. He quickly dodged and evaded, sending his own attacks her way. She manged to freely untangle herself from the fight without having to set up a defensive position, and Itachi was _sure _she was somehow twirling in the air above him even though she couldn't see a thing... _or could she?_

His thoughts could not keep up with his actions, and soon enough he found himself in free-fall, Sakura in tow as they fell from a few hundred feet up in the canopy. But still, their unrelenting assaults on each other held, and they only separated once the momentum was becoming too great and they were nearing the ground. Sakura backed off and flung herself onto another branch like a monkey, using her arms as leverage until she steadied herself on a branch, knees bent in a squatting position, while Itachi merely skidded to a stop, one knee, as well as one hand on the ground in a hunched position.

"How are you able to see me?" Itachi questioned, smirking. She definitely had vision on him, he was sure. Even he, with the Sharingan activated, was having a hard time eyeing her, but she kept up with his pace _easily_, not to mention he was moving swiftly too. How she was doing it though, he did not know.

"Have you ever sent chakra to your eyes?" Sakura questioned, quickly putting herself in a defensive position, although Itachi just knew she had a smug expression on her face. Anything she knew that he did not always made her feel slightly superior than him. But it was okay, he would give her this one. "It stimulates the optical nerves, as well as the cells, altering them and making them more sensitive... more susceptible to the dark..." her hips quirked up into a small grin of glee and satisfaction. "To put it simply, it increases your eyesight greatly in the dark."

Itachi knew it required incredible chakra control, by the looks of it. Manipulating something as small as a nerve, or cells, for that matter, required great mastery of manipulation of chakra. "Interesting" he merely said, as he once again launched himself at Sakura. He now understood that maybe _he _was at a great disadvantage here, not her. He didn't know how great her vision was, but he was sure it was better than his own Sharingan wielding one. This was not a fight he could win tonight.

He created shadow clones, about twenty or so, and they all simultaneously attacked Sakura all at once, some charging straight in, others jumping in. Itachi, from his position high up in a branch, could only see a flurry of motions as her fists flew in all sorts of directions, punching, dodging, evading every which way as she did away with his clones one by one. She was quick and agile, to the point where even he could hardly keep track of her movements with this darkness.

_'Hmmph, maybe I underestimated her.' _he admitted to himself.

And with that, he vanished into the darkness. Sakura saw him go as she finished off the last of his clones. '_Bastard_' she glowered. But at least, she knew, she could sleep at ease tonight. He wouldn't be interrupting her anymore for a while.

* * *

"Did you teach her that?" Sarutobi's pipe was barely being held in his mouth, his lips parted in astonishment.

Tsunade merely shook her head. "It is the first I am seeing of her skills since she was a young child, Sarutobi." She explained. "Whatever she has learned from then on, is due to her unique ability to manipulate chakra with her perfect chakra control and mold it to specify her needs. This is why I found her, above all else, perfect to learn my techniques of healing and strength." Tsunade explained.

Sarutobi, from his place on the chair, leaned back, fiddling with his pipe as he stared back at the night vision cameras, recording the fight between Itachi and Sakura. "She sure is something, alright." Sarutobi could no longer deny. He had heard of magnifying your vision by using your chakra, knew it could be done, but had never met anyone capable enough to actually do it. He was certain people like himself, Tsunade, and Itachi could probably do it, had they given it the thought, but...

"Well, this girl is full of surprises, isn't she?" he concluded, with a small but excited smile. He was starting to like this girl, he was.

* * *

Sakura slept at ease for at least six hours, waking up the moment she heard the birds cawing. If the birds were up, it meant that she should be too.

First thing was first though.

She _had _to find that supply of fresh water. Using her knowledge, she managed to find a small river in no time, but approaching it without setting off one of Itachi's booby-traps proved to be much harder than she had previously thought. She had gone through two whole rivers, completely smashed into smithereens, and a small canal completely blocked off until she finally learned her lesson. On her fourth find, she found a small lake-like encasement, this one being provided with it's water source by a small waterfall.

Itachi sure was making this a living hell for her, that's for sure.

She needed that water, but she couldn't afford have it explode on her. It was already nearing afternoon, and she hadn't had a decent supply of water in over twelve hours. She was sure if Itachi could see her, he'd be smirking his butt off at her misery.

Sakura had to cover all the land around the lake, inspecting each and every single tree from top to bottom, and from then on inspecting the earth slowly, making sure there were no weight-sensitive sensors ready to blow her to bits if she stepped on them (that had been what occurred on her first river). All in all, she found two motion sensors, which was relatively nothing compared to how heavily guarded the other three water sources had been. Not to mention these had been placed in the areas which someone would most likely walk through.

Sakura thought long and hard. _'Itachi, too, must be getting his water source from somewhere. He can't explode **all **the water sources here... he must be saving one for himself...' _The chances that this one, of all the other ones there could possibly be here, was the one he was using were too small, but anything could happen here. She couldn't risk Itachi knowing that she had been here already, so she decided to leave the sensors as they were, untouched. She drank her water, more than she needed to, for she didn't know how long it would be until she encountered another fresh source of water, and then she quickly left, for she needed to find food as well.

After that, she was left to roaming around the Forest of Death, not particularly able track Itachi, nor did she really want to. Until she got a feel of things here, she should not play it offensively. After all, she was in Itachi's territory, and who was to say at this very moment he wasn't watching her every move? It was slightly unnerving, but she knew it to be a fact. Itachi was skilled. _Extremely skilled_. She wouldn't be surprised if he were stronger than her, if she were to be honest. She couldn't afford to go picking fights with Itachi at this very moment when she could very well lose.

She could not act brashly.

She had to remain level-headed, and not let the paranoia get to her. Intelligence would be her only way out of this one.

* * *

Sakura had been resting her eyes when she heard a rustle of branches nearby. From her place up on the trees, Sakura peeked one eye open and quickly examined her surroundings. She hadn't been hiding her presence, mainly because she figured Itachi would be able to find her regardless of the fact that she was trying to conceal her presence.

_No, she would not run._

She stared up at the canopy, imagining it to be nearing dawn, with a layer of mist hanging around the air. It was still dark, but light shone throughout the area.

As Sakura saw it, there was no way around Itachi's intelligence. She couldn't sneak a trap, she couldn't stalk him like he had done to her, and she couldn't find means around his tricks and attacks. The only thing she had that he did not, was incredible, incredible speed. Running from bandits and nuke-nin, as well as Tsunade's fists of fury when she was younger, had made her realize she truly had an act for speed, among many other things.

She was a born kunoichi. Connivingly witty, intelligent, powerful.

And as far as this witty kunoichi knew, Itachi was stronger than her. He was all around smarter when it came to battles (having had much, _much _more experience than her), he was more elusive, and had a wide array of arsenal at his disposal.

She had her fists, her natural born talent at surviving, and her intelligence, though she knew it to be nothing compared to Itachi's own. He had been raised to become a shinobi after all, and had the genetic combinations of perfection passed down to him. Everything naturally came much easier to him than it did to her.

So what could she do to fend against him? Only in battle would she truly shine. Her speed excelled even his, she knew for a fact. She was quick on her feet, her brain following right behind her as she analyzed the situation, her brain deducing for her fifteen different options. She was always five steps ahead of her enemy.

But the problem was, Itachi was always fifteen steps ahead.

How do you outsmart a person who is constantly outsmarting you, and knows your every move before you can even think about it? She knew he had analyzed her fighting style and had purposefully used his own to counter hers.

Sakura soon realized, the only way she could outsmart him, the only way she could prevent him from looking into her motives, the only way he could not counter her own fighting style-

-was for her to change it completely.

Yes... How could he predict her movements if she didn't even know them to begin with? How would he look for motives behind her attacks if there were none? How could he counter her fighting style if he had yet to predict what exactly it was?

Yes, Sakura would need to do just that; it was the only way.

She saw Itachi appear in the clearing, three meters ahead of her, standing elegantly in front of her. He stared her down with an almost smug expression. "Given up, Sakura?" he taunted.

Sakura glared. "Bite me, Uchiha."

He kept staring at her for several more seconds, before he suddenly attacked, lodging kunai in the tree branch.

Sakura, lethargically almost, merely rolled to the left, falling off the tree. She used her arms as leverage once more to gain her footing on another tree branch, but she hardly had any time to think offensively as Itachi once more jumped on her. She was left jumping from tree to tree, all of which in different levels, making it seem like a complicated and deadly game of tag. Finally she could run no more, as Itachi appeared from in front of her. She had no choice but to engage in hand to hand combat.

And... well, let's just say, changing one's fighting style was much harder than Sakura had previously anticipated. Sure, she knew what she had to do, but all her instincts shouted at her to do what she knew to be familiar -because surely, that would be the only thing to keep her alive when she was dodging and evading kicks and punches moving much too fast.

Itachi punched her in the gut, but at the same time, Sakura managed to punch him in the shoulder. And with just the right amount of chakra, she heard a pop as she was knocked away.

She had dislocated his shoulder.

And she realized with annoyance, that now would be the only time Itachi would give her a break. So as he tried to pop his shoulder joint back in place, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to concentrate.

_'Forget everything you once knew, Sakura...' _Sakura tried concentrating, her chakra spiking for the slightest of moments.

Once she opened her eyes once more, several seconds later, Itachi was already running at her with swift and elegant movements. She barely let out a small grin.

She quickly ducked, using his elbow as leverage as she grabbed it and tried to force him into a back flip, but he would not budge, instead twisting himself around her so that the elbow she had grabbed was now securely by her throat, nearly choking her.

Warning bells rang in Sakura's head. What would she do? What _could _she do.

Despite the instincts yelling at Sakura, screaming at her to quickly analyze the situation and think of a clean way out, she went with the first idea that popped into her head: bite him.

And bite him she did.

She sunk her teeth into his flesh, almost hard enough to draw blood, but not quite.

Itachi was so shocked by the action (which he had NOT been expecting), and his hold on her weakened for the slightest of seconds.

Seconds too many, if you ask Sakura. As soon as his grip weakened, she broke apart, mentally wanting to spit at the thought of knowing she had Itachi germs on her mouth now. But nevertheless...!

This had been the first time she had had some kind of... hand or leverage over Itachi. It had worked surprisingly well, although she did wish she didn't actually have to bite him...

She had no real time to properly think.

"You... bit me?" Itachi's words were laced with amusement. Sakura merely shrugged in response. "Quite savage of you." he merely commented, before charging at her once more, smirk on his face.

* * *

Something had changed in Sakura's posture's the moment he had popped his shoulder back in place. He couldn't quite put his finger on it until they began fighting though... she just seemed more... docile... _giddy,_ almost.

And it hit him once she stumbled upon a branch after attempting to charge at him.

"Sakura... are you... _drunk_?" The thought seemed perposterous to him, but there was really no other explanation to it.

Sakura didn't respond, instead giving him an almost shy grin, which only further proved his theory. _How_ was not the only question he wished to be answered, but _why _as well. He didn't bother, though. If Sakura was drunk, it was all fine and dandy to him; it would just be a bad outcome for her, regardless.

Once more, he charged, strategically placing himself in a position where he could counter all of her movements, if she so chose to make any.

Sakura's grin subsided once she noticed him charging at her, her body formed into a tight crouch, ready to strike at any given moment. Itachi noticed that stance; a stance meant for a quick defense, followed by an offensive strike. And so he feigned an attack, ready for her own, waiting to surprise her with his own, yet...

_What the-_

He had been expecting a counter strike -for her to dodge and evade his attack by going around him, quickly trying to plant one on his already injured shoulder blade but... well, he had been wrong, to say the least.

If Sakura were being completely honest, it was something that she had contemplated, but as she began to dash forward, the unthinkable happened.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, she slipped on a piece of moss. And so hurling forwards she went, straight into the unwelcoming arms of Itachi, who had been caught off guard, unbalanced by the sudden weight now on his being. He had, after all, been expecting Sakura to turn, which had ultimately caused him to shift his body weight. And due to his lack of balance, the inevitable occurred: he tipped over and fell, Sakura following in tow.

As Itachi fell, he noticed it didn't seem like Sakura was eager to let him go just yet, at least acknowledging the fact that she was falling, and probably registering somewhere in her brain that she would _not _be able to help herself in her drunken tantrum.

How had things ended up this way?

He gripped her shoulders and managed to steady the both of them, while also keeping Sakura a good distance away -after all, this could all very well be just an act, and he should never keep his guard down. Nearly as soon as her foot touched the floor, she yanked her body away from him, and precariously swayed on the new tree branch they now stood on, before falling on her butt, landing on the trunk.

Itachi blinked. Once, twice.

Yes. She was_ definitely_ drunk.

* * *

"Tsunade, are you sure about this?" Sarutobi asked hesitantly. "Perhaps she drank something toxic in the water, or perhaps she got bit by something..." No, there couldn't possibly be any way she had purposely made herself a bizarre mess, could there?

"Just wait and watch." Tsunade's eyes lingered intensely at the small screen, her arms fixated under her chin as she rested her head on them, her thumbs idly messing with one another ever so often. It was true: Tsunade had no real way of knowing what Sakura was planning, but she knew there had to be a good reason behind it. There just had to be...

After all, Tsunade mused with a quirk of her lips, no matter how much Sakura took after her mentor, being drunk in battle wasn't something one wanted to do.

* * *

It clicked in his mind halfway through the battle.

Of course, it was only due to the fact that he could no longer land a _single hit_ on Sakura. And if he were being honest, even he was having difficulty keeping up with her bizarre speed.

She basically made it impossible to touch her, because he now found he just couldn't predict her movements.

Well didn't she come with a bundle of surprises?

It had taken her a few more tumbles and stumbles, and not to mention giggles and hiccups, but she had managed to find her balance, almost as if she had lost it due to her drunken state. To say that he was amazed that she was able to move so swiftly, although nearly lethargically, would be a bit of an understatement. Maybe she was just one of those crazy fighter types, like Gai, or something... He didn't know, nor did he care to find out.

Had she been in the right state of mind, he was sure she would have remembered that the only way to pass, was to grab the bells from him, which were all but abandoned somewhere by his waist.

Wait-

He had been so distracted by Sakura, he hadn't even thought _once _about the bell. He looked around, almost frantically, searching Sakura's entire being for the bells. Fortunately though, she seemed as oblivious as ever, still slightly swaying from side to side.

She obviously didn't have the bell either...

_'It must have fallen when she knocked me over.' _Itachi refrained from frowning. Completely ignoring the charging kunoichi, he dove for the floor, frantically looking for any sort of shine or glimmer that could be the bell.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Why was he... why was he running away from her?

It didn't make sense to Sakura's drunken mind, nor did it make sense to the part of her still thinking logically.

_'Wait, what was the reason for us fighting again?'_ she questioned herself, all thoughts of Itachi gone out the window, as she sat criss-cross apple-sauce on the tree trunk she was currently in. _'Ahh, that's right, he has to admit defeat!' _Sakura snapped her fingers in triumph, but moments later, scowled once more, her brows furrowing. _'No, no, there was another reason... it was... to take the bell...'_ It took Sakura several seconds for her to fully comprehend what she was saying.

"The bell!" and just after it clicked, something inside of her snapped, and she practically threw herself off the trunk, flying to the ground head-first.

Of course! How could she have forgotten? The only reason Itachi would have dramatically left the battle hanging like that was if he _dropped the bell!_

And now that she thought about it, she _had _seen something shimmery falling beneath them once she went head-first into Itachi. She landed somewhere a distance from each other, and Itachi's head snapped her direction, staring at her intently. She stared back with almost as much intensity.

"No longer drunk?"

"Still an ass?"

Itachi made a sound from the back of his throat, but said no more. Kunai clashed, but the battle was merely done to interfere with one another's efforts to find the bell. Whenever one of them would summon a clone, some kunai or jutsu would quickly destroy it, and whatever time they spent not trying to shred each other to pieces, they were rummaging through bushes at unthinkable speed, trying to relocate the missing bell before the other.

Another clone was summoned by Itachi, but Sakura quickly punched it against a random tree, having it disappear immediately after making contact with the trunk.

And then they heard it, the faintest of jingles in that very same location. They looked at each other, only for a split second hesitant, before they dashed to the very site they heard the jingle.

Sakura was faster.

Approaching the tree, she was so, _so _close to the bell, but suddenly, a wind technique was thrown her way, and it was all she could do to protect her eyes by bringing her arms up. She heard the jingle and knew Itachi was trying to get it away from her.

_No. _She _had _to get the bell. This would be her only opportunity! And so she hurled herself towards the jingle, ignoring the scratches her arms and legs were receiving, until she managed to get out of whatever Itachi had caged her in, perhaps a tornado. She saw a flash of Itachi, and instantly ran towards him, because she knew wherever he was, the bell was bound to be there too. And without thinking, the adrenaline perhaps getting to her, she tackled him to the ground, Itachi surprised by her attack. They tumbled, all the while Sakura wriggled against his grip, trying desperately to get her hands on the bell which she now saw he had firmly gripped in his own hand.

_Get the bell. Get the bell. Get the bell. Get the bell._

It was now a mantra in her head as she wriggled beneath Itachi's grasp, tossed him aside, and then jumped at him once more, her palms glowing a sky blue. _'Just one touch of this, and he'll be-' _Sakura couldn't even finish her thoughts as she felt restraints on her wrists.

"What the-!" she looked at her cuffed wrists, and then whipped her head towards Itachi, nearly fast enough to get whip-lash. _'Damn it!'_

She had been so distracted, she didn't even notice when Itachi had put up a genjutsu. She snarled viciously. Before Itachi could make any witty remark, Sakura stomped her foot on the ground, and the ground almost immediately responded, shaking uncontrollably. Chunks of earth sprung up all over the place, and conveniently enough (more like Sakura planned it), some large chunks abruptly burst next to her, breaking off the chakra cuffs that had been keeping her in place. Without wasting time, she once more charged at Itachi.

* * *

It seemed to Sarutobi that they could almost be equally matched.

Almost.

Even though Sakura was skilled, he knew Itachi could be much more capable at stealth (he did specialize in assassination, after all), and let's be honest: Itachi's Sharingan wasn't even on. Of course, he did this to even out the playing fields (if she had no eye technique, neither should he).

Once again, there was a string of taijutsu, and he quickly spotted an opening -a vital opening Sakura had just presented upon Itachi all for the sake of a move that would probably end the fight. Risky, yes, but Sakura was nearly out of options at this point. Even she was tiring quickly. He saw Itachi's finger twitch rapidly for a micro-second, but he did nothing in respect, and watched as Sakura's attack unfolded.

There was silence in the room filled with the cameras, neither Tsunade nor Sarutobi knowing what to say.

"Sarutobi, did Itachi just-" Tsunade couldn't even finish her sentence, and Sarutobi merely nodded.

"He hesitated." he concluded slowly, confirming Tsunade's thoughts.

There was a small silence. "But... why...?"

Sarutobi didn't reply, as Itachi was knocked down to the floor. "Because the only other way to counter that attack was to break her arm, and or leg..." he half-murmured, mainly talking to himself.

_'Interesting... Itachi had never feared breaking someone's arm before, male or female...'_

* * *

Sweat drenched Sakura's brow as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. True, she was currently sitting on top of Itachi, but that didn't matter at all right now. Kunai was at his throat, and Sakura just _knew _she had won now.

Itachi's face betrayed nothing as he simply nodded and almost gently handed her the small silver bell, and almost immediately, a honk-like sound was heard.

The test was over.

But more importantly, Sakura had passed.

**End of Chapter**

**Alright, so this one was a bit longer than the usual chapter, mainly because I REALLY got into it, and also because I didn't want to split up the fight scenes, or the exam in two.**

**So, tell me what you all thought? I'm not the best with fight scenes, I know, but I tried ;p**

**Anyway, any and all feedback is much appreciated !**

**-Marzyy-chan~~! :))**


	14. Conflicting Emotions

**Hello readers! I know it's been a while. School sucks, what can I say? I made this chapter a little longer than usual, hope you guys enjoy it !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters**

_Recap_

* * *

_Once again, there was a string of taijutsu, and he quickly spotted an opening -a vital opening Sakura had just presented upon Itachi all for the sake of a move that would probably end the fight. Risky, yes, but Sakura was nearly out of options at this point. Even she was tiring quickly. He saw Itachi's finger twitch rapidly for a micro-second, but he did nothing in respect, and watched as Sakura's attack unfolded._

_There was silence in the room filled with the cameras, neither Tsunade nor Sarutobi knowing what to say._

_"Sarutobi, did Itachi just-" Tsunade couldn't even finish her sentence, and Sarutobi merely nodded._

_"He hesitated." he concluded slowly, confirming Tsunade's thoughts._

_There was a small silence. "But... why...?"_

_Sarutobi didn't reply, as Itachi was knocked down to the floor. "Because the only other way to counter that attack was to break her arm, and or leg..." he half-murmured, mainly talking to himself._

_'Interesting... Itachi had never feared breaking someone's arm before, male or female...'_

* * *

_Sweat drenched Sakura's brow as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. True, she was currently sitting on top of Itachi, but that didn't matter at all right now. Kunai was at his throat, and Sakura just knew she had won now._

_Itachi's face betrayed nothing as he simply nodded and almost gently handed her the small silver bell, and almost immediately, a honk-like sound was heard._

_The test was over._

_But more importantly, Sakura had passed._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Conflicting Emotions**

Sakura felt her exhaustion wash all over her; it was all she could do to collapse on Itachi's chest, finding she had no ounce of strength left in her whatsoever.

She had lost more blood than expected, and she hadn't even noticed. Her eyes closed slowly, and it was all she could do to look up at Itachi. "S...sorry" she gave him a weak smile before she passed out all together, still lying, sprawled all of Itachi's chest.

But Itachi did nothing, merely staring at her as she bled on his chest.

Frankly, he didn't know what to think right now.

A few seconds after, two medic-nins arrived with a small bed, ready to escort Sakura to the hospital. He merely raised his hand to halt them. "I will take her." The two medic-nins looked at each other in confusion and hesitance.

"We were told to personally escort Miss Haruno, no one else is to-"

"Leave." Itachi demanded, and it was enough to have them scramble to their feet and flee like scared puppies with their tails between their legs.

Itachi was just clearly not in the mood.

He carefully picked himself up, careful not to hurt Sakura's wounds, before he picked her up bridal style and quickly teleported to the hospital, where she was immediately taken care of.

Itachi was left patiently waiting at the waiting room while doctors assessed her situation. He only had to wait approximately 30 minutes before the doctor arrived with her diagnosis. "She has many minor cuts and bruises, all of which will go away on their own. But, on top of that, she suffered several deep blows near her abdomen, which caused her to lose a substantial amount of blood as well as a sprained ankle," the doctor paused to make sure Itachi understood, before continuing. "She will be perfectly fine, but she will require a minimum of two days in the hospital, and then some RnR at home for another day or two."

"Understood" Itachi nodded, and made to leave the hospital.

"She is currently unconscious, but she is open for visitors." he gave Itachi a small smile, before giving him a curt nod, and then walking off.

Itachi barely even had the guts to stare at her from outside the window to her room. Within ten seconds, he had already turned around and promptly left.

* * *

_She had won._

Itachi was shocked. Not at all by the fact that Sakura had won, though.

_He had_ _**lost**._

That's where the _real_ shocker was. It was not that he had lost though -it had been expected of him to lose, for the entire thing had been mainly to assess her skills, not for Itachi to kill her. What bothered him was that she had _actually won._ Fair and square, if he were being completely honest. Yes, Itachi had been defeated before, that much was true. But never before had he been defeated while he had been _trying._ That's what made all the difference here.

Itachi contemplated this in the shower, nearly wishing to pound his fist in, smashing the tile to smithereens as the information sank in.

_He hesitated. Why did he hesitate? Why, why, why?_

That had been the ultimate deciding factor, but Itachi knew he had lost long before that.

_He had gone out of his way to protect her._

_Not just once, but twice._

It first occurred in the free fall, where he had made sure she didn't fall on her own. Second, the deciding factor, the blow that knocked him to the ground and had her on top of him with a kunai.

Both times, he had just let her win!

And no, it wasn't that he had let her,

-it was that he couldn't find it within himself to hurt her or let her be hurt.

Why, when he had never had a problem hurting females when it came to sparring sessions or missions? He had broken Hana's legs/arms countless of times, and he had let Kurenai take a mean fall, all part of the sparring session, which had her breaking a couple ribs and her right arm. So why, _why her?_

He had been right to note the situation was beginning to become more dangerous than Mikoto could possibly know.

**(A/N: ^^^REFER TO CH 12)**

He understood what was going on. He didn't like it at all, but he understood.

_Curse silly, stupid, irrational emotions._

* * *

Sakura didn't quite know where she was when she first woke up. All she saw was white, and with her vision still a bit hazy, it almost felt like she was in heaven. But then she heard a door open, and shortly afterwards saw a nurse enter her room, and she immediately knew where she was.

The hospital

It had been nothing big: just a routine check-up, as the nurse checked her pulse, breathing pattern, and temperature, before undoing her bandages, healing her wounds a bit, and then re-bandaging them.

"When am I allowed to leave?" Sakura questioned.

"Itachi Uchiha-sama should be here to escort you to your home after the doctor gives you the okay later on today." the nurse merely replied. "You've been here for a couple of days, in case you were wondering."

"Thank you" Sakura nodded, and she was left to her own devices as the nurse exited her room. And so she assessed her own conditions; it wasn't that she didn't trust the nurse, she just preferred having done the check-up herself. Hours later, the doctor entered her room and did what had been done for a third time, before stating that she was good to go, and Itachi was waiting to see her outside in the waiting room.

"Itachi" she gave him a small smile as he entered her room and stood near the foot of her bed.

Itachi nodded, as a gesture that Sakura could tell was meant to substitute a "hello", which she regarded with a small smile. "How are your wounds?" he asked.

"A little sore, but other than that, I feel just great." Sakura smiled. It may have to do with the fact that Sakura won, but she wasn't at all too concerned about that.

Itachi merely nodded once more before he moved on. "I send word from the Hokage," This quickly alerted Sakura, "Tsunade-sama would do this herself, had she not left her paperwork undone until the last minute. I apologize on her behalf, and so does Shizune-san, as well as Sarutobi-sama." Sakura did not say anything, but just waited until Itachi spoke once more, notifying her about whatever it was that Tsunade had wished to tell her, but couldn't, because she had been too busy being drunk to completely disregard her duty as Hokage. "Welcome to Konohagakure, Sakura." Itachi reached into his pocket, pulling out a hitae-ate, freshly branded with the insignia of the Leaf, fresh and fine and absolutely gorgeous in her eyes.

Sakura nearly let out a gasp, perhaps not expecting it to have been so soon. She held the small metal plate in her hand, reveling in the feel of the cool metal, and the soft red fabric to which it was attached.

_This was hers... hers! _She could already feel an attachment to this metal plate, and even the village in which she resided in currently. At first, this had only been a mere temporary occupation, to earn some money, and keep her girls at a safer location... but now... there were just so, so many possibilities and freedom and money, not to mention. She was starting to like it here... she really was...

"-Ahh, yes, and that practice begins next week, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays-"

And this all but shattered her mood.

_Man, she had spoken too soon._

Training... with _Tsunade?_

Kami, kill her now.

* * *

"Sakura-neechan!" she was none too gently surrounded by her two wonderful sisters, while her not as adorable, but still quite cute boys ran right into her and buried their heads in Sakura's stomach (though this was mainly just Naruto), an action she herself wasn't enjoying all that much.

Itachi cleared his throat quickly, and almost immediately Naruto was off of Sakura's being with speed she had to commend him for. "Sakura is still injured, it's best to not torture her so soon after her arrival."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto grinned slightly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment with a small blush on his goofy expression. "Sorry Sakura-neechan, I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!"

Sakura chuckled slightly as she ruffled his bright blonde hair. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'm really strong, you know?" she winked at him before she went to greet her sisters with a kiss to the forehead. "Have you two been good in my absence?"

"Hai!" they both shouted in unison.

"Oh, they were perfect little angels," Sakura turned her gaze to find Mikoto appearing from the hallway, "just wonderful, I tell you." Mikoto continued as she approached Sakura. "How are you my dear? Itachi-kun didn't hurt you too badly, did he?" Sakura was just short enough for her to not need to tippy-toe in order to kiss Sakura on the forehead lovingly.

"No, Itachi was a perfect gentlemen," Sakura rolled her eyes slightly, chuckling ever so slightly.

Just then, something in Sakura's hand caught Mikoto's eye: her hitae-ate. "Oh, congratulations Sakura!" Mikoto squealed in delight. "I knew you could do it, I just knew it!" Mikoto exclaimed loudly. "This calls for a celebration! Wait til' I tell Fugaku all about this, you just wait! I just _know _he'll be excited for you!"

Mikoto had promptly gone off into her own little world, complete disregard for everything around her as she walked into the kitchen, thinking about recipes for tonight's feast. "Girls, how about you help me out in the kitchen? Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun, you two can help too, come on." she practically dragged away the two unsuspecting boys while Ino and Hinata merrily pranced alongside Mikoto, eager to get a cooking lesson. "You get some rest Sakura, I'm sure you'll need it!"

Sakura stared at Itachi curiously, almost as if wondering why Mikoto was acting so strangely, but Itachi merely gave a small shrug of his shoulders before walking on. Sakura sighed, not at all confused by Itachi's quiet demeanor, before she limped towards her room, crutches in hand. She swore, once she got her chakra back she'd heal that ankle right away, but as of now, she was exhausted, chakra-less, and much too tired to really properly think about it. All she knew was these crutches hurt her armpits, and felt more precarious than walking on stilettos. No, she concluded, she did not like crutches.

* * *

Sakura immediately dozed off once laying her head on the pillow succumbing to a blissful sleep in Itachi's soft, plush, feathery bed.

She awoke an hour later when Itachi gently shook her shoulder. "Dinner's ready." he merely commented, before turning around and walking out of the room, and down the hallway.

Sakura frowned slightly, but dismissed it shortly afterwards. Was it just her, or was Itachi... was he _avoiding_ her? It sure felt like it. But why? Why did he feel like he had to, to begin with? Itachi didn't seem like the kind that would avoid issues to her.

She shrugged it off. Maybe he was just having on off day.

When she arrived at the dining room, all were there, minus Mikoto, who was still adding the finishing touches to the food, and Fugaku, who Sakura had not the slightest idea where he was. Once Mikoto settled down, Sakura heard the door open and close, revealing Fugaku, coming home from work. He greeted his family, kissing Mikoto on the forehead quickly before walking past them, perhaps to put his briefcase away. He returned a few minutes afterwards, seating himself in between Mikoto and Itachi.

And so dinner promptly began, Mikoto being quick to open her mouth. "Did you hear Fugaku, Sakura passed her ANBU exam." she earnestly seemed more excited than Sakura had been, which made her chuckle under her breath.

"Is this true?" he looked at Sakura for confirmation, perhaps a bit puzzled that their _maid _was now becoming a full-fledged shinobi, all in a matter of weeks since her hiring. Sakura merely nodded in response. "For the third part of the test... who was your opponent?" Fugaku questioned.

He knew how the tests worked. He had been a proctor several times himself. He would have made more of an effort to study her exam had he actually taken the time to listen to his wife ramble on about Sakura; frankly, she hadn't seemed so great when he had first met her. And all this aside, the ANBU exam could quite easily be passed as long as you had a hint of common sense, and if you lucked out and had one of those wimpy shinobi test you.

"Actually, it was Itachi, Fugaku-sama. He was my opponent."

You could see Fugaku's surprise as the spoon he had been bringing to his mouth twitched slightly, some of its contents dropping back onto his plate. He didn't quite know what to say to this. "And the proctors?"

"Tsunade-sama and Sarutobi-sama." Sakura simply replied, not at all understanding why he was asking. Weren't all ANBU tests conducted by the Hokage...?

_Apparently not_

'_I wonder why they took enough interest to examine her themselves... And to have Itachi test her, nonetheless...' _Fugaku was intrigued, to say the least. "Congratulations, Miss Haruno."

Mikoto released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Fugaku had accepted Sakura... he had! Half the battle was already won, in her eyes.

_Now if only she could get Itachi to accept his feelings for Sakura... things would go by so much more smoothly..._

"Thank you, Fugaku-sama."

"By all means, Fugaku is just fine, I assure you Sakura."

"Ehh? But..." Wasn't it only appropriate for Sakura to speak to Fugaku with much formality and respect? Not only was he the one giving her a roof under her head (and not to mention her sister's too), but he also gave her a new start (theoretically speaking), and he _was _her employer, not to mention. Besides... if you ask her, he didn't seem to mind (he rather welcomed it, if anything) Sakura calling him 'Fugaku-sama' until just now.

"Sakura, you have yet to learn. People with power deserve respect. It get's you far in life."

Sakura was a bit begrudging of the statement. _'No Fugaku, everyone deserves respect...' _But she bit her tongue and tucked her thoughts away. If she just _barely _got on Fugaku's good side, after over a month of being in his house, she wasn't about to all but extinguish this respect five minutes after she had just received his acknowledgement. No, that would not be a wise thing to do, at least not in the large scheme of things.

If she were the only one she had to take care over, she would have stormed off by now. Yet, she had to also think of Hinata and Ino, and _their _needs. They were happy in the Uchiha home. They had begun to fit in nicely at school, and even Hinata had begun warming up to Sasuke and Naruto (although he was always so blatantly unaware of her shy-ness, and his disregard of her "personal bubble" nearly had her passing out every day). They were good here. They had food, shelter, an education, and a future. Not to mention being in the Uchiha household had its perks. They were seen as Uchiha property: investments for the future; assets, if you will. Even Fugaku had noticed their above average skill in the ninja ways.

_'Fine shinobi, they will make one day. They already know and excel in most of everything I've taught them so far. They're right on track of graduating early, if you ask me. Sakura's found herself two little prodigies in the making!' _Fugaku had recalled Iruka-sensei commenting on them, once Mikoto had inquired on their behalf (Monthly meetings with teachers to see the progress of her beloved Sasuke-chan and Naruto-kun had always been a requirement for the Uchiha matriarch, one which she never let her husband bail out on).

And although Sakura did not like the thought of being seen as property or as "assets", she had to agree that in the shinobi world, it was good to be sponsored and looked after. '_And who knows'_, Sakura almost let out a dark, mused chuckle, '_maybe one day, they would marry some Uchihas_'. They were a noble clan, after all. It would do them good to be safe and sound in a prestigious clan, rather than being nomads traveling from village to village, where food was scarce, and warm water even more so.

_'Kami I love warm water.'_

Before Sakura's crazy mind could go on and on about the topic of warm water, she was snapped out if it. "You meet the rest of the team in two days time, after your training with Tsunade-sama." Itachi's quiet comment made Sakura cringe. And she had been trying to forget about that dreaded practice too...

"Training with the Hokage?" Fugaku raised his eyebrow curiously.

"H-Hai. I used to be her disciple back in the days. I guess she wants to bring that back..." Sakura mumbled slightly grouchily.

Mikoto laughed a hearty laugh. "Oh, I'm sure she means well Sakura. Her training methods are a bit... _erratic_, but they'll do you so much good!"

Sakura tried not to choke on her water and she gulped it down. _'Tsunade-shishou almost killed me every single day of training... **A little **erratic?!'_ Sakura begged to differ but she didn't bother commenting.

"Our medical staff could be better. She may be prepping you to become a nurse." Itachi commented slightly.

Oh... well in that case, maybe practice wouldn't be so bad after all...

_Wrong._

* * *

"Come on Sakura! We have some catching up to do for all the days of practice you've missed!" Tsunade sounded merry and giddy.

Meanwhile, there she was throwing, punching, and castrating anything and everything in her way as she hurled debris at Sakura; meanwhile, she ran for her life across the giant expanse.

"TSUNADE! YOU'RE MENTAL! ABSOLUTELY MENTAL!" she ducked, just missing a massive slab of rock fizzing past her. Stamina training her ass. She had good stamina. She did, honest to God. Maybe not up to par with Itachi's, but it kept her going for a while. This wasn't stamina training; this was just plain torture, if you ask her.

"You've grown soft Sakura. This is but a warm-up! The real fun begins in an hour." Did... Did Tsunade sound _happy _about that? Sakura could swear it sounded as if the woman sang that out in the merriest of tones.

Sakura didn't groan and roll her eyes mainly, because she couldn't afford to lose focus, or else she'd be castrated by a random flying object. Give it to Tsunade to think of some insane endurance training, where she conveniently decides that for this simulation, she needs to drain Sakura's chakra, enough so that she couldn't punch the aforementioned flying objects into smithereens in order to save herself.

From a good distance away, Shisui grinned. "You know, this seems more like punishment to me, Itachi." He seemed to hum out his comment, as if mesmerized by the way Sakura danced around the arena, dodging this way and that. Itachi didn't bother to give Shisui a response, instead leaning on a nearby tree, and resting his eyes, although he allowed for his chakra to roam, so he could at least sense Sakura's (and Tsunade's) movements around the battlefield.

"I really don't understand why you made us come here early, Shisui. They're going to be at it for three good hours before Tsunade decides its time for a sake break."

Shisui looked up to a tree branch, where he could distinctly see a man leaning on the base of the tree, legs spread out, and arms resting behind his head, a senbon resting on his mouth. "Genma, you're missing out on all the excitement. You can't see her with your eyes closed." he glowered.

"Meh" he peeked one eye opened, stared at Sakura's frightened figure as she ran away from Tsunade, who seemed to rapidly morph into the image of Satan himself, before closing it once more. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. In fact, just last week she saw Jiraiya-sama-"

"I don't mean look at Tsunade!" Shisui snapped. "Sakura! Our new teammate, you nimrod. Look at her!"

Genma merely shrugged, earning him a scowl from Shisui. "She's our new medic-nin Shisui, nothing more, nothing less."

_"Just _our medic-nin? Have you ever seen Tsunade hammer her medics like this before assigning them to an ANBU team?"

"Maybe because most can't even begin to outrun, or survive, for that matter, Tsunade's insane antics. She's just having some fun, is all."

Before Shisui could once more argue, Itachi spoke out, surprising both of them. "Perhaps not." And that was all it took for Genma to decide to pay a little more attention to Sakura's terrified figure running speedily. "A successful medic is one that can avoid battle at all costs, until she is needed for healing. Sakura may have passed the ANBU exams, but the requirements are only the minimum to be a capable ANBU." Itachi explained. "And by far, our team is not a display of the minimum capabilities it takes."

And he was right. ANBU Squad no. 1 had a reputation of getting the job done fast, effortlessly, and with zero casualties. They were efficient, straight-to-the-point, and were masters at a variety of techniques and skills. They were the best of the best, and they had to make sure Sakura was the best of the best as well, if she were to qualify as being their medic (although Itachi strongly believed she was the best, and hence forth, the only one who could fill the spot as their permanent medic).

"So this is just to make sure that Sakura can keep up with us?" Shisui questioned.

Itachi smirked slightly. "Perhaps not. Maybe it's also been a while since Tsunade had a little fun."

And it had been true. After all, whose fists could ever be up to par with Tsunade's? Why, only someone with equally as impressive knowledge of the human anatomy and fists of steel to boot.

Nothing more was said between the three of them, but Genma actually opened his eyes to stare at the battle. He hadn't expected it, but Sakura was actually putting up a fight, not just running like a maniac like he had previously thought. Her movements were graceful, her body lithe and small enough to squeak through sticky situations which he would have thought would have certainly meant her doom. Her body was tiny, which would catch her opponents off-guard if they ever tried to sneak one by her. She wasn't just a medic-nin, after all. If she had managed to defeat Itachi (he had heard the news), then even she must have a few tricks up her sleeve. Unlike Tsunade's big-busted figure, she was quite petite which gave the air of vulnerability and weak-ness.

She would be a good asset, and not just as a medic-nin, Genma concluded. And after that, he was content with just closing his eyes once more, dozing off to the sound of Sakura's panicked screams and curses (Cursing Tsunade, of course), with the occasional sound of ground being pounded into smithereens.

* * *

"BREAK TIME!"

About three hours later, Tsunade decided that it was time to take a break from treating Sakura like a mouse, and none-too-gently threw herself on the ground, enjoying the nice breeze as her head landed softly on the grass.

Sakura made her entrance a little less gracefully, slowly crawling to the clearing on her knees, her owl eyes giving her the appearance of a half starved, half crazed woman who hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Never...Again..." she said in between breaths, finally finding herself a spot a few feet away from Tsunade, and then getting in a fetal position, completely exhausted and dirty to the bone.

"That was quite a fight, Tsunade-sama." Shisui whistled, appearing out of nowhere with a small puff of smoke. Sakura didn't even have enough energy to act startled, having not sensed him. The two other people, one of them being Itachi, made their entrance a little less flashy, simply walking towards them.

"All in a day's work, Uchiha." she snickered lightly.

Sakura slowly lay on her back, seeing an image of a man she didn't recognize, upside down, due to her position. "Who is this, Tsunade-shishou?" she muttered low enough so she was the only one who could hear.

"Ahh yes, Sakura." she made a hand gesture, as if introducing the two. "Meet your new ANBU team. I already know you are formerly acquainted with Shisui, but as for this guy..." she pointed towards the man with the senbon in his mouth, his tongue slowly twirling it in an uninterested manner, "he is Genma."

She stared at him curiously, blinking a couple of times, before she rolled over and settled for a criss-cross apple sauce sitting position. "Nice to meet'cha!" Sakura said.

"Likewise, Sakura-san." He nodded respectfully at her, but said nothing more. Instead, he set down a small picnic basket, which Sakura hadn't even noticed he had been holding until then. "We brought lunch, courtesy of the Uchiha." he leaned his head towards Itachi, who disregarded it and merely opened the picnic basket up, ready to set the blanket down.

A loud rumble coming from Sakura's direction made everyone snicker (whereas Itachi merely smirked), which made Sakura blush profusely. "Hey! A girl's gotta eat, okay?!" And so she angrily got up and rushed towards Itachi, where she quickly helped him set up the blanket, and then the food. Anything to keep her mind off the embarrassment and her increasingly growing blush would do. Not to mention she was completely famished and needed to eat something before she got really cranky... And let's just say, she didn't need her new teammate judging her on the first day.

The picnic went relatively smoothly, if Sakura could say so herself. Shisui had not tried hitting on her, so it was a success in her book, anyhow. Or perhaps, she was simply too tired to notice any failed attempts at flirting by said Uchiha, but whatever; Sakura could hardly care less.

After they had all had their fill, Tsunade had gone back to being a tyrant mentor, whereas the rest of ANBU Squad One was left snickering and watching in amusement as Sakura ran for her life.

* * *

Tsunade's Training of Doom (as most had come to call it, after seeing Sakura's training), had gone on with such un-relentless ferocity that it seemed they were amid chaos and war. Tsunade had dismissed her previous training schedule, and had decided that this training would go on five hours a day, every day, for the next two weeks.

Sakura saw it as torture.

Tsunade saw it as fun.

Shisui saw it as entertainment.

Itachi saw it as preparation.

Once those two weeks were up, Sakura was given three days time to rest (although it was definitely not near enough time to do just that), until she was then placed in her ANBU team officially.

And then ANBU practice began, and Sakura decided she sort of missed Tsunade's training. With Tsunade's practices, she could guarantee physical exhaustion. With Itachi's... it was mental, physical, emotional, and everything else in between.

"The best medic can withstand anything, Sakura"

That had been his constant reminder, constantly repeated, constantly used as an excuse as she was tossed this way and that like a pathetic little rag doll, not just by Itachi, but occasionally by Genma and Shisui as well (although she'd rather keel over dying before giving Shisui the satisfaction of beating her in battle).

Their ANBU practice was only three hours long, but as soon as it was over, Sakura had to go rushing to Tsunade's medical training sessions, which were relatively easy, compared to everything else she had to endure the hours prior. Medical training varied, from two short hours to eight excruciatingly long, painful hours, which occasionally left her with little to no sleep. Saturday and Sunday were her only days off, in which she indulged herself with a long, much needed nap, and then used the remainder of her time playing with her sisters, and then resuming her job as Sasuke's and Naruto's caretaker.

She kind of, almost, sort of missed being able to just lay down after a few hours of work around the house, and just being able to read a magazine, and even playing with the toddlers had become some sort of leisure activity, not a job. Since when had her relationship with the two Uchiha boys improved? Don't get her wrong, they still loved to play pranks on her whenever they could, but the first time she had arrived they had been absolute _monsters._ Now they were nothing more than mischievous little boys with a love for pranks.

Speaking of which, where were they now?

Sakura, who had previously been laying down on her bed (as well as Itachi's), gave a little grunt as she pushed herself up off the bed and made her way towards the door. Before she could even open it, it slid open, revealing a stoic Itachi staring at her impassively. She frowned a little, but spoke up nonetheless. "Have you seen Sasuke and Naruto?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with him.

"They should be in their room." he merely stated, before side-stepping and allowing Sakura to pass. She murmured a quick "thanks" without even looking at him, before darting off down the hall, towards her destination.

It wasn't that she was trying to avoid him or anything, per say... It was just that... he had been rather...

_seperated_

Yes, that was the word. Ever since their ANBU practices had begun; no, even before that... since she officially gained her title as ANBU, he had seemed sort of stand-offish to her...

And let's face it, an un-kind Itachi only meant hell for her during practice, and he was quick to prove just that. He had been un-relentless, unmerciful, ruthless, and just down right _savage _with her the entire week. Small quirks and slight shows of kindness had all disappeared, as if mutilated, and more times than not, Sakura could swear he was sending deep loathing glares at her, whenever he wasn't too busy beating the crap out of her, that is.

Was she a little resentful? Yes, of course she was! She had thought that she and Itachi were starting to to actually become friends, of some sort... But now... well, it was like going to sleep with a stranger every night, and it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. That being said, whenever she could, she'd be as far away from Itachi as possible. Once getting home from practice, she'd spend all her time with the toddlers, making sure they finished all their homework and got tucked in, only entering the room when she _had to _in order to take a shower or go to sleep. The day prior, she even went as far as hanging out with Iruka half the day, just to get out of the house and get some anti-Itachi time.

Because let's face it: in between practice, sleeping, eating, and more practice, she spent over half her day with Itachi. She did not mind it at all before, but now that the atmosphere was no longer welcoming, Sakura just needed to get _out_. Away from Itachi, away from his wrath, and away from his scrutinizing gazes.

Once Itachi knew Sakura was a distance away, he let out a microscopic sigh as he continued to his room.

He didn't enjoy it... in fact, he rather disliked having to be so rude to Sakura. It's just that... if he didn't... if he...

No, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about how Sakura was the only girl, aside from a few select few, who hadn't gone completely ga-ga over him, and he didn't want to think about how incredibly skilled she was or how it deemed much respect, and he definitely didn't want to think about how he kind of liked the way her scent slowly began to overrun his bed, or the way her soft pink tresses sometimes brushed against his face in her sleep, or the way that she was the only girl his little brothers had taken fondly to (despite their constant objections), or even how he actually kind of liked it when she didn't bow down to his every demand.

Because if he started thinking about all these things, then he'd have to admit that maybe he was starting to take a liking to Sakura, and that just didn't bode well with his inner conscious-ness.

_How had his mother been so spot on? _

Sakura hadn't been any particular beauty when he had first laid his eyes on her. Sure, she was attractive, but Itachi had seen better. So why was it now that he could find no other that compared to Sakura's beauty, her dazzling emeral eyes and those captivating pink li-

No. Stop it Itachi.

His brain was going down a dangerous road again, as it seemed to have been doing anytime he was around Sakura too long. Why else would he glare despicably at Sakura whenever he was distracted? He simply hated this... _attraction_ he was feeling. It was an alien-like feeling to him, and he wanted it _out._

Yet, it seemed the more he avoided her, the more he acted un-kind and ignored her or his new-found attraction, the more he couldn't get her out of his head, and it was infuriating him to no end.

Kami, he hated emotions; he truly did.

* * *

It had been an exceptionally long ANBU practice that day; so long in fact, that Tsunade had decided that medical training can be held off for another day.

Genma was the first to bail out, stating that he had a solo mission the next day, and he didn't want to show up half dead.

Shisui quit an hour after, stating that Itachi was being mental if he wanted Shisui to do whatever kind of move/jutsu combination. "I swear, normal human beings aren't _meant _to bend that way, Itachi!" Had been the last thing Itachi or Sakura had heard before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

And then it was just the two of them in the clearing, as the sun began to set.

Sakura was exhausted to the bone, but pride refused to let her show it. Meanwhile, there Itachi was, all high and mighty and looking as if he had barely even broken a sweat. Anger bubbled up inside of her. It was bad enough that he barely even had a scratch on him, _bad enough that she had only been able to scratch him_, but she was all beat-up and looking like she hadn't ever known what a bath was.

"Again" his words echoed throughout the training arena, and Sakura once more kicked up off the ground, dashing towards Itachi.

Seconds later, she was down on the ground once more, cheek being slammed against the earth as Itachi held her in place with a kunai at her throat. "Wrong. Again"

And this process with repeated over, and over, and over.

What was keeping Sakura going? Perhaps it was her stubborness, or the fact that she was tired of being pushed around by Itachi. But her feet ached, her chakra was all but gone, she was starving, and she was beginning to feel light headed.

"You know what Itachi, Shisui was right. There is no way the normal human body can bend that way. I'm done." she huffed in anger. She was totally done; with all of this. With this stupid practice, with that stupid move, and that stupid Uchiha standing a few meters away from her. "I'm going home." she declared, turning around in annoyance.

"Your practice is not done. Again."

Her anger flared. "Oh, so then when will it be done?" she turned around dangerously.

"When I say it will be done. Again." he repeated once more, his expectant eyes boring into her with uninterest.

_This prick._ She was so fed up with him and all his utter _bullshit._

She grumbled an unintelligible string of curses, before turning around, a glare on her face. Itachi's expectant gaze seemed to challenge her fury as her hands curled up into fists. And so once more she charged, and once more she was thrown none too gently on the ground. He released the kunai from her neck and turned around, beginning to walk away "Again".

Something shattered within her, perhaps the last inch of patience she had, or perhaps her sanity, but the next thing she knew, she was in the air, ready to spill blood. Inches away from Itachi's head, he spun around and caught her fist (lucky for him she was completely drained of her chakra, she swore). There was a pregnant pause, in which Itachi eyed her with narrow eyes. The next thing she knew, he twisted her wrist, forcing her to turn as well, unless she wanted her wrist snapped. She felt his hot breath on her neck. "Wrong"

Was he mocking her?! Her eyebrows furrowed in scorn as she pushed herself free and flung at him once more. Their tai jutsu commenced, but Sakura knew Itachi wasn't even trying. She was exhausted, and she just knew that Itachi didn't even need his Sharingan to see her movements. And yet, she pushed herself more and more, drawing inner strength she didnt even know she possessed.

Her vision became slightly hazy, perhaps from over-exhaustion, but she suddenly felt strength flow within her, a searing white, hot ball of power. The next time she lunged at him, she swiveled mid air in a manner Itachi hadn't quite expected. With a kick aimed to the face, Itachi had no choice but to duck, grabbing her leg and dragging her down to the floor. Yet, as Sakura didn't quite expect, the God forsaken move Itachi had been trying to teach her all day suddenly found its way to Sakura's brain, and in a manner of seconds she enacted it perfectly. The next thing she knew, she had twisted her body, while wrapping her legs around Itachi's arm. She thrust herself forward, and sent Itachi flying after her, as he hit the ground with an unceremonious loud thud.

Sakura felt a bright, stinging pain on her neck, and soon afterwards, felt all the energy she had previously felt disappear, but it didn't matter. She had succeeded.

"Correct" was his mere comment.

Sakura looked down upon Itachi surprisingly, half expecting him to reprimand her for attacking him, rather than just enacting the move. She couldn't help but let a small grin fill her features, and the sudden happiness was enough to help her get up. "Practice is done for today." Itachi gave her a curt nod, and Sakura offered him her hand. Unfortunately, getting up hadn't seemed like part of the plan for Itachi, and he suddenly pulled her down, and she was hurled to the ground with a yelp.

"But next time, don't think I won't see that coming." He was inches away from her face, a dark chuckle almost rolling off of him.

Sakura's eyebrows furled in scorn. How had she not seen this coming? This had been exactly what had happened before, when she had attempted to be kind to him too. Screw him! And she finally thought she was getting somewhere too!

Her instincts screamed at her to pounce at him, which she did, but Itachi was on her much too quickly, and instead of her being on top, choking the breath out of him, he was on top of her, his hands gripping her wrists and restraining them above her head. "Don't even try it." he narrowed his eyes, but the smirk was still in place.

Sakura let out an uncharacteristic pout and she childishly looked away from him, angered. And then she realized that she and Itachi hadn't even had time to parttake in their childish antics and fights, and it sort of reminded her of the good ole days. She kind of... liked it. She turned back to him, perhaps to taunt him or perhaps to complain, but as she gazed back into his eyes, she noticed the smirk was gone, and in place of that humorous, mischevious spark in his eyes, it was serious and thoughtful, and it made her wonder what exactly had caused the change.

Her eyebrows furrowed once more, her head tilting in curiosity just the slightest. Seconds passed, and Itachi still didn't move, and for the slightest of seconds she could _swear _his face was inching closer to hers. She blinked, once, twice. No, wait, his face was _definitely _inching closer to her own. Close enough that she could feel his hot breath on her, close enough to realize he was no longer staring at her eyes, but perhaps her lips. Close enough that her heart beat quickened the slightest of seconds, and she got butterflies in her stomach.

"Itachi?" Her voice was much higher than needed to, perhaps by her confusion and nervous-ness, or perhaps from the slight excitement she didn't know was there. Something within Itachi seemed to snap to reality, and he was off of her in mere seconds.

"I'll see you at dinner Sakura."

And just like that, he was gone, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

_'What... just happened?' _

He left her there, lying on grass, dirty to the bone, with a pink blush on her face, and all the questions in the world.

**End of Chapter**

**Well... tell me what you guys think? Now Itachi is starting to slowly starting to realize his feelings, though he may be a way off of coming to terms with them x] Meanwhile, Sakura is still oblivious, but that's okay x) it makes things funnier that way, no?**

**Anwyay, any and all feedback is much appreciated! I think the next story I'm going to work on is New Sakura, so keep an eye out for that one xO**

**-Marzyy-chan~~! :))**


End file.
